Darkest Body, Brightest Soul
by Kaiser Ryouga II
Summary: May is starting to realise that Johnny is not all he's cracked up to be, and is becoming increasingly attracted to the Jellyfish Pirates new member... DizzyMay, KyJam
1. The love we meet

Authors Notes  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is the Kaiser here. I decided to write a Shoujo-ai fanfiction about Guilty Gear X when I realized that almost all the Guilty Gear fanfictions out there are around the Sol/Ky shounen-ai pairing. So, enjoy. This part is short though, but more will come I promise.  
  
As usual with my work:  
  
{}= Thoughts  
""= Speech  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You betrayed him..."  
  
"No...He betrayed me. He made me into something I did not want to be..."  
  
"And for that you allowed him to be possessed by a shadow?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"He was your master. He helped bestow you with your enormous power..."  
  
"I don't want the powers of a killer. I didn't want to be an assassin."  
  
"So you abandoned your master, cost him his freedom...and let a shadow claim him."  
  
"Zato-ONE destroyed my life! He stained my hands with the blood of the innocent. His organization has sent dozens of his lap dogs after me, and forced me to live as a recluse, unable to even interact with others!"  
  
"You betrayed your master."  
  
"No...he betra-"  
  
"You have forsaken your master Millia Rage!!!!!"  
  
Millia awoke with a start, rising quickly off of the bed. Panting heavily, she looked over to the window of the ramshackle city inn she was sleeping in. It was still dark. It was too early to move on now. If she stayed though, she could be found by some of the assassin organization's hit men. Indecision forced her to stay put... if she moved now, she knew for some reason that she would regret it. But she couldn't go back to sleep now... that dream would attack her again...   
Ever since she defeated Zato-ONE at the international fighting tournament where he was possessed by that demonic shadow... she had been plagued by those dreams. Dreams, which told her that she, were the direct cause of it. And that she was truly the evil one... for allowing that to happen to her master... and it drove her insane. Zato-ONE was the same character that made her into a fugitive... that made her into a killer... he etched a legacy of blood into her soul that could never be gotten rid of.   
Scowling at the that direction on her thoughts were taking, Millia's hair distorted into the shape of a hand, snaking out across the room to the far table, grasping the glass of water the lay there, and brining into back to her, Millia's hair returning to its normal consistency. The glass dropped in her hand, and the blonde recluse gulped it down hard, throwing it away after finishing it of its bounty. Millia stared into the shards of glass that it had shattered into...broken and destroyed...just like her spirit. Forced into nothingness...stark depression forced the unwilling assassin into one conclusion...   
  
"To end this nightmare...I must finish him off...once and for all..."  
  
**********  
  
Just a few miles away in a bustling bar, was Baiken Seishino. The one eyed, one-armed Japanese survivor was at the bar side, drinking a bottle of Sake. Baiken looked around herself at the people and snarled at them... dancing, laughing, singing. So frivolous and care free, as though the Gears never existed. As though the earth had never had never been under one hundred years of brutal war...   
The attitude of these people annoyed her to great extent. She had witnessed the Crusades and so had these people, yet they delight in enjoying themselves, making a mockery of the spirits of the dead... all around us now. The cerise haired samurai stood off of the bar stool and was about to leave, sickened by the sight before her, until a particularly load mouthed Ninja stood in her way. Baiken looked at the boy. White spiky hair, crimson red eyes, a mocking look of contempt eternally forged onto his face, a large, sleek blade and the end of his gauntlet. She squinted her eye a bit, and looked closer at him... he was in the International Fighting Tournament....  
  
"You there, woman! I challenge you here and now as a fellow Japanese, I think I deserve the right to a dual, to honor my master Tsuyoshi!!"  
  
Baiken smirked at the boy, recognizing his name.  
  
"You're Chipp Zanuff, are you not?"  
  
The young Ninja snapped his knuckles and looked around the bar as he stepped backwards.  
  
"Follow me. We have to have a lot more space to battle each other!"   
  
Baiken looked at him closely, and turned away. Normally she would have been happy to fight this man, but right now she just didn't feel like it. The ignorance of today's humanity was appalling. Maybe Justice did have a point about it...Chipp's eyebrow rose as Baiken turned her back to him, and he grabbed her shoulder. The cerise haired samurai glanced back at him again. Obviously this guy had a death wish.  
  
"Get your hand off of my shoulder before my sword does it for you." She hissed.  
  
Chipp just grinned and gripped her ever tighter. If this woman were even half as powerful as she was six months ago, she would provide perfect training, and a chance to test out his new abilities...  
  
"Not until you agree to fight me Baiken Seishino... we must do all we can to honor our proud country of Japan!"  
  
Baiken's eyes flared at that statement. This boy obviously lacked brains but he certainly made up for it in arrogance and foolishness...and he would pay for that. Baiken immediately jerked her shoulder out of his grip and turned to face him. Chipp adopted a fighting stance and smiled in victory. Suddenly it didn't seem to matter weather he fought Baiken in or outside, as long as he could...   
  
"Alright, with my master watching me from heaven, there is no way I can lose! Come on! Lets see how you wield that fancy little sword just seconds before I break it in two!"   
  
The cerise haired samurai spat on the ground, and let her hand slip to the hilt of her sword.   
  
"OYA!!!!!!"  
  
As if by lightning, Baiken drew her sword and made shallow swipe at the cocky little poser, but her attack fell short, as Chipp was nowhere to be seen. Baiken raised an eyebrow as she sheathed her sword, and looked around for the ninja.  
  
"Looking for me?"   
  
Baiken instantly turned around to see Chipp behind her, smiling, and more insultingly, with his guard down. People now started to crowd around the pair of them and take in what was going on. The herald of Tsuyoshi smirked at a now angry Baiken, and taunted her.   
  
"How did you like my master's skill, the Tsuyoshi Shiki Teni? Does my blistering speed frighten you Seishino? So it should! Prepare to kiss my ass woman...I won't hold back!"  
  
Baiken just smiled, closing her eye and let out a dying sigh.   
  
"Don't mock me...Gamma Blade!!"  
  
Baiken's eye opened as she heard Chipp call an attack, and gracefully leaped into the air to avoid an energy silhouette of the ninja. Not to be outdone, Chipp leapt into the air also, following Baiken. The spiky haired man threw a kick at the cerise haired samurai, who swiftly avoided it. The two then landed on the floor at the same time, smirking at each other.   
  
Chipp stood up and let his guard down again, laughing at the samurai.  
"Heh, heh, heh! Not bad Seishino! Maybe one day you could be as fast as me!"  
  
Baiken smiled, and let her gaze direct itself to Chipp's shoulder...  
  
"Take a look at your shoulder boy."   
  
Chipp stopped laughing, and looked at his shoulder. The fabric of his shirt had been slashed open somehow, and it was stained with a haunting crimson. Chipp gaped at the slash, his mind reeling with sudden revelations.  
  
{But wait a minute? When did she slash at me? In the air? But how? No one is as fast as...}  
  
"Mistake number one!! Sanzu Watashi!!!"  
  
Chipp clicked back into focus as soon as he heard Baiken call out her attack, but it was too late. Baiken immediately rammed into the ninja, knocking the breath right out of him, and he screamed in pain as Baiken's sword slashed at him three times, each blow progressively more damaging then the last. The final one was strong enough to knock Chipp right away, and sent him flying through the crowds and onto a pine wood table, splitting it in half as his weight and the force of the blow smashed down on it.   
  
"Uh...uh...oh..." Chipp groaned in agony, dizzy and disoriented, only stopping his gasps for breath as Baiken stood over him, with her sword perched dangerously close to his neck. The cerise haired samurai scowled at him. He talked a good game but came up short. Typical poser...  
  
"You little punk! Don't you ever, EVER call my nation's name in vain again, or I swear by Kami-sama my sword will drink your blood...You hear me? Now get out of here!"  
  
The now humiliated Chipp nodded slowly, and crawled out of the wreckage of the bar table, and exited the bar altogether. Baiken spat on the ground again, sheathing her sword. People started to crowd around her, and the cerise haired samurai chose to leave, before she caused any more problems. She had actually expected someone to call her to pay for the damage, but no one did...  
The scarred samurai stepped out of the bar and onto the cold, harsh street. Looking up at the stars, her eye narrowed.  
  
"I'll find you. And kill you for what you did to me..."  
  
**********  
  
"May! Hurry up, goddamn it! I knew you should have stayed on the May ship!"  
  
Johnny's sword slashed through thick vines and branches, as he and May made their way through the thickets and vines, leading up to the place called the Grove, where the still functioning, self reliant Gear made it's home. This had taken the best part of an hour, and May kept on whining about it every three seconds and his best hat had been destroyed in the process, but he had to find this Gear. If he was going to be anything like his father, he had to save her, before some crude bounty hunter came looking.   
  
"I'm coming Johnny! Wait a minute..."  
  
May kneeled over for a second, resting her large anchor on the ground and wheezed a bit. May knew Johnny wanted to the bounty on this Gears head, but still coming out all this way for 500,000 world dollars? It wasn't that much. Johnny stopped slicing the vines and branches in the way, and knelt next to the auburn haired pirate, wrapping her arm around her.  
  
"Hey, you okay? You sure this isn't too much for you?" Johnny asked, the concern unhidden from him and May.   
  
May looked up at Johnny and cutely smiled. "Nah, not as long is I'm with you Johnny!"  
  
The chivalrous pirate nodded, helped May up, and drew his sword to slash at the foliage again, but stopped as he saw the clearing. May and Johnny stood in awe as they laid eyes on the Grove. A beautiful, serene and tranquil place, surrounded by marble arches, and ponds of crystal water, with so many furry little animals running around the place. It was quiet and calm, it made you feel safe to be there, and at it's centre, was the woman who the Union of Nations considered the most dangerous Gear alive today...May slung her anchor over her shoulder and stared at the girl. She was sitting down; her legs folded beneath her, playing calmly with two cute, furry little animals.  
  
{She doesn't seem bad to me...she's really kinda...cute...}  
  
May blushed at that thought, and quickly nudged at Johnny, who was still marvelling at the Grove.  
  
"Are you sure that's the girl you're looking for? She doesn't look dangerous Johnny."  
  
Johnny's face contorted into confusion. May was right; she didn't look dangerous at all. But the report did state that the Gear didn't attack anyone unprovoked. Sheathing his sword, the chivalrous pirate grinned,   
  
"Well, she's good looking! That's a very good start. Come on lets go and talk to her."  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
May and Johnny walked carefully over to the young woman, as not to disturb her. After they came close, the squeak of May's shoes caused the self reliant Gear's head to jerk up. May and Johnny stopped walking, as the Gear turned her head around to look at them, her gaze intensely searching, probing for something.   
  
"Who are you...what are you doing here...?"  
  
Johnny blinked. "Hey, hey take it easy...we're not gonna hurt you. We just want to help..."  
  
May turned to Johnny in confusion. "Wait a minute, I thought you wanted the cash..."  
  
"Shush May!" Johnny said, looking back to the Gear, "We really just want to help you..."  
  
The Gear stood up, ushering the animals she was playing with away, and ripped her clothes of to reveal her transformed, super Gear body. The Gear looked in between the two of them, not angry, just disheartened...why couldn't humanity leave her alone? May stepped back in fear, just behind Johnny, and the pirate held an arm in front of himself, waving it in his defence.  
  
"Please leave. I don't want Necro and Undine to destroy you but I won't be captured again." The Gear said, the two wings on her back spreading outwards.   
  
"Hey...look..." Johnny said, quite nervous all of a sudden. "We're telling the truth...we don't wanna attack you or anything it's just that, I heard what you were going through, and we wondered if we can help? I know some of the...humans who were after you were like that, but May and me aren't. You see I lead a crew called the Jellyfish Pirates. We help the less fortunate like yourself, and I wanted to ask you to join us." Johnny suddenly became serious when he added, "We don't want you to suffer anymore than you already have."  
  
The Gear looked at Johnny for a second, then May who was behind him, and back to Johnny again.  
  
"So you mean...you want to be around me...but you don't want to hurt me? But you are humans..."  
  
May then stepped forward from behind Johnny, and smiled for a second, calmly and cautiously steeping towards the Gear, dropping her anchor and standing bashfully in front of her.   
  
"I didn't know that Johnny wanted to save you but if he says that, then it's definitely true! Johnny will never steer you wrong! And plus I'm here, so you don't need to be afraid of us."  
  
The Gear stared at May for a second, and then retracted her wings.  
  
"You want me to go with you?" The Gear said.  
  
May moved next to her, resting her long arm around the Gear's shoulders, and hugged her gently.  
  
"Yep! Anybody that Johnny likes, I like. And besides, you can't stay here. It's cold and kinda creepy in a nice way. So are you gonna come with us or what?"  
  
The Gear looked at May, and blushed a bit. She did seem genuinely nice for a human...  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Johnny and May smiled in approval of her decision, and the chivalrous pirate went over to the Gear, holding her hand, nudging his sword to the floor.  
  
"So miss, do you have a name?" Johnny asked.  
  
The Gear nodded. "Yes. My name is Dizzy..."  
  
Just over the Grove, on a ledge over looking the whole forest, a mysterious character teleported on to the scene, wielding a long, blood red scythe. He looked down at Dizzy, with what appeared to be her two new (first) friends, and smiled in approval. The crow that was flapping next to him, transformed in to a young spirit of a woman, looking down on Dizzy, May and Johnny also.   
  
The spirit snorted. "Testament, why let her go? With humans?"  
  
"Because I fight to protect her Zio. Not to keep her here against her will. Maybe it is time for her to leave the Grotto. She will be fine with the humans. Now, what were you saying about Kliff Undersn?"  
  
**********  
  
It was finally a new day. Millia Rage was walking across a dirt path in the middle of the grasslands, just outside of the city she rested in. It was hard enough to go through this thing with Zato, but to have to continuously move around again and again, was taking it's toll on Millia... she had to find Zato soon, and kill him. It was the only way she could she could see to end this.   
  
{That Zato...I will destroy him. I defeated him in the tournament, I can do it again, and this time...nothing will stop me...nothing. You will pay Zato-ONE.}  
  
As Millia stopped thinking, a woman bumped into her, and Millia almost shoved her out of the way. The woman blinked and looked back at Millia, who continued to walk away, only saying,  
  
"Watch where you're going."  
  
"Watch where I'm going? Do you realize that you just shoved Baiken Seishino out of your way?!" Baiken said angrily.   
  
Millia looked back, and studied the women... she seemed like she had been through a war...one arm, one eye, and yet she was still a swordsman...Millia frowned indifferently, and continued to walk away.   
  
"I don't give a damn who you are. You should learn to watch yourself."  
  
Millia kept on walking, until she heard the sound of a sword unsheathing...Millia turned around to see Baiken with her sword drawn, flashing a defiant smile at the unwilling assassin.  
  
"I sense the blood of a warrior...am I right?"  
  
Millia frowned. "I don't have time for this."  
  
Baiken stepped forwards, keeping the sword in the position it was in. Millia said nothing, not moving an inch, as Baiken's sword neared her throat, so close that the tip of the blade was only a few centimetres away from touching her skin. Baiken then looked confused. One thrust and she could kill Millia, yet the young woman didn't even flinch, maintaining such a cool demeanour...the cerise haired samurai's face darkened.  
  
"Well I think it's best that you make some time. I don't take well to people as rude as you."  
  
Baiken immediately sliced Millia's cloak open, letting it fall around the blonde's ankles. It was more of an attempt to elicit a reaction rather than to intimidate Millia. But it failed, and Millia only stared at Baiken, her eyes frozen...  
  
"Please. Don't force me to have to kill you..."  
  
Kaiser's afterthoughts  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* More will come soon so don't worry  
* I apologize to any Chipp fans out there, he isn't really that feeble, but I just can't stand the guy  
* The wings on Dizzy's back. I only know the name of the darker one, Necro, so I made up the name 'Ariel' for the other  
* Tell me what if you like it, but don't flame me  
  
Ja ne!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Future

Darkest Body, Brightest Soul part 2: Future  
  
Millia collapsed to the ground, taking in viciously low gulps of air as she stared up at the victor. The fight had started quickly, almost meaninglessly, but it had stared and it ended in Millia's unlikely defeat.  
  
The frustration on the scarred samurai was more than obvious. She stared down at the floored Millia, her sword still drawn. The outcome had annoyed Baiken (To say the least). Millia was holding back the majority of her strength. And Baiken wasn't the type to let her feelings go unknown.  
  
"Why are you holding back?" Baiken yelled.  
  
If Millia heard that, she certainly wasn't showing it. She only sat there, with a look of indifference painted on her face.  
  
Millia spoke in a low-key voice. "Destroy me."  
  
Frustration transformed into anger. "Answer me!"  
  
"I said destroy me."  
  
Baiken scowled hatefully at her. "You're a coward. I wont dishonor my blade by slaying you. If you're that afraid to face him, why search?"  
  
For once, something grabbed a slice of Millia's attention. Yet it always came down to him...  
  
Millia looked up at Baiken. "What do you know of me?"  
  
Baiken closed her eye and sheathed her sword. "I saw you at the tournament. You defeated the man of shadows. Then they overtook him. Possessed by his own weapon..."  
  
Millia scowled lightly as Baiken said that. Zato ruined her life didn't he? Why was she feeling this way?  
  
"I said finish me off...now..." Millia said, a little more frustration in it then intended.  
  
The victor looked curiously at the defeated. "Why should I?"  
  
"I said kill me!" Millia screamed, stunning Baiken for a second.  
  
Baiken let out an ironic grin. "Emotion? In an icy soul such as yours?"  
  
If any part of Millia was angry, that part showed itself as her eyes flared, directly from fury and she stood up, with her hair contorted enough to assume that she was going to throw a Lust Shaker at Baiken. The grin on Baiken's face widened, as if to welcome the challenge, but as soon as it appeared, Millia's anger deflated.  
  
"Who are you?" Millia breathed.  
  
Needless to say, Baiken was pissed off that Millia didn't awaken her powers, but she assumed it would all come in due time. Baiken sighed and walked closer to Millia.  
  
"My name is Baiken Seishino."  
  
*********  
  
Back at the grotto, Dizzy left contentedly with May and Johnny, heading back to the May ship. In spite of his trust, Testament still carried some misgivings about Johnny's intentions with Dizzy. However Johnny assured him that he wanted nothing more than to help and protect the young Gear. After a moment of indecision, Testament accepted this and allowed Dizzy to go with Johnny and May without any problems.  
  
So as soon as all the loose ends were tied up, the three returned to the May ship. Later on, when they got back to the ship, Johnny introduced Dizzy to the whole crew, showed her around the ship and gave her a mildly cut sailor uniform to wear.  
  
Johnny led Dizzy to her living quarters inside the ship. A nice room for a bandit airship. Although Dizzy had agreed that she wanted to come along with him and May, Johnny could sense that Dizzy was a little bit nervous. But it was understandable. The girl had had such a ruff life at the hands of humanity and now she was about to embark on a journey with humans themselves.  
  
Dizzy sat down on the plush bed in her room, whilst Johnny leaned back on the right wall, bracing his body with his left leg.  
  
"So Dizzy," Johnny started. "What do you think of my ship?"  
  
"It is nice. Very different from were I used to live." Dizzy said quietly.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Cause' it's your new home. You don't have to worry about any bounty hunters attacking you here." Johnny said.  
  
Dizzy sighed sadly. "I am glad."  
  
That action got Johnny thinking. "Were you troubled a lot? Back at the grotto?"  
  
Dizzy nodded. "Yes. Recently someone called Sol Badguy attacked me, but he spared my life. I don't really know why."  
  
Johnny winked at Dizzy. "Maybe cause' you're just too nice, huh?"  
  
The young Gear smiled briefly and thought to herself. This all seemed so strange. Humans had considered her a threat since she was an infant (Well she's only 3 now, but still...) and now Dizzy had met these caring, gentle humans that completely contradict her original views of them. It didn't seem possible for Dizzy, but at the same time, she felt as though it was understandable. There were still so many things Dizzy had yet to learn about the world.  
  
Dizzy shifted her legs and fiddled with her hands a bit. "Mr Johnny, why did you take me with you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Humans have been terrorizing me for so long now. But then I meet you and the others, and you seem so...kind. Kind to me, but why?"  
  
Johnny's blasé disposition morphed into one of a serious yet warm contemplation. The chivalrous pirate stopped leaning on the wall and sat down next to Dizzy on the bed, beaming a distant gaze in his eyes.  
  
"I guess it started with my father." Johnny said.  
  
Dizzy looked at Johnny, no longer fiddling. "Your father?"  
  
Johnny nodded. "Yep. You see my old man was killed by a Gear."  
  
The minute Johnny said that, Dizzy's eyes fell in sadness, and Johnny picked up on it fairly quickly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not blaming you." Dizzy didn't look at Johnny, but nodded in understanding.  
  
"Anyway, when he died, I was left all alone, orphaned. When I grew up, I came to understand how hard it could be for orphans, and I wanted to do something about it. I wanted to be like my old man, a caring and trusting soul. And I swore that I'd help out anyone who felt as though they needed help. So I eventually formed the Jellyfish pirates. We're all orphans, dedicated to helping out others. And if it means we have to steal a few things to survive...well..."  
  
Dizzy looked at Johnny again. "Thank you Mr Johnny."  
  
"For taking you along? No need. I gotta help out anyone who needs it."  
  
Johnny stood up off Dizzy's bed and made his way to the door. "Well I'll see you later. I gotta take care of a few things before we move out. You okay here all alone?"  
  
Dizzy nodded sweetly. "I will be fine Mr Johnny."  
  
After a quick smile and a nod of his hat, Johnny exited Dizzy's room and made his way to the bridge. While walking in the corridor, May ran up to Johnny from behind. The surprised Johnny looked down to see the young girl smiling at her.  
  
Johnny unconsciously smiled back. "Oh, hey May. What's up?"  
  
May giggled. "I was worried about you, Johnny. You've been gone for a while and I couldn't find you."  
  
"I was showing Dizzy around the ship. Nice girl." Johnny said.  
  
"Yeah she is. A bit quiet though. Is she in her room?" May asked.  
  
Johnny nodded and nudged his hat up. "Yeah."  
  
"I think I'll go see her." May quickly walked back in the direction she came from, towards Dizzy's room. Johnny chuckled to himself for a second, and walked back to the bridge.  
  
**********  
  
A knock came at the door to Dizzy's room. The fledgling pirate leaned up from the bed she was lying on, and called out to the knocker.  
  
"Please come in."  
  
The oval shaped metal door opened slowly to reveal May at the front of the doorway. Dizzy let a small smile surface over her lips, and looked to the ground bashfully.  
  
May smiled brightly at Dizzy, not noticing the change in the young Gear girl's behaviour. "Hi, Dizzy!"  
  
Dizzy didn't look up. "Hi..."  
  
May closed the door behind her and took a seat next to Dizzy on the bed, temporarily forcing Dizzy to look up again.  
  
May lifted her legs up off the ground and smiled again. "So how do you like the May ship? Pretty cool, huh?"  
  
"Yes, I like it. Your ship is very big." Dizzy said.  
  
May's voice lowered in its joy. "Johnny showed you around, did he?"  
  
"Yes. Mr Johnny is very nice."  
  
The auburn haired pirate lowered her legs to the ground, and looked at Dizzy with a serious expression on her face. Dizzy saw that and felt a bit uneasy.  
  
"Me and Johnny are meant for each other you know, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd just back off, okay?"  
  
Dizzy's eyes widened at *that*. The young gear shook her head profusely and blushed a plentiful crimson.  
  
"No...n-no...I'm not, I mean I don't...Mr Johnny is just a...I really am not..." The gear could barely get out her sentences without stammering, and May started to take note of the few things she could make out from Dizzy.  
  
May's smile returned to her face. "You're not interested in Johnny?"  
  
Dizzy shook her head again. "No."  
  
May whipped her arms around Dizzy and giggled childishly, drawing Dizzy into a playful and friendly hug of appreciation.  
  
"That's great! Now we can be close friends!" May said.  
  
Dizzy blushed again and smiled a bit. She was happy that she hadn't upset May. For some reason, Dizzy didn't want to do anything to upset the pirate girl.  
  
"You...like Mr Johnny that way?" Asked Dizzy. May sighed a longing sigh and stared off dreamily.  
  
"Yep. Johnny is such a hunk! Don't you think so?"  
  
Dizzy looked away. "I...wouldn't really know..."  
  
May's dark eyes became confused. "Why's that?"  
  
Dizzy stood up, and ran a hand through her dark blue hair nervously, her wings dropping a few light and dark feathers. May continued to look curiously at Dizzy.  
  
"Um...I...don't think...that I really..." Dizzy trailed off.  
  
But May's curiosity wasn't satisfied with that, and nudged for an answer. "Yeah...?"  
  
Dizzy's blush deepened. "N-nothing..."  
  
**********  
  
A few hours later, Baiken and Millia had left the grassland trail that they were previously fighting at, and made their way to a nearby bar. It was in the ruins of a city partially destroyed by Justice in the Crusades. Although around 60% had been wasted, a few dedicated souls remained in the city, surviving from aid and financial help from the Union of Nations.  
  
Baiken had been watching over the place for quite sometime now. There was no threat from a Gear, but Baiken always kept her watchful eye open for anything.  
  
It was only today that Baiken had decided to move out and continue her search for 'The Man,' in the hopes of executing her revenge. Then of course, she ran into Millia.  
  
The two went the bar that Baiken had described, in the lower levels of the ruins of the city. When the two walked in, gasps of panic were surrounding the two of them. Millia had no clue as to why they were treating she and Baiken in this fashion, but Baiken realized that these folks were still intimidated by the raw ass kicking she served up to Chipp Zanuff the other night. Baiken didn't mind it. A little fear keeps you in line.  
  
Millia and Baiken sat down at a table off in a silent far corner, albeit a few stares and murmurs.  
  
Millia looked at the samurai with a genuine gaze of enquiring need. She had absolutely no reason to be here, in fact staying in one place for too long might be a bad thing, but Millia didn't feel the need to leave. The blonde wanted to know more about Baiken. Simply because the war-withered woman made so many accurate estimations in regards to her when in reality she knew very little about Millia.  
  
Millia didn't like the idea of being so easy to read. But at the same time, she felt as though this was something that was unique to Baiken, and a mild curiosity was enough to make Millia want to know more about her.  
  
"...Baiken," Millia began. "What is it that motivates you to fight?"  
  
Baiken's concentration was fixed on the people staring the two of them, but it was directed back to Millia when she spoke.  
  
Her peach eyes darkened to think of her past. "What makes you ask?"  
  
"You strike me as a person who has a history behind her missing arm. You can stop me if I'm wrong."  
  
Baiken stared at the claw and chain attached to her body in the place of her left arm, and frowned darkly.  
  
"Oh this? This is just a scar of the past. A helpful reminder of my true desire. When I was younger, I lived in an institution in Japan."  
  
Millia looked openly confused. "That's means you're-"  
  
"It's more complicated than that. My institution was devastated by the Gears, all of my friends and family killed. Throughout the mass destruction, I lost my left arm and my right eye. It was only by good fortune that I managed to survive. I don't remember much else about that day, except for the heat of the flames, the plangent smell of roasted flesh, the smoke and the screams of terror. However one image still remains fresh in my mind."  
  
Baiken closed her eye. "The image of a man...surrounded by them..."  
  
{Them?} Millia thought.  
  
Baiken's eye opened. "I know that man is my adversary. All this body really lives for is to seek vengeance for my fallen kin."  
  
While Baiken was talking, a waiter brought them a bottle of Sake and two western glasses. Baiken poured out the sake for Millia and herself respectively and gulped it down.  
  
Millia sipped some sake also. She wasn't much of a drinker but it felt appropriate at the time. "I see. So you want revenge."  
  
"Maybe we are not as different as you first assumed, eh?" Baiken said.  
  
Millia's eyes narrowed, and she looked at Baiken with that same old icy expression. "How do you keep doing that?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
Millia sighed. "Accurately predicting me and my past."  
  
Baiken let out a haughty chortle. "So I'm right?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Baiken stopped laughing enough to pour some more Sake and swig a fresh sample of it. Staring at Millia, the cerise haired samurai became curious to know about Millia's past.  
  
"So...what might your 'motivation to fight' be?" Baiken said.  
  
Millia's eyes grew even more distant. "Why would you want to know?"  
  
Baiken grinned ironically. "An eye for and eye. I told you my story, now I want to know yours. It's the warrior's code."  
  
"I never desired to be a killer."  
  
"Yet you have the power of one. Being a warrior and a murderer are two different things. I didn't take you for a person who would be confused by that." Baiken stated.  
  
Millia just sighed and rolled her eyes, sipping more Sake. She had begun to get a taste for it.  
  
"I did not want to be a warrior either. I don't think that there is much of a difference. They both slaughter people, do they not?"  
  
Baiken looked hard at Millia. "Stop avoiding my question."  
  
"From what I was told, I came from a small hamlet in Russia. I don't know what either of my parents look like, they were killed in the crusades and I was too young to get a suitable mental picture of them. I was apparently found as an infant in the ruins of my village, by an assassin organization. I was taken to the Guild of Assassins in Russia, and was raised there by the leaders of the group. They taught me how to control and manipulate the dexterity and flexibility of my hair, and use it as a weapon. But I...did not want to be an assassin. I did not want to kill as a way of life. I tried to take my own life a few times, but never succeeded. I guess the guild thought losing me would be a waste of their primary assets. Then, the biggest mission of all came up. Led by the famous...Zato-ONE. The man who's following in the organization is almost as big as that of its founder, Slayer. So, I was given a key role in the assignment, and was positioned separately from Zato and the others. But instead of following the orders I was given, I took the time to flee. I didn't find out until later that my actions had I direct effect on the mission. The assassins were caught in the act and Zato was imprisoned. Since then, the guild has been after me. Whether to kill me or bring me back I don't know, but thanks to them I now live my life as a recluse. I decided that I would never be happy until I stopped Zato and the assassins from terrorizing me. So I resolved to enter the International fighting tournament when I heard that Zato had escaped from jail and he would be competing in it. I did not know anything about it being a farce, just there to resurrect Justice. All I really cared about was destroying Zato. I felt that I would truly be free if brought him to the grave. And that the guild would be put into disarray subsequent to Zato's defeat. I did manage to beat Zato as you know. But as she lay there, beaten, his body was overrun by the very shadows he thought he had control over. After his defeat, as I expected, the assassins have been put into disorder. And even though I more or less succeeded in the majority of my goals, for some reason I felt...strange about Zato's fate...he was my master, but..."  
  
Baiken listen intently to Millia's story. "But you still felt guilty. And now the only way you can see to alleviate that guilt is to kill your own benefactor?"  
  
Millia nodded, a grim look in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"I understand. It must be difficult for you. I can now see why that man troubles you so." Baiken said sympathetically.  
  
Millia sipped more of her sake. "I have to kill Zato. His soul will not stop torturing me unless I do."  
  
"Will that cleanse you? Will killing this...Zato-ONE character really free you?" Baiken asked.  
  
"I...do not know. But I cannot allow him to live any longer. I cannot have these dreams haunting me for eternity. I will not rest until Zato is dead...or I am." 


	3. Be it born

Authors Notes  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is Kaiser Ryouga 2 here. I am sorry for the lack of updates to anyone who follows this story, I was feeling a little out of sorts with it, but now I'm back in business! And if you want somebody to thank for this, thank Deathsythe. It's thanks to Deathsythe's comments that I am choosing to continue this story. Well, that's about it.  
  
As usual with my workings,  
{}= Thoughts  
""= Speech  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been two months since had Dizzy joined the Jellyfish pirates and become a part of Johnny's all female crew. At first, Dizzy had found it hard to settle into life on the May ship. It was just so much different from her previous experiences that it caught her off guard. Despite that May had helped to get Dizzy settled in and the two of them had become fast friends.   
  
However Dizzy could not help but feel a deepening closeness between she and May. It may not have been mutual, but Dizzy was becoming attached to May in a way that could not be considered to be just friendship.   
  
May on the other hand, was clueless. In her eyes, Dizzy was just a friend, and the only one that had a place in her heart was Johnny.  
  
But things change...  
  
**********   
  
Dizzy was back in her room, grooming her wings. It was one of those little traits that she had picked inside the grotto, and it had stuck with her. Normally she would take this time to reflect on the past, but lately, Dizzy had been thinking about nothing more than May.  
  
A mild crimson blush rose unto Dizzy's cheeks the very second May's name came to mind. Dizzy knew how important May had become to her. Although Dizzy liked all of the crew, May was the only one that Dizzy felt genuinely comfortable with. No one could put her at ease or console her as well as May could.   
  
Even the fact that May was human seemed irrelevant. None of it mattered anymore. All that Dizzy cared about was getting even closer to May, and just maybe get her to look a little deeper.  
  
As Dizzy finished grooming her wings, she dusted away the stray feathers and pulled out a book from under her bed. No matter what happened, Dizzy would always have a yearning for more knowledge.  
  
A knock came at the door, as soon as Dizzy flipped open a few pages. Without looking back, Dizzy ushered them in.   
  
"Come in." Dizzy said absently.   
  
The door opened up, and May walked in happily with a tray full of food in her hands. "Morning Dizzy!"  
  
Dizzy's eyes widened in surprise, and a second blush came on her face. She didn't even have to look up to tell that was May. Dizzy put the book she was about to read down, and smiled bashfully at May.  
  
"Good morning, May. How are you today?" Dizzy said timidly.  
  
May grinned a toothy grin. "I'm fine, silly! But you didn't come down for breakfast, so I brought breakfast to you!"  
  
May brought the tray in her hands right up to Dizzy's nose, and Dizzy sweat-dropped at May's forthright nature. So very blunt.  
  
"Um...thank you..."  
  
May winked. "No problem! But as soon as you finish eating, could you help me out with something?"  
  
Dizzy set the tray down on her lap, grabbed the fork and began to eat, just as May spoke to her. "Certainly May, what do you need help with?"  
  
"I just need some help with a few things and you're the only one I can trust with it." May said.  
  
**********  
  
Later on that day, after the morning break, May and Dizzy snuck back to May's room. It had to be done in secret, simply because they both had chores to do around the May ship, but April said that she'd happily cover for the two of them. (As long as they paid her back for the effort) As soon as May got to her room, she dragged Dizzy inside and locked the door behind her. Dizzy was a little thrown by May's eagerness, but the young Gear had grown fond of May's impulsiveness. It was just another cute thing about her.   
  
"Alright Dizzy, take a seat okay, I have something to show you." May said.   
  
Dizzy nodded and sat down on the wooden chair next to May's bed, while May started fishing around for something inside her wardrobe. Following a five-minute search, May wiped the sweat from her forehead and brandished the object of her efforts.  
  
"This is it!" May yelled. It was a bright yellow dress, cut short and low, slightly revealing...  
  
Dizzy sweat dropped. "Um, is that a dress?"  
  
The face that May was making showed that she was at a loss to understand Dizzy's confusion. "Yeah, something wrong?"   
  
Dizzy didn't know very much about human garments, she had only known that there was a certain trend for the type of garment that you wore at any specific time. She had once heard this been called 'fashion' but she had never taken too much stock in it. Until now. Dizzy didn't know much about fashion but she did know that this kind of dress was not standard form. It was sexual, in a very loud way.   
  
Dizzy tried not to think about how May looked in it. "No. I like it."  
  
May swelled with pride. "Brilliant! I knew you would! I picked it out with April when we stopped off in the ruins of Switzerland. I just knew you'd like it, Dizzy!"  
  
Dizzy nodded and rested her hands in her lap. "It is beautiful. So...is this what you wanted from me?"   
  
May nodded with a satiated smile. "Yep! I just need you to tell me how I look in it."  
  
Uh oh. That was what Dizzy didn't want. To see May in something so revealing and tight... "Um...May, I do not think that I should..."   
  
The minute May heard that she pouted at Dizzy with mock anger and placed the dress on her bed. May stood over Dizzy with her hands at her waist, and a look of disappointment painted on her face.   
  
The orphaned pirate didn't notice the flaming blush on Dizzy's cheeks but it didn't do any more good for Dizzy when May's cleavage flashed in her face.   
  
"Why not? We're friends aren't we? Why shouldn't you see me in it?" May asked. Dizzy was stumped by that. She actually did have a point, if you looked at it from May's perspective.   
  
Dizzy ran a hand through her hair, trying to avert her gaze from May's well-endowed body. "...B-but why did you not ask April or one of the other girls?"  
  
"Because April likes it too and I know that she'll try and pilfer it if I let her know where I hid it! And the other girls are all busy. Besides, nobody's a better judge of perfection then you are."  
  
Dizzy was confused by that. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
May leaned up properly, and held her hand to her chin, in a forced attempt to look wise.   
  
"Well just look at you. You wear the same uniform as me; yet you seem so much cuter than I do in it. I think that there's something special about you. But that's just what I think."  
  
Dizzy blushed again, and looked away with bashful smile. May always did that somehow. She made her feel so comfortable, even under a complement. Dizzy didn't like it when people harmonized her. It was embarrassing. Yet coming from May, it didn't feel embarrassing. It made her feel special.   
  
"May..."  
  
The brunette winked at Dizzy. "What? It's true!"  
  
The beautiful Gear exhaled and nodded to May. She may regret this, but if it made May happy...  
  
"Alright," Dizzy said. "Model it for me."   
  
May giggled innocently and flashed a V for victory at Dizzy. "Yeah! I knew you'd come around! I'm gonna get changed now so try not to peep, okay?"  
  
Dizzy's eyes couldn't get any wider then they did. "What!?" Dizzy spluttered. "I would never do something like that!"  
  
May giggled again. "Oh yeah? So why are you blushing?"   
  
Dizzy covered her face with her hands to hide her flushed cheeks. She was damn well sure that one of these days, that blush of hers would give Dizzy away.   
  
"Stop teasing me!" Dizzy said; her voice slightly muffled by the hands over her mouth.   
  
"Hee, hee, hee! Okay, okay! Just tell me how I look in it."  
May stifled her giggles enough to go behind the changing screen and get her clothes off. Dizzy looked to her side as May's silhouette stripped off it's clothing and flung them over the screen. Dizzy bravely ignored the outline of May's now nude form, no matter how hard it was. May gently fitted the yellow dress on, and smiled to herself. She knew that she liked it, but it was Dizzy's opinion that mattered. Yet May did not realize just how much it meant to her.   
  
May stepped around the screen and stood in front of Dizzy, arms placed at her sides, and her head bowed in a quiet inquisitiveness.  
  
"So...um..." May started. "How do I look? Do I look okay?"  
  
Dizzy just sat there, gaping at a flesh tight dress clinging to the object of her affections. It was hard to believe how good she looked in it if you couldn't actually see her in it. The dress gave her a mature, elegant look yet at the same time, May looked so completely sexy in it.   
  
"You...look beautiful..." Dizzy mumbled.  
  
May's eyes flashed with a bright happiness. "Really?"  
  
Dizzy nodded in earnest. "Yes. You do. You look very beautiful."   
  
May did a little twirl and smiled happily at Dizzy. "Thanks. I knew you'd like it."  
  
"Why are you so adamant about knowing that it looks good on you?"   
  
May's eyes lowered again, with another look a depth in them.   
  
"Johnny. It's for Johnny." May said quietly.  
  
"Oh." Dizzy's expression promptly fell. That wasn't what she wanted to hear, not by a long shot. "I see."  
  
**********  
  
It had been three months since Baiken and Millia had first met each other. At the time neither one of them thought that would end up living together but that had been the case. Millia had originally planned to keep moving, to avoid being caught by any rogue assassin agents. Baiken had been told of Millia's troubles with the Zato-ONE's assassin organization, so she held no reservations about Millia moving on. But there was a problem. The city ruins that Baiken had been protecting were in an alcove facing a high cliff face. It was more or less blocked off from the rest of the world, except for one checkpoint at the entrance to the city. There had apparently been had been some trouble around the outside of the city. So much so that the Union of Nations had declared Marshall law on the humble town, just until they could interrogate enough people within the city to substantiate their suspicions on their current suspects. That meant that Millia was pinned down to this spot for a while. She had at first refused Baiken's initial offer of a place to stay, but now that she was trapped here, Baiken's offer did not seem as outrageous. When Millia returned to Baiken's home and informed her of the situation, the one-eyed Ronin questioned Millia about it. She assumed that Millia could merely force her way through the checkpoint; her powers more than facilitated such a measure, but Millia argued that making that kind of trouble would blow her fragile cover. At the moment, this was the safest place for her, presuming the assassins found it as hard to get in as Millia found it to get out. So the scarred samurai and the unwilling assassin chose to live together for the time being. The checkpoint remained sealed until the Union of nations had sorted this problem out. It was supposed to be a short-term thing, but that short-term hold-off had generated into a long-term one. Nearly six weeks after the checkpoint had been closed off, and it was still in the thicket of its blockage. You would have thought that this would infuriate Millia to no end, but in actuality, she was not bothered about it. Millia had long since come to be attached to the city, and Baiken.   
  
It seemed like an unlikely pair, but Millia and Baiken had forged an unknowing friendship. Baiken acknowledged Millia's power, regardless of her restraint in using it, and Millia had become accustomed to Baiken's fire and spirit in the face of so much fighting and lust for vengeance. There was a mutual respect between the two of them. They respected each other's strength and could sympathise and relate to the suffering/pain that the other had been through. And as fate would have it, understandings on a spiritual level lead to understandings on a physical one.   
  
**********  
  
One morning, around 9.00, Millia and Baiken travelled to a lake just a few miles south of the city to catch some fish. Millia had told Baiken that she had a dislike for red meat, and the only flesh-like food that could satiate her was fish. Baiken agreed that she would show Millia to the lake at which Baiken had caught her own. It was special for Millia, simply because she had never done her own fishing before. The two left Baiken's dwelling and brought some fishing poles, a blanket, a couple of bottles of sake (heh, heh!) and a bag to carry the spoils of their efforts back home. Millia and Baiken walked for about an hour, and eventually the reached the lake. The lake was beautiful, crystal clear water sparkling in the bright sunlight, and surrounded by a dank yet tranquil forest.   
  
Baiken and Millia stepped up to the embankment at the edge of the water.   
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Baiken asked.   
  
Millia nodded. "Yes. It is." Millia's eyes darkened. "So strange that that this wondrous place could exist in such a war ravaged world."  
  
The cerise haired samurai placed the two fishing rods and bottles of sake over her back on the ground and spread out the blanket over the slightly wet grass.   
  
"We are lucky to have this. But this world cannot satisfy the needs of the few, like us. As much as I hate today's society for constantly indulging itself, I cannot blame them for it."   
  
Millia took a seat next to Baiken on the blanket that she had laid out for the two of them, and gave the Japanese woman a confused look.   
  
"Why not? Humanity is as much to blame for the crusades as the Gears are. The Gears are the children born of the human race's arrogance and insecurities. Isn't it only fitting that the legacy of human warfare be the tool that attempted to author its destruction?"   
  
Baiken chuckled lightly to herself. "That's not a very pacified view. Humans cannot be blamed for human instincts. Fighting is a part of mankind's nature."   
  
"That is just an excuse for those who can't face up to our bloodstained lineage. Fighting isn't something we're born with."  
  
Baiken uncorked her bottle of sake, gulped some of it down in one swig, and smiled at Millia.   
  
"You're right. Combat it isn't something that happens. It is something people make happen. Similar to a miracle. But if *they* are to blame, why are *we* still fighting?"   
  
Millia's eyes darkened as she leaned back. "I have no choice."  
  
"Everyone has a choice. You could walk away from Zato. He doesn't rule you any longer. Neither in practice nor in spirit. And trying to blindly fulfil a gift to a spectre of the past will not purge you."   
  
Millia breathed a sigh of frustration, and pulled a few strands of her unusual blonde hair back into place.   
  
"I thought we were talking about the fighting of humanity." Millia said sharply.  
  
Baiken let out a haughty laugh. "We are. Or are you not human?"   
  
Millia had to avoid that question. She herself didn't know anymore. "Are you trying to find morality in warfare?"  
  
"No, because there isn't any. What I am saying is that total destruction cannot be blamed solely on humanity. If fighting were not in the spirit of mankind, we wouldn't keep battling each other. You have power yet you choose not to exorcise it in a way that will cause you pain. That is a natural reaction to this situation Millia, but it doesn't mean that a fighting instinct does not live inside you. If I were wrong, you wouldn't have been able to defeat Zato-ONE."  
  
The blonde shivered at the mention of that name. Images of him being consumed by shadows would echo in Millia's mind when Zato's name was spoken.  
  
"You seem to have a strong will to fight," Millia said grudgingly. "Is this the result of your own instincts or because you feel something deeper?"   
  
Baiken gulped some more sake. "I am just a woman who enjoys a good fight. Aside from revenge it is the one good thing about existing in a soulless body. I choose to use my powers for my own ends, but not at the expense of the lives of others. Unless my sword demands it."  
  
Baiken passed the bottle of sake over to Millia, who took it and guzzled a share. She wasn't a drinker but hanging around Baiken had that kind of effect of you.   
  
"Is that why you didn't kill me when I asked you to?" Millia said.  
  
"No. I just didn't want to see a powerful and gifted fighter die in a insincere and cowardly way."   
  
Millia closely studied Baiken, who was giving her an equally poignant look. The blonde had held firm on her ideas about fighting, but Baiken's way seemed to bring a light to it that Millia would never have found out for herself. When she first met Baiken, Millia was confused as to how she was so easily read by this woman. But within her was a sage-like wisdom. One that must have taken years to cultivate. You learned something everyday with this samurai.  
  
********** 


	4. Blinded hearts

Darkest Body, Brightest Soul part 4: Blinded hearts   
  
"Yaugh! Fish sticks *again*? Johnny needs to do something about this!" May said.  
  
May, Dizzy and April were casually walking along the cafeteria line of the May ship. It was lunch, and everyone in the crew was hungry. Mostly from the amount of effort the crew put into maintaining the May ship. Although Johnny seemed to be aimless and woman-crazy, he worked his crew very hard. The only one who didn't get affected by this hard work was Dizzy. A little of that Gear super-strength still resided inside her.   
  
May, Dizzy and April looked at the limited selection of food that was on offer to them. If you seriously thought about it, there was no need to have so little variety in food there, but the May ship could not land very often so they couldn't pick up too much food from the lower world. They were wanted criminals after all.   
  
May sighed. "This bites. I thought we'd get something different today. Guess it serves me right for having faith in this cafeteria."  
  
April picked up one of the deserts of the offer, and placed it on her tray. "Don't be such a downer, May. We're gonna land in a few hours and then we'll be able to pick up some more food from the surface."   
  
May took two desserts, one she placed on her tray and the other she placed on Dizzy's tray. "Yeah, that's true. We haven't landed since we picked up Dizzy."  
  
Dizzy nodded to May as thanks for the dessert. "We are landing?"  
  
"Yep!" May said cheerfully. The three girls chose their meals and walked over to a far table. Not everyone was in the cafeteria, only five of the other girls were here, the others were either piloting the ship with Johnny, or plotting out the maps for the next big heist.   
  
The three girls sat down on the large table, May next to Dizzy, and April to the other side of them. May and April torn into their lunches. No matter how much she didn't like it, May could eat anything under the sun. But Dizzy wasn't as enthusiastic as the other two girls were. She wasn't really that hungry. Not after what she just heard.  
  
And out of the corner of her eye, May noticed it. "Something wrong, Dizzy? I know it's not great but you should try eating. You might like it if you imagine you're eating something else!"  
  
"Is that what you're doing?" April asked.  
  
May nodded happily, closing her eyes and taking a deep whiff of the fish sticks below her nose. "Yep! I'm imagining a beautiful stake dinner with tasty roasted potatoes, and carrots...swimming in a sea of thick gravy...ooh and a side dessert of vanilla ice cream..."  
  
April sweat dropped. "May, you've never been centred in reality!"  
  
"What's that mean?" May crossed her arms and looked away. "You just have no soul, April!"  
  
"Whatever. So Dizzy, why aren't you eating?" April asked concerned.  
Dizzy stopped poking her food with her fork and looked across to April with a worried look in her eyes. "It is just that...we are going to land soon...and..."  
  
May turned her attention to Dizzy again. "Why is that a problem?"  
  
"I just...humans are going to be there. Ones that want to hurt me. I do not want to go through that again..."  
  
It was then that April and May understood. This would be the first time Dizzy would be on the surface since they picked her up. And they had to steal a few things before moving on. Which would in turn mean that they would have to face off with some people. If they caught on to the fact that Dizzy was a Gear, they might kick start a truckload of trouble. May sympathized with Dizzy for that. The Gears were evil monsters in her eyes, but not Dizzy. Dizzy was the nicest girl she had ever met and May couldn't understand why people would see *her* as a threat.   
  
May put her arms around a saddened Dizzy and rested her head on the blue haired girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, Dizzy. I won't let anyone lay a finger on you or say anything bad to you. You're my friend."  
  
Dizzy blushed as a smile crossed her lips. "Thank you, May..."  
  
May leaned up and gave Dizzy another warm smile. "Do you feel better now?"  
  
Dizzy nodded. "A little."  
  
"Great! Now you can stop worrying and we can enjoy going to the surface!" May thought for a second. "Wait. Now that I think about it...where are we going to land?"  
  
April blinked. "You mean you don't know?"  
  
"Well of course I don't. If I did why would I ask?"  
  
April sighed to herself again. Being friends with May was a bamboozle on the brain. "We are going to land in Spain. Johnny says he wants to visit that 'Fallen Angel' bar again."  
  
May thought to herself again. She remembered that bar from before, Johnny had taken she and April there once, a couple of years ago, but now it seemed so long ago. But for some reason she couldn't rememb-  
  
"Now I remember!" May yelled eagerly. "That was where I first found my anchor! Wow, I'd love to visit that place again!"  
  
May turned to Dizzy. "You'll love this place, Dizzy. All the people were really nice so I don't think you have to worry about anything. They even helped us avoid the police when a bounty hunter spotted Johnny."  
  
Dizzy smiled again. "Uh huh."  
  
"So we're going to Spain, huh? I was kinda hoping that we'd get to visit China this time..." May said.  
  
That had April confused. "Why?"  
  
"Well it's just that there are these two cool restaurants there called Huma and Hanagata. I know that Dizzy would love the food there."  
  
All this talk about food made May and April realize how hungry they still were, and they continued to eat. Between bites, April remembered something.  
  
"Oh! You don't have to worry; Johnny says that we'll be going to China in about a month's time. So you can stop whining!"  
  
May huffed at April's playful snap at her. "April, you're such a meanie! Dizzy doesn't think that I whine, right Dizzy?"  
  
Both April and May stared at Dizzy with looks on their faces that begged for her to back up their respective arguments. Unsurprisingly, all that attention made Dizzy nervous.   
  
"Um...well...I do not think...that May...whines..." Dizzy said apprehensively.   
  
May beamed with pride. "You see! I'm not a whiner!"  
  
"That doesn't prove anything, Dizzy always sticks up for you. She's just too shy to admit it." April argued.  
  
The anchor-wielding brunette slung an arm around Dizzy's waist, and stuck her tongue out at April. "Don't listen to *her* Dizzy, it's always the un-cute girls who are the most frustrated!"   
  
April banged her fists on the table. "Hey!"  
  
May had to stifle her giggles. "Come on, April! Can't you take a joke?"   
  
"Fine, that is the last time I cover for yo-"   
  
April stopped herself when she took a look at May. A *good* look at May. More specifically the yellow dress that she was presently wearing.  
  
April pointed at May's dress. "Isn't that the dress you bought in Switzerland?"  
  
That had May confused, she thought that April would retaliate against the 'un-cute' crack, but instead she pointed at her dress.  
  
"Yeah it is." May said. "You just noticed it now?"   
  
April nodded. It may not seem like it but April was not very observant. Although she was the chief advisor for the May ship, things did pass her by if she didn't put enough stock into them. This was one of those situations.   
  
"Well, why are you wearing it?" April asked questioningly.   
  
The very second that April asked that question, a sensational blush passed along May's face, and haunted look of quiet sadness drifted onto Dizzy's face. April herself took more notice of Dizzy's reaction, but placed her attention back onto May. The blush and longing sigh gave this pirate girl away.   
  
"Johnny." April said bluntly. May simply nodded.   
  
Hearing a familiar voice at the other side of the room, May stood up quickly as Johnny went up to the cafeteria line to get something to eat. The brunette quickly made her excuses and dashed across the room to speak to the commander of the May ship. Dizzy didn't say anything, she only watched May's childlike stride and sighed quietly. Deep in her heart she felt that she was foolish to believe that May could actually look at her in the same way she looked at Johnny. And a false hope made it that much more hurtful.   
  
April may have been indifferent about some things but she was not naïve. The look on Dizzy's face was easy to read. The chief advisor took in that distant gaze in Dizzy's crimson eyes, and realized whom it was directed at.   
  
May.  
  
And it wasn't just a look of simple admiration. It went far deeper. Something that touched a theme close to love. It was easy to believe that this was just Dizzy's base reaction to finding someone who was as accommodating as May was. Even April felt that May was the closest person in the crew to Dizzy. But the kind of love that was reflected in Dizzy's eyes wasn't just because of May's kindness. Everyone was kind to her. April recognized the attraction that Dizzy had towards May. And with May wearing that dress, it probably made Dizzy feel something close to frustration.   
  
Then again, these were only assumptions made by April. Dizzy's feelings may not have gotten that far.   
  
"Dizzy." April said soothingly.  
  
The cerulean haired Gear broke out of her May-induced reverie, looked at April through the corner of her eyes.   
  
"Is something wrong, April?" Dizzy asked.  
  
"No, but I'm not worried about myself...It's you I'm worried about. Do you like...May...?"  
  
Dizzy nodded profusely. "Yes. She has been very kind to me."  
  
"No," April started. "I don't mean as a friend. What I mean is...do you *like* May? *Like* her, like her?"  
  
Dizzy was at a loss to recognize as to what April meant by that, but when April looked hard at Dizzy, a wave of understanding passed over her. Blood rushed to Dizzy's face again and she looked at her tray of food on the table, awkwardly.   
  
April waved her hands in defence. "Don't misunderstand, I don't think that there is anything wrong with that, but...you must know that May is pretty much obsessed with Johnny."  
  
Dizzy nodded slowly, not taking her eyes of her tray. "Yes. May speaks about Mr Johnny all the time."  
  
April sympathized with Dizzy. She herself had a little thing for Johnny but he had his eyes on any women with a pulse. It was the same thing for this poor girl. It's hard when you have feelings for someone who doesn't return them. May herself had yet to learn this. April walked around the table, sat next to Dizzy and gave her a friendly hug.   
  
"Try not to let it get you down, Dizzy. These situations always work out. Somehow..."  
  
Across the room, May was standing next to Johnny while he waited to be served by one of the girls at the line. The leader of the entire ship and yet he still had to wait in line to get a slice of cherry pie. Darn it.  
  
"Hiya, Johnny!" Johnny looked down when May's cheery voice called out to him.  
  
"Oh, hey May." Johnny said, his attention trapped on the line.   
  
May blushed again, and she looked down happily onto her attire. "So, do you like my dress?"   
  
Usually Johnny would have noticed what any member of his crew was wearing, but he was just too hungry and too tired. Hearing May's question he gazed at her clothing, and was so taken aback he had to nudge his hat back up.   
  
Johnny couldn't get out the words. "Whoa...um...urh...well I..."  
  
May's happy expression fell by a tad. "You don't like it?"  
  
Johnny sweat dropped and chuckled nervously. "No, no I like it...it's just...aren't you a little *young* to be wearing clothes like that?"   
  
Before May had a chance to say anything, one of the girls behind the counter stepped up, wiping a glass in her hands. Johnny turned away from May and faced the girl over the counter, looking at what food was left to masticate on.   
  
"What would you like, Johnny?" The girl asked.  
  
"You got anymore of that cherry pie I asked you to bake for me, June?"  
  
June shook her head. "Nah. Sorry."  
  
"Dammit!" Johnny yelled. The one time when he left the bridge all day, to get the one thing he had wanted all day, and it was gone. Sometimes it just doesn't pay to be a captain.   
  
May pulled on the fabric of Johnny's dark clothes. "Um...Johnny?"  
  
The chivalrous pirate gave out a perturbed sigh. "Not now May, I'm not in the mood."  
  
A hurt look crossed May's face. Johnny meant no harm but it still bothered her. The amount of effort she put into preparing for this and Johnny just dismissed it so easily...  
  
{But why? Dizzy liked it.} May thought.   
  
**********   
  
Back on ground level, at her abode in the ruins of the city that she was safeguarding, Baiken was at her pine wood table with a bottle of sake and her pipe in her mouth.   
The war-withered woman looked around her surroundings. The place where she was currently living was not in the least bit fancy. Dull curtains and paint work, simple furniture, two bedrooms. It was wasn't much but it suited her needs. Baiken didn't like tying herself down to one spot. It made taking up roots more difficult. Her ultimate goal was to kill 'The Man' whomever he maybe, and to do that she needed to stay on her feet. She was a traveller, in the same way that Millia was a drifter.   
  
As Baiken put her pipe down and swigged at her bottle of sake, she recalled how much time she had spent in these city ruins. Mostly for Millia's sake, but now things had changed. The checkpoint block the Union of Nations had put around the city had been absolved and time was fast passing. Baiken was refilled with an urge to move on and continue her search.   
  
The problem was Millia.  
  
Millia Rage seemed to have settled quite well in these ruins. It was safe for her there though. That was the key thing to remember. She had not been attacked by any assassins at all since she came there. Whether it was due to the disarray the assassin organization had been put into or the seclusion of city was irrelevant. Millia appeared to be happy here. At first, Baiken had thought about asking Millia to join her in her quest, but that contradicted her beliefs and her pride. She was a lone wolf, striking at her prey with a deadly lightning-like quickness that only came with total independence. For most of her life, Baiken had been alone. She had trained herself into powerful fighter, mastering the sword and her fists.   
  
For her to do such permanent things with someone she met only three months ago seemed out of character.   
  
Loneliness was not only her way, but also the way of the samurai.  
  
Her isolation served an inner purpose, or more correctly a desire. Baiken had felt that way since she witnessed the brutal massacre at her old Japanese institution. It seemed natural to the one eyed woman. She wasn't interested in socialising herself like Anji Mito. He himself had Japanese blood. And the few Japanese left in the world had been given preferential treatment. Remaining alone helped to conceal that simple fact. If she didn't, she would be swamped with people begging for her to have more respect for her life, and not to risk it over something as foolish and trivial as retribution.  
  
That was another thing that she hated about today's society. A hundred years of war had made them not only fearful, but also cowardly. The hunt for the presumably 'second self reliant gear' proved that. They hate Gears and yet every nation in the world is prepared to wield one in the event of a second crusade.   
  
Despite all that, segregation from the world seemed less appealing now. She had Millia in her life. The one woman Baiken felt that she could relate to.   
  
So this was her choice. Postpone her ultimate endeavour for Millia's benefit, or move on and return to an existence within a solitude that asks for nothing in return.   
  
Baiken was rarely indecisive but this day was an exception. The scarred samurai decided to keep her views hidden for a while, and let this scenario play out before her.   
  
Baiken gulped down the last drop of sake left in the bottle, and stood up. She was about to pick up her sword to start training, but the meow of a fuzzy feline rang in her ears.   
  
"What the...?"   
  
Baiken walked out of her door and outside onto the green pasture surrounding her current home, and caught sight of Millia on her knees, petting a ginger furred cat. The car purred with an irrefutable satisfaction, as the Russian blonde's fingers danced smoothly yet mechanically over its mane of flaming orange fur.   
  
Baiken grinned masterly to herself as she watched Millia. It was very hard to see; almost unnoticeable if you didn't look hard enough but a small smile was tugging past the unwilling assassin's lips.  
  
For the first time since she met her, Baiken had seen Millia smile.   
  
********** 


	5. The inhumanity of humanity

Darkest Body, Brightest Soul part 5: The Inhumanity of Humanity  
  
After 2 days of waiting, Johnny and his brave band of sky riding pirates landed on the surface of the world or more specifically, the remains of 22nd century Spain. This stop-off was long past overdue. The May ship had not landed since they picked up Dizzy three months ago, and the crew was presently running low on the basic essentials. It not only gave them a chance to re-fuel, but also to unwind. Johnny made his crew earn their keep, no matter how kind he was. This was now the perfect opportunity (or excuse) for the crew to be a little bit selfish and untangle those aching muscles.   
  
At the time, May, Dizzy, Johnny and April were only concerned about taking it easy for a while. May really wanted to get away from the ship so she could talk to Johnny without him feeling stressed out about all the work he was doing. April wanted to land because she was so sick of having the same boring foods over and over and OVER again. She was looking forward to eating a nice meal at a fancy restaurant. Johnny himself was happy to finally be out of the sky for a few days, was looking forward to unbridled relaxation, and was hoping for a chance to score with a few Spanish ladies... *_~   
  
However, Dizzy was relatively reluctant to land on the surface. Aside from the crew of the May ship, Dizzy still had a general and deeply rooted distrust for humans. Nothing much was going to change that. Still, it at least gave her the opportunity to buy some more books to read. Nothing was going to change her drive for more knowledge either.   
  
And so the May ship landed and the crew separated into the crowds of post-crusade Spain. Of course, they were still wanted criminals so everyone had to wear something that could be considered as a disguise. Johnny was the only one out of the crew who did not wear one of those disguises. He said they would 'Impede his magnetism', which really meant that it would make hitting on beautiful women that much harder. For Dizzy however, great care had to be taken. No matter which way you sliced it; Dizzy was still a Gear, which meant that unless she wanted trouble from Crusade-wary citizens, she would have to hide her Gear identity. May felt guilty about that. She didn't see why Dizzy should have to hide herself any longer, but at the same time, the pirate girl wanted no harm to come to Dizzy.  
  
As the crew dissipated, May, Johnny, Dizzy and April stayed together, while the others split into small groups and left to explore the city and re-stock the items that they needed for the ship. Naturally the May ship could not land for a long period of time, so as soon as the majority of the crew was dropped off the May ship took flight again. This was simply because leaving the ship in one place for too long might attract unwanted attention (i.e. the police) so the few crew members that remained left, promising to pick the rest up in a few day's time.   
  
After quickly saying goodbye to the other crewmembers and informing them of the location to meet in case of any trouble, May, Johnny, Dizzy and April went into the city of Neo-Madrid to find temporary accommodation. Again, it was important that they chose something that would not draw too much attention but Johnny (being the slick operator that he was) knew a few women who ran a low-rise inn within the suburbs of the city. It wasn't exactly the flashiest of digs, but it served its purpose. Decent beds, food and a good cover.   
  
At this time it was presently 1.00, and Johnny and April had gone out to make sure everyone else had settled somewhere and were not lost or hurt. Meanwhile May and Dizzy were in Dizzy's room.  
  
Dizzy was sitting quietly on the edge of a mildly decorated bed, while May was at the window making idle conversation.   
  
The wonder in May's voice was clear. "Oh this place is so busy! So many people!"  
  
Dizzy nodded, taking a tenuous note of May's comments. "Yes."  
  
"I mean it's just so big! I tell you it is so great to get away from the ship every once in a while. When you ride the skies for as long as I have, seeing the same old blue water, blue sky, you really learn to appreciate the city life!"  
  
Again Dizzy feigned interest. "I see."  
  
But May was wise beyond her...hat, and knew better then to believe that pitiful response was sincere. Sensing that something was off, May walked over to Dizzy and sat next to the hybrid Gear, huddling close to her.  
  
"What's up, Dizzy?" May asked tenderly.  
  
The brief smile on Dizzy's face showed that May's gentleness consoled her well, but the fearful look in her deep scarlet eyes told a different saga.  
  
"I'm okay...I just..." Dizzy trailed off.  
  
May had only known Dizzy for a few months but knew her well enough to know that when Dizzy responded with an unfinished sentence, it meant that she was worried about something. And the only thing that had been bothering Dizzy was-  
  
"Oh, are you still worried about some people causing you grief when we go out tonight?" May asked.  
  
Bang. Dizzy did not say anything, just nodded solemnly. May held onto Dizzy a little tighter.   
  
"I told you, don't worry. You have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you."  
  
The way May said that did reassure Dizzy. It was said with gentle caring; yet at the same time, it held firmness that slept within May's seemingly innocent nature.   
  
Again, Dizzy did nothing but a tiny, though strikingly radiant smile passed across her lips. A sincere one. One that that was enough to convince May that the blue haired girl was okay. Then playfully and almost absently, May nonchalantly moved closer to Dizzy, and ran her hand through the Gear's silky sapphire hair. Dizzy began to shine another rosy red blush but it went seemingly unnoticed by May, who was temporarily transfixed by Dizzy's adolescent beauty.   
  
"You're really cute, Dizzy." May said quietly, continuing to run her hand through tresses of Dizzy's blue hair.   
  
Dizzy surprisingly managed a response. "No I'm not..."  
  
"Yes you are," May said bluntly. "That's was one of the first things I noticed about you when we first met. I thought about how cute you were."  
  
Dizzy looked away. "Weren't you afraid of me?"  
  
May nodded. "A little. But I didn't know you properly back then...now you're one of my best friends...and I wont let *anyone* touch you."  
  
That statement held a deepening significance in Dizzy's heart. It felt more than a simple declaration of unconditional friendship.   
  
Dizzy's voice was meek. "Really?"  
  
May nodded, her soft hand coming to rest on Dizzy's cheek. "Really."  
  
**********  
  
About eight hours later, at around 9.00, Dizzy, May, April and Johnny left their rooms at the inn and travelled across the Neo-Madrid to reach the inner city. Eventually they came across the popular bar called the Fallen Angel.   
  
May didn't remember much about this bar, all she could recall was finding her anchor nearby. But from the description Johnny had given of the place to jog May's memory, it seemed more like a nightclub. So when May at last saw it, it felt very different from her base mental picture. Oh well. No big deal.  
  
Johnny, April, May and Dizzy were currently standing outside of the Fallen Angel, waiting to gain entry. They were in a small line and although they were in Spain, it was cold as all hell outside.   
  
May rubbed her arms with both hands in a vain attempt to keep warm. The skimpy disguises that they were wearing appeared to be useless.  
  
"Why is it so cold out here?" May asked.  
  
April spoke first. "It is winter."  
  
May breathed out and moved closer to Dizzy. "But we're in Spain, right? Isn't it supposed to be warm all year round?"  
  
Johnny grinned as the line moved further in, so much so that the gang reached the entrance.   
  
"Well you won't have to worry anymore, May," Johnny said handing something to the two bouncers as they walked into the bar. "We're in."  
  
The four sky-riding bandits went into the Fallen Angel bar. Although there were bouncers at the front door, this place was relatively small. The only difference was that entry to the Fallen Angel was exclusive and only a select few were allowed to enter here. The only reason they had significance was because Johnny knew the manager. He and she were...old friends.  
  
The four found a table at the back of the bar, and May, Dizzy and April sat down. Johnny only stood next to the table and looked around for something.  
  
May was the first to notice Johnny's distraction. "What's wrong, Johnny?"  
  
"Nothing," Johnny started. "I just gotta see something. I'll catch up with you guys later, okay? Stay out of trouble."   
  
May and April confirmed that and Johnny walked of into minimal crowds. The last thing they wanted to do was to blow their cover in this small yet crowded place. May and April casually spoke amongst themselves while Dizzy studied this place and the people within it.   
  
At first, Dizzy was *very* nervous. The loud music was so unnerving, and Dizzy had never before encountered so many humans in one place. She felt so sure that they would try and hurt her, or at least shun her. But when she really thought about it, nobody noticed anything strange about Dizzy. She had to hide her wings and tail but it seemed to work. Dizzy then began to feel that May was right in believing that it would be okay. And with that, the scarlet-eyed girl fell into a state of observant relaxation. She was going to keep her guard up, but Dizzy would enjoy herself while she was at it.   
  
May somehow picked up on Dizzy's newfound relief. "You seem to be feeling better," May said with a grin. "I told you it would be okay."  
  
"Yes." Dizzy said happily. "But this music is so loud!"  
  
May thought to herself for a second when she heard that, and a few moments later, she took hold of Dizzy's hand and stood up, pulling the Gear up onto her feet with her. The pirate girl led Dizzy around the table and the two stood next to a few couples that were dancing.  
  
May's hand travelled down to Dizzy's lithe waist, and moved a little closer to her. As expected that kind of close proximity had taken Dizzy's immediate notice.   
  
May whispered into Dizzy's ear. "Have you ever danced before?"  
  
Although the Queen music playing around them was rather strident, Dizzy could clearly hear what May said. She briefly shook her head. Dizzy had read about dancing from the books that Testament had brought for her, but she had never actually done it herself.   
  
May grinned. "Then it's the perfect time to learn."  
  
May's hands left Dizzy's waist, and carefully brought the sapphire haired girl's hands up to her shoulders, all the while not taking her gaze off Dizzy's ruby eyes.   
  
Once Dizzy's hands were rested comfortably on her shoulders, May put her hands back on Dizzy's waist, and drew Dizzy's supple form closer to her own.   
  
"Just move with me at first, okay?" May said peacefully. "You'll get the hang of it soon."  
  
And with that May slowly started to move step for step. At first Dizzy's movements were stiff and discomfited, but May whispered gentle directions in her ear to calm her nerves. After a short while, Dizzy slowly loosed up and countered each of May's actions with the equal finesse of her own.   
  
Before long Dizzy dropped her misgivings and fell deep into the spirit of things. It was a slow song, very different to Queen's general pace, but it fitted the apparent mood that was in the room and around Dizzy and May.  
  
April watched the two of them with a quiet interest. Dizzy was trying her best to keep up with the tempo that May had set for her, and May was focusing very carefully on Dizzy. Then April noticed how cute they looked together like that. The two made quite a pair. If you didn't know the actual situation, you would have felt that Dizzy's feelings were requited. At first April thought that she was seeing things, but she looked very closely at May. The pirate girl's face was smiling, but was taking a serious side to it. Her dark marble eyes were trapped on Dizzy with something that rivalled a longing. If that was correct, it must have been a misunderstood one.   
  
As the song ended, Dizzy and May gradually came to a comfortable stop. May smiled happily when she saw Dizzy's delighted expression.   
  
"You're a pretty good dancer, Dizzy." May said. "Are you sure you've never done that before?"  
  
"Uh huh." Dizzy confirmed. "That was my first time. But I am still nowhere near as good as you are, May."   
  
May didn't notice that she still had her hands around Dizzy. "You'll get better. I hope we can do that again."  
  
Dizzy blushed again. "I hope so as well."   
  
For some reason, May was reluctant to release Dizzy, but did so when Dizzy pulled away from her and sat next to April again. May was about to follow suit until she began to wonder where Johnny had gotten. May's curiosity took over, and she decided to look for him.  
  
May walked over to Dizzy and April briefly. "I'm gonna look for Johnny for a minute okay?"  
  
April and Dizzy nodded, and May hurriedly walked off into the crowds in the same direction that Johnny had went through a little while ago.   
  
April tapped on Dizzy's shoulder as the half-Gear watched May walk away. "Yes, April?"  
  
"When you and May were dancing you seemed to forget that there was one other person here who didn't have a dance partner."  
  
Dizzy sweat dropped. She didn't feel like she was ignoring April but that seemed to be the issue. It was just that Dizzy seemed to lose track of things when she was around May. The brunette had that kind of effect on people.  
  
Dizzy had an apologetic look on her face. "I am sorry."  
  
April winked. "Hey, I was only kidding! But I'd like to dance if that's not to much trouble for you!"  
Dizzy nodded her head. "I would like that."  
  
April smiled happily and took the initiative by pulling Dizzy onto her feet and leading her out onto the dance floor. Unlike the previous song that was slow, this one was fast paced and free. Dizzy had expected to dance in the same way that she had with May, but April told her that this wasn't the type of song that you could slow dance to.   
  
With a quick explanation, April and Dizzy danced freestyle to this other Queen song. But Dizzy got used to this much quicker. Dizzy wasn't the type to let herself go easily but this seemed to bring out the fire in innocent young girl. But with this lapse in shyness, came a lapse in concentration, and Dizzy's lissom tail slipped out of the back of her clothes. But it went unnoticed until a few people in the crowds pointed it out.  
  
A man pointed at Dizzy. "What in the hell is that?"  
  
  
Across at the other side of the bar, Johnny was casually flirting with the manager of the bar, leaning on the counter while the manager quietly pulled a beer for Johnny. She seemed to be eating up Johnny's advances and second-rate pickup lines, much to the annoyance of a certain anchor-wielding bandit.  
  
"What do you do to be this beautiful, girl?" Johnny said charismatically. "A pretty woman is amazing unto itself but a woman as gorgeous as you are is a phenomenon..."  
  
The manager handed Johnny the beer. "You never change, do you?"  
  
"Never. Not when God hands me an attractive woman. And especially not if she's the very personification of-"  
  
"What's going on here?" May said angrily.  
  
Johnny and the manager looked at May. The manager saw that the girl was a little angry about something, but she had no idea what about until she saw the looks that May was throwing at *her*. Hateful looks.   
  
The manager giggled playfully. "She got a crush on you or something? Heh, heh, heh! Nobody told me you were off the market, Johnny!"  
  
May grabbed Johnny's arm, while Johnny himself nudged his hat down in embarrassment.   
  
"That's right, Johnny and me are meant for each other so you can just-"   
  
Johnny cut May off when he pulled the pirate girl off his arm slowly.  
  
"Look May, my friend and I are talking so if you could just leave us alone for a little while. Why don't you go and show Dizzy around for me, alright?" Johnny said.  
  
The hurt look on May's face went unnoticed as Johnny and the manager continued to chat amongst themselves again. May was saddened before when Johnny ignored the dress she had been saving for him for over five months, but she let it roll off her back. This had actually hurt her. And what made it worse, was that Johnny didn't seem to even notice it. Before she got humiliated again, May walked away with a dejected look on her face. But her unhappy look changed to one of worry, as she saw a crowd, or more correctly a mob, surrounding Dizzy and April.  
  
  
One of the men in the crowd again pointed at Dizzy, who had obviously stopped dancing and was now backed up against April. "Oh my God, look! Is that a...tail?"  
  
One of the women in the crowd gave Dizzy's tail a closer inspection. "Lordie love of the virgin Mary! It is! It's a Gear!"  
  
The man next to that woman spoke up. "Are you crazy? Justice is *dead*! There can't be any more Gears in activation! It's gotta be a dummy! This has to be some kinda movie shoot!"  
  
The fearful look in Dizzy's eyes was more than obvious. She had been worrying about something like this all along. But she wasn't afraid for her own life. She knew they could do nothing to her. Dizzy was afraid of what Necro might usher her to do.  
  
She didn't want to hurt people anymore.   
  
"Please..." Dizzy said distraughtly. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to be left alone..."  
  
A man in the crowd got angry. "Says you, ya evil little...Oh my God...it talked! It is working on it's own!"  
  
A second man pulled his wife behind him, and looked at Dizzy with an unthinking hatred. "Oh lord not another Justice...we must get rid of it!"  
  
Dizzy and April became more frightened when the crowds around the two of them started to grow and close in on them. April was sure that they could escape if there was a gap in the crowds but they had just gotten so thick. And she was seriously worried about Dizzy. Sweat was trickling down her face and she was shaking. As if something was getting at her from within.   
  
"Look, please we don't want any trouble, just leave us alone!" April yelled.  
  
An elderly woman called out to April with a shrill voice, withered by age. "Young lady, get away from that disgusting war machine!"  
  
Whatever reluctance Dizzy had in fulfilling Necro's will was fast dissolving as easily as her disguise, when her full wingspan opened up and ripped apart her clothes. Necro and Undine (Thanks, Asuka!) were now fully visible and the garments that Dizzy had been wearing to hide her true nature were in tattered shreds around her ankles.   
  
"Please leave me alone! Necro says that he will hurt you if you do not!" Dizzy yelled.  
  
A drunken man screamed back at Dizzy. "We don't want evil beasts like you in our world anymore!"  
  
Shaking with anger, May charged through the crowds, barging everyone out of her way until she reached Dizzy and April in the centre of the gathering. April was happy to see her, but the fright in Dizzy had put too much shock in her. May pulled Dizzy closer to her, and backed up a bit.   
  
"Stop! Leave her alone she hasn't done anything wrong!" May yelled at the top of her voice. She made a promise to protect Dizzy and she was going to keep it.  
  
The old woman spoke up again. "No, but it will! It'll end up killing us all!"   
  
May pulled Dizzy behind her and held her hand tightly. "Why won't you people just leave her alone? She isn't some maniac like Justice it's just Dizzy! She so sweet when you get to know her. I care for her so much...why would you try and harm someone so innocent?"  
  
"Innocent my foot!" One man yelled. "My son died in the Crusades, thanks to those bloody creatures! The only way to deal with them is to eliminate them!"  
  
May's eyes narrowed. "Alright then...fine..."  
  
May ripped of her disguise to reveal her traditional orange pirate suit, and her anchor dropped from above her (Don't ask me where from...) to come to rest in her hands. Systematically, May began a rhythmic stance of readiness, and pulled her anchor around to lie on her shoulders.   
  
April gasped. "May! No! You might hurt someone!"  
  
The look on May's face showed that she holding back a lot of anger. Unfortunately some of that was reflected in her reaction to April.  
  
"Oh, so it's okay for them to say those kinds of things to Dizzy?" May asked rhetorically. "No way! I wont let them talk to her like that!"  
  
A man walked up to May with quiet rage in his voice. "We'll go through you to get to her..."  
  
The pirate girl put a tighter grip on her anchor. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her, unless you'd like to writhe in pain..."  
  
The man in front of May drew back his fist and was about to punch her, until a sleek blade quickly pulled up next to his throat. It was Johnny's sword, and the blonde haired captain chuckled lightly to himself.   
  
"Put your dirty little hand on one of the members of my crew and your head will be filing a divorce from your body."   
  
Johnny yelled out to the rest of the crowd. "And that goes for the rest of you too. I don't want blood on my hands but that girl was placed in my trust. Now back off."  
  
The mob seemed to take notice of Johnny's orders, and pulled back enough to shape an entrance out of the ring that had formed around them. Dizzy and April quickly ran out of the group and made their way towards the entrance of the Fallen Angel. Johnny and May brought up the rear, giving harsh looks of disgust.   
  
April breathed a sigh of relief as the four of them made contact with the cool night air. But nobody dared to say anything. Dizzy walked forwards a little, and struggled to keep tears from pouring out of her eyes.   
  
Johnny was the first to approach her. "Dizzy...I'm...sorry. Most of them were just drunk. The liquor bar & drunkard go hand in hand. I'm sorry if they upset you."  
  
A tear fell down Dizzy's cheek. She didn't say anything.  
  
"Dizzy?" April said questioningly.   
  
Again, Dizzy said nothing to the others. This time May stepped close to her, and placed her hand on Dizzy's shoulder. This time Dizzy responded, by jerking her shoulder away from May quickly, and running down the street away from them. Both April and Johnny yelled for her to come back, but she didn't listen.   
  
Dizzy just continued to run down the quiet, deserted street. Suddenly, May's feet did the thinking for her as she ran after Dizzy.   
  
********** 


	6. Flames of passion and soul

Darkest Body, Brightest Soul part 6: Flames of passion and soul  
  
  
~Flames~  
  
  
Darkness...I can't see...  
  
  
~Burning heat~  
  
  
My family, my kin...  
  
  
~Charred flesh~  
  
  
I cannot see you...where are you? Father...where are you?  
  
  
~Fire encircles me. The darkness has swallowed me. Trapped within a burning maelstrom of heat. The violently vibrant smell of blood fills my nostrils. My senses are smouldering...my body...my soul...~  
  
  
{Help me! I need you! Please help me...}  
  
  
~The frightening yet intoxicating chill of death is upon me. I search and I struggle, but to no avail. I look at my surroundings through half lidded eyes, stinging with the thickening smoke. Everything, even father's treasured Imari statues are destroyed. I can't focus. The smell of burning flesh is just too strong. The overwhelming smoke bombards me. The tongues of savage fire lick at my skin~  
  
  
I don't...can't...am I alone? No...but why...why is this happening?  
  
  
~The clouds of black dust around me thicken. I find it harder and harder to breathe as each second goes by. I can hear thunderbolts echoing into the night, stabbing my ears with dread. A shadow forms in the smoke...I see you...~  
  
  
You...who are you? What is going on? Why is this happening?   
  
  
~The grin. That lifeless but evil grin shatters my heart. You enjoy this. And I am filled with a deepening sense of anger when you grin at me like that. So just then I feel it. It's you. You are the one. The flames dance a deadly ballet around you, but...my senses are clear enough to make out your simple features. And from there I know. That you are the one...I'll kill you...~  
  
  
Who are you?! Answer me! I know you did this you black-hearted monster!  
  
  
~You only chuckle at my works. As though I am a frightened dog barking behind a fence. You treat me with such insignificance. That angers me. And then you walk away from me. My feet control themselves as I try to follow you. But I am stopped...by them...~  
  
  
What...it can't be...it's...  
  
  
~I run no longer. The darkness around me is suddenly irrelevant. All I am aware of is the hideous and maniacal cackles of these insane creatures. I back up slightly, unaware of the number of them~  
  
  
One calls out to me. "The will of our master will not be denied! Type 01, our lord and master, Justice!"  
  
  
...Type 01...J-Justice...?  
  
  
~My eyes widen. I let the reality of the situation crush me. This...is my fault...my family...my friends...our arrogance...~  
  
  
"Baiken?"  
  
  
~Later...It's later. I feel no fire. I see no smoke. My eyes...still hurt...only one will open. I...crawl across the floor, trying to make it to somewhere, anywhere I can recognize. But its all been ruined. Far to greatly for me to recall anything. As I crawl I feel no weight from my right arm. But I continue on...and then I reach your corpse...~  
  
  
Father...  
  
  
"Baiken...?"  
  
  
~He's dead~  
  
  
No! This isn't happening! Don't leave me! I love you!  
  
  
~And at that point, I feel the full force of the situation. Everything is gone. The institution...nothing left of it except for the charred cinders of the rubble. And all the family I have in the world is a burnt carcass. My father...my mentor...my guide...my friend...All I can do is clutch his lifeless body to my own.  
  
  
~And I cry...~  
  
  
"Baiken?"  
  
  
~No...no more crying. My eye will shed no more tears. My body maybe ruined, but the flame in my soul still burns strong. It's enough to keep me alive. And with the death of my father comes the true and final purpose of my living corpse. To seek vengeance. To destroy the bastard Gears that lay waste to my home, family and country. And to kill the one who is blatantly connected to this massacre. Him...~  
  
  
~To make oneself is to define an existence...to pay homage to the gods. To take a life is to deny its existence...it is a rebellion against the gods~  
  
  
~And *my* rebellion begins now...~  
  
  
"Baiken!"  
  
**********  
  
Baiken awoke with a start, rising up out of the withered sheets of her plain bed. Across from her at the end of the bed was Millia, with a confused look on her pale face.  
  
"Baiken," Millia started. "You...were tossing and mumbling in your sleep. I could hear it from the other room."  
  
The one-eyed Ronin rubbed her eye crudely. "What did I say?"  
  
"Nothing I could understand."  
  
Millia thought she saw a look of relief in Baiken's eye, but she quickly dismissed it.   
  
"So...what happened?" Millia asked.  
  
Baiken scowled. Not at Millia, just at the thoughts on her brain. On that subject...her past. "Nothing happened. It's just...memories."  
  
**********  
  
The next day, Millia and Baiken went out to train at a small forest just a couple miles south of the ruined city. The walk there was awkward. Both of the women seemed to be pre-occupied with their own personal thoughts. But Baiken was unusually withdrawn. And Millia noticed it. It wasn't like Baiken to be so introverted.  
  
When the two reached the forest, Millia set down the bottles of sake and the grease for Baiken's sword. Baiken looked around of any sturdy/thick trees in the area.  
  
The cerise haired samurai stopped in front of a metre thick tree, and tapped on it with the back of her fist to judge its density.   
  
Baiken smiled lightly. "Perfect."  
  
For a delayed moment, Baiken paused closing her eye. With a calming breath, she loosened her muscles and joints. By tapping into her Chi, the power within her focused itself...and her lithe fingers slipped down to the hilt of her sword...  
  
"OYA!"  
  
Birds and small animals fled the vicinity as the loud crash of a metre thick oak tree passed through the sparsely tree-endowed forest. Millia crossed her arms after watching that brief yet wondrous spectacle.   
  
"You have a powerful stroke. How did you learn to channel so much power into such a quick manoeuvre?"  
  
Baiken sheathed her sword as Millia said that. Normally she would have done that the second she executed the attack, but she was still distracted.  
  
"I didn't learn it." She said. "It comes naturally to me. The instinct of knowing the right depth of flesh to cut and adapting the speed of the strike to suit the needs of target...it all comes from within. I simply withdrew that knowledge from my spirit for a succinct second, and trusted in the power of my sword. Trust between yourself and your weapon is also important. If you can't learn to rely on each other like brethren...defeat is an inevitability."   
  
"Interesting philosophy." Millia said.   
  
"I just feel a connection to my sword. It's not something special if real thought is put to it."   
  
The blonde rested her hand on her chin. "And you think I don't have enough faith in my own powers, correct?"  
  
Baiken nodded. "Correct."  
  
"Well, tell me if I'm wrong, but I think that a little more than skill was placed in that attack. It seemed to be very much driven by anger." Millia stated.  
  
Baiken's single peach-tinted eye closed. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"You're too emotional. Emotions cloud the mind during a fight. It hinders you."  
  
Whether she realized it or not, Millia had just spouted a revamped version of one of the teachings she had learned in the Assassin guild. 'Don't let your emotions distract or obscure your mind during a kill. Concentrate on nothing but the execution of the target'. It's amazing how the things you hate the most rub off on you the most.   
  
Baiken opened her eye again. "The fire in my soul is not a hindrance. It's a gift that allows me to achieve victory. Sometimes anger can be a driving force behind your blade. As long as it isn't enough to haze your judgement."  
  
Millia crossed her arms. "I see. I guess it is understandable. When following a quest of retribution, anger is the most common feeling that resides in you, right?"   
  
"Is that how you felt when you first hunted down Zato?" Baiken asked.   
  
That name. Millia's eyes darkened. "No. I just wanted to be free. I didn't let my hatred of Zato affect the outcome."  
  
"Maybe if you fought with all your heart the first time, you would not have to face him again."   
  
Deep in her heart, Millia felt that Baiken was right. She wouldn't have had to deal with these constant nightmares if she had finished Zato off. But life is never that simplistic.  
  
Millia looked away from Baiken. "I had assumed the killing arts that were forced upon me were enough."  
  
The war-withered woman grinned. "Enough to win, or enough to kill him?"  
  
"Both." Millia stated simply.   
  
"If that is true, then why did you not defeat me when we first met?"   
  
That had Millia stumped. There was nothing she could say that wouldn't prove Baiken right. But despite that, the unwilling assassin still distrusted emotionally driven combat.  
  
Baiken chuckled openly, much to Millia's relaxed ire. "I take it from that bout of silence that you do not have a reasonable answer."  
  
Millia tried to direct the conversation away from this. "I made improvements to my general style. I trained enough to increase the range of my Lust Shaker, and I abandoned the Living Lancer," Millia ran a hand through her hair. "Apparently it wasn't enough."  
  
"I understand that. I gave up using certain attacks to concentrate on my defence," Baiken said. "And I assume you wanted to improve your speed, am I right?"  
  
Millia nodded. "Yes. Maybe that desire came from being on the run for so long. But I have a fairly valid reason for my own modifications. What about you? You told me that anger is apart of your method, yet you spent most of our fight defending. You very rarely unleashed that anger, Baiken."  
  
Baiken laughed haughtily. "I don't think my fighting style is as aerodynamic as yours is, Millia. I like to use my enemy's momentum against them and then capitalise on that opening. I don't go into a wild frenzy because it puts too much strain on my body."  
  
"Example?" Millia asked sarcastically.  
  
Baiken let out a tired sigh, drew her sword. The scarred samurai walked up to another thick oak tree, and looked up. Millia, with her arms still crossed, watched Baiken on tenterhooks. Very few of Baiken's moves were directly offensive, so it would be interesting to see the result.   
  
Baiken briefly crouched down, and in one fluid manoeuvre, she soared into the air, and somersaulted in a flash of lightning fast quickness. Baiken's sandaled feet connected to the ground a few seconds later, and Millia stared wide-eyed at the tree Baiken had attacked. It had been split directly in half by nothing more then the air pressure, and it hade been executed so fast, Millia couldn't register the actual blow.   
  
Baiken sheathed her sword and clutched her waist, throwing a tired yet superior smile at Millia. The blonde was clearly impressed.   
  
"...A little sloppy, but an interesting technique." Millia said.   
  
Baiken breathed out. "It's called the Youzansen. I used it a lot back in the past, but now I try to avoid using it. At the moment, I want to focus my attentions on the Sanzu Watashi."   
  
"I see. You seem to take training very seriously..."  
  
**********  
  
May darted through the dark streets of Madrid to chase after Dizzy. She was surprisingly fast on her feet. But after what had just happened to Dizzy, May expected her to be upset. Those people were so mean to her, and in May's head it didn't make any sense. Dizzy wasn't like the other Gears. She wasn't like Justice.  
  
Dizzy was different...she was special...  
  
After running for a good ten minutes, May gave up and leaned on a building to catch her breath. Dizzy was nowhere in sight by now. It was then that May began to think that Dizzy might do something silly.   
  
{What if she tries to run away, and she doesn't come back...?} May thought.  
  
May was about to start running again until she heard weeping. May walked around the building into a small alley, and saw Dizzy huddled up in the far corner, crying heavily.  
  
It broke May's heart to see Dizzy so sad. She was never happy unless Dizzy was happy. The pirate girl took slow, cautious steps towards her friend, and gently called out to her.  
  
"Dizzy...?"   
  
The Gear in question gasped after hearing that voice. She turned around and looked dejectedly at May, her face stained with tears. For a while, neither of the two said anything, rather they looked at each other silently. Neither one of them could find the right words to address the situation.   
  
But May didn't wait long. "I'm...I'm sorry for what they said."  
  
Dizzy said nothing. It was worrying May.  
  
"They were wrong about all that, Dizzy. I'm sorry for what they said but it's not true...I don't think that way about you."  
  
Dizzy maintained her silence and looked away. May stepped closer to Dizzy, and rested her hand on the blue haired girl's shoulder, only to have Dizzy quickly jerk her hand off.  
  
Dizzy closed her eyes again, to stop any more tears from spilling. "Why wont they leave me alone? I didn't do anything wrong..." Dizzy said solemnly.  
  
"I know," May said. "But you shouldn't care what they say. It doesn't change the way I feel about you. You'll always be my friend..."  
If Dizzy heard that she certainly didn't say so. "...Am...am I what they say? Am I a monster?"  
  
The instant May heard that, her dark eyes flared with an unused anger, and she crudely pulled Dizzy around to face her.  
  
"How can you say something like that? You're not a monster you are my friend. Nothing will change that. I couldn't care less what those sad losers think, all I know is that you're the nicest, prettiest and sweetest girl I know. And I hate seeing you so sad...I just wanna see you smile again..."  
  
Dizzy gently wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked at May with a thundering beat in her chest. May always knew how to make Dizzy feel better.  
  
"May..."  
  
The pirate girl smiled sweetly. "Please don't push me away, Dizzy."  
  
Nonchalantly, May's arms wrapped themselves around Dizzy's loosening body, and pulled Dizzy's lithe form into a tender hug. Before long, Dizzy's own arms curled around May's waist.   
  
Then, at the far side of the alley, April was watching the two of them. She didn't dare break up the scene. It was cute but in a strange way, very intimate.  
  
"Well," April mumbled to herself. "It might not be that hopeless after all."  
  
**********  
  
Kaiser's Afterthoughts  
----------------------  
  
* Ya like that? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed making it. The next chapter should be up in a few days time.   
  
* If while reading that you thought, 'what the hell kind of Youzansen was that?' then let me just say that it was my interpretation of the move and I imagined it more like the original Guilty Gear version. (Back in the days when Baiken was REALLY powerful)  
  
* Once again, if you read this and you like it, PLEASE tell me about it. I said it once and I'll say it again. Nothing makes me happier than to know that someone out there likes my work.  
  
* I'm going to add new characters (e.g. Jam and Venom) in the next few chapters, and I was thinking about a new scenario aside from the May/Dizzy relationship and Baiken-Millia friendship. If you have any requests, give them to me. Personally, I'm kinda preferable to Ky/Jam... 


	7. The blossoming of her heart

Darkest Body, Brightest Soul part 7: The blossoming of her heart  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Millia and Baiken were at Baiken's temporary home in the ruined city. The Japanese survivor had just been out to pick up some sake while Millia had stayed behind. Millia still had reservations about making unnecessary appearances in public. But while she was out, Baiken had a chance to think.  
  
Although she had enjoyed the last few months with Millia inside this city, it was only a short-term thing. Part of her always expected to move on and continue her search for 'The Man'. And that part of Baiken had been niggling at her for the past few days.  
  
It seemed easy to just uproot and move on, the house and the minor things within it were of little importance, but things were much more complicated now. Millia was a factor.   
  
Their friendship was unlikely and was never a planned thing, it just occurred. But now that it was here, Baiken had little desire to relinquish it.   
  
But Millia had found some slight peace within this small city. And Baiken felt guilty about asking Millia to abandon that happiness so that she could pursue her own personal vengeance.   
  
However, it wouldn't stop Baiken from asking.  
  
Baiken placed her sake bottles on the table across from Millia, and sat down on one of the simple wooden chairs next to it.   
  
Millia had been on a chair at the other side of the room, with a small ginger kitten in her lap, and had then heard Baiken's simple statement. 'We need to talk' usually meant something serious. The small kitten hopped off the blonde's lap and took a place under the chair. Millia stood up and took a seat on the chair next to Baiken.  
  
"What about?" Millia asked plainly.  
  
Baiken decided to start the conversation from a different angle. It might be easier that way. "Since you arrived at this city, you've...found life much easier, have you not?"   
  
Millia nodded. That was an understatement. Being able to talk to someone without fear of their death was an unsurprising relief. Millia had always hated living as a recluse.  
  
Baiken sighed. "So do you intend on living here? Would that bring you happiness?"   
  
Millia had no real answer for that one. It had crossed her mind quite a few times, the unwilling assassin did like life here, but permanent life at the city seemed to neglect one thing.  
  
Zato.  
  
The blonde shivered. His name held so much weight in Millia's soul. Negative weight. Weight that she had to get rid of.  
  
Millia didn't give a direct answer. "Why do you ask?"  
A faint grin passed over Baiken's face as she looked at Millia. "I've seen how you are in this place. Your hostile nature seems to have diminished since we first met. I don't think I'm incorrect."  
  
"Is that the only reason you asked me that?"  
  
Baiken shook her head. "No."  
  
Millia felt the kitten rubbing itself against her leg under the table, but didn't let it distract her. "Well then...?"  
  
"I...can't stay here forever. You know as well as I do that my sword and I have a sole purpose. I...have to find him...and I can't do that here." Baiken said.  
  
Millia looked away slowly. "So...you want to move on?"  
  
Baiken nodded. "I have to."  
  
"And you want me to go with you?" Millia asked.  
  
"I won't force you into anything you don't want," Baiken said. "But to answer your question, yes I do."  
  
**********  
  
It had been a couple of days since that little incident at the Fallen Angel in Spain. May, Dizzy, April and Johnny were about to join up with the other members of the crew at the designated meeting point. Though Dizzy had been acting normally, deep inside she still held feelings of depression about what happened a few days ago. And May noticed it.   
  
Dizzy was desperate to hide these feelings, simply because she didn't want to worry May. But she seemed to be doing a lousy job of it.  
  
Seeing that she had to do something to cheer Dizzy up, May got a plan into her head. She didn't remember much about the first time she came to Spain, but she did remember a place that she went to with April and June a while back. It was fun, and May really hoped that it would make Dizzy feel better.   
  
May's concern for Dizzy's well-being was becoming stronger.  
  
At the moment, May was in her room in the cheaply priced Inn that she and the others had been staying at. Quickly she packed up her things, slung her bag over her orange clothed shoulder and skipped out of the room.  
  
May went downstairs and quickly greeted everyone. April was standing at the front door waiting for Johnny, while the captain himself was making idle talk with the owner.   
  
May walked up to April, and kept throwing short glances over her shoulder. "Hey, April. Where's Dizzy?"  
  
The chief advisor for the May ship crossed her arms. "I dunno. She hasn't come down yet. You wanna go check on her for me?"  
  
May nodded. "Alright."  
  
The pirate girl turned around and walked towards the stairs again, but held fast as a familiar blue haired Gear came down.  
  
The tiniest of smiles twinkled on May's face. "Dizzy."  
  
May ran up to her friend and placed a warming hand on Dizzy's shoulder. The smile on May's face warranted one in return. And she got one. An insincere one.   
  
May frowned. "Are you alright?"   
  
Dizzy's fake smile got more awkward. "I am...fine."  
  
The Gear gently disengaged from May's touch and walked over to April. For some reason that bothered May. Dizzy's dejected attitude. It didn't hurt her, but it just felt...peculiar coming from Dizzy. Johnny finished talking to the owner, and walked over to April and Dizzy.  
  
"Alright guys," Johnny started. "Lets meet up with the rest of the crew and get going."  
  
May ran up to the others and stood next to Dizzy. "Um Johnny?"  
  
The captain of the May ship nudged his hat up and adjusted his shades. "Yeah, May?"  
  
The pirate girl dug her shoe into the ground. "Can you and April go on ahead and then come back to pick me and Dizzy up a little later?"  
  
Dizzy, Johnny and April all shot May confused looks, but April was the first to question her. "Why?"  
  
May took Dizzy's arm in her own, eliciting an involuntary blush from the hybrid Gear. "Well, it's just that Dizzy never got to do a lot of stuff while she was here and I wanna take her to see something."  
  
May looked Dizzy. "Is that alright with you?"  
  
Dizzy just nodded in conformation. It wasn't what she expected, but Dizzy still didn't mind. That had Johnny confused a little, but April was not as absent minded to these things. Still, the chivalrous pirate had no qualms about letting May and Dizzy stay down for a little longer.  
  
"Well okay, but how much time do you need?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Just until ten o'clock, then me and Dizzy will meet you guys at the place we talked about. That's okay, right?"   
  
April nodded. "I guess so. Just don't be late."  
  
May smiled cheerfully and led Dizzy outside. It was mid morning but Dizzy and May still had to wear those silly disguises. Still, better that then a repeat of the Fallen Angel fiasco. May could see the nervousness in Dizzy's eyes. She was worried about what might happen to her out here. And May was desperate to get that fear out of her eyes.   
  
The pirate girl clasped onto Dizzy's arm a little tighter. "I know you'll like this, Dizzy..."  
***********  
  
About five hours later, Johnny and April had met up with the others as the May ship landed. Johnny informed the rest of the crew about the situation. The others were confused as to why Johnny would allow May and Dizzy to have this privilege, but the blonde 'woman-chasing hound' still felt guilty about blowing May off before.   
  
Anyway, May led Dizzy to this special place that she had been all over since this morning. And Dizzy did have to admit; she was excited about what it could possibly be.  
  
Dizzy and May went across a long, narrow road outside of the city. It was quiet, and there was nobody here to get in the way.  
  
Perfect.  
  
The road that Dizzy and May were following was built below a cliff, and the road made a sharp turn to the left. Before Dizzy walked around it, May snuck up behind her, and put her small hands over Dizzy's eyes.  
  
The cerulean haired girl gasped. "May, what are you...?"  
  
"(Shush!) I want you to be surprised." May said.  
  
Dizzy awkwardly stepped forwards with May's hands over her eyes, and made her way around the corner. Dizzy stopped as soon as the gentle squeaking of May's shoes stopped.   
  
May pulled her hands of Dizzy's eyes. "Now you can look!"  
  
The Gear's eyes adjusted to the scene before her. It was a small building, no bigger than a two-floor house, in fairly good condition but with only a couple of people at the front door.  
  
"What is this?" Dizzy asked.  
  
"It's an artificial hot spring!" May said eagerly. "It was replicated from the bathhouses of Japan before the country was destroyed. I remember coming here before with April and June, and I thought about how relaxing it was. I just thought you might like it."   
  
Dizzy sweat dropped. "Um...what is a hot spring?"  
  
And with that, May's jaw slacked. "You mean you don't know?"  
  
"I am sorry, but I don't."  
  
"Well, no need to waste time explaining." May grabbed Dizzy's hand and led her into the small bathhouse. After taking Dizzy to the changing rooms at the back, May explained everything about the hot spring and what it was like. Dizzy seemed genuinely intrigued by this and was willing to try it out.   
  
May got undressed and slipped on an orange bathing suit. Hot springs in Japan were used for hygienic purposes as well as recreation, but May didn't feel comfortable going into an indoor hot spring nude. They were on their own, but still it felt...embarrassing.  
  
May walked out of changing room next to Dizzy's, and made her way to the actual spring. The area around the hot spring was a complete replica of a Japanese surrounding. The steam rose and filled the air with a fragrant smell of lavender; the ornaments and flowers surrounding it were of an oriental taste, and the wall separating the men's side from the woman's side was made of rare bamboo.   
  
May quickly tiptoed off the cobblestones surrounding the hot spring and slid in. Leaning against the side, May breathed out a sigh of sensual pleasure. The combination of herbal aroma and soothingly warm water succeeded in undoing those knots and joints.   
  
"Oh yeah..." May breathed in smoothly. "Dizzy! Hurry up!"  
  
The innocent Gear stepped out of the changing rooms and walked up to the edge of the miniature pool of hot water. She was wearing a thin towel wrapped around her so tight that you could barely tell that Dizzy had wings.  
  
May frowned playfully. "Come on, you can't wear that in here!"  
  
"Do I have to take this off?" Dizzy asked sweetly but timorously.  
  
May just crossed her arms Guru-style and nodded accordingly. "Yes you do."  
  
A sigh escaped Dizzy's lips, and she slowly peeled off the light green towel coving her body. Her naked body. May's eyes widened significantly as the thin towel fell into a small pile around Dizzy's petite ankles. The beautiful Gear wrapped her arms over her breasts in a vain attempt to cover them up, and she slipped quietly into the water. Dizzy relaxed as she settled in, but was careful to keep her wings above water level.   
  
But she didn't notice the way May was acting. Yet.  
  
Dizzy looked at May strangely. "What's wrong?"  
  
May's eyes darted quickly away from Dizzy's lithe and well-endowed body, and May quickly held her hand up to her nose.  
  
"W-what are y-you doing?" May stammered out.  
  
Dizzy was still confused. "Am I doing something wrong?"  
  
A trail of blood slipped out of May's nose. "You're naked!"  
  
Dizzy blushed. "I...know. Do I have to be like this?"  
  
"Of course not! Didn't you see that bathing suit I let for you outside your changing room?"  
  
The Gear shook her head, her arms still wrapped around her gifted chest. "I'm sorry. I'll put it on now."  
  
Dizzy slowly stood up out of the water. Gave a brief shudder, and walked back over to the girl's changing rooms. May tried to look away as Dizzy strode off, but her gaze shifted back to Dizzy through her dark ebony eyes.   
  
Dizzy was really beautiful.   
May had to admit that. She herself was a little envious of Dizzy's stunning looks. In fact, a lot of guys from the Fallen Angel were staring at her. Their views changed instantly when they found she was a Gear, but a great deal of men had watching her that night. May was surprised that no one had asked Dizzy for a dance before all of the...unpleasantness.   
  
The pirate girl pulled her hand off her nose and wiped the blood from under it. A few minutes later, Dizzy came back, sporting a nicely cut dark blue bathing suit. Once again she slipped into the artificial hot spring, and gave off a tranquil aura as the restful water did its magic.  
  
May snivelled. "That's better, Dizzy."  
  
Dizzy looked from side to side. "Why are we the only ones here?"  
  
A smile full of bride beamed from May's face. "I snuck out last night and I paid the owner to use this place privately for a few hours. It cost me a bundle though. I tell ya, the people in this country are so expensive!"   
  
Dizzy stared at May for a moment, quickly waded over to May and wrapped her arms around the brunette. May was startled from a minute, and then let herself accept it. Then she went Dizzy one better by pulling the Gear closer.  
  
"Thank you for everything...May." Dizzy whispered softly.  
  
May blushed. "Dizzy..."  
  
**********  
  
Baiken walked next to Millia outside of their small home. The blonde was stroking the ginger cat in her lap.  
  
"Millia."   
  
The cat jumped out of Millia's lap as the unwilling assassin stood up, and looked at Baiken square in the eye.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
**********  
  
Kaiser's Afterthoughts  
----------------------  
  
* May's feelings are starting to develop, eh? eh? EH?! Yeah...  
  
* As always, any feedback is more than welcome. (As long as it's positive or constructive. The Kaiser has feelings, dammit...)  
  
* Am I the only Guilty Gear maniac who likes the idea of Ky/Jam? Geez, nobody seems to like the idea. I guess I can expect that from most of the Yaoi/Shounen-ai fangirls on FF-net but...still...   
  
* I know this is crazy but...anybody thought about...Sol/Baiken? I mean it's weird but, I like weird...ish.   
  
* Venom will be making his appearance by chap 9! Yay! 


	8. Overcome your demons

Darkest Body, Brightest Soul part 8: Overcome your demons  
  
"Alright gang, you've had your fun! Now its time to work! I got the details for the next heist!" Johnny yelled eagerly.  
  
May, Dizzy, April and the rest of the crew were at the main cabin of the May ship, and were listening to Johnny's briefing. They had all been called up about ten minutes ago, to get the info on the May ship's next big plunder, and the current objectives for that mission.   
  
While Dizzy and April (who were sitting in the front row of seats facing Johnny) listened intently to the dashing captain of the May ship, May let Johnny's words go through one ear and out the other. Her true attention was focused on Dizzy. It was just yesterday that the two had gone to the artificial hot spring outside of Neo-Madrid, and they did have a whole load of fun. Though May enjoyed it, her concern was not to have fun, but to cheer Dizzy up. And from the look on Dizzy's face when they left, May had done just that.   
  
May sighed dreamily while staring at Dizzy from the corner of her eye. {I'm glad she's feeling better.}  
  
At the point at which May was thinking to herself, April tapped her on her shoulder. The brunette shook her head in surprise and stared at April with an awfully incredulous look on her face.  
  
"What?" May said irritably.   
  
A small snigger escaped from April's lips, but she tried to suppress it. May was completely oblivious to herself.   
  
April pointed to Johnny while he was speaking. "Are you paying any attention?"   
  
The way that May scratched her head proved that she didn't. "To what?"  
  
"You and Dizzy are gonna make the main pull." April said.  
  
May's eyes widened. "You gotta be kidding me..."  
  
She and Dizzy in a heist? Fair enough, Dizzy had been on the ship for quite a few months now, so eventually she would have to do this, but May didn't like the idea of involving Dizzy in a robbery, regardless of the reason.   
  
May stuck her hand in the air and looked at Johnny, who was in the middle of explaining the merit of said mission, to the rest of the crew. A couple seconds later, the pirate girl caught Johnny's attention.  
  
"What's up, May?"  
  
May put her hand down. "Captain, I don't think we should involve Dizzy in a heist."  
  
Both Johnny and Dizzy gave May strange looks, but Dizzy was the first to act upon it.   
  
"What do you mean? Do you not think I can handle it?" Dizzy asked inquisitively.   
  
May shook her head. "No. It's not that, I just don't think it'd be a job that you'd like. I don't think you should be put into something like that. Not yet at least."  
  
Johnny adjusted his shades. "May might be right, Dizzy. This is an important mission and we'll need to show you the ropes before you can be of any real use. Gee, I guess I should have thought about that from before..."  
  
The chief advisor of the May ship put her hand up. "I could take Dizzy's place, Captain."  
  
Johnny winked at April from behind his shades. "Sure, April. All right, do we all know the plan? April and May will sneak into this rich guy's mansion, go into his cellar, and steal the gold there. And just so you don't get caught, I'll be at the front gate, diverting the guards and focus their efforts on me. When we finish, you guys have gotta come pick us up. Got it?"  
  
Everyone accept Dizzy yelled out happily. "Yeah!!"  
  
Johnny April and the others filled out of the main cabin, and returned to their daily chores and work, and made slight preparations for the mission. On her way out, May looked around for Dizzy but couldn't find her. She then looked back and saw Dizzy, fixed in place on her seat, with her head hung low.   
  
The dolphin swingin' pirate walked back to Dizzy and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? It's lunch! We can eat now."  
  
The cerulean haired Gear stood up and faced Dizzy with a blunt expression.  
  
"Why did you not let me go with you?" Dizzy said.  
  
May sweat dropped. "Um...did you really wanna go?"  
  
"I would have liked to have been given the option."  
  
May smiled. It wasn't anything serious. By taking Dizzy by the hand, May brought the Gear down on her seat and May casually sat next to her.   
  
"I didn't mean to take anything away from you, I just didn't want you to get involved in anything like a robbery. April hasn't even finished teaching you how to fly the May ship."  
  
Dizzy looked away. "Are you sure that you are not just trying to avoid working with me?"  
  
The expression on May's visage just screamed 'stupid idea!'   
  
"Of course not. I love working with you." The grip May had on Dizzy's hand tightened. "I mean that."   
  
May stopped herself for a second, took a moment of brief, contemplative thought, and lit up like a bulb. "Oh! I know! When me and April go out today, how about I bring you something?"  
  
Dizzy smiled appreciatively. She wasn't preferable to stolen gifts but if it came from May... "Thank you."  
  
**********  
  
Six hours later, at around 12.00, midnight, the May ship hovered over the flourishing city of Berlin. Unlike the rest of Europe, Germany had existed fairly well, mostly because it was very isolated during the crusades. Very little people lived in Germany back then, so it attracted very few Gears. Because of this policy of isolationism, Germany had not suffered very much and after coming out of the crusades, it had taken its place as one of the richest countries in the world. And because of that, it had some of the strongest guards and soldiers in the world too.  
  
But the jolly crew of the May ship was not intimidated by that fact at all. They were going to rob a powerful yet corrupt politician of all he had. The plan was simple. Johnny, May and April would hop off the May ship, and make their way to the politician's countryside mansion outside of Berlin itself. The May ship wouldn't land, but it wouldn't leave either, it would just circle the sky until Johnny, May and April came back with the spoils of their efforts. From the moment the get off, Johnny would separate from May and April, infiltrate the mansion, draw out all of the guards and security, and then handle them all independently. During Johnny's brave distraction, May and April would sneak in, pilfer the gold, and then make tracks. On the way back to the ship, May would send Johnny a signal, from then he would make his escape, meet up with May and April, the jump back onto the May ship.   
  
It was a straightforward plan, but May and April had to be quick. At 12.02, the May ship quickly landed and dropped off Johnny, May and April.   
  
The three stepped onto cold, wet grass and breathed in fresh, calming night air. Johnny held his sword to his waist and smiled at May and April. "Alrighty then, guys. Let's get started shall we?"  
  
**********  
  
Johnny nudged his hat up and smiled at May and April quickly, then swiftly made a dash for the 1950's style replica mansion. The chivalrous pirate ran and ran until he came to the steel gate around the building. However, Johnny didn't stop running. As he reached the gate he focused his power into a mighty leap that gave him enough height to make it clear across the 6-foot steel gates. After landing gracefully, he picked up his speed again and made a second burst across the courtyard. Within a few seconds, he was in range of the massive front door of the corrupt politician's mansion.   
  
Johnny's run slowed from a dash to a stroll to a stop, and he gluttonously sucked in cool night air to rejuvenate himself.   
  
The captain of the May ship wiped his brow of a few beads of sweat. "Whoa! Haven't run like that in ages...Who!"  
  
After catching his breath, the blonde pirate steeled himself and banged loudly on the large doors before him.   
  
"Open up sucker, I have business!" Johnny yelled.  
  
Sure enough, two burly male guards, both seven feet in height, stepped up to Johnny with disdainful glares. Johnny was not fazed, but a hand did unconsciously straddle itself along the hilt of his sleek sword.  
  
Throwing a cheery smile at the two guards who loomed over him, Johnny slowly began to pull his sword out of its sheath...millimetre by millimetre...  
  
"Well boys," Johnny started. "It seems business has just picked up..."   
  
With a misleading and cat-like agility, one of the stout guards lunged at Johnny. Casting him nothing but a smile Johnny sidestepped out of the way and drew his sword in one swift, elegant movement. Infuriated that he missed his target, the guard swivelled on his heels and sprang at Johnny once more. This time however, the guard fell to his knees just a few inches from Johnny.   
  
The guard clutched his ribs and felt a sharp pang just below his fingers. The second he pulled his hand away, his eyes widened at the sight of the slick blood soiling his hand.   
  
Johnny chuckled haughtily at the downed guard as he cast the pirate a bewildered gaze. "You're too large, buddy. You're an effortless target and with my lightning-fast draw, I'll cut you easily."   
  
The guard doubled over, and the second lashed out at Johnny, annoyed by his apparent arrogance. During his charge, the rock-hard man pulled a shining Damascus-cut knife, and when he was at a close enough proximity, he tried angrily to stab Johnny. With this captain came a hawkish eyesight, and Johnny quickly took note of the addition to the battle, Dust whipped up around his ankles as Johnny leapt into the air, bounding clear over the guard's smoothly bald head. Johnny landed on the other side of the guard, and grinned lazily as he re-sheathed his sword.   
  
The guard blinked in surprise when he *again* didn't see Johnny draw his blade. Then he shrieked in pain as the gash on his right shoulder dribbled out the crimson water of destruction.  
  
Johnny nudged up his hat. "Geez, I didn't wanna hurt anyone, but you guys are so persistent! Next time we meet, can you learn a bit more grace? You'll thank me someday."   
  
The captain of the May ship turned around hastily as he heard a few casual chuckles behind him. Five more guards, similar to the two that Johnny took out, appeared. One socked his fist into his palm, and loomed over Johnny with a devious look of amusement pasted across his rubbery lips.  
  
"You wanna fight us, pretty boy? You think that piece of tinfoil is gonna stop me as easily as it did them?" The guard said.  
  
Again Johnny smiled away his misgivings. "Try not to talk, buddy. Let your limp fist do that."  
  
**********  
  
April and May were at the back of the corrupt politician's manor, and slowly climbed over the steel fence. Once they made it over, the two made a dash for the main building, across the rear gardens. They had to move fast because there was a chance that Johnny didn't get everyone's attention. After the short run, May and April slid up to the rear wall of the mansion. April's eyes darted around for some kind of entrance, until May pointed at a tiny door carved into the ground beside the house.   
  
The two pirates walked over to the small wooden door, and smashed it in. The small path was tight, but it seemed to lead down into the basement. April had a few doubts about using this method to get down to the basement, but May's inquisitive and dedicated nature did fail her, as she pushed April down the gap. May followed after her, and the two slid down a short path, landing in a huge basket of what seemed to be laundry.   
  
May's head sprang up out of a sea of...panties?  
  
May looked confused. "Hey? Why is this laundry thing full of panties? I thought an old man lived here!"  
  
April gasped for air as pulled her head out of the pile of underwear.  
  
"What are you talking about?" April asked.   
  
May held up a small bra. "What do you think, silly? This place! It's filled with women's underwear!"  
  
April took the bra into her hand. "Well, I guess this guy is a little...promiscuous..."  
  
May scratched her head absently "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means he's a skirt-loving pervert." April said bluntly.   
  
"Oh well then maybe we should leave," May said. "You know what they say, don't come a' knocking if the room is rocking!"  
  
April frowned and leapt out of the iron panty basket, onto the cold floor of the basement. "Don't be silly, May. We're here to rob him not to be considerate of his love life."  
  
May followed suit. "It was a joke, April. You need to loosen up, girl! Anyway lets hurry up and get the gold. This place gives me the creeps..."  
  
April and May agreed to hurry, and searched the basement for the gold that Johnny had told them about. Apparently, the politician had mined this gold illegally from a secret mine in South Africa. This was the best possible situation for the May ship's crew, because since this gold was obtained illegally, there was no way he could inform the police about it. That pretty much made this situation perfect.  
  
After rummaging around in the old junk of the basement, May came across a very strange wall. It looked false...  
  
May knocked on the wall once with the back her hand. "Hey! This thing is fake!" May waved over to April. "April, come here I think I've found the gold!"  
  
April quickly ran next to May. "Where is it?"  
  
"I think it's behind this wall." May said excitedly.  
April thought to herself for a brief moment. "It is, huh? You'll have to break it down, May."  
  
The brunette grinned whilst cracking her knuckles. "Heh, heh, heh! No problem!"  
  
May pushed her feet back and took on a fighting stance as her trusty anchor dropped down (again, don't ask me where from) into her waiting hands. After yelling out a fierce yet cute little battle cry, May swung her iron weapon into the wall with a brutal intensity. April had to cover her face for protection as the wall smashed apart under May's single attack.   
  
As the dust and rubble died down, the two realized that May was right. This wall was a fake. It had a thicker layer of rock behind it, rock that May obviously couldn't break as easily, but it was enough. Embedded in that rock was large steel safe.  
  
"This must be where he keeps the gold." April stated.   
  
"Well then lets take it and get outta here." May said.  
  
April nodded, and the two decided to knock down the steel door, since it was locked and there was no way break it apart. May once again grinned at the chance to use her powers for a second time. May stepped back slowly, and then rammed her shoulder full speed into the door. It shifted a little, but didn't topple over. May rammed it a second time, this time with a bit more effort.   
  
But luckily it was sufficient. The door broke from its hinges, and smashed the lock. April stared at May oddly. Despite her cute appearance and immature personality, the pirate girl was insanely strong. In fact, very few women had the kind of strength that May had. It made you wonder about May's roots...Anyway, the steel door collapsed and fell inwards, as this safe door led into a smaller, more compact room.   
  
April and May stepped in and took a look around. It was glittering. In the darkness was pure, freshly prepared gold. The two girls gasped as they took in the splendour of the sight before them.   
  
"Whoa..." May said in shock. "That's a lot of gold, April...we can't carry all of it."  
  
The chief advisor of the May ship whipped out a large brown sack that was tied to he back and walked over to the gold.  
  
"You're right." April said. "Let's just take what we can."   
  
May nodded in conformation of that notion as April began to pick up chunk of raw gold and stuff them by the bucket load into her sack. May pulled out hers and did the same thing. As May's bag reached the full load a few minutes later, something interesting caught her eye.  
  
On a tiny table, there was an unusual rose. It was white. White roses were a rarity in the 22nd century. In fact, they were so rare that they racked up in the millions in big city auctions. It was under a glass tube, probably to keep it fresh. May walked over to the rose and stared at it curiously.  
  
"April, come here and see this."  
April dropped her sack and walked behind May. "What is it? Are you forgetting that Johnny is out there fighting? Hurry up, Ma-...wait a minute...is that a white rose?"  
  
May nodded. "Uh huh. I think so."   
  
"You know what they say about those, don't you?" May shook her head. She didn't. "White roses are very rare. They used to call them 'love roses'. They say that if you hand it to the one you love, you'll be bound to them for eternity."  
  
May eyes twinkled over. "Really? How romantic! I guess I should give this to-"  
  
"What's wrong?" April asked enquiringly.  
  
May blushed and looked away. "...Nothing. It's fine."  
  
April walked back over to her bag and put more gold inside. "If you're gonna take it, take it. I want to leave. For some reason I am so hungry."   
  
May didn't notice what April had said to her, rather she removed the glass case that was coving the rose and took it into her hand.  
  
{That's weird} May said. {Since when do question myself about...Johnny?}   
  
**********  
  
Johnny wiped his brow of sweat as a fresh trio of guards emerged from the politician's lavish household. He had just defeated the five that had confronted him before and the two before them, now more were coming. As confident as Johnny was he didn't think he could keep this up much longer. One of the guards charged at him with that same movement. Johnny quickly jumped into the cool night air, gathered power into his sword, and with one single stroke, a stream of blazing fire charred the guard below him.   
  
The man yelled in pain and tumbled away, as Johnny landed once more, his sword already sheathed. A second man ran towards the blonde pirate with a burning anger. Not prepared to toy with these guys any longer, Johnny casually tossed a gold coin at the guard's eye.  
  
"Ow! Freakin' moron! Fight like a man!" The guard yelled.  
  
The hulking brute made another pitch for Johnny, but once again, Johnny threw a coin, this time at the man's stomach. Then, just as Johnny was about let loose a can of sheer mayhem on this guy, a blue dolphin twirling in the air on his far right caught his attention.   
  
Johnny laughed in triumph. {That's May's signal. She and April got the gold!}  
  
The chivalrous pirate didn't draw, but tossed a rose to the guard who was on his knees, and ran back towards the far gate. Only one of the brutes followed him, but even he was no match for Johnny's blistering dash, and struggled to keep up. In no time at all, Johnny was nearing the gate, and with one final, aerodynamic bound, Johnny sailed clear across the gate, and landed with pinpoint accuracy on the cold grass.   
  
"You okay, Johnny?" May asked.  
  
Johnny dusted off his hat. "No probs, May. This slick captain you see before you, can handle anything. So you got the gold?"   
  
April nodded and brandished the fat bag of gold on her back. "Yep. As much as we could carry."  
  
"Not a bad haul, girls!"   
  
**********  
  
Later on that night, the three were back on the May ship, and Johnny's jolly crew were happily celebrating in the sheer triumph of their mission. May walked over through the dorms to Dizzy's room. The pirate girl still felt a little guilty about denying Dizzy the opportunity to go on a heist, so she was ready to make it up to her.   
  
May was about to knock on the door to Dizzy's cabin, when she overheard something...  
  
"Please, stop it!"  
  
That was Dizzy's voice.  
  
May quickly pushed open the door and lunged inside. "Are you all right, Dizzy?"  
  
The pirate girl looked around the room to see Dizzy on her bed, with her pale hands clutching tightly to her head. May slowly walked over to Dizzy and gently laid a hand on her trembling shoulder.   
  
Dizzy leaned up and gasped. "May?"   
  
A worried look crossed May's face. "Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream, or something?"  
  
"Something like that." Dizzy said quietly.   
  
May put a reassuring arm around Dizzy's waist, and pulled the beautiful Gear closer to her. As easily as Dizzy's angst arose it quickly subsided, and she slowly dissolved into May's caring embrace. Just as Dizzy felt like falling asleep in May's arms, her ruby eyes caught sight of something in May's pocket.   
  
Dizzy pointed to May's pocket. "What's that?"  
  
May looked down, and saw the love rose hanging out of her pocket. May quickly put it away, before Dizzy could ask any real questions.   
  
The pirate girl tried to ignore her blush. "Nothing...it's nothing."  
  
**********  
  
Kaiser's Afterthoughts   
----------------------  
  
* You know what? I didn't like writing that chapter. There was far too much 'mission' work. But I hope you liked it!  
  
* What's up with Dizzy? What does May intend on doing with the rose? All these questions will be answered soon!  
  
* Sorry there isn't any Millia/Baiken, I just put too much effort into the May/Dizzy this time. But two key events will be happening in the next chapter, so you'll be getting all you need soon enough.   
  
* Can I just ask, I took a different turn this chapter, and put up a little action this time around, was it alright? I'm planning a big fight next chapter so any comments or advice would be appreciated.  
  
* Okay, this is the ultimate Guilty Gear Relationship Rant! People seem to be quite fond of the Millia/Ky pairing. Deathsythe said in a review that they look similar, and have similar stances. But I have come up with ideas to support my case! Ky/Jam forever!  
  
1. In nearly all of the translated GGX doujinshi (no, not the sexy ones) that I have read, every time Jam talks about her love life with reference to Ky. I know this is fiction, and it is not canon, but all fiction takes a little slice of the truth (e.g. Ky vs. Sol).  
  
2. When you beat Ky with Jam, she quite clearly says, "Ohh...my body is numb...If only there were a nice guy out there to hold me..." Sounds kinda like a suggestion to me...  
  
3. When you beat Jam with Ky, he quite clearly says, "Uhhh...Maybe you shouldn't kick so high. Please...I don't know where to look! Excuse me!" Ky expresses an attraction to *no other* woman in the game. Not even Millia. I mean fair enough, in his winning quote with Millia he does say he held back, but he also said that 'that's how it is with men, you know'.   
  
4. Their personalities contradict each other. Ky is restrained, polite and noble, where as Jam is cocky and...kinda bitchy...well, you get the point. Sometimes two opposites can attract better.   
  
5. Millia would be in no way interested in Ky. She's far too pre-occupied with her 'Zato' problem. I mean he's dead now, but with Eddie living in his corpse, she'll never really be free of him.   
  
* I couple weeks ago, a guy called Brad Neidkowski dropped me an E-mail (Thanks) and he commented on the Ky/Sol thing. Let me just say I completely agree with you. It is NOT gonna happen and it is a crazy notion. I'm an open-minded guy, heck, I even write love stories between Dizzy/May. But I know that they will never be together in reality. May is infatuated with Johnny, a la Sakura/Ryu or Mai/Andy. And it's the same with Sol/Ky. Ky hates Sol, and Sol finds Ky annoying. It just doesn't work. Besides, I think Sol's been in a relationship with I-no (Did you know it's pronounced 'E-no') and it didn't end happily. Probably why I-no can't stand Sol...  
  
* Sorry to drag on like that, but I just love to hear peoples feelings about Guilty Gear. As always, any comments are welcome.   
  
* Venom will FINALLY make his appearance next chapter! 


	9. Awakening Part 1

Darkest Body, Brightest Soul part 9: Awakening (Part 1)   
  
"One bottle of sake." Baiken requested.  
  
It had been three whole days since Baiken and Millia had pulled out of the ruined city. Since that day, the two had been trailing a path forwards. Neither one had any idea of where they were heading. They just let their instincts guide them. It was all a matter of getting what you want.  
  
Millia wanted to be free,  
  
And Baiken wanted revenge. Simple.   
  
The only way to do those things was to search. No matter how long it took. So after Baiken and Millia had been on the road for a while, the two stopped and decided to head off to the nearest town or village to rest at an inn. Stopping at a bar however was Baiken's idea. It was in a mild way, disconcerting to watch Baiken's drinking habits. No matter how much revenge or training Baiken tortured herself with, some how she'd find a way to have that quick little drink at the end of the day. But that was how it was with Baiken. You have to take her as she comes. Millia had long since come to terms with Baiken's little idiosyncrasies, and in a very blunt way, the disinclined assassin had grown to like them.   
  
The two were sitting by the bar side, on a couple of barstools, and tiny may as well have been invisible smile pulled at the edges of Millia's lips as Baiken ordered (or demanded) her favorite (see?) drink.   
  
The bartender left for a few seconds and came back shortly with a bottle fine sake and two glasses. Millia handed the man a few world dollars while Baiken poured herself and Millia two glasses of said sake.   
  
"Here." Baiken said as she passed the glass to Millia.   
  
The blonde didn't say anything, just nodded in thanks and sipped some of her beverage. Baiken, being the 'fair' lady that she was, gulped her sweet alcohol down in brute fashion. But Baiken took a deeper notice of the blonde next to her.   
  
Even for Millia, she was very quiet today.   
  
Baiken wanted to know why. "What's wrong?"  
  
Again, Millia said nothing but gave a brief shake of her head as a response. The scarred samurai wasn't buying that line of crap though.   
  
"Your silence speaks volumes you know." Baiken quipped.  
  
Millia set down her glass. "It's nothing, I just...It feels somewhat strange to be out on the open again. It seems as though it's so familiar yet I...I cannot remove this feeling I have."  
  
Baiken tried to drown out the other voices around the two of them. "And what does that mean?"  
  
"It is hard to...explain, but-"  
  
Just as Millia was about to explain herself, a spherical ball wrapped in kinetic energy shot fiercely from behind the two and smashed Baiken's glass of sake.   
  
It goes without saying that that was a declaration of intent.   
  
Both women turned around and stood off their stools abruptly, and faced whoever or whatever did that.   
  
A tall, dashing man strode up to the duo as stragglers and drunks backed away from him. The man across from them was fairly tall; trimly muscular, with the most unusual hairstyle. It near enough covered his entire face, and his long white tresses were printed with the symbol of a seemingly Egyptian eye. He was dressed in formal garments and despite his aggressive act; his cool disposition possessed a disturbingly frank magnetism.   
  
In his left hand was a tightly gripped snooker cue. Some of the people surrounding the three had looked at this man oddly, and assumed he had come for a game, but others looked upon him with a quiet fear.   
  
"I hope you are going to pay for that." Baiken snapped.  
  
The man ignored Baiken and focused his attentions on Millia. "You are Millia Rage."  
  
The woman in question narrowed her eyes. "What of it?"   
  
All of a sudden, the man ripped off the front of his white shirt, and it flew lightly backwards out of sight. Coolly, he smoothed out the point of his snooker cue with a small grey cube. With that action, the cogs and wheels in Millia's brain started to turn.   
  
A wave of memories came flooding back to her. "...You!"  
  
The man grinned darkly yet charmingly. "So you remember me. I find that so hard to believe when you abandoned the group who cared for and raised you."  
  
Baiken's quick hand slithered towards the hilt of her blade. "Who is this man, Millia?"  
  
Millia tightened her fist sharply. "...He belongs to the assassin organization and is Zato's aide de camp. His name is Venom..."  
  
(Cue a solitude that asks for nothing in return!)  
  
"That's right." Venom said. "Now tell your friend to step aside. We have business to iron out."  
  
That got Baiken's blood flowing. One thing she couldn't stand was when someone dismissed her so easily it put her significance in question. And the Japanese swordswoman drew her blade in response to that.   
  
"Kami-sama, what is it with me and bar fights? Boy, I warn you. Pay for my drink and just maybe my sword will not cut you in two."   
  
Venom still showed no fear, only brought the cue between his index and middle fingers, pushing up a tight embrace on the end of his cue with the other hand.   
  
With blinding quickness, Venom slid onward slightly and jabbed his snooker cue out forwards. A second kinetically charged ball blasted frontward at Baiken. The shot was too quick for Baiken to avoid, but with enough effort, Baiken raised her sword to her defence. The orb shattered on the edge of Baiken's blade, and Baiken lowered her sword with a slightly less nonchalant fighting conduct.  
  
Venom pointed at Millia. "Rage, this is our quarrel. Tell this woman to move away. I will not fight you under un-chivalrous terms."  
  
Baiken's anger spiked. "Oh ho, you are a righteous fiend, aren't you? That is it you lit-"  
  
Millia put a staying hand in front of Baiken. "No, he's right. This will be decided between him and I, Baiken. I'll handle this."  
  
The low growl from Baiken indicated that she wasn't happy with that request, but her desire to facilitate Millia's wishes overpowered her. With her peach eye trained on Venom, Baiken made short steps away from him and Millia. Those around followed Baiken's example, and formed a large ring of spectators around the two, but gave them enough space to fight in.   
  
Both Millia and Venom readied themselves though Millia had an enquiry that she wanted to address. "You." Millia spouted indignantly.   
  
Venom's smiled faded. "Yes?"  
  
"Why are you here?" Millia yelled. "Did your master send you?"  
  
Venom braced himself on his left leg and pulled some locks of his hair to rest behind his ear. "In the event that you defeat me, I'll make known my intentions. Until then we have no need for words."  
  
Millia needed no second ushering as she rush straight for Venom. The blonde ploughed forwards until she reached Venom's proximity, and her dynamic hair contorted into a dagger-like shape ready to impale Venom's freshly bared chest. The attack fell short, and Venom swiftly sidestepped the blow with enough time to throw a quiet smile of amusement.   
  
The muscles in Millia's body tensed and focused themselves as Millia mechanically pushed her left leg forwards to slow her dash to a halt. Millia made a sharp 90-degree turn to the right, to face Venom.   
  
By this time he had ran backwards to the other side of the spectator ring, and had fired another one of his trademark balls of kinetic energy. This one caught Millia well off-guard, and it rammed brutally into the blonde's shoulder.   
  
Millia was thrown back slightly by the force of the shot, and had to stab her hair into the varnished floorboards to prop herself into stability.   
  
The blonde stood up slowly and evaluated Venom. Seeing that his projectiles were probably his real strength, Millia ran straight for him again, throwing her previous tactic to the wind. Correct to her suppositions, Venom fired an additional energy ball to counter her quick push forwards. But rather than face it, Millia bounded into the air, clear over it. The ball was sent sailing into the crowds, and one of the men there was shot clear in the stomach.   
  
After coughing up a geyser of blood, the young man fell to his knees and clutched his stomach in pain.   
  
At the peck of her jump, Millia began to plummet towards Venom in an arc trajectory. Zato's trusty ally caught on to Millia's change in strategy a little too late, as the unwilling assassin dove leg first into the chest of the dedicated one.   
  
Millia's double kick knocked the breath from Venom's lungs, but to reciprocate, Venom swung his snooker cue at Millia. The blonde back flipped using Venom's chest as springboard, so the swipe cut through air and air alone.  
  
Millia landed gracefully a short distance away from Venom, and stood up, quickly regaining his fighting pose. Venom smiled a little, taking a slight fancy to fight, and casually wiped the side of his mouth free of the small trail of blood that ran down it.   
  
By this time, Millia assumed that she had Venom well scouted, so she ran forwards in the same way, straight for Venom. Then the mysterious assassin pulled his cue up to some extent, and Millia was expecting a repeat of his ball games.   
  
She didn't expect him to charge forwards while twirling the cue at speeds so fast it appeared to a blur of the mind. Millia's eyes flashed with foolish realisation as the cue smashed into her repeatedly by means of a deadly method of efficiency. The blow(s) ended quickly, furthermore Millia was thrown back clear across the room.  
  
"Millia!" Baiken yelled as her friend was hurled along the smoke filled bar.   
  
It was only through Baiken's yell that Millia gained enough focus to make a quick air recovery and land in crude styles on the floor.   
  
But Venom gave her no time to recover. In an instant he shot another energy ball with Millia Rage's name written all over it. Millia didn't have enough time to jump over it, so raised both her hands to protect herself. The ball crashed and split over Millia's arms, with enough power to gash Millia's right arm.   
  
Millia fell to the side and clutched at her arm with a sharp gasp of pain. Venom altered his own strategy, and hurdled into air. Millia turned onto her back, and she opened her eyes just in time to see the aerial variation of Venom's projectile come screaming towards her. The blonde got her ass in gear and used her hair as leverage to stand and then jump out of the way. Like a missile, the blast cracked open the floorboards and Millia felt a minor tremor below her feet.   
  
Millia stood up, her right arm bleeding, and steeled herself. She wasn't about to quit now. Not after coming this far. Again Millia, seemingly oblivious to her situation, charged at Venom. Baiken then became worried. This fight was not going as well as she had first assumed it would. Then Baiken's eye brightened in anger, when she realized that Millia was STILL holding back.   
  
"Eh?" Venom looked curiously at Millia. She charged him from the front again? The English assassin assumed that she was either a fool or some kind of masochist. Nonetheless if that were her wish, then he would certainly punish her for it.   
  
Venom rushed towards a darting Millia, and span his cue around to complete his Double Head Morbid attack. But the very second the attack came within mere inches of striking distance, Millia swayed under it with a quick forward roll. Venom's crystal blue eyes widened in shock when he realized that Millia had tricked him.  
  
With the path to a opening finally in sight, Millia turned around, and whipped up her hair into a fierce lashing wave that knocked Zato's aide de camp clean into the air. Millia did not pass up the initiative, and jumped up into the air to follow a temporarily stunned Venom. Now that she had him in a decent position Millia made another burst into the air to get above Venom's body, then curled her body into a ball, allowing her unique hair to surround her completely to form a crescent moon shaped form. This form drilled into Venom's body with an unyieldingly ferocious spinning attack.   
  
{Finally. She pulled one out of the hat.} Baiken thought as she watched Millia and Venom from ground level.   
  
After maintaining the attack as long as she could, the moon shape form her hair took on dissolved itself and slithered back into Millia's normal hairstyle.   
  
Millia's petite shoes landed softly on the ground following her descent, whereas Venom crashed violently on the cold hard floorboards of the bar.  
  
"Uh..." Venom groaned awkwardly. With his snooker cue as a boost, Venom stood up and stared hard at Millia. His previous suspicious were starting to come true. But he had to be sure.   
  
Holding himself firm, and by tensing his muscles and nerves, and with one hand, made a sharp wave-like movement with his hand. It instantly seemed to open up a gate to different dimension, and through that momentary tear came a HUGE sphere of burning red, yet solid energy. It travelled slowly, but the energy it gave off was enormous.   
  
Both Millia and Baiken gasped as the massive ball neared Millia. Suddenly everything around Millia fazed out. Even Baiken's incessant yells went unnoticed by the blonde. Everything fell out of focus.  
  
Unexpectedly, the only thing Millia could think about was Zato.  
  
Though she barely seemed realized it, Millia felt like she was hit like a truck at hypersonic speed as Venom's Dark Angel attack had a full, head-on collision. Millia's body was repeatedly battered by the awesome strength of the giant orb, and a trail of blood splurged out from a deep cut that she had sustained on her forehead.   
  
The unwilling assassin started to slip into unconsciousness.   
  
**********  
  
[Where...am I?]  
  
{Heh...heh...heh...}  
  
Millia studied her surroundings. She wasn't at the bar. She wasn't anywhere it seemed that all there was...was nothing...for miles around her, just ice and snow, and a few brief winds.   
  
Baiken was not there, neither was Venom. She was alone.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
From the distance, a small puddle of shadows moved towards he quickly, and those dark shadows materialized into a form. A humanoid form.   
  
The form of Zato-ONE.   
  
Millia slowly stepped back on the cold floor of ice, desperate to back away. This wasn't happening.   
  
Zato was screaming and writhing in agony, tightly holding his throbbing head with his hands. Millia tried desperately to look away from her former master, but her eyes were drawn completely to Zato's pain.   
  
"Zato..." Millia gasped.   
  
"M-Millia..." Zato said in strain through gritted teeth. "Help...me..."  
  
Millia's insecure anger arose as she pointed at Zato's mangled form. "Help you? Why should I? You ruined my life! You transformed me into a brutal executioner. You denied me the right to be a normal woman!"  
  
"I gave you power...and you spat...in m-my face..."  
  
Zato screamed again. "You were the...only woman I could...could ever trust...I...(Yaaaaaaggghhhhhh!)...needed you..."  
  
Millia again tried to back off. "Well I never needed you."  
  
Something happened to Zato there and then. He was constantly holding his head in pain, the suddenly that pain faded. His twisted body the straightened and re-took that ruthless glow that it had always possessed. And that imprinted grin of a tyrant returned to him.   
  
The dark form of Zato slid across the ground to Millia via the moving shadows below his ankles, and brought himself face to face with his nemesis.   
  
"You always needed me, Millia. I made you. I complete you. Admit it, the only reason you wish to kill me is because you can't face up to your true feelings. Feelings that exist unbidden within your heart."  
  
"How dare you talk about my heart!?" Millia yelled.   
  
"Frozen?" Zato said sarcastically. "As is you soul?"  
  
Millia tried to stab Zato with her hair to stop him from saying anymore, but the moment she made the attack Zato disappeared and reappeared behind her.   
  
Millia froze up like a statue as Zato cold hands ran themselves along her lithe body. "You see...the hatred in your mind called out for my destruction...but the hesitation in you heart prevented you from finishing...you really are a worthless assassin..."  
  
Millia shoved Zato back repulsively when his hand reached her thighs. "Get away from me! You disgust me!"  
  
Zato chuckled. "Do you want to run from our twisted love...again?"   
  
"Stop it, Zato..."  
  
"We, were destined to die in each others arms..."  
  
"Stop it, Zato!" Millia yelled angrily.   
  
Zato took no notice. "Do you want to die, my delicate little flower?"  
  
Millia looked away. "I...died a long time ago..."  
  
"If that's so, the why do you still want to see me in my cold hard grave?" The anger in Zato's voice was now showing.   
  
The unwilling assassin had thought this through so many times. "Because I want my spirit...my soul to be free."  
  
Zato looked at Millia angrily then slid back down into his shadow puddle, though his voice reverberated across the snowy fields.   
  
"Then stop running. Stop holding back your true strength. Confront me with it all. Then on that fateful day...we'll see...which one of us was right..."  
  
**********  
  
Millia's eyes snapped open, and she realized that she was still feeling the full force of Venom's attack. Desperately, Millia gathered everything she could muster, and managed to spin quickly at such a sharp degree that three translucent disks of powerful energy ripped through the Dark Angel, dissolving it.  
  
The blonde then collapsed to the ground as all the pressure was released. The three disks didn't stop there though, as all three rammed into a pre-maturely confident Venom.  
  
The English assassin yelled out in frustration, as the final blast tossed him through the crowds and into the far wall.   
  
Baiken ran up to Millia and used her arm to pull the woman up from the floor, and get Millia on her feet.   
  
"Millia! Are you okay?" Baiken asked concernedly.   
  
The cuts on Millia's body were minimal, but the one eyed Ronin couldn't tell if she had internal injuries. Millia's eyes slowly drifted open.  
  
The woman's voice was weak. "B-Baiken...?"  
  
Baiken breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes."  
  
Some of the crowd had begun to disperse and leave the bar from the sheer scale of the fight. Only a few brave souls dared to watch on. And after sitting Millia on a table to ease herself, Baiken drew her sword and strode over to Venom, who had made a small indent in the far wall of the bar.   
  
Baiken kneeled over Venom, and held her sword to his neck. "Now...I want answers. I know that you want more from Millia, so start talking now."  
  
Venom spit up a little blood, and smiled slightly. "I need your help."  
  
**********  
  
[It's disgusting!]  
  
~It's love...~  
  
"Please...stop it..." Dizzy mumbled.   
  
Back on the May ship, Dizzy was in her room, on her bed, curled up in a ball holding her head tightly. The voices in her head...jarring her, hurting her...The arguments...   
  
She couldn't stand it any longer.   
  
They're arguing...  
  
[How can you condone such behavior!? It's sickening!] Necro yelled, his voice echoing in Dizzy's aching mind.  
  
Undine didn't wait long to respond. ~Can't you see that she is happy? She has finally found someone who she can truly love, regardless of her race~  
  
[She is HUMAN! And to add more to the mix, she is female! I cannot agree with such an abnormal choice!]  
  
~The only one here who is *abnormal* is you, you judgemental lout! ~  
  
Necro's anger made a sharp turn to the max. [How dare you? Don't you have the child's best interests in mind?]  
  
~Of course I do! I want Dizzy to happy. And she is happy with May. Let her follow through. If that is her wish...~  
  
[Fool!] Necro bellowed. [This is insane! I will never accept it! She is human! The two don't mix! They look differently; they feel differently...they act differently! Are you forgetting the Devil's Living Place? Are you forgetting what happened there?]  
  
~Do you think that May is anything like those people? ~  
  
[All humans are guilty in my eyes!]  
  
~Is that so? ~ Undine chirped sarcastically. ~Then aren't you ignoring the fact that Dizzy here, isn't a 'pure' Gear? ~  
  
Dizzy couldn't take this anymore. Necro and Undine's voices were like brief put palpable whispers in Dizzy's mind, but to her, it felt like they were screaming around the room. Dizzy felt like maggots were slithering along the grooves of her brain. This was just too painful...   
  
"Please stop arguing!"   
  
**********  
  
Johnny was over at the bridge, calmly steering the May ship through the skies and clouds. Then a remote memory crossed Johnny's mind, and he ruffled through his pockets. He pulled out a small piece of paper and grinned brightly. The May ship's next destination was China, and another 'old friend' was there.   
  
"Heh, heh, heh!" Johnny snickered.  
  
Just then, May walked through the door to the bridge. She and Dizzy were supposed to help his June in the cafeteria today, but she couldn't find her anywhere. The brunette walked up to a cheerful Johnny and took a little gander at what he had in his hands.  
  
"What is that? An address?" May asked questioningly, and then... "A woman's address?"  
  
Johnny almost jumped in surprise. "Eh? What the? Oh it's just you May."  
  
May looked angry. "Who is this for?"   
  
Johnny leaned on the rudder of the May ship. "An old friend."  
  
"An old 'girl' friend?"   
  
At first Johnny looked strangely at May, but died down when he remembered why May was acting this way.   
  
{Well, it isn't hard to believe. No woman can resist a body like this! But still.}  
  
Johnny kneeled down slightly to face May at eye level. "Look May. Don't worry about that. Haven't you got some chores? To help out June in the cafeteria?"  
  
May wasn't prepared to drop the subject but what Johnny said made May think about Dizzy. "Yeah, I do. Me and Dizzy. But I can't find her."  
  
"Well go find her for me. I don't wanna dump you and June in it but need to teach Dizzy how to fly the May ship."   
  
"Wasn't April going to do that?" May asked.   
  
"Yeah, but April's busy at the moment. She and the others are plotting out the maps again. Our old copies are getting so withered I swear we'll crash into Zepp one of these days."  
  
May sighed. "Alright I'll look for her."  
  
**********  
  
Kaiser's afterthoughts   
----------------------  
  
* Sorry, I promised two key events right? Well the Millia/Venom fight lasted too long. I'm gonna have to skip the other one to the next chapter. Here's a hint (ssikotgniogerayamdnayzzid) you wanna know what that says, reverse all the letters and find out (if you want to spoil the surprise that is!  
  
* How was the fight? Did Venom use too many Stinger Aims? Was Millia too resilient? Feel free to offer *constructive* criticism.   
  
* I hope I did Venom justice. He's one of my favorite characters next to Millia, Dizzy and Testament, so I hope I did okay with him.   
  
* If you're wondering what the hell that business with Zato was about during the Venom/Millia scene, that was just Millia's subconscious trying to motivate her into going all out. It was all one big hallucination/dream.   
  
* You're probably wondering 'how in the hell can an Emerald Rain cut through a Dark Angel?' Short answer is, when I write fanfiction on Guilty Gear, I try to think of it like an anime, not a game. Following the game rules seems to limit the fun of writing a fight.   
  
* Some big things are going to be happening for the next few chapters, and I've decided to continue until chapter 20. Yes I said chapter 20! I've also decided to make one new scenario, which is defiantly going to be a Ky/Jam (which will intertwine with the Dizzy/May).  
  
* Anybody got a favorite Guilty Gear song? I was listening to Fuuga when I wrote the Millia/Venom fight, but my favorites have to be Bloodstained Lineage, Awe of She, and Meet Again (Justice's GG theme)  
  
* Sorry for any errors, I'll clear them up later.   
  
Ja ne! 


	10. Awakening Part 2

Darkest Body, Brightest Soul part 10: Awakening (Part 2)   
  
"Here you go, Johnny."  
  
April handed over three detailed and meticulously scripted maps to a beaming Johnny. It had been a while since the maps had last been updated, so it was a big relief to have them renewed.   
  
Johnny clasped the newly made documents and splayed one of them out across a pine wood table. They were at the bridge at the moment, so the next course of flight was about to be planned out.   
  
"Good work, April. Now that we have these maps out of the way we can move on to more important things."  
  
Johnny looked around the room for a second. "Where are May and Dizzy? They aren't back yet?"  
  
April shook her head. "Nope. You want me to go find them?"  
  
"Nah," Johnny said. "Just tell them what's what later on. I'm not gonna repeat myself. Okay, this is the plan. Remember the gold we picked up? Well we're going to cash it in."  
  
April took a glance at the map that Johnny had laid out. "Where?"  
  
Johnny placed his finger on that country. "China."  
  
April looked confused. "Isn't that where we were going to go all along? Is that why you wanted to go before?"  
  
"Yes. There is an old guy that lives in the town of Fuzhou. He is a gold collector. He'll pay a fortune for the stash we claimed on our last heist. As soon as we make the exchange we'll head out."  
  
"Who's going to go?" April asked with a hidden inquisitiveness.   
  
Johnny thought to himself for a second. "I guess you and May could use a break. I'll take Dizzy with me."   
  
That had April a little worried. "Are you sure that's wise?"  
  
"I understand you're worried, April. But she needs to learn these things. She's a member of the Jellyfish Pirates now. It's important that Dizzy understands that. As long as she hides her tail and wings, I don't think we'll get the same reception we got in Spain."   
  
Deep down, both April and Johnny hated the way that sounded. It made Dizzy seem like some sort of leper. Having to cover herself and hide her 'shame'. Despite that though, it was necessary. If not to protect Dizzy, then to avoid attention. That was the one thing the Jellyfish Pirates didn't need.   
  
Johnny rolled up the map he had previously spread, and placed it in a large cabinet used for the storage of other documents of that type.   
  
"Well, hold down the fort, I'm going to get something to eat." Johnny said as he made his way to the door. But the chief advisor of the May ship looked at him, surprised.   
  
"Wait, don't tell me your leaving me on flight duty?!"  
Johnny chuckled. "Sorry, but I need something to snack on. You know how much of a miracle worker June is in cafeteria, right? Well this time I'm getting a slice of her cherry pie!"  
  
April was still not satiated with that. "But I'm hungry too! And I've been slaving away on those maps for hours with the other girls!"  
  
As the door opened, Johnny waved her off. "Then send for May. She at least can keep us aloft, even if she hates flying the ship. Seeya!"  
  
And with that, Johnny was gone. April sighed at this situation. Although Johnny was a very capable captain, he could be very laid back when he needed to be. The most obvious time would be when he was around a woman...or hungry.  
  
April walked over to the rudder and mumbled under her breath. "Darn it!"  
  
**********  
  
A few corridors shy of the bridge, Dizzy and her anchor-wielding friend, May were quietly strolling through the steel refined passageways of the May ship. While the two walked, May inspected Dizzy from the corner of her dark marble eyes. Dizzy always appeared to be troubled in someway, but she'd make an effort to put on a brave face. This time was slightly different though. The expression on her face was very withdrawn. A great deal more so than before. And her general disposition was...tired. Like she had been coping with something. But what?   
  
{She did have a bad dream before, didn't she?} May thought. {Is that what's bothering her? Or maybe one of the girls said something to upset her. I wonder...}   
  
And true to that impetuous nature of hers, May didn't let her queries go unanswered.   
  
May tried her best to be mellow enough to deal with what might be said. "Dizzy? Is something wrong?"  
  
The beautiful Gear jerked her head and threw a sideways glance of confusion at May. She was so wrapped up in her own...thoughts, that she barely noticed May's concern.  
  
"Why do you ask?"   
  
The two of them stopped walking. "You don't look too good..."  
  
Dizzy wanted to say something that even slightly resembled the truth, but part of her didn't want to hurt May's feelings. Necro had a real distrust for her. Undine (to a certain extent) was supportive of the situation, and recognized the significance that May held in Dizzy's heart. But the conflict that was generating around the two of them the real problem. It was near enough agony for Dizzy. And that same part of Dizzy wanted to keep this problem to herself for that reason as well.   
  
Telling May could lead to complications.   
  
It wasn't great but Dizzy tried her hardest to smile. "I'm sorry...if I worried you. I am fine. Really. Please do not concern yourself about me."  
  
May looked slightly disturbed. "You shouldn't say it like that, Dizzy. You make it seem like worrying about you is a chore."  
  
Dizzy's ruby eyes looked down again, as May stepped closer to her. "I do not want you to be worried. I do not like it when people are suffering because of me."  
  
Letting her feelings guide her for a very brief period, May smiled lazily at Dizzy, letting her small hand come to rest on Dizzy's soft cheek. "Nobody is suffering, sweetie. You need to think less about other people and start looking after yourself. But I guess that's what I like about you...you're so selfless..."  
  
Dizzy blushed a vibrant crimson. "May..."  
  
May's lips parted slowly to say something more, but she quickly silenced herself when she heard a door slide open. The two girls separated quickly, and out came a replete Johnny, drowned in his own joy. You couldn't beat June's cooking. The captain of the May ship walked up to the two girls.   
  
The two girls both had questionable looks on their faces. "Hey, girls. What's up?"  
  
May was reluctantly the first to speak. "Nothing...um, didn't you want to teach Dizzy how to pilot the ship?"   
  
Johnny looked to Dizzy. "I did actually want to do that, Dizzy. But I don't think I'm up to that now. And April needs a break. I think May will have to show you the method."  
  
May seemed surprised by that. "Huh? But I don't even like flight duty. Now that I think about it, why now? I thought Dizzy and I were supposed to help out June."  
  
"I already told you why." Johnny said. "Besides, I'm not asking you to take over FD for now. Just show Dizzy how it's done. Besides, June is fine for the moment."  
  
Both Dizzy and May nodded in acceptance. "Okay."  
  
Johnny then made his way down the corridor, and so May and Dizzy made their way over to the bridge. In relative silence.   
  
**********  
  
It was night. Deep in a small yet tranquil forest, Baiken, Millia and Venom had come to set up a temporary campsite. Though it had been awkward, especially for Baiken, Millia had agreed to hear out Venom when he said that he had ulterior motives for attacking her. Though the Japanese woman was strictly opposed to Millia's decision, she too gave Venom the benefit of the doubt. For now.   
  
The three were sitting around the campfire that Venom had erected from nearby firewood, and a biting silence was surrounding them. The only sounds that could be heard were the gentle night songs of the crickets and eerie hooting of the wise owls stalking along the branches of towering oak trees.   
  
Baiken (with her eye fixed on Venom) drew her sword, and pulled out a rock from some undergrowth. With a mockingly transparent show of intimidation, Baiken drew the stone over her blade slowly, sharpening it. But Venom was not foolish enough to miss the subtext of the situation. It was a subtle yet stern challenge, one that Venom would not back down from.   
  
Millia picked up on the slight friction between the two of them and tried to avoid any conflict by opening up conversation.   
  
"You said that you wanted our help." Millia supplied. "What do you want...or need?"  
  
"And why do you assume we'll help *you*?" Baiken hissed.   
  
Venom ignored Baiken's hostility, and directed his attentions to Millia. "You and I have a common goal, do we not? You wish to find Zato-ONE. So do I. I assumed it would be in our best interests to work as a unit."  
  
Baiken tossed away the stone, and sheathed her now shining blade.  
  
"You can't be serious...you recognize the fact that you are an assassin, yet you want to work side by side with an enemy of the assassin organization that sent you?"  
  
Venom tossed a stern gaze at Baiken. "I chose this path of my own accord. This has nothing to do with the organization. If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't have attempted to do it in front of a crowd."  
  
"So you want to enlist Millia's help by attacking her. Yes, that reeks of logic."   
  
The slight anger in Venom was being aroused by Baiken's words, but he did his best to suppress it. "I felt that I should test her powers before I made any claims. I still find it hard to believe that she defeated Zato."  
  
Millia looked back at Venom. "So you want to work together to track down Zato, is that it?"  
  
The English assassin nodded slowly. "Correct."  
  
Baiken was not convinced however. "Give me one good reason as to why we should even begin to trust you."  
  
"I can't do that," Venom started. "You have no real reason to trust me and I know there is nothing that I can say to change your feelings on this. All I ask for is for you to give me the benefit of the doubt. If you wish to refuse then I won't press you on the matter."  
  
Although Millia took Venom's words in, Baiken openly rejected them. The cerise haired samurai stood up quickly and walked away from the two assassins. But not before looking over her shoulder once more.   
  
"I do not trust shadow-crawling slime like you. If I were you, I'd watch your step around me, boy. Try anything while I am gone and you'll be giving Kami-sama my regards."  
  
After handing Venom another icy glare, Baiken stalked off in to the darkness of the forest. Venom's fist shook angrily. He understood the misgivings that Baiken held, but it still bothered him. And this assassin didn't like to be treated with such disdain.   
  
Millia chuckled inwardly. These two were acting like children. "Try not to let her scorn overwhelm you. Baiken finds it hard to trust people."  
  
Venom snorted at that comment and stared in the direction that Baiken left from. "She's too arrogant. No one is invincible."  
  
A silence descended on the two again. It was very strange for the two of them to be able to talk to each other like this. Millia herself had hated the assassin organization for the majority of her life, and Venom had more than one reason to dislike Millia. First off, she betrayed Zato and the organization. Then that betrayal led to his imprisonment in the prison of dimension. Then his defeat at the International Fighting Tournament led to him being overrun by...  
  
Both assassins felt a chill run down their spine while thinking of that. They felt somehow guilty. Venom for allowing it to happen, and Millia for letting Zato's comeuppance rattle her so much. It was at this point that the two remembered the hatred they should be carrying for each other.   
  
Venom was the first to break the silence. "Why did you betray him?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said why did you betray him. Zato really cared for you. You were the one woman who he showed any real faith in."  
  
Millia ignored the voices in the back of her head that were feeding her guilt. "I do not have to justify my actions to you. I did what I had to. Zato's fate is of no consequence to me."  
  
Even Venom could see through that lie. "Then why do you still search for him? You indirectly authored my master's imprisonment. You defeated him. You allowed his possession. Your defeat of Zato put the organization it disarray. And yet you *still* hope to find him? To finish him off? What more can you hope to achieve? You've single-handedly demolished Zato's life."  
  
The visions that Millia had during her fight with Venom were running around passionately in her mind. "Zato-ONE is a filthy demon. If his life has been destroyed thanks to my actions then so be it. He was a fool to let himself be consumed by such a power. And he was even more of a fool to invoke such dangerous things."  
  
Venom closed his eyes. "You are speaking of him very harshly. Are you really holding Zato to such disparagement because of those things? Or is it that you hate him for giving you a sense of guilt about them?"  
  
Millia jerked in surprise. Venom was right. Zato had made some mistakes in his life, but that was not what bothered Millia. Millia wanted to put away Zato for good so she could live her life in peace. If Millia hated Zato for anything, it was because she felt blameworthy for his consumption by the shadows. As much as she hated her recluse life, Millia had come to terms with it. It was this bastard-borne guilt that was tearing her up from the inside. And it was from that agony, that Millia came to the conclusion tattooed across her soul.  
  
Kill Zato.  
  
  
Millia fell into an ostensible silence. Venom didn't wait for her react. "I won't push you for a response. I think we both know the answer to that question. But I at least still believe in him."   
  
Millia looked at Venom in slight confusion. "Why are you searching for him alone? And why are you acting without orders?"  
  
Venom parted his hair slightly and tugged one of his ashen white tresses of hair behind his ear. "Since Zato's imprisonment, things have not been well in the organization. We have lacked suitable leadership and the candidates for the title have done nothing but squabble amongst themselves. Then we got word in the English Guild that Zato had been freed by an unknown source. We all assumed that he would return to his position as commander as soon as he won the tournament, but no word came. Some began to talk of his betrayal in the same fashion as you, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. Then I learned from a few of our targets that you had beaten him and that Zato had been...overtaken by the shadows we all feared and respected. I heard about a possible sighting of Zato, and I left to investigate. The lead I followed was correct, but I arrived too late to find him. Then I had no idea what to do. Until some of my associates found out your location. I had originally intended to kill you, but when I found out that you were after him as well, I chose to seek your help. The only reason I act without orders is because Zato has been branded a traitor. If anyone in the organization found out that I had been searching for him or that I asked for your help in that search, the organization would declare my execution. That is why I work in such tones of secrecy."  
  
"Why are you risking your life for him?" Millia asked. "You strike me as one of the few principled members of the organization."   
  
Venom smiled briefly. "Zato is my master. He made me what I am today. When others looked upon my skills with contempt, Zato showed loyalty and respect to me. And even more than that...Zato is my friend. I will not allow the organization to believe that Zato is a traitor. Simply because he isn't. I know now why he hasn't returned, and I know that he needs my help."  
  
Millia looked hard at Venom. "You do realize that I intend on killing him, don't you?"  
  
"...We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Venom stood up and picked up the case holding his snooker cue. "Just remember that when we find Zato...our alliance is terminated."  
  
Millia nodded, and Venom walked off into the dark woods surrounding the pair of them. As Venom slipped out of sight and earshot, Baiken walked back into the campsite and took a seat next to Millia.   
  
"You were watching us?"   
  
Baiken nodded in earnest. "Yes. But I do not like the smell of this. Not one bit. How can he so easily go against this assassin guild when you have been hunted down by them for so long?"  
  
"I don't think that he's directly betrayed the organization. At least not like I did. It isn't anymore believable to me as it is to you, but I will work with him for a while."  
  
  
Baiken looked shocked. "What? Millia, are you insane? How can you trust this man?"  
  
"I can't. But he doesn't come across as a liar either. There is a calm passion within him. It's something that most assassins lack and I think he is sincere it what he says. We'll just keep an eye on him for a while."  
  
**********  
  
"Finally!" April yelled. "You're finally here!"   
  
May and Dizzy casually walked into the bridge of the May ship, where a tired April was waiting for the two of them. After breathing a worn-out sigh of weariness, April dragged her feet towards the door.  
  
May looked back at her. "You okay, April? You seem-"  
  
April cut her off. "Don't say it. I just need to lie down for a while. And then get some lunch. I deserve a break, darn it."   
  
Tiredly strolling through the door, April waved goodbye to the two girls. May smiled at her tired friend. "That April. She's as miserable as heck but she does work hard, doesn't she? Ah well."  
  
May turned to Dizzy. "You wanna get started?"   
  
Dizzy nodded and she and May walked over to the rudder of the ship. Dizzy stood in front of the wooden wheel and clasped two of the handles with both hands. She had seen Johnny doing this before, and it looked simple enough.   
  
May shook her head. "Nah. You're holding the wrong bars. Hold it with the back of your hands facing downwards, and pick two handlebars that are parallel to each other."  
  
"Okay." Dizzy adjusted her grip on the rudder, to fit the requirements that May gave to her. With a shaky arm, Dizzy pulled off the right grip, much to the pleasure of a certain brunette.   
  
"That's it!" Squealed May. "Now April told you about changing directions and stuff, right?"  
  
"Yes. A 180-degree turn to any adjacent side to make a half turn, a 360-degree to turn the ship fully turn around, and a 90-degree turn for a quarter turn."  
  
May sweat dropped. Dizzy was a shy person but there was a bold, more technical side to her. A side that she wasn't showing too often.   
  
"Well...guess that's right. Oh, but you should tighten your grip a little bit more. The strength of grip on the rudder also decides the severity of the turn."  
  
May moved closely behind Dizzy and positioned her gloved hands over Dizzy's and placed a tight grip around the Gear's grasp of the rudder. Since Dizzy was a little bit taller than she was, May stood up on her tiptoes to peer over Dizzy's shoulder.   
  
As May continued to instruct her, Dizzy zoned out her words. Though she tried desperately to concentrate, Dizzy was distracted. May's breasts were poking into her back. Didn't she even notice that?   
  
Dizzy did her best to ignore her flaming blush and focus, but May perceived that Dizzy was pre-occupied with something other than piloting the ship.   
  
May didn't seem affected by how close they were. "Is this a little bit complicated? Nah, don't worry it all comes naturally when you practice it enough. But think April or Johnny would have done a better job at teaching you this. Truth be told, I've never liked flight duty. It's the only chore I can't stand. But we all have to do it, I guess."   
  
Dizzy fumbled to say something. "Um...yes...I..."  
  
Once again, May got that distant yet dreamy smile as she looked deeply at Dizzy. "Dizzy..."  
  
Dizzy noticed that look and used it as a scapegoat. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She said timorously.  
  
"Your eyes..." May started absent-mindedly. "They sparkle when you're all embarrassed like that."   
  
Dizzy blushed deepened. Out of the situation and out of the complement. "...Uh...I...thank you..."  
  
Suddenly, everything around the two fell out of focus, like metal falling through air. The two became resolute on nothing more than each other, and Dizzy felt a curious churning within herself. Like butterflies were flocking inside her. That very feeling consumed so much of her attention that she didn't notice that her eyes were closed. Or the fact that the gap between her lips and May's was shrinking. And then, as if it had been destined to happen, Dizzy's soft pink lips pressed loving against those of May's.  
  
May's eyes opened widely in pure shock. {Oh my god! What is she doing? Is she...kissing me?}  
  
The grip that May had on Dizzy's hand faded as her arms fell to her sides. {I...don't believe...she's...}  
  
Though she wasn't aware of it, May's eyes closed sharply, her lips parting after doing so. Dizzy sighed breathlessly at such innocent contact, and the beautiful Gear drowned in the sweet rapture of her first kiss...  
  
May felt her knees going weak. {Her...lips...so soft...Dizzy...}   
  
And quickly as it came, their tender kiss ended as May regained her senses and jerked back from Dizzy. Both girls panted desperately with twin blushes of attraction and embarrassment. The time had passed quickly but May had felt as though...   
  
The pirate girl looked away sadly. {...I...I...can't believe she did that...}  
  
A tear passed down May's cheek as she slowly backed away from a speechless Dizzy. She couldn't even bring herself to look Dizzy in the eye.   
  
"I'm...sorry!" May made a bolt for the door. She didn't care where she was going, just...anywhere but there...Within seconds May was gone.   
  
And Dizzy didn't follow after her.   
  
**********  
  
Kaiser's Afterthoughts  
-----------------------  
  
* What's this? May and Dizzy kiss but don't magically hook up by act of God? What will happen next? Wait for my next chapter to find out!  
  
* This chapter was a lot different from the previous two chapters. Feel free to offer any comments.   
  
* I proof read this chapter, so if there are still any errors, sorry about that. I'll clear them up at a later date.  
  
* For the record, I wrote at some point that Venom got some info on Zato being overrun by Eddie. Bear in mind that Venom did not get anything that told him about Zato's fate in reality. This is why he is so surprised when he faces Zato in the GGX Venom/Zato intro. He doesn't know about it yet.  
  
* This is a thanks to all those who have given me their reviews and support along the way. Thanks.   
  
* Anybody know where I can get any info on Jam? 


	11. The aftermath of destiny

Darkest Body, Brightest Soul part 11: The aftermath of destiny  
  
[What did I say?]   
  
It had been two days since...the incident between Dizzy and May. And neither had been coping well, nor had they been making an effort to improve the situation. May was nothing more than stunned at Dizzy's seemingly unheralded display of affection, and Dizzy herself was in a literal stupor after May ran away from her so abruptly. But Dizzy couldn't blame anyone but herself. In her mind, she was a guilty party and she couldn't reject that blame. She and May had not spoken to each other for a while and it unnerved Dizzy. For the first time, Dizzy actually felt alone on the May ship. Dizzy had made many friends on the crew, but none of them were as closely attached to Dizzy as May was. Their separation was only slight, but to Dizzy, it felt as though the very foundation of her friendship with May had been severely jeopardized.  
  
All for one kiss.  
  
Dizzy was presently in her cabin on the ship, curled in a tight fetal ball, trying in vain to claim some form of comfort on that moderately restful bed. Though it seemed different, the discomfort and restlessness was not a result of the bed. Necro and Undine's consistent rattling and arguing were jarring her brain once more. In her hopes, the innocent Gear was begging for a reprieve from this, but that hope was tossed to the wolves as the arguments started anew.   
  
~I had no idea that May would react in that fashion~ Undine rose in her defence. ~If I did, I would have done something to improve the situation not aggravate it!~  
  
[Well, if you'd listen to me...that whole ugly incident could have been avoided if you would have heeded my warnings. Look at what the human's insensitivity and your light-heartedness have reduced the child to!]  
  
Undine didn't take that lying down. ~You idiot! You honestly blame me for this? ~ The guardian angel jabbed sharply.   
  
[You were the one, who promoted this action, were you not?] Necro retorted. [I warned you about the dangers of that human filth, but no, you chose to ignore my wishes. Now, the child is paying for it! I knew coming on this vessel was a bad idea!]  
  
~She has a name you know! ~ Undine yelled. ~Stop treating Dizzy as though she were nothing more than a meaningless pawn in all of this. The poor child is heartbroken. Can't you see that? We should be concerning ourselves with Dizzy now, not who's to blame. ~   
  
At that second, Necro relinquished his restless anger and re-focused his attentions to Dizzy. Undine was right. This was about her, not either of them. And Necro himself was worried about her. He could feel the pain within Dizzy's soul, but the child was not shedding a tear. Rather, she was bottling up inside herself, and disallowing others to help her get through it. Necro and Undine had materialized into their semi-human forms from the wings on Dizzy's back, and Undine ran one of her glowing, crystal water hands through Dizzy's hair. The Gear remained completely indifferent.   
  
~Dizzy. She's hurting. But she won't let it out. I do fear for her. ~   
Necro nodded respectfully. [For once woman, you're right. Her attitude worries me also. She is not absorbing the pain in the manner I expected her to. But what can be done about it?]  
  
Dizzy tiredly held her small palms to her ears blocking out Necro and Undine's comments. Anything to forget about what happened between her and May.   
  
Not too far from Dizzy's room, May was sombrely walking along one of the narrow corridors of the steel winged May ship, with her head held low and her spirits fasting following that route.   
  
May felt so guilty about running out on Dizzy the way she did. Yet at the same time, May couldn't help but run away. Nor could she face Dizzy. Not now. Not after what she did.   
  
Like a videotape, the scene played out in May's mind over and over and over again. One minute May was helping Dizzy control her grip on the rudder of the ship, the next she was complementing Dizzy's subtle and...cute expression, then...bang.   
  
Dizzy kissed her. And one of hell of a kiss at that.   
  
Even now, May could feel Dizzy's silky lips pressed up against her own, so affectionately, so lovingly. And when she really thought about it, the kiss itself wasn't bad. But...it's deliverer...  
  
May shook her head free of such thoughts. Mostly to clear her head, but also to stop herself from looking at Dizzy that way. May still could not believe that Dizzy was...like that. She had always seemed to be fonder of girls then guys, but she let Testament protect her, and Dizzy was always so friendly (in a shy way) with Johnny.   
  
So why would she look at May...like that?   
  
They had always been friends. They were close, but still just friends. But it appeared that May was giving out a message, which contradicted that belief. Again May tried not to think about it like that. Despite the pirate girl's misgivings, that idea wasn't repelling her. Shouldn't she be disgusted? She was shocked, that's for sure but...May wasn't completely horrified. In a very unusual way it was, appealing...but that made no sense.   
  
May was in love with only one person, and his name was Johnny. It wasn't possible for May to...feel something for someone else. And especially not Dizzy! She was a girl!  
  
Now, more importantly, where did Dizzy think their relationship is heading? With a downcast sigh, May dragged her head up and took a menial gander at the door she was standing in front of.   
  
Dizzy's door.   
  
The brunette mumbled something to herself. "I...love Johnny, right?"  
  
**********  
  
The birds chirped a loving and meaningful chorus as the rising sun heralded the dawning of a brand new day. It was the early morning in the small forest that Millia, Baiken and Venom had set camp in. The current situation was slightly uncomfortable though. Millia and Baiken had agreed to work with Venom in the pursuit of Zato-ONE. But, as fate would have it, their goals were completely different. Venom only wanted to rescue his master and return to him the respect he deserved as commander of the Assassin organization. However Millia wanted nothing more than Zato's immediate death. Nothing else would or could satiate her. Only an end to this maddening feeling of guilt would put her at ease. In addition to that conundrum, Baiken and Venom couldn't stand to be in each other's presence for more than three seconds with out erupting into anger and forcing each other into a deciding confrontation. It was fairly understandable (In a childish way). Baiken had a deep-rooted distrust for Venom, a distrust that she was not afraid to hide, and Venom himself had a blunt distaste for Baiken's attitude. It was almost a certainty that Baiken and Venom would spill each other's blood at some point; the only questions were when, where and how.   
  
As much as Millia tried to mediate the conflicts between the two, neither seemed to want to make the effort. But it was enough to stop them from fighting. If Millia weren't there, she would have sworn they'd have slit each other's throats by now.   
  
Millia had no idea where Zato was, and neither did Venom, but the English assassin had an informant in a small village a short distance from their current position. The first thing they aimed to do was to ask this man for any information. Though he lived in a backwards village, near enough completely oblivious to the realities of the outside world, Venom's friend was the former head trainer of the village of assassins in China.   
  
The trio of Millia, Baiken and Venom were walking along a large pebbled road stripped along the setting of majestic beauty belonging to the countryside. The only thing that could be heard for distances around were the peaceful clacking of shoes and sandals connecting with small pebbles. Though the serene setting was calming, it did not match the black pitch of tension falling around the three.  
  
As the trio walked along silently, Millia looked forwards at Venom. For some reason he always stayed a few paces in front of Baiken and Millia.   
  
"Venom," Millia called out. "How much further do we have to walk until we reach your informant?"  
  
Venom didn't immediately respond. "Not too far."  
  
Baiken smirked fiercely as Venom finished his simple reply. "So...this is the way you were talking about? You said there was a village at this distance. But still I have yet to lay my eye on this village."  
  
Venom mockingly tossed a lock of his ashen hair behind his ear and retorted mildly, not even taking the bother to look back at Baiken.   
  
"We need to continue a little longer before we reach the village I told you about. It isn't a long way away. We should be there soon if we maintain a steady pace. That is, if a certain woman would stop second-guessing my every action."  
  
Baiken chuckled lightly, barely noticeably. "Forgive me, I still seem to have this niggling complex about installing trust into murderous, shadow crawlers like yourself."  
Venom dug his feet in place as his cobalt flaming eyes flashed with irritation, and looked over his shoulder at Baiken. "Do you have some sort of death wish?"  
  
Again, Baiken chuckled at Venom's verbal shots. "Isn't the Grim Reaper your speciality?"  
  
Zato's aide de camp gripped his snooker case and stared at Baiken with a keen eye of intent. "Do not push me into something that you will regret woman. I will show you no quarter."  
  
Though Baiken's disposition was fey and humored, her razor fast hand inched it's was over to the hilt of her blade. "Oh ho, the killer is merciless as well as righteous, eh? Kami-sama has gifted murderers for hire with scruples as well as dogmatic dignity?"   
  
Millia sighed as the two walked up to each other. Venom looked at Baiken with an annoyed attentiveness. "Do not tempt my wrath woman..."  
  
The cerise haired samurai noted the swap from simple insults to an out and out challenge, and grinned with a battle lust maintained through vengeance and drawn forth by anger.   
  
Baiken offered one last piece of advice as (ever so slightly) she pulled her sleeping blade from its sheath. "You should watch it, boy. The fee for drawing my sword is a pint of your blood."  
  
Venom's temperament shifted from anger to humored resentment, just enough to for him to offer one last piece of calculated disrespect.  
  
"Please forgive me if I tremble in fear," Venom said. "You're quips fill me with such terror I can barely contain myself."  
  
Baiken's peach eye filled with lighting-fast anger. "You arrogant son of a-"  
  
The second Baiken lunged at Venom with her sword ready to be drawn; Millia darted between the two to prevent any sort of confrontation. This was not what they were here for. Millia didn't want to have to break up meaningless, childish fights.   
  
"Stop it." Millia said, though Baiken and Venom's attentions were focused on each other. "We are not here to squabble amongst ourselves."  
  
Still looking at each other with twin looks of disgust and irritation, the two backed down from the challenge obsequiously. As much as they would have enjoyed destroying each other, Millia had a point. Zato took precedence over the situation.   
  
Baiken let her close friend slither back into its sheath. "You're right. Let's just keep moving."  
  
After throwing a couple more warning looks at each other, the two joined Millia and continued walking along. Around half an hour later, the trio walked up to a cliff hanging over a wide stretch of land. And far below them, on that same grassland, was a small village.   
  
Millia held her hand over her eyes to block out the glare of the sun. "Is that the village?"   
  
Venom nodded. "Yes. It is. It will take us around an hour to walked around the side of this cliff to get down there."  
  
"Isn't there a faster way?" Millia asked.   
  
Baiken scratched her chin. "I don't see one."  
  
**********  
  
Very far away from the village that Venom, Baiken and Millia were thinking over, at the harbor of a large, bustling yet war-devastated Chinese city, a small Junk pulled up to the docks of this quiet, murky marina.   
  
A noble and refined blonde man in blue and white (and strangely significant) garments stepped off of the small boat and onto the creaking wooden boards of the dock. The blonde man kneeled down and handed the Junk's owner 50 world dollars.   
  
The Junk owner bowed respectfully as he received this money. "Thank you, my boy. Not many people are as respectful as you are. I thank you."  
  
The blonde one shook his head. "You needn't offer me any thanks. You provided me with a service and I merely repaid you with this. I hope you trip back is a safe one."  
  
"I'm sure it will be. But before you go, could you tell me your name? I just wish all of my customers were like you!"  
  
The blonde man nodded. "Certainly. My name is Ky Kiske. I am sure we will meet again."   
  
The Junk owner nodded and went back into its small base compartment as Ky walked away. The former knight strode away from the docks of the city, and walked towards its inner depths. Though it had been a whole year since the death of Justice, memories of the day of his resurrection still remained prevalent within Ky's psyche. The blonde knight was still wearing the old uniform of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights (KR2: Or Seikishidan, whatever) that he had donned in preparation for the tournament. It seemed that all of Ky's current thoughts were trapped on the past. So much so that a cloud was forming over him.   
  
The things that Justice spoke of during the tournament still flashed back and forth in his head, and as much as Ky wanted to dismiss them as the ramblings of a maniacal death-machine, those simple words possessed a rhythm of correctness that was so blunt and forward, they had the capacity to shatter Ky's world.   
  
And everything he had ever believed in...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
On a tall, wide plateau surrounded by the livings foetus's of Gears encased in solid ice, beneath carpeted, marble steps leading up to two broken gates to a proverbial yet fictional heaven, the French knight lay, toppled by the King of the Gears. Justice laughed deviously at his human enemy, the one who successfully imprisoned him inside a dimensional cage five years ago.   
  
Ky Kiske, the leader of the dissolved Order, lay at the feet of the virtual God of Destruction known as Justice.   
  
Using the Thunderseal for weak leverage, Ky rose up to stand, the energy following through his veins, was fast diminishing. Ky's crystal blue eyes stalked over the victor in almost blind hatred. Nothing be said to quench that hatred now. It was as it was five years ago. He could still not defeat the leader of Gears.   
  
But the nobility of this former knight would not allow his spirit to give up. And from that same determination, (or tenacity) came the will of his body to comply with the wishes of his heart and mind.   
  
Ky would die before he gave up.   
  
Justice crossed his arms mockingly. "After five whole years, you haven't improved have you?"  
  
Ky took no notice as he struggled to maintain a fighting stance. "Evil...has no place in this world..."   
  
The King of Gears shot Ky a dark glare from his blood red eyes. "Evil? You dare to call me evil?! I fight for my own existence, no more, no less."  
  
"That cannot be reason for waging war on humans!" Ky yelled.   
  
"..." Justice sighed as he stared at this pitiful human. "...Look at my body. I was created to kill humans...I'm a weapon. Yet, the same humans that created me never thought about my mind, my soul. I'd have been used as a tool...and if I'd refuse, I'd be dismantled!"  
  
Ky looked shocked... "...I..."  
  
Justice did not let Ky's shock stop him from stating these truths.  
  
"Ask yourself...can you truly blame me? I was born into this world as a slave, and now you're here to destroy me. I know humans loathe me violently, and always will. I could do nothing but to live on, if for no other reason than to scorn my creators! But what do you think I've been living FOR!? My duty. My assigned role. I was created to kill, and so I do. It's justice!"  
  
Ky gave an angry scowl to Justice's absurd notions. "That's a delusion! What God ordains and wishes for...THAT is justice! If anyone or anything attempts to deprive the world of that freedom..."  
  
Ky steeled himself with new vigor as his belief was returned to him, full force. "I'll defeat them all!"   
  
Justice sighed again. "...I see. You should meet the man who created me. I wonder if you unwavering faith in justice would continue if you did..."  
  
Kliff's successor looked confused. "Who...who's that?"  
  
The King of Gears uncrossed his arms and pulled his hand back in preparation for another attack. "Heh. Your time to depart from this world has come. But know this young Knight...if Gears are truly evil, then think about where we came from...we are your creations...If there is a shred of evil me, then it was installed inside me by your kind!"  
  
Ky could do nothing but gasp as Justice swung his arm around his body, and a wave of searing blue energy cut through the air and rammed into Ky's chest with a brutal impact. The noble swordsman was knocked down the hundred marble steps and as his body came to rest just below the last step, Ky faded into unconsciousness.   
  
And as the Frenchmen passed out from the wrath of Justice's Michael Sword attack...a dark figure appeared from the shadows and stared down the King of the Gears...  
  
The man spoke out to the goliath of power above him. "So...Testament *did* bring you back..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ky shivered at those memories. They were haunting him in ways that he would have never believed possible. All his life, Ky had believed that God's way was the right way.   
  
And that Gears were evil. Yet Gears are merely creations of human lust and greed. The evil inside them is an extension of the evil of humanity.   
  
So what were those hundred years of fighting for? Did they all amount to nothing? Were the entire Crusades a righteous battle for life, order and goodness, or just a civil war between internal evil and external evil?   
  
Ky had no answer to these questions. That was why he was here in China. Part of him felt that this angst would not be resolved by staying in one place, so he chose to temporarily leave the police force and go on a pilgrimage. Partly to seek the truth, and partly to discover himself. When Ky heard about a Gear that will not fight, a Gear that was self reliant, Ky had to see it to confirm the truth. But for now, he would prepare himself to face a realization that he might not want.   
  
A realization that would change his entire perspective on the personification of evil. And of justice.   
  
**********  
  
In an alley, a ruff thug was slammed into the brick wall, back first, and a muscled figure in red and white garments pulled out of a line of shadows, smirking cockily at a simpering coward.   
  
The thug started begging. "No...please! We...maybe we can...s-share the money! Yeah! We can...w-we can share it!"  
  
The ochre-eyed man stepped in front of the now pleading man. "Share? Half of your damn spoils, huh? Don't you think I could earn more by running you in?"  
  
The thug pulled his hands up to protect himself. "Please?! I'll give you all the money! Just don't kill me!"  
  
Tapping his bluntly squared off sword on his shoulder, the ochre-eyed man smiled incredulously at this young punk. "If you're gonna give up that easily, why the hell did you bother to rob a crime lord?"  
  
"Please don't kill me!" The thug repeated.  
  
"Anything to keep yourself alive, huh kid? I understand that. Too bad you didn't follow through with those skills..."  
  
The swordsman held up his blade and prepared to thrust it into the throat of the young thug, but before he did, the ruffian thought of something.   
  
"Wait!" The punk said. "I can...tell you a secret!"  
  
The brown haired man's eyes narrowed. "A secret...?"  
  
Now that he seemed to have a hold on this obvious bounty hunter's attention, the thug continued on for his life. "There's word on the street that a major team of scientists have hooked up in China and are planning a really big bio-experiment, they call it, Project J2...or something."  
  
The bounty hunter roughly pushed the thug up against the wall and brought his sword straight to his neck. "What else do you know? Who are they? What's it all about?"  
  
"That's all I know, man! The guy who hired you probably wanted you to finish me off 'cause I know about it!"  
  
The ochre-eyed man mellowed out a little. "That's all you know?"  
  
The thug nodded desperately. "That's all."  
  
The bounty hunter slowly pulled away with a quick 'fine' as his formidable blade ran through the neck of his bounty run in a splurge of crimson fluid. Pulling his sword out of the thug's blood-soaked neck, he casually shook it free of blood and stared off at the far distance of the alleyway.   
  
"Project J2?" He mumbled. "What...is this?"  
  
Without good time to acclimate his thoughts, a person who had been watching that whole scene spoke out from the shadows, drawing the attentions of the bounty hunter.  
  
"So we meet again...Sol Badguy."  
  
Sol's eyes flared sharply when he recognised that voice. "You?!"  
  
**********  
  
Baiken and Millia sat on two chairs in a moderately decorated room that they had hired out in the village. They and Venom walked the path around the cliff and returned to ground level, then went into the small hamlet that Venom had told them about. Fearing that sight of Millia might upset his informant, she and Baiken agreed to take out a room in the nearest Inn and wait for Venom's news.   
  
Obviously Baiken thought that was a little fishy, but after almost getting into a fight with Venom against Millia's wishes, her reluctance to cause a fuss took centre stage.   
  
And after a wait of around twenty minutes, Venom walked into their room and faced the unwilling assassin and the vengeful samurai.   
  
"What is it?" Millia asked. "Did you find out anything?"  
  
Venom nodded solemnly. "Yes. I found out where Zato is."  
  
**********  
  
Kaiser's Afterthoughts  
-----------------------  
  
* Surprise! You're probably wondering why Sol and Ky are making appearances in a story that has nothing to do with them, but in fact they are very important. BOTH of them. And if you hadn't have guessed it, their main roles are connected to the later chapters.   
  
* I'm sorry this took so long to post, I actually finished this chapter before Christmas, but I had to visit my family and the like, so I forgot to post it. Then when I came back and went over my notes, I realized that I had neglected a big part of the storyline. Probably because I've been so distracted with the Millia scenario. But I'm back on track. It's probably a bit odd to just thrust them in the story like that, but it's the best I could do. It's important that I get it right, since the ending is going to be an event, which will culminate in the unification of every scenario in the story.   
  
* Get ready to see more new faces in future chapters, like Jam and Zato/Eddie!  
  
* Is it just me, or is Ky a really inventive character? I went over his storyline and stuff before I wrote this chapter and the more I read the more I liked. He has a very interesting back-story. He took over the Sacred Order of Holy Knights from Kliff and got the Thunderseal as a symbol of his appointment, he sealed up Justice for five years, became a police officer, he's got Jam completely in love with him, and he has a rivalry with one of the most powerful Gears ever. I like Ky a lot more than I did before now that I know more about him. At first I just put him in DB, BS to be paired up with Jam and show the world how good they are together, but now I think his scenario is going to be a whole lot more important and meaningful then I intended it to be. Obviously Jam is going to be there to support Ky through the hard times now, and things will move on from there. Ride The Lightning!!!!!  
  
* Sorry about the lack of Dizzy/May stuff. Their story is going to be less important from around chapter 15, when the Ky, Millia and Sol stuff takes centre stage. But all parts of their scenario will be resolved by that time. You know what that means...   
  
* In case you're wondering, the events in Ky flashback were a rough version of his old Guilty Gear 1 ending. The only difference is that Ky lost the fight (which I think happened canonically) in my story; In Ky's ending he won. Oh and the guy who appeared at the end of Ky's flashback was Sol.   
  
* Kaiser Ryouga 2 finally has a bio! Yay! 


	12. Shadows of fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Guilty Gear, Guilty Gear X or Guilty Gear XX (X2) and I don't own any of the characters in this story, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this. And before I continue, let this be known. Darkest Body, Brightest Soul is a story with Shoujo-ai elements in it. That means girl/girl relationships. If you can't dig that, then back up and read some other story. There are plenty of other good stories in the GG section, like Juggernaut, Desolate Gail and G Gear. Read them.  
  
For those who can handle it, on with the show!  
  
  
Darkest Body, Brightest Soul part 12: Shadows of fear   
  
May stood transfixed before Dizzy's door. This was it. Crunch time. Should she go in there and say something to Dizzy? A few pleasant words to console her? Maybe clear up some of May's own confusions? Whatever May wanted to do she had to do it now. If May left it any longer, the rift between she and Dizzy might grow. May didn't want that at all. No matter what Dizzy did, May couldn't bear the thought of losing the Innocent Gear as a friend. Even May herself didn't know the depths of her caring for Dizzy anymore. Things were becoming so clouded around the two of them.  
  
First they started getting closer, then they transformed from friends into best friends, and then that whole...kiss thing...  
  
Everything was just up in the air. Open, yet unreachable. And threatening to crash down on the will of a breeze. And if it did, that was it between Dizzy and May. Bang. Friendship over. This very thought was abhorred by May's latent subconscious.  
  
Yet, that abhorrence was manifesting itself in May's actions and disposition...for what other reason would the pirate girl be at Dizzy's door if it wasn't?  
  
All the fears and anxieties within May took the passenger seat as she pulled her fist before the door. After taking a deep, calming breath and steeling her resolve, May lightly tapped on the door to Dizzy's room.   
  
"Dizzy, it's me, May." The pirate girl said. "Can we please talk?"   
  
No reply.   
  
May knocked again, this time a bit more forcefully, not make noise, just to arouse a response.   
  
Again, no reply.   
  
Wondering how long she could wait as her resolve began to waver, so the brunette slowly pushed Dizzy's door open. May knew it was rude to just barge her way in like that, but the way she was feeling right now, she couldn't care less.   
  
May poked her head through the fresh gap between the door and doorway, and called out to the Gear in waiting.   
  
"Dizzy, I know you might not wanna talk to me, but...?"  
  
May stopped herself as her eyes scanned across the Gear's room. She wasn't there. With a morose sigh, May slowly closed the iron door and leaned back on it. After all the strength she summoned to do that...Dizzy wasn't even there.   
  
The pirate girl slouched on the door, breathing out a second sigh to accompany the first. And just as she did, a certain 'woman-chasing hound' made his way along the halls of his sky-flyin' ship.  
  
Happily munching on a fresh slice of oven-ready cherry pie, Johnny stopped in confusion as he saw May leaning miserably (and somewhat tiredly) on the access to Dizzy's room.   
  
Johnny didn't let his concern go unanswered. "May? Are you okay?"   
  
The disenchanted pirate girl said nothing, pulling a sliver of worry from the captain of the May ship. "May?"  
  
May opened her eyes slowly to look up at the one who had called on her. And she blood rushed to her cheeks in the form of crimson blush as a blue haired girl with bright scarlet eyes graced her presence...  
  
May smiled a little. "D-Dizzy..."  
  
Johnny narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Huh?"   
  
Hearing a deep, earthy voice that sounded nothing like her Dizzy's, May rubbed her eyes in a subdued manner to get her eyes in check with reality. And what she saw was Johnny, looking down at her with a gaze of disquiet and perplexity.   
  
"Johnny?" May mumbled.   
  
"That's better!" Johnny beamed. "I know something's wrong when people start confusing me with women! So what's up? You don't look too good."  
  
May put on a light smile for Johnny's benefit. "I'm okay. I guess. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the bridge?"   
  
The chivalrous pirate stood up straight and adjusted his shades, happy to see that his one-woman fan club was feeling up to speed.   
  
"Nah, some of the other girls are taking care of flight duty. April and I have to plan out the rest of our next objective, in China. You and the others haven't been debriefed yet, but April will take care of that end. Basically, were going to cash in all the gold we lifted in our last heist. You'll be coming with me, if that's okay."  
  
May stifled a moan. As much as she liked getting out and about, she didn't really feel like going anywhere. Especially after what happened in that Spain incident. The things those bastards said about Dizzy...  
  
"I understand. Anybody else going?" May asked with a gentle curiosity.  
  
Johnny sweatdropped. This was the hard part. "Um...uh...well, June's gonna come...and..."  
  
That had May stumped. "June? But she hates leaving the ship. In fact she was one of the girls who stayed behind when we went to Spain."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but she said she wanted to pick up some new recipes and try out some Chinese dishes. And she also wants to visit some new restaurant everybody in the cooking community is going crazy over."   
  
"Oh, okay. That's really June, isn't it? She's great at what she does. So is it just us three?"  
  
Johnny looked to his side nervously. "Well, um...no...I kinda want...Dizzy to come along..."  
  
The stunned brunette's eyes sparkled with an unhidden astonishment. Dizzy on the surface again? After what happened before?   
  
"Are you crazy?" May asked rhetorically. "After what happened in Spain, you wanna take her back out onto the surface with those people?"  
  
Johnny raised his left hand in defence. This was the whole reason he dreaded telling May. Nobody was as protective of Dizzy as May was. With the exception of Testament, that is. "Calm down. I know you're worried about what might happen but she's apart of this crew. Dizzy's a Jellyfish Pirate now. You can't just exclude her from these things because she's...y'know, a Gear. And it's not you're decision. It's Dizzy's. I'll be honest with you, I'm worried as well, but we'll be there to look after her. That's why I wanted you to come along too. It'll be easier for Dizzy if you're there."   
  
May didn't know about that anymore. Not the way things were going between she and Dizzy. Nonetheless, May evaluated that and left it as it was. In a very unusual way, that made sense. Dizzy was a member of the Jellyfish Pirates and was entitled to her own choices. If that were her wish, then...May would accept that.   
  
"I guess so." May offered in defeat. "As long as we watch out for her, I guess Dizzy will be okay."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Johnny patted on May's shoulder enthusiastically as he took another bite out of the delicious cherry pie in his right hand. "You'll see, this'll go off without a hitch. Besides, it's only a day or two and then we'll be back on the ship. Trust me."  
  
May smiled again, this time, genuinely. Johnny's voice was muffled by the pastry in his mouth. He couldn't keep his hands off of June's cooking. "What is it with you and June's pie, Johnny? I swear that's the only thing you'll eat."  
  
The captain of the May ship wagged his finger at May. "Ah, but you see, June didn't bake this. Dizzy did! You should try it out, y'know. And as hard as it is to believe, I think Dizzy's tastes even better!"  
  
May's dark ebony eyes brightened. "Dizzy made it? Where is she?"  
  
"In the kitchen of the cafeteria with June. It's lunch, so you'll miss it if you wait out here all day y'know. But I'm sure Dizzy'll spot you some-"   
  
Johnny said nothing more as May zipped off down the hall to find Dizzy. This child was always so eager. Probably one of those little traits that make May such a good person.   
  
May made a flippantly paced dash for the cafeteria, her petite shoes squeaking into the atmosphere of the narrow, steel hallway. For some reason she was extremely eager to see Dizzy. And it was strange, because just about an hour ago, the orange-clad pirate was dreading their next encounter with a passion.   
  
So why was she running?  
  
Over at the kitchen of the May ship, June and a slightly apprehensive Dizzy were working on the meals for the rest of the gals. It was already lunch, so they and two other crew members had made the bulk of it (including the cherry pie) all that was left was to fix the dinner for the crew members who couldn't get down to the cafeteria for a while, like those on flight duty or navigation duty.   
  
Though it was one of the chores given to her by Johnny, Dizzy thoroughly enjoyed it. Dizzy implicitly expressed her reluctance in performing flight duty (after that whole incident, seeing the May ship's rudder brought back some unwanted memories) so Johnny really had no choice but to allow her to try something else. Dizzy was given a permanent position in the cafeteria with June and two other girls who were in rotation for their chores (e.g. two new girls would replace the previous ones everyday in a regular alternation). However, she never expected to enjoy this so much. Unlike the rest of the crew, Dizzy didn't have to come here before, mainly because she had no real cooking experience besides the things she made for herself back in the Testament days. The Innocent Gear had no idea of what to expect, so when she ended up enjoying this, it caught Dizzy by blatant surprise.   
  
Right now she was washing the dishes soiled by the lunch given to the crew. With her white sleeves rolled up and her hands donning a pair of unflattering rubber gloves, Dizzy scrubbed the dishes and cutlery with a cheery yet downcast smile on her face. She was still saddened by the kiss with May, but this actually cheered her up. And as hard as it was to believe, for a very brief few hours, Dizzy managed to put that whole episode to the back of her mind.   
  
Dizzy was at peace.   
  
So much so that Necro and Undine had stopped their catfights in support of Dizzy. If this made Dizzy feel better, Undine would happily let her carry it out in peace. And to the extent that could be tolerated, Necro stood back too.   
  
June took at a gander at Dizzy from the corner of her eye, and smiled contentedly. Nobody on the ship was as keen on cafeteria duty as Dizzy was. And it was uplifting to say the least. For the past two days, Dizzy was not in a happy mood. She rarely spoke to anyone other than May, April or Johnny, but she even blocked them out. And it was for this reason that June was a little nervous about Dizzy working with her, but it all turned out okay. Dizzy was enjoying herself. And now that she got to know Dizzy a little better, June was happy to have Dizzy work alongside her on a regular basis.  
  
"Hey, Dizzy." June said.   
  
Dizzy looked across to June, who was standing by the pine table on the middle of the kitchen floor. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm gonna try out some new things tomorrow, maybe a little spice to the mix. You want me to show you some tricks?"  
  
Dizzy nodded gleefully. She never looked at herself as a chef but her cherry pie (made under June's directions) was a big hit with the rest of the crew.   
  
June winked. "Perfect! First, lemme show you how to make my special Hotpot. It's one of my prized own creations, so try not to spread the recipe around, okay?"  
  
Dizzy nodded again, as June laughed playfully at Dizzy's shyness. The hybrid Gear was as powerful as she was well spoken but at the same time, very insecure. It was a cute amalgamation, though.   
  
By this time, May had reached the cafeteria. Passing through the double doors into the cafeteria hall, she looked around the tables for Dizzy. She wasn't there. Assuming that she was still in the kitchen cooking with June, May walked over to the door on the other side of the room that led to the kitchen.   
  
Though most of the girls were in the hall, the room was quiet, and as May neared the door to the kitchen, trivial giggles and snickers could be heard through the thin steel door.   
  
Part of May wanted to go in there and cheer for joy. *Two* voices were laughing, and one of them was Dizzy's. But a second part of her didn't want to intrude. If Dizzy was in a good mood now, perhaps bringing up the kiss might rattle her. But May couldn't see what was going on either.   
  
The circular window to the door had to be boarded up. This was because May had accidentally broken it after a vicious spider attack, but now she was regretting that. How ironic. May could compete in a shed-blood tournament involving criminals, knights, ninjas, maniacs and a freaky shadow guy, but she couldn't face an arachnid.   
  
Sometimes life can be confusing. Like finding out how you feel about someone. Or figuring out what the hell 'Fuuga' means.   
  
May (unashamedly so) leaned in on the door and eavesdropped, not wishing to disturb the two, but rather to listen and wait for a right time to make her presence known. Then May started to hear things...  
  
"Is that the right way?" That was Dizzy's voice.  
  
June spoke back. "Oh no, there's a method, Dizzy. You have to be more gentle...like this..."  
  
"Oh. Okay..." A brief pause. "Is that okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah! That's it! Go Dizzy! You're really good!"  
  
"T-thank you. I enjoyed doing that..."  
  
"Wanna try it again..."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
That very second, May slammed the door open and charged in with a look of total vehemence on her face. "What is going on here!?!"  
  
Both June and Dizzy sweatdropped as May stomped in with an aura of innocent rage surrounding her body. And it took May a few seconds to correct her suppositions.   
  
June was helping Dizzy stir something in a pot on the hob.   
  
The cook of the May ship giggled gently. "What's up, May? Why do you look so stressed? Did you catch Johnny with another girl?"  
  
May nervous scratched the back of her head when she realized that the two weren't doing anything they weren't supposed to.  
  
"Um...sorry, June...can I...borrow Dizzy for a second?"  
  
June shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, I guess so. I can finish the rest of the dishes by myself, I think."  
  
As June walked over to the large sink at the other side of the kitchen to give May and Dizzy sometime alone, the two girls stared down each other, both completely unable to read the thoughts of the other. And that fact made them both nervous.  
  
It was the first time since the kiss that they had actually seen each other, so it was understandable that tensions would be running high. And though May had wanted to see Dizzy, when push finally came to shove, the pirate girl couldn't think of a thing to say. The same for Dizzy. But unlike Dizzy, May was willing to at least make an attempt to salvage their friendship.   
  
"Dizzy..." May whispered quietly. "Can we please talk?"  
  
Dizzy only stood still, her eyes focused on nothing more than May. And her brain focused on Undine and Necro. May would have flung herself of a cliff in misery if she heard some of the things that Necro was saying about her.   
  
But it wasn't his incessant rants that were getting to Dizzy. It was the hurt and sadness from May running away from her the way she did. That act had hurt the cerulean haired girl in ways that no human scorn could.   
  
That hurt and humiliation was so strong, that seeing May was unbearable. She had to get away.   
  
Dizzy said nothing to May as she tore the gaze of her crimson red eyes away from May's dark marble ones, and made her way to the door.   
  
"Dizzy? Wait!" Too late. She was gone.   
  
A concerned June walked up to May, as the pirate girl's shoulders slumped down in regret.   
  
"You two aren't getting along, are you?" June asked. "Dizzy seemed a little sad today. But you two never have fights, do you?"  
  
May forced herself not to chase after Dizzy. "No...we don't..."  
  
**********  
  
A simple blade cut through the molecules of matter that formed the air, with almost lightning-sharp accuracy, and painstaking efficiency. And that sleek blade came to rest at the side of a 16-year old knight known as Ky Kiske.   
  
Ky was practicing just outside of the fabled palace of Versailles, a beckoning call to all, as its white marble framework and design stood for the righteousness and honor of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights.   
  
As Ky's sword lowered down, he looked behind him and stared at the majesty of the palace. It had long since been a sort of venue for ceremonial business, such as appointments into high positions of the Order, and was one of the few strongholds in Europe that had managed to say in tact in the fury of the war. And for Ky it held a deep significance. Those marble arches and pillars were a symbolic representation of all the ideals he held near and dear. And in only a few hours, Ky would be inside this building and would be receiving command of the entire Order.   
  
A normal man would crumble under such pressure. After all, the Sacred Order of Holy Knights was mankind's last chance. That meant whoever led them, held the fate of the world in their hands. That was an enormous amount of pressure to place on one person. Yet Ky didn't feel any real strain. This was his duty. A gift given to him by God and a responsibility that could only be upheld by the virtuous. Still, deep within Ky's soul, there lay a small but overt feeling of doubt. Of worry.  
  
Was he really strong enough to oversee humanity's fate? He was still only sixteen. When Kliff Undersn appointed Ky as his successor, many people in the Order had been averse to the idea. Ky had even heard talk that Kliff had been driven insane by the death of his stepson, Tesu Undersn, and that this action was merely a materialization of that same lunacy. Although these people were few in number, were they right? Was giving leadership to a post-pubescent youngster a well-planned move or a foolish mistake? Ky himself had no answers to these questions. The only thing that he could do was his best. If he had to, Ky would fight and die on the battlefield. If that's what it took to save the world, then so be it.  
  
And God help any Gear that was foolish enough to stand in his way.   
  
From afar, watching Ky train outside of the palace was Kliff Undersn. He had only retired a few weeks ago, and was brandishing the weapon given to him as retirement gift, the gigantic, dragon-murdering blade known to all as Dragonslayer. Running his hand through his short grey beard, Kliff made his way to his future successor.   
  
From the corner of his eye, Ky caught sight of the former leader of the Order, and bowed down respectfully, almost automatically, an action developed from years of unwavering servitude and unconditional respect.  
  
Kliff gruffly scowled at Ky. "On your feet, boy. You'll be in command of the entire Order soon."  
  
Ky did as he was requested and stood. "I apologize, sir. I still think of you as commander. I doubt I will ever have the strength of will or character to replace you."  
  
Kliff laughed haughtily, his massive blade perched over his shoulder. "Eh, heh, heh, heh! Still very respectful, aren't you! But with that attitude you won't be much of a leader. Your duty is to lead the Order to victory over the evil of the Gears. It's a mission I'm too old for...and when I was selecting a man to 'replace' me, only one knight could fit the bill in the manner I wanted."  
  
Ky tightened his grip on his training sword. "People are counting on my efforts. Countless innocents are relying on my skills."  
  
The former leader of the Order grinned at Ky. "You've grown into a powerful swordsman. I used to see no promise in you, but...your courage and valiant fire gave you an edge. Then I realized that under all of your pristine traits, a level head exists. You then showed me that you had the potential to master skills such as the Stun Dipper and the Needle Spike. Techniques that haven't been used by knights in the Order for decades. And as time grew...I knew you were the right one to succeed me as commander of the Sacred Order. I have a firm belief in you, Ky Kiske. It's up to you to have the same."  
  
"I will do my best for the Order, sir. You have my word." Ky said.   
  
Kliff chortled again. "I'm sure you will," And became serious in attitude when he added, "Because eventually, you'll be facing evil itself. You'll be leading the Order against Justice and his maniacal Gear army. And the fate of peace and freedom will be at stake."  
  
Ky looked away. "I know that, sir."  
  
Kliff's brown eyes darted up to Ky. "Good. Because if you keep doubting yourself, the only path that will lie in front of you is the one that leads to your grave."  
  
While Ky pondered that, Kliff walked closer to Ky and pulled out a small box from inside his pocket, placing it into the hand of his soon-to-be successor. Ky drew himself from his thoughts and stared at the box in his palm.   
  
"What is this?" Ky asked curiously.   
  
Kliff only grinned. "Open it."  
  
The French knight opened up the box that Kliff gave to him, and stared wide-eyed at the treasure that was inside it. A small, Japanese teacup. Kliff owned an extremely rare set of Japanese teacups that had become priceless since the downfall of Japan, and Ky had his eye on those magnificent treasures for sometime. Though he had never had the nerve to ask Kliff about them. And now one of those said teacups was right before him.   
  
The wielder of Dragonslayer ran his hand through his beard at the sight of Ky's astonishment. "Think of it as an appointment gift from me to you. I had planned on passing this onto Tesu, but...I'm giving it to you, Ky. I think it would be better appreciated in your hands."  
  
"I...thank you...thank you so much, sir." Ky managed.   
  
"Don't be too impressed, boy. The real treasure is in there." Kliff pointed to the palace with his free hand. "Inside those chambers is one of the most sacred weapons within our establishment. The prized Thunderseal. Many swordsmen dream of wielding it, yet very few have the capacity to do so. You have to trust in that blade. Trust in it like it was your closest ally. Because in two hours, it will be."  
  
Kliff turned to walk away just as he added, "You will be using that sword to smite evil. And purge darkness from this world. It is your destiny. If you will believe it to be..."  
  
And with those last words of advice, Kliff was gone. And Ky was left with two gifts. One was the teacup; the other was Kliff's sage-like words of wisdom. Though his short, gruff appearance was overwhelming in your initial perception of him, Kliff Undersn astuteness for combat and tactical cunning gave him an edge over any man half his age. And very soon, Ky would be filling that great man's shoes...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I defeated the evil just as you wished, Master Undersn. I dealt order to the world by ending the crusades...but...was it all a lie? I thought I was doing the right thing..."  
  
Ky sighed calmly as fond memories of the past returned to him. Though this sigh was drowned out by the loud laughing, chatter and banter that was swarming around him. The ex-knight was currently inside a new restaurant in Fuzhou, China. The place where he had decided to start his pilgrimage of self-discovery. Ky wasn't the type of person that liked to be around so many people in one instance, but this restaurant had been recommended to him by the owner of the inn at which Ky had been residing in. Since he had never tried Chinese cuisine before, it would be very interesting to sample the culinary legacy of other cultures. Plus, the person who is running this restaurant was said to be an extremely skilled chef.   
  
In the kitchens of this busy restaurant, a group of chefs and cooks were running around the kitchen to prepare and serve the meals ordered by the public. And all were under the directions of a certain ring-haired, Chinese girl...  
  
"Alright now, we've got twenty-two orders to put out and no customer leaves one of Jam Kuradoberi's eateries without a smile! Now get to work!"  
  
A cook passed on a plate of food to a waiter, and as Jam walked by, her razor-sharp nose for food scents sensed an irregularity.   
  
"Hey! There's no ground pepper in that, is there?" Jam jabbed sharply. The waiter sweatdropped at his boss' culinary awareness.   
  
"Um...is it...needed, ma'am?" The waiter asked.   
  
Jam scowled as though someone had slapped her in the face. "You idiot! Of course it is! Are you gonna serve my ramen dishes like that? Geez!"  
  
The master-chef grabbed the plate that carried the offending bowl of ramen, and frowned at the waiter. "Give this to me, and you go to table four and apologise for a slight delay. If they complain offer them some free fortune cookies or something. Okay?"  
  
The waited nodded. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Who is at table four anyway? A regular?" Jam asked. The waiter shook his head.  
  
"Nah, it's some blonde guy."   
  
Jam looked confused for a second, the vast majority of her customers were Chinese in origin, so she opened the door to see who was at table four.   
  
And felt the sweetest of twinges in her heart...   
  
**********  
  
"So. You've located Zato-ONE?" Baiken asked sceptically.   
  
Venom nodded in earnest. He was perfectly serious. Thinking about, Baiken was wary of Zato. Not in a manner that gave her reason to fear of him, but a segment of Baiken's heart held a grudging respect for any man who was significant enough to shake a woman as strong as Millia was. A strength that Millia had yet to discover within herself.   
  
The blonde woman in question was completely neutral. Millia's face was showing no worry or doubt. Which was in some respects outlandish if you took into consideration how much of an effect Zato's existence had on Millia's life. But then again, she didn't look too excited about it either.   
  
Baiken wasn't the only person who noticed that. Venom also saw that Millia was not displaying much care or concern for the situation. But neither of them was prepared to confront Millia about it. People deal with their problems in their own way.   
  
The orphaned assassin continued to inform the other two. "He's been at a large warehouse for the past two weeks. My associates' reports have said that no one who has been to that warehouse has returned since. I think Zato may have murdered them. I assume that means he is becoming more desperate. I want to help him before he does anything drastic."  
  
Baiken sneered at that, but kept it personal, for Millia's sake. It seemed as if Venom was unaware of Millia's overall aims. Rather than get into that, Baiken ambled the conversation over to something else. "Where exactly is this warehouse?"  
  
"In the third district of the city. It used to be used as a training ground for the younger members of the Chinese Guild, but it has been out of use for the past three months. I suggest that we go there and confront Zato tomorrow."  
  
"I agree." Baiken said sternly. "What about you, Millia?"  
  
Millia said nothing, her light sapphire eyes focused on the hands rested in lap.   
  
Baiken's eye narrowed. "Millia?"  
  
With that last bid for Millia's attention, Baiken pulled the unwilling assassin from her trance-like reverie. Both Venom and Baiken threw enigmatic looks at her.   
  
Without explaining herself, Millia briskly rose from her chair and strode over to the door behind Venom. One thing Millia disliked was too much attention placed upon herself.   
  
As she positioned her hand on the doorknob, Millia spoke out to the assassin and the samurai. "I need some air."  
  
Millia left the room and headed outside to get what she sorely required, some fresh air. Usually, Millia would not have left Baiken and Venom alone like that, for fear of them attempting to execute each other. This time Millia didn't concern herself with trivial things like that.   
  
Zato was close.   
  
So close that Millia actually felt as though she could feel his presence. No matter much she disliked the idea, there was always a spiritual link between the two of them. In a sense, you could call Millia and Zato rivals. The feud between the two was always projected within the arena. Fighting seemed to be the only way the two could settle their differences. But the hatred and resentment that clouded them tapped into something deeper than a rivalry. The truth of it was, that Millia and Zato were nightmarish soul mates. The only difference being that there is love between two bonded souls in general. For Millia and Zato, that love was replaced by deep-rooted hatred and resentment. The pair of them were, in effect, separate pieces of the yin yang puzzle. Different, but alike. Both carrying a share of the other in their hearts and only complete in the face of the others presence. Millia had felt that way since the first time she attempted to take her own life. It was also the reason for Millia feeling as though Zato must be dead and buried if she were to live her life without a hateful angst.  
  
In Chinese Mythology, the Dragon and the Tiger are said to be two noble creatures whose rivalry with each other is not only equal but also perpetual.   
  
And as strange as it was, Millia did feel that way. As much as Millia hated it, the bonds between them were eternal. And they would remain that way until she put her former master's living corpse to rest.   
  
Millia would never be free until Zato-ONE was dead.   
  
After walking out of the Inn and onto the damp grass of the outside, Millia breathed in fresh night air. And took a look at the starry skies above. Beautiful. Many men had attempted to win Millia's affections with sweet complements about her beauty, but Millia never saw any true beauty inside herself. That might have been because the blonde never had any real regard for her life, or maybe because she looked at the world in black and white, Millia couldn't tell, but it didn't matter to her. The stars held true exquisiteness. Millia's icy soul had just enough passion inside it notice that fact.   
  
Now that she thought about it, Millia never really took the time to admire the stars anymore. These days, she was either fighting of the Assassin Organization's endless army of drones or being tormented by dreams of the supposed betrayal of Zato.   
  
But by tomorrow, that would all be over. She and Zato would have their last confrontation, one that would decide it all. One of them would die tomorrow, and either way, Millia got what she wanted.   
Peace.   
  
**********  
  
In the dank alleyway below a soft sprinkling of mid-summer drizzle, Sol swerved around sharply as a familiar voice called out to him from the darkness.   
  
The voice spoke out. "We meet again...Sol Badguy..."  
  
Sol gritted his teeth in irritation. "You damn well said that already. Who the hell are you?"  
  
The character stepped out of the shadows and faced the bounty hunter, taking a brief look at the corpse of Sol's last run. And smiled brightly as he held up his dual kusari-game...  
  
"It's me! Axl Low!" Axl chuckled. "Have you forgotten my voice already?"  
  
The Guilty Gear scowled at this blonde brit. He had encountered Axl before at the tournament, and the guy kept going on and on about how they knew each other from way back when. But Sol didn't recognise him. Not even in the least. And Sol wasn't the type of man to waste his time with people he either didn't know or didn't need to know.   
  
Sol rested Fireseal on his shoulder. "What do you want?"  
  
Axl sighed. "Still kinda anti-social, aren't you? You don't change much, Sol. But I can show you how I've improved! Wanna spar for a little while?"  
  
"I don't have time for you." Sol stated calmly.   
  
Axl shook his hands in front of him. "Hey, hey, hey! I was only kidding! I'm here for serious reasons, man!"  
  
Sol closed his eyes. "Do those 'serious reasons' include bugging me?"   
  
"Oh really? Well, would it help if I told you that I know something about that Project J2 your bounty was talking about?"  
  
Sol's eyes opened sharply, but he didn't alter his disposition. It wouldn't do Sol any good if Axl knew that he was curious. For some reason...Sol had this thing about laboratories and experiments...  
  
Sol feigned indifference. "You know something?"  
  
Axl beamed. "Yeap!"  
  
"Well, what do you what? Money?"  
  
The terror of 20th century London's east end tapped his kusari-game on his shoulder. "Not all of us are out to make a profit, y'know, Sol. I'm here to help."  
  
"I don't need anyone's help." Sol said. "Don't tell me you're getting involved in this..."  
  
Axl shook his head feverishly. "No, no, no. I can't, I gotta find a way back home. Besides, I have Megumi to think about. But, if I have to stay in this world I guess it need to be kept safe."  
  
A small grin travelled onto Sol's face. "You think I want to protect the world, huh? The very fact that you said that shows that you don't know me."  
  
"I'm serious!" Axl said. "They say the guy in charge of the project is one bad mother-"  
  
"Shut your mouth." Sol snapped sharply. "I don't have time for your little games, so if you know something, either cough it up or get the hell out of my face."  
  
Axl sweatdropped. "Geez, suck a sage, why don't ya! You catch more bees with honey. But since you asked, this is supposed to be a really expensive project that's been planned for the last five months. Some say they're trying to make a new Gear, others say they're trying to make some kinda weapon to fight against the second self-reliant Gear. You must have heard about that, right?"  
  
Sol growled irritably. Part of him still regretted sparing Dizzy's life. The part of him that couldn't stand to see another living Gear walk free in the world. But then there was that part of him that still possessed a shred of human kindness. A kindness that still hated to see the torment of innocents. Gear or Human. And, fortunately for Dizzy, the latter took a strange priority in that battle.  
  
Sol crossed his arms. "Keep talking."  
  
"And it's being started as we speak in a city called Fuzhou in China. Apparently some of the scientists involved are being paid by a much higher power, and funding is coming from this higher power as well. I don't know the exact location, but I'm certain it's in Fuzhou. You should check it out."  
  
"...Fuzhou, huh?" Sol mused over that. How was he going to get to China?  
  
"Yep." Axl said. "But that's all I have. I ran into some girl who was talking about it and then I saw you, bullying that kid and then running him in. All in a days work for a bounty hunter, eh?"  
  
Sol said nothing; he just turned to the direction away from Axl and began to walk out of the alleyway.   
  
"Hey!" Axl yelled. "How 'bout thanking me?"  
  
"..." Sol said nothing.  
  
"Fine! You wait until that crazy chick with the guitar catches up with, then you'll see!"   
  
Sol dug his feet into the ground and cast Axl a dark and powerful glare over his shoulder. "What did you just say?"  
  
**********  
  
Kaiser's Afterthoughts  
----------------------  
  
* Sorry, Axl fans, but this time-travelling Londoner is only making a brief cameo. As will a couple other GG stars. But is it me, or is there a lack of Axl fanfiction around?  
  
* I've had to cut out a certain section of the Millia scenario, but I'll put it up when I post chapter 13. There's most Dizzy/May stuff, to make up for the lack of it last chapter.   
  
* Sorry for any errors, I'll clean them up later, when I add the missing piece of this chapter.   
  
* As always, positive or constructive feedback is more than welcome.   
  
* One of my reviewers raised a good point, so I'll address it. With ANYTHING that I write in this story, there is a reason behind it. And it is working towards a definite conclusion. Don't assume that I'm just drifting along with the tides. You'll probably notice that all of the scenarios are moving towards China. There is a reason for that.  
  
  
Ja ne! 


	13. Still in the Dark Part 1

Darkest Body, Brightest Soul part 13: Still in the Dark (Part 1)  
  
Dizzy casually walked through the steel network of corridors that made up the May ship, towards the bridge and it's captain, Johnny. Though her initial aura was a relaxed one, Dizzy had been jumpy for a short while. Simply because she was afraid of running into May.  
  
It had been one whole hour since May had attempted to make contact, but still, to Dizzy, it felt as though it were only three seconds ago. Everything was just happening so fast these days. And to be honest, Dizzy hadn't been coping extremely well. Not to a good standard at least. The fact that Dizzy was avoiding May rather than talking to her was showing this. It wasn't her fault; after all, Dizzy had never really had many problems of the heart to deal with. What more could you expect from a three year old? However, below that mark of age, Dizzy carried a decent sense of right and wrong. Avoiding May wasn't necessarily erroneous, but it didn't fit in with the good side of her either.   
  
But as much as Dizzy wanted her best friend back, a dominant fear weighed her down. What could she say? What could May say? Even if they did rectify the...whole...kiss thing, what then? The Innocent Gear would never forget how much it hurt for May to run from her like that. May was the one person she trusted above all else...Dizzy put out all of her hopes, desires and feelings into that single kiss. Only to have May reject it so openly. Not even the blind hatred and disdain of the human surface dwellers could have done as much damage. Not by a long shot.   
  
Could Dizzy just get over that?  
  
And what about May? If they did manage to reform their friendship, could May do that, perfectly calm and contented, knowing full well that Dizzy was head over heels in love with her?   
  
Needless to say, Dizzy doubted that. Especially after...  
  
Dizzy shook her head. Anything to get her first kiss out of her head. No way did she have the strength to recycle that event in her head over and over again. Testament had once told her that to get over the pain of the past crimes he committed under Justice, he had to put all of those things behind him. And the crimson-eyed Gear started to seriously believe that was the only way to make herself feel better. Unfortunately that path meant losing her best friend.   
  
With that sullen thought cast adrift from her brain, Dizzy found herself at the stern steel door leading into the bridge. Uhr. It seemed like anywhere she went Dizzy was reminded of her kiss with May. That Rudder...  
  
Shaking her head again, Dizzy gently pushed the door open and entered the bridge of the May ship to be greeted to the cheery smile of it's more than capable captain.   
  
"Hey, Dizzy!" Johnny said, his smile cast over his shoulder as both of his hands supported the ship's rudder.  
  
Dizzy shyly smiled back. "Hello, Mr Johnny."  
  
Johnny's hand took a second to adjust his shades while he stared quizzically at Dizzy. "What's all this 'Mr Johnny' stuff? You're still doing that? Come on Dizzy you should just call me Johnny! Or Captain, whatever you prefer."  
  
The Innocent Gear bowed politely in apology. "I am sorry...Johnny."  
  
Johnny grinned. "Heh! Now that's more like it!"  
  
The captain of the May ship had a second to think about what he was going to say to Dizzy, he called over one of the other two crewmembers on the bridge to take control of the rudder. The ship girl did so, and soon after, Johnny led Dizzy over to a quieter section of the room. A section of the room not drowned out by the sound of the May ship's engines.   
  
"So you called for me, Johnny?"  
  
Johnny nodded. "Yep. Well...you see...you know that we lifted some gold in Berlin? Well the time has come for us to cash it in. As you know, we'll be landing in Fuzhou soon. That's were we're gonna cash in the goods. I'm gonna oversee the whole thing, but some other crewmembers are coming with me. June's coming, she wants to visit this new restaurant, and May's gonna come."  
  
Dizzy's heart clenched. Talk of May again. And it was coming from Johnny, too. Johnny didn't threaten her, not even in the least. In fact Dizzy liked Johnny very much. But a part of her still felt envious of Johnny for winning May affections.   
  
"Who else is coming?" Dizzy asked.  
  
Hearing that, Johnny rested his hands on both of Dizzy's shoulders and gave her a genuine smile of caring. "I want you to come along as well."  
  
That came as a shock. It had been a good while since Dizzy had left the ship, and memories of the last time were still fresh in her mind. The things those people said to her...Dizzy was still far too young to understand the full extent of Justice's legacy, but she knew (from the books she had read and the stories told to her by Testament) that he was a bad person. So needless to say, when people called her a 'Second Justice' and the like, it had an after effect on our blue haired heroine. The hot springs with...May did cheer her up though. That was the high point of the trip. The second time the ship landed since Dizzy joined the Jellyfish Pirates was for the mission in Berlin, to pick up the gold Johnny was presently talking about. Dizzy had wanted to go, but May had openly objected to getting Dizzy involved in a heist, so much so that May stayed back. At the time, Dizzy felt that she could handle it, but May still wasn't having any of that. Weird...it seemed as if all of Dizzy's activities (aside from cooking with June) involved May somehow. If the brunette wasn't a part of Dizzy's life, did that mean that she had no life on the May ship?  
  
Dizzy tried not to think about it like that. Not now. She was a Jellyfish Pirate. Upfront and foremost. "You desire me to accompany you?"  
  
Johnny nodded. "Uh huh. It's up to you. You can stay if you want, but I'd really like you to come along with us. Every once in a while you're feet need to touch soil, y'know? I promise, nothing will happen like it did in Spain. You have my word as the captain of the May ship and the no. 1 chick magnet in the seven skies."   
  
Accepting that, Dizzy gently smiled. She was ready. "I'll go, Johnny."  
  
**********  
  
Five minutes later, in the cafeteria of the May ship, May and April stood in the cafeteria line, one tray each, waiting for the latest cuisine June and Dizzy had cooked up. But while April was excited about getting something to snack on, all May could do was sigh unhappily. Dizzy wasn't even prepared to talk to her...and the look of heartbreak in her scarlet eyes...May had caused that...But was this how it was going to be? May losing her best friend over a stupid kiss? Every time May thought about that, it irritated her to no end. Why would Dizzy let something so insignificant get in between them?  
  
As May chose the food that she wanted, April took note of the dejected look on her team-mates' face. Something was really bothering her. And from that same look, April could tell it was something big.   
  
The two girls picked out their lunches and walked over to their usual table at the other side of the room. And while April dove in like there was no tomorrow, May's head leaned tiredly to one side, propped up by her arm, and she poked at the food on her tray. The chief advisor of the May ship took notice of this dejection yet again.   
  
So she brought it up. "So are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
May heaved a melancholy sigh. "What do you mean...?"   
  
"Stop pretending," April said. "I know when something's bothering you."  
  
The brunette stopped playing with her food long enough to look April in the eye. "Well...I..."  
  
"Come on! Out with it!" April said playfully.   
  
May looked April in the eye. "Okay! Okay...but...can I just ask you, I have you ever felt like you didn't know how much something means to you unless you think you've...lost it?"  
  
April thought for a second. "Yeah sometimes. Why?"  
  
May squirmed internally as a mental image of Dizzy flashed through her brain. "Well...I..."  
  
Before May could even start he sentence, the Innocent Gear in question strode into the cafeteria on the other side of the large room. And the pirate girl could feel her heart beat quickening with every step Dizzy took.   
  
Why was she feeling this way?   
  
As stated before, April wasn't oblivious to these things. May was staring at Dizzy the same way Dizzy used to stare at her. But the weird thing about it was that May looked desperate. Like she was ready to do something drastic which wasn't like her. May was always an easygoing kinda girl.   
  
Whatever was bothering May involved Dizzy somehow, April could feel it. So rather than fixate of May, April turned her gaze to Dizzy, and both April and May watched her get something to eat. After Dizzy was served lunch by one of the ship girls on duty, she turned around and looked for a place to sit.   
  
For the past two days, Dizzy ate lunch in the kitchens to avoid seeing May, but this time she felt like eating in the actual cafeteria. And as luck (or bad luck as it were) would have it, May was right across the room from her.   
  
April watched inquisitively as the two merely stared at each other, neither bothering to say or do anything. Until.  
  
June called out to Dizzy from the table she and a few other girls were sitting at. "Hey, Dizzy! Over here!"  
  
Taking one last look at May, Dizzy strode over to June's table and met the joyful smiling of the cook and her friends.   
  
April blinked fiercely as May's head lulled into a droop again. Now she *knew* something was wrong.   
  
April turned sharply to May. "Alright girl, spill! What's going on between you two? Dizzy always sits with us."  
  
May tried her hardest not to stare at Dizzy. "Um...well...it's...we sorta..."  
  
April nudged a little harder. "What? What is it?"   
  
May's eyes looked up to April's with an indisputable look of worry. But for what reason should she be worried about Dizzy?   
  
"Um...Dizzy and I...we...kinda...kissed a couple days ago..." May said.   
  
More obviously then not, April looked...shocked. "Oh my god...you and...you two kissed? Does that mean the two of you are in-"  
  
May cut off April sharply before she even went there. "No! It's not like that...it's...it's not..."  
  
{...Looks like I'm not the one she's trying to convince.} April thought.   
  
April looked at Dizzy. The blue haired Gear tried to hide it, but she didn't look any better than May did. But what was the problem? Kissing May was a good thing for Dizzy since she liked her, right? "Well...she's avoiding you. That can't be good. Not now at least."  
  
"I...I miss her, April." May spoke in earnest. "But she wont even talk to me..."   
  
"Well...what happened? Who kissed who?" April asked.  
  
That was a no-brainer. "Dizzy kissed me. I panicked and then...I just sorta ran from her..."  
April's eyes flashed. No wonder Dizzy was avoiding her. "You what? You walked away from her?"  
  
"Well...she shocked me! What was I supposed to do?"  
  
April shook her head. "Well for starters, you shouldn't have ran, May. If Dizzy liked you enough to kiss you then she probably put a lot of hope in it. By rejecting her like that...well you may have just lost her friendship as well as her love."  
  
May's heart was set on fire. "Dizzy loves me?"  
  
"It was supposed to be a secret, but yeah, she does. Or at least she did. It's pretty obvious when you think about it. But I promised her I wouldn't say anything."  
  
Hearing that, May's ebony black eyes narrowed. "You knew that Dizzy had a thing for me this whole time and you didn't bother to say anything?"  
  
"She told me not to. What was I supposed to say?" April said.   
  
May pushed he tray to one side and let her head slump into her crossed arms. "I guess so. I just don't know what I should do. I can't talk to Dizzy; she wont even let me near her. Now she and June are thick as thieves and..."  
  
April smirked quizzically at May. "What are you talking about?"  
  
May's eyes narrowed as she looked over her shoulder to see June and Dizzy laughing at their respective table. "June's been all over her for the past two days."  
  
The chief advisor of the May ship tried to stifle her playful giggles. "Um...May, are you by any chance...jealous?"  
  
The brunette's cheeks turned a fiery crimson. "What?! Are you insane?"   
  
Again, April tried not to laugh. "I see. Well, if you wanna talk to her you should do it in a few hours time when we land in Fuzhou. Johnny did tell you that Dizzy's coming, right?"  
  
A part of May was still annoyed about that. But, Johnny was the captain of the May ship and he rarely made a wrong decision. If that was okay by him and Dizzy then, May wouldn't stand in the way.  
  
"Yeah...I know. She'll be okay with me there. I won't let anyone lay a finger on her."  
  
May turned her head around again to look at Dizzy, with the cutest smile appearing on her face, to accompany her dark blush. And as she watched May stare at the cerulean haired girl, April couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation.   
  
The tables hade been reversed...  
  
**********  
  
Jam sighed breathlessly as she first laid eyes upon the former leader of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights, Ky Kiske. And as her eyes turned into two little hearts burning for this young man's body, the waiter next to Jam sweatdropped.   
  
Jam's heartbeat quickened with every second spent staring at Ky. "Oh wow...he's so dreamy..."  
  
"...Uh...Ma'am?" The waiter said.  
  
Jam took no notice. "Look at his eyes...he's so cute..."  
  
"...Ma'am?"  
  
"I wonder what his name is...?"  
  
It was then that the waiter got irritated. "Ma'am!"  
  
But Jam had the bluntness to match it. "What!?" She said as her eyes snaked back to the waiter.   
  
The waiter pointed at the ramen bowl for a little more emphasis. "Do you want me to tell him about the delay, or-"  
  
Jam cut the waiter off. "No! I'll do it...a guy as hot as he is needs the best..."  
  
Taking another glance at her knight in waiting, Jam blindly handed the waiter the ramen bowl. "Here. Take this and go season it with some ground pepper."  
  
The waiter nodded. "Yes Ma'am."  
  
With that guy out of the way, Jam straightened out her clothes to make herself look presentable. This man looked to be organized and polite. It might offend him for Jam to come out of her kitchen and not look good. Steeling herself with an iron resolve, the Chinese chef pushed the doors of her kitchen open and sauntered over to the mysterious blonde man's table. And beamed the most seductive smile the muscles in her face could generate.  
  
Before long Jam was standing at Ky's table. Jam sighed again as she caught sight of that intense look of distance on Ky's face. However, he did look a little troubled. Nevertheless, if Jam had her way...  
  
The Chinese girl coughed into her fist to arouse Ky's attention. And she was more than successful as Ky looked up at Jam inquiringly.   
  
"May I help you?" Ky asked.  
  
Jam blushed. {He even sounds cute!}  
  
"Um...My name is Jam Kuradoberi, and I'm the owner of this whole restaurant. I'm sorry to say that there'll be a slight delay with the bowl of ramen that you ordered. I'm really sorry if we have inconvenienced you in any way."  
  
Ky smiled and shook his head. "No, not at all. It's not important. I have the patience to wait. And I can see that you are rather busy at this point. Is your establishment always this hectic?"  
  
Jam sat down of the seat adjacent to Ky's. "Yeah, it really is. I just wish I had more help in the kitchens...I have to oversee everything to make sure nobody screws up." Jam gazed into Ky's eyes and ran the tip of her finger along the table absently. "So...what's your name? You're not one of my regulars, so..."  
  
"My name is Ky Kiske. This is my first time sampling the foods of this nation, as you can imagine I am not familiar with Chinese cuisine."  
  
Jam blocked out everything Ky said except for his name. "Ky..."  
  
Ky looked back on Jam. "Yes?"  
  
And Jam blinked in response. "Huh?"  
  
"You just said my name. Is there a problem?" Ky asked.   
  
Jam shook her hands. "No, no! I...I was just thinking that...you have a really beautiful name...Ky..."  
  
Ky scratched his head awkwardly. "Uh...thank you."  
  
Whilst Jam settled back down into her silent worship of Ky, a large man from a neighbouring table walked up to Jam from behind, with an irate expression on his face. For the most part, Jam was completely oblivious to all that was occurring around her, focussing on the noble knight that sat before her.  
  
The tall ruffian tapped Jam on the shoulder. "Hey!"  
  
The ring haired girl scowled sharply as she looked back at him. "What is it, can't you see I'm talking?"  
  
The ruffian frowned. "I've been waiting for my fried rice and wontons for the past hour! When the hell am I gonna get served?! You think I give out my hard earned money for nothing?!"  
  
Jam shut her eyes in contempt. "Pipe down, already. My staff will serve you when they're able to. Look around and you'll see that this isn't exactly the easiest of days. Just wait a little longer. Unless you're allergic to waiting."  
  
"Obviously you didn't hear me. I want my order now, or-"  
  
"Or what?" Jam pushed her seat back and rose up incensed by this man's demanding tone. She really didn't want to get in an argument with someone in front of Ky, but... "I told you to wait. If you don't like that, I'll reimburse you and then you can get the hell out of my restaurant."  
  
The ruffian got angry with every word spoken by Jam. "Are talking to me like *that*, little girl?"  
  
Jam swivelled around to face the ruffian, taking note of the tone of his voice. The guy was looking for an excuse to throw a punch... "You don't really wanna fight with little ol' me, do ya? They say even the most beautiful flower can carry the deadliest poison...you 'aughta watch yourself, big guy..."  
  
The ruffian cracked his knuckles, at which point the crowds and customers of Jam's restaurant had stopped bantering and eating to watch the scene play out before them.   
"You got some spunk for a chick, little girl..." The ruffian said.   
  
Jam chuckled to herself. This big lug actually thought he could take her on. Narcissistic asshole...  
  
"You really do wanna fight with me, huh? Figures. You macho types are all alike. You reek of B.O and you can't dance worth a damn."  
  
The large ruffian's anger peaked. "What the hell did you say to me?!"  
  
Instantly the ruffian flung his calloused fist at a cocky (with good reason to be) Jam. But before it even reached into an inch of Jam proximity, a second hand shot out from nowhere and caught the man's fist in a powerful, iron grip.   
  
That hand belonged to Ky, and the young knight tightened his grip on the ruffian's fist. The man fell to one knee to smother the pressure, it was of no use. After the ruffian let out a yelp of pain, Ky relinquished a fraction of the strength of the grip.   
  
"I do believe that hitting a woman under such circumstances is not good etiquette for a gentlemen. So kindly leave before I'm forced to remove you."   
  
After letting go of the man's fist sharply, Ky pointed to the exit with Thunderseal. And the young ruffian ambled away in humiliation and defeat. Not prepared to waste another second of thought on that deadbeat, Ky returned his attentions to Jam.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ky asked.   
  
Jam could have sworn the temperature of the room shot up. "I...I'm fine." The Chinese girl swooned.   
  
{I gotta get to know this guy better...I'm gonna make Ky mine...}  
  
**********  
  
While sitting on the bed of her room at the Inn, Millia tightened the buckles that were strapped to her shirt over her breasts. After making sure they were tight enough, Millia fastened the band around her head to prevent her hair from splaying around outside of battle. The last thing she needed to worry about right now was losing a strand of her hair. It was one in the morning, but Millia Rage did not have the capacity to sleep. Things just didn't allow her to. Maybe it was her nerves, maybe it was anxiety of facing Zato, but Millia wasn't at all tired. The best thing she could think of to do now was to make sure she was fully prepared for her battle with Zato.   
  
Standing up, Millia took on a fighting pose and contorted her hair into the form of a dagger. Before long her javelin-like hair stabbed in and out of the air, in quick, strong lunges. Soon after those lunges became a blur of blonde stabs, barely visible to the naked eye.   
  
As blind as Zato was, his senses were sharp as a Japanese sword. There was no way that Millia could fool Zato into believing that her revised Lust Shaker was invisible. Still, any edge you could get was better than no edge at all.   
  
With all her Assassin training, Zato could still match it blow for blow. That would frighten even the toughest of assassins, but not Millia. Her resolve was strong enough to surpass her fears.   
  
Fears.  
  
Millia could always feel a fear when Zato was near. However, for whichever reason, Millia was not as worried as she was before. Something changed after what Baiken had said to her the night before. Now she was prepared to take on her nemesis and end the war between she and Zato once and for all.   
  
The time had come to cleanse Zato-ONE's black soul.   
  
A knock came at the door. With prompt accuracy, the flaying tresses of Millia's blonde hair returned to its original composition. And after signalling for whomever it was to come in, Baiken stepped through the door with an incredulous smile.  
  
"Something wrong?" Millia asked.   
  
Baiken let out a low chuckle. "Heh, heh, heh...that idiot has left to take on Zato alone..."  
  
Millia's eyes flared. "Venom's gone?"  
  
**********  
  
The English Assassin stepped forwards past two makeshift wooden doors into the warehouse. Primarily, it was used for training younger recruits for the Chinese Guild, but had been abandoned since Zato's disappearance. Outside of the few old weapons obviously used for training, there was not much inside the large warehouse. In fact, the only thing that could be heard by Venom was the sound of his own feet clattering against the creaky floorboards.  
  
Venom sighed. No sign of Zato. Not at all. Was his informant lying to him? If word had gotten out in the Organization that Venom had attempted to make contact with Zato, then this whole thing could have been a trap.   
  
Even so, with his snooker case in his hand, he was ready. If it meant his death, Venom would still stand by Zato. His ties to the Organization were not as strong as the ones that bind two friends.   
  
Just as Venom turned around to leave, Zato's aide de camp heard the distinct sound of the materialization of a shadow.  
  
Venom turned around sharply. "What...?!"  
  
Venom looked down to see a dark pool of swarming black shadows, and from that same pool, a black figure shot up into the air, morphing into the form of young man.   
  
A man known to the assassins and to the dead, as Zato-ONE.   
  
Venom was near speechless. After one whole year... "Zato-sama..."  
  
Zato's thin lips moved in the same cold manner as they always did. But the omnipotent voice that followed was not Zato's.  
  
Eddie sneered. "What is it that you want? Do you seek purification?"   
  
"Zato...what has happened to you?"  
  
That being said, Zato's body fell limp, but before it fell to the ground, a slimy form of shadows slithered up Zato's living corpse and morphed into a semi-human shadow form. The form of Eddie.   
  
"So you know the human personally do you?" Eddie said. "You must be one of his assassin friends come to save him have you? Deluded human."  
  
Venom's eyes narrowed. "No...you're not Zato!"  
  
Eddies' sub-human shadow form dissolved back into the shadow puddle on the floor, and with that came the dark and brutal smile of the genuine commander of the Assassin Organization.   
  
"So. You've come...for me, have you Venom?" That was no longer Eddie's voice...  
  
Venom's quick temperament subsided as Zato's welcomed voice made itself known. "Commander..." Venom dropped the formalities. "...Zato...I've come to help you...but we must leave."  
  
Zato chuckled lowly at Venom, eliciting a curious frown from the selfless assassin. "Zato...?"  
  
The commander of the assassins placed his hands on his shoulders and sighed mockingly.   
  
"Here you go getting full of yourself again," Zato started. "I told you that no darkness exists in light. You didn't know? You're really a child, are you not? It shows, fool. You don't understand, do you? It's simple. And it's time. The moon is full and my stomach is full of your blood. Lets have a dance!"  
  
Venom tightened his grip on his snooker case. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You should cut your hair you know! It's silly isn't it? Do you want to know what I'm thinking? Lets go to Paris! We could kill people and eat some fish! You'll love it. Plus...I think some of these walls are talking. Don't ask me what they're saying, but I know!"  
  
Venom's eyes widened in realization. Zato had gone insane. His long time master had lost his mind. Venom couldn't believe it. The cool-headed, calculating, sharp as a razor assassin had lost his mind to the same shadows he thought he had control over. Venom could only shake his head in pity.   
  
"Zato..." Venom started. "...Not you..."  
  
"What's wrong? Look over there," Zato pointed to a small pot at the other side of the warehouse. Inside of it was a flower. "I finally understand what they say now! I understand...we are all destined from birth...to die lonely deaths...the rose said so. And now I'm waiting for the one who can deliver my death...she's coming soon...but still, I'll do something for you as a thanks for your trouble."   
  
The English assassin cursed in shock as the shadows around Zato's ankles warped into three demon-headed dogs and knocked him clear across the warehouse. The only thing that slowed Venom down was the impact of him slamming into a brick wall, with a loud thud, that echoed into the dark warehouse.   
  
Zato sneered. "I'll thank you by killing you. It is the greatest gift I can offer. After all, what greater freedom is there then death?"  
  
Though the force of the blow was immense, Venom had not let go of his snooker case. Already shaken, Venom stood up with deeply ingrained vigor. Zato was right. There was no greater freedom then death. And if meant his freedom, Venom would gladly be the one to bring about Zato's demise.   
  
Piercing Zato with a sturdy gaze, Venom opened his carrying case and brought forth the power of his mighty weapon. Fixing his snooker cue together in tight formation, Venom then channelled all of his fighting power into this one battle. Something told Venom that he was in for the battle of his life.   
  
Venom mumbled under his breath. "I'll save you...my friend."  
  
In no time at all, Venom shot out a kinetic ball of spherical power, one that directed itself straight for Zato's living corpse. Just as it neared him, Zato called upon his shadows to defend him, and a black shield covered the front of his body to protect himself. As the ball shattered, Zato used his senses to guide him to Venom's location, but his head jerked up in confusion when her realized that Venom was in the air.   
  
Venom yelled a fierce cry of passion as he shot out a second ball from his aerial position. But rather than block it like he had done with the previous attack, Zato let his shadows surround him entirely, and darted forwards like a true to life demon. While he moved, Zato's cat-like senses picked up on Venom's expected landing point and unluckily for Venom, that prediction was accurate. And as Venom looked down as he landed, he could quite clearly see a dangerous shadow forming into a drill. With a scratch of momentum, Venom hurled himself backwards as far as he could, to avoid the attack. By the forces of lady luck, Venom escaped the drill, but the forces of gravity gave him a hard landing on the dusty floorboards of the warehouse. The assassin had no time to rest though, and quickly scrambled to his feet.   
  
Then Venom looked around. Zato was nowhere to be seen. And he couldn't hear anything either. Nothing but the calming yet evocative sound of dust rustling on the floor. But he was trained assassin. He had the patience to wait. Rather than search with his eyes, Venom took a moment to pause and stilled his body. To become aware of the presence of your target, you have to lose focus of your surroundings and yourself, and focus on nothing more than the target. In a (delayed) flash, Venom felt something from...  
  
Right beneath him?  
  
No sooner after that was thought, a shadowy force shaped like a buzzsaw hacked through the meek floorboards with a maddening, ripping-like force, and attempted to slice Venom's body in two. Venom dove out of the way to avoid Zato's attack. After taking a second bad dive, Venom hoisted himself onto his feet using his snooker cue for leverage.   
  
In spite of the situation, Venom still had the ironic bravery to slowly chuckle at the situation. Nobody said this was going to be easy. Zato wasn't the commander of the Assassin Organization for nothing. A meagrely short distance away from Venom was Zato, with a mocking grin on his pale face.   
  
"Not bad. But you're far too defensive and evadingly inclined. Ironic. For such a 'capable' assassin, you're very restrained, aren't you?"  
  
As a show of how 'restrained' he was, Venom fired another shot at Zato, to cause a distraction for a more effective attack. A fact that Zato didn't pick up on. But that didn't matter. In one sleek move, Zato dove his hands into his symbiotic shadow and pulled out a thin but protective layer of shadow to act as a shield for a brief period of time. As soon as Venom's attack hit the shield, its black energy reflected the ball to have it thrown right back at Venom. The English assassin gasped and quickly shot another blast to counter the previous one. In a bright flash of power, the two balls collided with one and other, and Venom decided to use that bright flash to his own advantage.   
  
But the confusion from Zato's arrival must have clouded Venom's judgement, because Zato easily tracked Venom's movements. Zato sighed. A foolish mistake for one of his old allies to make. Unbeknownst to his error, Venom filled with adrenalin made a dash for Zato from his right. Twirling his fighting stick around and around repeatedly in cycle of rapid, destructive blows, Venom rushed forwards for a more blunt attack. Even as Venom neared him, Zato didn't flinch or move. He remained as he was. Still. And as his attack reached within inches of Zato's actual head, Venom realized the error that he just made. Zato 'broke the law' and sunk into his nightmarish pool of shadows, with Venom's attack merely flashing past that puddle and this left his back *wide* open.   
  
The Spanish killer then rose up from the shadow puddle to reassume his humanoid form once again. And with a clear opening, Zato pulled his arms up in arc form, his shadow following suit causing a gigantic claw shaped shadow to rise up in unison.   
  
Venom could only grit his teeth in agony as the shadow claw sliced at his open and revealed back, rending flesh as easily as a hot knife through butter. Ignoring the pain he obviously felt, Venom said nothing as he turned around to face Zato again. But gasped when Zato appeared right in front of him. Out of reflexive instinct, Venom raised his snooker cue to shoot out an additional sphere, but there was little time. In an instant, Zato's shadow took on the form of a snapdragon, and it bit wildly at Venom's stomach, scraping up and slicing away at Venom's naked flesh. The English assassin still had the resolve to fire his attack, and shot out another one of his trademark moves. This was too close for Zato to deflect or avoid, and to avoid a sharp blow to the chest, he leaned to the side as fast as he could. The ball rammed sharply into Zato's right shoulder, tearing away at his open skin, as the ball remained intact.   
  
Zato clutched his shoulder by reflex, and slid back, away from Venom to put a bit of distance between the two. Venom could only stare at Zato. He was fighting very differently then he used to. He usually tried to end a fight rather quickly, now Zato appeared to be dragging this out. But for what? Venom saw no sense in that. Unless...Zato was taking him lightly. The thought more of Zato than that. If that was so then Venom would not hold back any of his power. Zato noticed the change in Venom's deportment, and as a result, summoned a little friend...  
  
A small shadow shaped like a demon crawled along the floor towards Venom from Zato's shadow. Seeing this, Venom leapt into the air and gathered all of his strength, resolve and will into one single second. Then he used that momentum to fire a mid-air stream of spherical kinetic balls at Zato. In a hailstorm of striking balls, Zato smirked cockily and sunk back into his pool of shadows. The roar of Venom's powered attack fell on deaf ears as each of the balls blasted away at the ground and all but Zato. As the attack ended, Venom scowled in frustration and began his decent downwards. But what he didn't realize was that the demon shadow that he previously avoided had not disappeared yet. Rather than that it remained stationary, in a sort of a landmine shape. A landmine ready to go off.   
  
Then Venom's eyes widened in pure shock as a HUGE drill materialized from the shadow landmine. There was absolutely no way Venom could fully avoid it, but he used every ounce of power within his soul to avoid the drill from hitting a critical point of his body. Venom managed roll midair to his side, and the massive drill cut through the right side of his unprotected stomach. The shadow drill skewered Zato's aide de camp, tearing his flesh apart as the drill sunk deeper and deeper into Venom's insides. A jolt of searing pain erupted around Venom's body and for a blind emphasis, he screamed out in pure suffering. The assassin lost all focus, so much so that he dropped his snooker cue to the ground. After a few more seconds of unrivalled agony, Zato's blood soaked drill slowly dissolved, pulling itself free from Venom's limp body.   
  
Venom fell lifelessly to the ground, in an ugly thud. His hair was now stained pink from all the blood her had coughed up. Using weak limbs, Venom placed both hands on the ground and pushed up. Venom tried desperately to stand with the last reserves of his power, and with all his might he succeeded in doing so, but his balance was unstable. And his vision was becoming blurry.   
  
Venom then started to realize that this was it. He'd die unless he did something. He'd die at the feet of his own benefactor. Unless...he acted, hard and fast. Slowly, Venom walked towards his cue, and clasped it weakly in a hand stained by his own blood. The ashen haired assassin stared at Zato. Venom wasn't doing this for himself. He was doing this for Zato. This was his task and a task only he could perform.   
  
With a desperate but strong resolution, Venom made a wave like motion with his hand, and cut open a tear into a different dimension. And out from that momentary rip in space and time came a gargantuan sphere of burning, crystal red energy, powerful enough to cut through mountains. Zato merely grinned as the large powerball neared him. There was no fear on the face of this madman however, only the amusement of a good challenge. A hors d'oeuvre before the main course. Zato arrogantly splayed out his arms and openly welcomed the attack. Though it may have seemed to be foolishness, it was not misplaced as Zato brought his arms forward and a shadow version of his arms copied him. Then those same shadow hands placed themselves on Venom's gigantic ball of power. The two hands pressed hard against the burning hot power of the attack, so much power that the floorboards beneath Zato started to crack. Zato gritted his teeth hard, the Dark Angel was no picnic, but soon, even though Zato was straining, Venom realized something. Zato's shadows were not holding off the massive ball of crimson power...  
  
They were compressing it.  
  
Then, defying all logic, Zato's shadows hands shattered the Dark Angel into tiny little pieces of crystallized energy. And those same shards of crystal disbanded and faded way. Almost as if they had never existed.   
  
Venom fell to his knees in despair, and agony from his wound. He was powerless to help Zato now. He really did need Millia's help after all. His best attack was defeated so easily...  
  
Zato could only laugh maniacally. "It took me a while to break it! Sorry I was a little bit rusty this time. Still, I can't let you go now."  
  
Venom closed his eyes and fought back a slight tear. "Zato...I am so sorry."  
  
Then Venom saw nothing but black as Zato screamed out the word, 'Amorphous'.  
  
**********  
  
Millia and Baiken ran to the warehouse that Venom had pointed out to them in the hopes of catching up with him. As they reached the creaky wooden doors, Millia pushed them apart and the two women stepped warily into the warehouse. The musky stink of blood was the first noticeable attribute to the place, and it was fresh too.   
  
Millia caught sight of something in the middle of the hall. "Baiken, look."  
  
Baiken's eye zoned in on the sight. It was Venom, lying face down in a small pool of blood that appeared to be his own. And as the two began to walk over to his inactive body, a small puddle zipped under Millia's feet.  
  
"What?!" A shadow fist shot out of the puddle and attempted to hit Millia. Using her hair as a defence, Millia blocked that attack and jumped backwards slightly. Then out of the puddle of shadows came the tormented body of Zato, clutching his head and seething in pain.   
  
"MILLIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Millia felt her bones chill to the very marrow. "Zato..."  
  
**********  
  
Kaiser's Afterthoughts  
----------------------  
  
* Sorry! No Sol scenario this chapter. I'll put it up by next Tuesday. I'm just too tired to write the rest of it.   
  
* There is probably a big load of errors in this chapter because I haven't proof read it, so I'm sorry about that and I'll take care of them later.  
  
* For some reason, I'm starting to like Slayer and I-no a whole lot more than I used to. Soon as I start writing new GG fics, I'll have to find a place for them. (Well, Slayer at least, I-no's already on the cards...)   
  
* This chapter goes out to my dear Valerie. Get well soon sweetie, I'm thinking of you. 


	14. Still in the Dark Part 2

Darkest Body, Brightest Soul part 14: Still in the Dark (Part 2)   
  
A few hours after April and May had their little chat about the Dizzy situation, the May ship landed upon the soil once again. This time in the beautiful and majestic country known to all as China. Fuzhou, China to be precise. It was for one reason and one reason alone, to value and cash in the gold that Johnny, April and May had stolen in Berlin just a few months prior to today. Johnny, June and May were the ones who were going to go this time though. For once April didn't have to come along, so she thanked Johnny for this break with a deep gratitude. Johnny himself was really excited about this; it was all he could imagine since he had never spent that much time in China. It would be interesting to what the women would be like there... *_~  
  
June was excited as heck, and was eager to visit the new restaurant that everyone in the eastern world was going crazy for. Dizzy was...slightly reluctant. The last time she got out and about, it wasn't a happy time. Nevertheless, Dizzy put that apprehension to one side so she could focus on supporting the gang. May however, had hidden agendas for coming all today. On the outside, she was here to protect and reassure Dizzy, and while that was still true, May also wanted a chance to talk to blue haired beauty without any sort of interruptions or interference. Something always seemed to get in the way when May tried to make her move, but not this time. If May had her way, she'd have Dizzy all to herself for a couple hours. But before that, there was a more pressing issue. June and Dizzy. The two of them had really been getting close lately. So much so that May wondered if there was more to it then just simple friendship. Even May didn't know that Dizzy liked to cook; it was something they had never talked about. Yet June had managed to pull it out of her. That annoyed May. It seriously did. *She* was supposed to be the one that Dizzy relied on. Why was it that Dizzy was running from her, yet releasing intimate details of herself to someone she barely knew? How could Dizzy just avoid her and then open up to June like that? From these questions (that seemed unanswerable) May started to draw firm conclusions that explained the situation.   
  
Something was going on between June and Dizzy.   
  
The more May thought about it, the more it made sense. And the more it irritated May. April had said something to her before that really stuck with the sky flyin' brunette. April asked if she was...jealous of Dizzy and June. May tried desperately to block that comment out of her head, but the more she tried the more it stuck. May had to admit the closeness between Dizzy and June was bothering her. Much more than it should have done, rationally speaking.  
  
May went over these thoughts again and again as she lay down her surprisingly comfortable bed, in a small Inn deep in the heart of downtown Fuzhou. The rest of the gang had stayed on the ship, and they dropped off Johnny, May, Dizzy and June outside of the city. The four then made their way into the Fuzhou and located a nice little Inn to rest at. It was cheap, but still very elegant. Maybe the people in China were just naturally cheaper than the ones in Spain. May looked over her side to the nightstand beside the bed. For some reason, the pirate girl had brought along the love rose. May had no real reason to explain why she took with her, she just did it. Yet as May distantly stared at the white petal rose, she felt even more doubt in herself. She was still confused as to whom she should give this rose to. Why? It should be simple, right? Give the rose to Johnny. But for some strange reason...May could bring herself to do that. And *why* it was so hard was still a mystery to her. But whatever happened on this trip, it didn't matter, all that mattered was that somehow, May might be able to get back on good terms with Dizzy.  
  
May giggled childishly and a faint blush popped up on her cheeks. She remembered the first time Dizzy had noodles. The way she ate them looked so cute. And then, out came this beautiful laugh...  
  
Dizzy really was a phenomenal girl; May just hoped that this amazing girl wasn't lost to her.   
  
Feeling a loud grumble in her stomach, May decided to get something eat. She knew that Dizzy, Johnny and June were downstairs, but May had felt a bit tired so she took a quick nap to rejuvenate herself. But when she got upstairs she realized that she couldn't sleep at all. Funny how things are at times. Heaving herself of the bed in one motion, May yawned out and made her way out the door. May walked along the hallway and over to the staircase, then went down them. As she walked downstairs she could instantly hear the sound of...music, ringing in her ears. Old music too. Something that might have existed in the 21st Century, or something. May came to the downstairs hallway and could see the receptionist was staring at something in the recreation room.   
  
{Must have something to do with the old music} May though.   
  
Deciding that she had to know what was going on in there, May walked into the large room to see a number of people crowding around a small stage in the corner of the room. Two of which were Dizzy and June. Instantly May felt like going over there seeing what the two were up to, but then the pirate girl's attention was drawn to the stage as she saw who was on it.   
  
It was Johnny, and he looked like he was attempting what appeared to be...Karaoke?   
  
Holding a microphone in one hand, and being cheered on by Dizzy and June to his right, the captain of the May ship began his trip to stardom...  
  
"I think I'm cute! I know I'm sexy! I've got the looks...that drives the girls wild!"  
  
Johnny's feet started tapping as he got into the beat.   
  
"I got the moves...that really move'um! I send chills...up and down their spine! I'm just a sexy boy!" (Sexy Boy!)   
  
"I'm not your boy toy!" (Boy Toy!)  
  
"I'm just a sexy boy!" (Sexy Boy!)  
  
"I'm not your boy toy!" (Boy Toy!)   
  
The music took a stronger beat as Johnny continued, "I make 'um hot! I make 'um shiver! Their knees get weak...whenever I'm around!"  
  
"They see me walk, they hear me talk! I make 'um feel...like there on cloud nine! I'm just a sexy boy!" (Sexy Boy!)  
  
"I'm not your boy toy!"(Boy Toy!)  
  
"I'm just a sexy boy!" (Sexy Boy!)  
  
"I'm not your boy toy!" (Boy Toy!)   
  
The backbeat got even deeper as Johnny sung out his soul to the rooftops. "Eat your heart out girls! Hands off the merchandise!"  
  
As the music in the background went into a free verse, Johnny tossed a rose to a cute Chinese woman besides Dizzy.   
  
"I think I'm cute! I know I'm sexy! I've got the looks...that drives the girls wild! I got the moves...that really move'um! I send chills...up and down their spine!"   
  
"I'm just a sexy boy!" (Sexy Boy!)   
  
"I'm not your boy toy!" (Boy Toy!)  
  
"I'm just a sexy boy!" (Sexy Boy!)  
  
"I'm not your boy toy!" (Boy Toy!)   
  
"I make 'um hot! I make 'um shiver! Their knees get weak...whenever I'm around! They see me walk, they hear me talk! I make 'um feel...like there on cloud nine!"   
  
"I'm just a sexy boy!" (Sexy Boy!)  
  
"I'm not your boy toy!" (Boy Toy!)  
  
"I'm just a sexy boy!" (Sexy Boy!)  
  
"I'm not your boy toy!" (Boy Toy!)   
  
"Eat your heart out girls! Hands off the merchandise!"  
  
The chivalrous pirate got a standing ovation (Mostly from women) as the music in the background died down. Dizzy clapped cheerfully with a bright smile on her face, and June just could stop laughing. Johnny took a bow and gracefully leapt of stage, handing the microphone over to another budding superstar.   
  
May sweatdropped. She had never seen Johnny do anything like *that* before. Still, there was a first time for everything. Johnny walked over to a smiling Dizzy and a cracked-up June.   
  
Johnny winked. "So how was it, girls?"  
  
"That was great, Mr Johnny!" Dizzy said contentedly.   
  
Johnny pretended to draw his sword. "What was that...?!"  
  
Dizzy giggled again. "Sorry. That was great, Johnny."  
  
The blonde pirate grinned and shot a thumbs-up at Dizzy. "That's my girl! So where's May?"  
  
June sobered up enough to answer that question. "Heh, heh, heh...May's upstairs taking a nap or something. She said she might come down a bit later."   
  
Just then, May walked over to the sofa that Dizzy, June and Johnny were at, with an incredulous smile on her face. "That was wild, Johnny. I didn't think I'd ever catch you doing something like that."  
  
Johnny crossed his arms. "Hey, I do have a guitar collection. I know about these things. I still love 21st Century music. Plus, June promised she'd bake me another cherry pie if I could get on that stage and sing. And I did!"  
  
June smiled. "Sure Johnny, as soon as we get back I'll bake you another pie. Anyway, I'm pretty tired." June looked at Dizzy. "You wanna crash?"  
  
Dizzy nodded. She was feeling a bit tired too. However the instant May saw that, her eyes narrowed. Were they trying to be alone together? May placed a hand on June's shoulder.   
  
"June, can we talk...in private?" May asked.   
  
June looked up at May and nodded. "Okay, May. If you want."  
  
Pointing to the hallway, May walked away and June stood up to follow her. Dizzy looked at Johnny to see if he knew what was going on, but Johnny just shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't a clue either. May and June stepped out into the quiet hallway, away from earshot. The music for the next Karaoke singer played up but luckily it wasn't loud enough to drown out their voices.   
  
June looked curiously at May. "What's up, girl?"  
  
May wondered how she was supposed to phrase this. "Um...June...look, I have to talk to you about something..."  
  
"Well, yeah you said that already. What is it?"  
  
"Well you and Dizzy," May started. "You two have really been getting close, haven't you?"  
  
June smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Well...I was kinda thinking that maybe...you two were..." May trailed off.  
  
"You're not being clear, May." June said. "What's wrong? Are you and Dizzy still not talking? Do you want me to say something to her for you?"  
  
May shook her hands. "No, I mean...we're not talking, but...I...was wondering if...you and Dizzy were...becoming more than friends?"  
  
June's eyes widened like there was no tomorrow. "Are you crazy?!"  
  
May's crystal black eyes looked down. "Well, the two of you are getting closer, I was just wondering...it seemed like..."  
  
"May. Dizzy and I are just friends. She's a really nice girl but-"  
  
May cut June off as she stared at Dizzy, who was sitting next to Johnny, watching the next act. "Dizzy is great, isn't she?"  
  
June took note of the dreamy smile on May's face, and it puzzled her for a while. She couldn't understand why May was acting like this. And then it hit her. In the same way it hit April.   
  
{Is May...falling for Dizzy?} June thought.   
  
**********  
  
"Here it is."   
  
Jam grinned brightly as she led Ky to her apartment. It was really late, and Ky didn't feel right about letting Jam go home all alone at this time of night. At first, Jam felt kinda insulted by this. She was a first class martial artist after all, plus she...(ahem) 'defeated' the second self-reliant Gear...  
  
Still, this was a fact that Ky had no idea about, so Jam let it go. This time at least. Fact was, Jam was drawn to Ky like a moth to a flame. Jam couldn't explain it, either. But she had her intentions, though. In Jam's mind, no sane man could resist her charms. If she had her way...Ky would be hers...  
  
Jam desperately tried to stifle her malevolent giggles, as she brought Ky into her apartment. In a few seconds Jam came to her door.   
  
"Well, this is my place..." Jam said innocently. "You...wanna come in side for some coffee, or something?"  
  
"I...well, I...ah..." Ky scratched his head nervously. His intention was really just to take Jam home, but if he said no, he might offend Jam. And the rules of good etiquette forbade that. Ky was still a gentleman, no matter what the situation.   
  
"I would love to, Miss Kuradoberi." Ky said.   
  
Jam's eyes narrowed. "What's all this 'Miss Kuradoberi' stuff? Call me Jam!"  
  
Ky corrected himself as Jam opened the door to her apartment. "I apologize, Miss...Jam."  
  
As the two stepped in, Ky gazed in wonder at Jam's gigantic apartment. A beautiful Chinese style home, yet it possessed a western feel to it. Unfortunately, it was rather messy. Considering the amount of money it must have taken to pay for all this, the apartment was in a state, to say the least. Discarded pieces of clothing strewn across the floor and furniture, and Ky could have sworn he saw a pile of Jam's clothes move.  
  
Jam however, settled nicely into her home environment. The Chinese chef called out to Ky as she walked towards the kitchen. "Make yourself at home!"  
  
Ky sweatdropped. {But this place is so...}  
  
Deciding to risk sitting down on the couch, Ky rested Thunderseal by the door, and slowly ambled over to Jam's sofa. The young knight took a seat on the surprisingly comfortable piece of furniture, and relaxed a bit. As messy as Jam's apartment was, Ky couldn't help but feel slightly unperturbed here. His thoughts always seemed to edge over to the Gears or his personal views of evil. It was nice for Ky to be able to drift away from these things for a while.   
  
That moment, Ky felt something. He was sitting on...an object of some sort. Shifting to one side, Ky looked down clasped it in his hand. It was one Jam's...panties...  
  
"Well," Jam said. "You're certainly bold, aren't you?"   
  
Ky blushed and tossed Jam's underwear to one side. "I'm sorry, I just...I-"  
  
Jam cut Ky off with her playful giggles. "Take it easy, I'm joking! I'm sorry my place is so messy; I'm just always so busy with training or running my restaurant. I should hire a cleaner or something, but I just can never get around to do it."  
  
After being presented with one of the twin cups of coffee that Jam was holding, Ky quietly sipped some of it down. "I see."  
  
Suddenly Ky thought about what Jam had said. "So you train? Are you a fighter?"  
  
Jam sipped some of her coffee and took a set next to Ky of the sofa, brushing away some of her socks. Hearing what the young knight said, Jam playfully winked at him. "Of course! Does that surprise you?"  
  
Ky shook his head. "No. I suppose not."   
  
And that was true. After all the amazing things he had seen in the tournament, this really wasn't that much of surprise. Ky doubted anything in this world could surprise him any more. He had seen many a phenomenon in his lifetime. Like an insane Gear who claimed nobility for his actions...  
  
The Frenchman tried not to think about that, and got a suitable distraction when a loud thunderbolt crackled in the night sky. Jam looked over at the window. It was pouring with rain. Strange, there really shouldn't have been any showers at this time of the year.  
  
"Whoa, it's really coming down out there, Ky." Jam said.   
  
Ky breathed out in frustration and let his eyes roll. He seriously didn't feel like travelling across Fuzhou in a thunderstorm. How ironic.   
  
"Great..." Ky said sardonically. "Just great."  
  
Jam smiled deviously as a new opportunity flashed inside her mind. She thanked whoever needed to be thanked for that rain...  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ky. You can spend the night here, with me..." Jam said.   
  
Ky's eyes widened. "But...I do not think that would be proper...I mean..."  
  
Jam moved closer to Ky. "Oh, come on! What's wrong with a couple of friends spending the night together, huh? You'll freeze if you go out there and plus, it'll be fun!" Then Jam looked away mock angrily when she added, "And I'd take it as a personal offence if you left now."  
  
Ky smiled. It was a fair, and gracious offer. "Thank you, Jam."  
  
Jan grinned widely. "Perfect! Come on, I'll show you my bedroom."  
  
In an instant, Jam stood up, and placed her cup of coffee on the table. Ky followed suit, and stood to follow Jam into her sleeping quarters. Normally Ky would have been uneasy about entering Jam's private living space, but after hearing her refer to the two of them as 'friends' gave Ky a personal light on the situation. There was nothing funny about it.   
  
Jam brought Ky to her bedroom and showed him around. Unlike the rest of Jam's apartment, this room was actually quite clean and had the distinct feeling of a western home.   
  
Ky's eyebrow rose. "There's only one bed."  
  
Jam slowly walked over to her bed and dragged a finger across it sweetly, giving an enthralling smile of seduction. "...Yeah...it's a shame I only have this one...*double-sized* bed...but..."  
  
Ky held a firm fist to his chest. "That is not a problem. For you courteous hospitality, I'll gladly rest on your floor."  
  
Jam's right eyebrow twitched as she watched Ky. "...?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ky stood regally in front of the new recruits into the Sacred Order of Holy Knights. In his left hand, the newly allotted leader of the Order brandished the priced gift of his appointment, the legendary Thunderseal.   
  
Ky inspected all of the new recruits with a keen eye. There were fifteen of them, quite o them were older than him too, yet they still presented Ky with respect, due mostly to Ky's rank. However, Ky was told about one other, a man who Kliff had expressly recommended into the Order. This came as a shock, Kliff was retired now, but still he took an interest into the goings on of the Order.   
  
Apparently, the man who had been requested to join the Order was someone called Sol Badguy. He was an immensely powerful Bounty Hunter who had a renowned chain of kills on his hit list. At first Ky didn't like the idea of installing a mercenary soldier into the Order, but this was Kliff's request. That made it a special case. Plus, Ky was eager to see the power of this man.   
  
Ky and the recruits were in a large grass field just outside of the Order's main training facility. It was far from society, and was a good place for training new recruits, as it was pretty much free from an attack by any Gears.   
  
Just as Ky was about to explain the situation to the men before him, a muscular and coarse man walked up from the training facility, and stood in line with the other recruits.   
  
The description Ky had been given of Sol confirmed that this man was indeed, Sol Badguy. Ky walked over to Sol and presented himself to Kliff's miracle worker.   
  
Ky held out his hand. "It's good to finally meet with you, Sol Badguy. My name, as you may know, is Ky Kiske. I'm sure we will be very successful in our endeavours."  
  
Sol crossed his arms, closing his ochre eyes sharply. "I've never shaken hands with anyone."  
  
The leader of the Order gave Sol a strange look. Almost of contempt. "I see...that's fine."  
  
Ky retracted his hand and walked back in front of the rest of the recruits. "Welcome to the Order. It now falls into your hands to do what you can to defend our world. The threat we face is a large and almost overwhelming one, but we must trust in ourselves and in the hand of God. With His guidance, we can bring end to this nightmare once and for all. But none of this can be done without all of you sacrifices. Trust in each other, and trust in yourselves. With these truths, nothing will prove to be an obstacle to you. Now, before you all can proceed, you must pass an initiation test. However, it will be acted out on the real battlefield. The ruins of Cologne are under constant attack from the Gear menace. Our first mission is to get in there and help any possible survivors to escape."  
  
There was a table just in between Ky and the recruits, and Ky walked over to it. It had a map of the Cologne pipe ways. Ky motioned all the recruits to gather around the map, and they did so.   
  
Ky pointed to a pipeline on the map. "This is the best possible route into the city, without running into fierce opposition. At 0100 hours. We'll move along these pipe ways up to the city, and then retrieve all survivors. By 0300 we will evacuate Cologne. Any questions?"  
  
A younger recruit piped up. "Are we going to have to fight any Gears, sir?"  
  
The blonde knight shook his head. "It's a possibility but it is not our mission. Our mission is to rescue the survivors. All battles must be avoided until we can safely evacuate all the people in there."   
  
Sol scowled. "That's a waste of time."  
  
All of the people around the table, including Ky turned to stare at Sol for his remark. "What do you mean by that?" Ky asked defensively.   
  
With his arms still crossed, and his eyes still closed, Sol possessed an uncouth façade, which was offending his fellow knights.   
  
Sol explained himself. "That place is wasted. Everybody in the city is dead."  
  
Ky's eyes narrowed. "We don't know that."  
  
"They're dead." Sol said bluntly. "We should be killing the damn enemy, not wasting time rescuing ghosts."  
  
"The Sacred Order of Holy Knights exists to protect humanity, not to fight needlessly." Ky said. "I dare say that your optimism leaves much to be desired."  
  
Sol grinned, opening his eyes. "Optimism and delusions are two completely different things..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ky eyes shot open as the loud crash of a thunderbolt awoke him from his sleep. He had to adjust his eyes to remember where he was. It was Jam's place. Ky was sleeping on her couch. He had gone to sleep a few hours ago. Then, that dream...or rather, that memory...  
  
Ky remembered that mission rather well. That was his first mission with Sol Badguy.   
  
And his fist tightened with the 'oh so blunt' memories of his rival. "...Sol..."  
  
**********  
  
Sol climbed up a tall flight of stairs, dusky and old, wooden and unstable. He was currently in a small town just outside of Thailand. In his run in with Axl, Sol had learned that Project J2 was getting underway in China. However Sol (unexplainably) could tell that it was nearing completion. He had absolutely no idea why, or for what reason, but he knew that what ever was happening, it would get underway soon. But even though Sol knew that Project J2 was going down in Fuzhou, he didn't have an exact location. So wisely, the former Knight travelled back to the crime boss who hired Sol to take out his last bounty. After taking all the money that was owed to him, Sol ordered the crime boss to tell him what Project J2 was all about. The crime lord outright refused, but this was *Sol Badguy*. Unless you had good insurance, it wasn't a good idea to mess with this guy. Sol quickly took out the men that the crime boss had sent to take him out, and subsequent to a sword-to-neck demand via the Fireseal, Sol got some info too. The bounty hunter was given the address of a certain warehouse in Thailand. It had information on Project J2.  
  
And that where he was now. If that crime lord was telling the truth, then Sol might be able to figure all of this out. His obsession with discovering the truth about Project J2 rivalled his obsession with killing off the Gears. Sol had to know what was going on.   
  
Indolently, Sol stepped on the last steps to the fire escape he was climbing. As he reached the top of the fire escape, the door leading inside the building was locked. Smirking, Sol gave the door one single, brutal kick, shattering the rusty lock with all his Prototype Gear strength. With a steely resolve, Sol stepped inside coolly and inspected the place.   
  
Sol's brown eyes narrowed as he scanned the place over...there was nothing here. The place was damn near empty aside from a few pieces of old machinery. Sol growled irritably. He couldn't believe that he was foolish enough to fall for this. Now that slimy worm was probably on the next flight to Florida...  
  
Just as he was about to leave, something caught his attention at the far side of the room. It was not moving, but it looked like the silhouette of a...man?   
Curiosity was the final draw point as Sol walked over to this thing, whatever it was. As Sol got closer the shadows thinned out, and he could see that this thing was under a blanket.   
  
Type-00 reprimanded himself for being intrigued by what seemed to be nothing more than a mere dummy or mannequin, and began to walk away. That instant, the sound of electricity burned in the warehouse.   
  
Sol swung around sharply and looked at the 'mere mannequin'. Within seconds, the dummy stood up from its sitting position and ripped off the blanket that was wrapped around itself.   
  
And Sol's eyes widened as he realized who it was... "You?!"  
  
A seemingly unstable and tormented Ky stood in agony, his shoulders hunched over and his head twitching every few seconds. Sol couldn't believe it. What the hell was Kiske doing here? Yet Sol didn't have any time to ask that question, as quickly, Ky slashed at Sol with his mighty Thunderseal blade. With lion-like agility, Sol leapt back away from that slash, and landed a couple metres away.   
  
Sol still couldn't get his head around this. {What in the hell is he doing here?!}   
  
Giving Sol no time to adjust, Ky crossed his arms across his body, and quickly spread them out again, and by doing so, Ky unleashed a small but powerful crescent shaped wave of lightning energy. Sol was instantly surprised by how fast this attack was, and rather than attempting to dodge it, Type-00 stamped Fireseal into the ground. A cluster of concentrated fire blazed a trail across the ground, ramming into Ky's wave of lightning, invoking a compressed explosion.   
  
Undaunted, Ky leapt through the smoke and cinders of the charred floorboards, and hurled himself at Sol. Sol gritted his teeth sharply and brought up Fireseal to lock swords with Ky's Thunderseal. The two legendary weapons collided, a quick burst of fire and lightning shooting out of the powerful contact. Ky then pushed hard, forcing more power into the sword lock. Realizing that he was losing ground to Ky, Sol pushed back to match Ky's pressure, and shoved Ky backwards. Ky lost his footing, and stumbled onto the ground. But that wasn't it all he had. In seconds, Ky was up again, with that same look of torment and agony in his stance.   
  
Sol was still confused. Ky was annoying but he never acted like this. Even in his eyes, there was no fire. No passion, no killer instinct. It was like he was...dead or something...  
  
Again Ky charged at Sol, slashing at him with his celestial blade, but Sol block the attack, a stream of static passing along as the two blades clashed. Sol decided that we was at least going to play out what tired little game this kid wanted to play, so he leapt back towards the wall at the other side of the room. After momentarily pushing both feet onto the far wall of the warehouse, Sol used all of the momentum and skill and installed it into one flying kick.   
  
Instantly, Sol's leg rammed brutally into Ky's chest, and even then Sol assumed he would at least be winded, but no such luck. Ky recovered almost instantaneously and slashed at Sol's waist. The attack cut open the Gear's shirt, and Ky gave Sol no time to adapt as he quickly followed it up with a second wave of lightning.   
  
This one was bang on its mark and Sol was flung back by the force of Ky's crescent-shaped lightning wave. Sol slid back across the dusty floorboards, and clutched at his ribs. The Guilty Gear then brought his gloved hand up and looked at it.   
  
There were infinitesimal traces of blood. It was miniscule, but it was there. Sol grinned. The kid had actually drawn blood.   
  
Sol decided that the time for games was over, and let his battle ready heartiness guide him. If Ky wanted a fight, he'd get one. It was his funeral...  
  
Sol roared into the echoing air of the warehouse, and charged at Ky, keeping as low to the ground as he possibly could. Then as he reached Ky's proximity, Sol jumped up and enveloped his sword with a mighty, blazing flame. The force was so strong that Ky was dragged up into the air with Sol, and every tendon in Sol's body tightened as he felt the Fireseal cut through something. Ky was thrown back awkwardly by the might of Sol's rising attack, and was rammed back into an old machine of obsolete use.   
  
Sol landed sharply and inspected the damage he had done. He knew he had done major damage with that last attack.   
  
And what he saw shocked him. {What the...?!}  
  
Ky's left arm had been completely severed off. In fact his arm was lying over in the other corner of the room, blackened by Sol's raging fire. But that wasn't what was shocking Sol. What stunned him was the fact that Ky was standing up as if nothing had happened.   
  
Now Sol *knew* something was wrong. He was pretty sure that Ky hadn't been changed into a Gear; it didn't look like that at all. But then Sol took a closer look at the mound that was formally Ky's arm.   
  
There was no blood. Just streaks of electricity and...wires?!  
  
{It's a machine?} Sol thought confusedly.   
  
It was true. Whatever it was, it wasn't Ky and it wasn't human. The fake uniform of the Order that Robo Ky was wearing the split apart, shredded probably by Sol's previous attack, and it revealed something on his chest. A timer.   
  
The pieces of the puzzle started to fix themselves together in Sol's brain, and he made a dash for the window. If Sol's guess was right, this whole thing was a trap to kill him off, and that timer was actually a bomb. Summoning all of his will, Sol hurled himself through towards the dirty window and smashed through it as he dove out into streets. While in midair, the bomb that was inside of Robo Ky exploded, erupting in an earth shattering rumble that caught the attention from people all around. With a loud thud, Sol landed in a dumpster in the alleyway, and covered his face as blasted bricks, cinders and shards of glass came falling down.   
  
In a few seconds, the upheaval ended, and the shower of debris ended. Sol let out a groan of frustration and slowly climbed out of the dumpster. Setting both feet firmly on the floor, Sol dusted himself off. Even though that little stunt was a total disaster, he did manage to figure out one thing.  
  
If someone was willing to go to those lengths to keep him from finding out the truth about Project J2, then it had to be serious. Just as Sol decided to walk away, one final piece of debris fell from warehouse, which was now in flames.   
  
The head of Robo Ky.   
  
Sol scowled at the thing. It was nowhere near as powerful as the original, but it certainly had his spunk.   
  
**********  
  
"MILLIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Millia felt her bones chill to their very marrow. "Zato..."  
  
The slithering madness of Eddie's dark influence eased up enough for Zato to properly acknowledge the presence of his mortal enemy.   
  
Zato weakly grinned while doing so. "So...you've come...I knew you would..."  
  
Millia scowled angrily. "Stop smiling! I'm here to kill you!"  
  
"Is that so?" Zato said. "Well we shall see...I think it's high time I paid you back for your betrayal, Millia. You do remember...don't you...my little flower?"  
  
How could she forget? Even though it seemed like a lifetime ago, Millia had clear memories of the day she left the Assassin Organization. That was the day her life changed. The day she became nothing more than a drifting recluse, not fit to live in public world. The only thing that Millia could call home was the shadows.   
  
Well no more.   
  
Millia pointed to her adversary. "This cannot go on, Zato...I will not live me life in fear any longer! The time of your reckoning is here, Zato-ONE!!"  
  
The Assassin leader smirked as Millia took on a fighting stance. "Heh, heh...Don't talk...just fight...!"  
  
Over at the other side of the room, Baiken sat next to Venom's battered body, and reluctantly she managed to pull him into a sitting position. The samurai inspected the wound at Venom's waist. It was severe, but he could hold up for a while.   
  
Dazedly, Venom awoke from his Zato-induced unconsciousness. "...Where am...I..." Venom looked up. "...You?"  
  
Baiken snorted at such a rude acknowledgement. "Humph. You're an idiot. You took him on alone. What a fool you are."  
  
The irony of the situation didn't escape Venom as he grimly chuckled at that. "...I think I am aware of that...I thought I could...save him...but..."  
  
"But, you were not strong enough." Baiken filled in. "I see. But you knew that you couldn't beat him, didn't you?"  
  
Venom's eyes filled with confusion. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Come on. You said you needed Millia's help to find Zato, yet it only took us a couple of days to get to him. There was another reason for it, was there not?"  
  
He had to admit it. "...I did not...think that I could defeat Zato alone...I needed her help..."  
  
Baiken nodded. "I thought so. Well...it's up to Millia now."  
  
Realizing that this was the moment of truth, Millia gathered all of her feelings, will and determination and placed it all into one single charge. Millia instantly ran towards Zato, her muscles tensing and as each step brought her closer and closer to the Shadow King.   
  
As she neared Zato, Millia's deadly hair contorted into a massive whip-like form and slashed at Zato's living corpse. Zato only grinned, and allowed his body to be covered in shadows, and then he sunk into the moving shadow pool surrounding his feet. The attack completely missed, as the shadow puddle zipped around Millia's legs in one clear movement. Zato then materialized into his human form, beaming a cruel grin at Millia.   
  
"Is that it? Slayer taught you better, didn't he?"  
  
Millia's eyes filled with anger as she swerved around to face Zato. "How dare you mention his name!?"  
  
The Russian woman growled fiercely as she crouched down and aimed a sharp kick at his ankles, but again the king of the shadows sunk into his puddle, and avoided the attack. Millia's head darted from side to side as she searched for Zato's whereabouts. In a flash he reappeared behind Millia, with that same cocky grin.  
  
"What's wrong, my little flower?" Zato said in pure amusement. "Are you ashamed of your actions? Did it hurt? To be reminded of your betrayal?"  
  
Millia said nothing, the only answer she had to Zato's question was the slash of her hair. Zato smiled as he ducked under the attack, and gained an opening into Millia's weak defence. As Zato stood back up, he unceremoniously dragged both of his arms into the air, and the dark shadows around his ankles followed suit. A gigantic shadow claw emerged from below, and Millia could only gasp as it knocked her clear into the air. The blonde woman forced herself to gain control of the situation and steadied herself as she ascended into the air. Millia took a glance at what was below her. Zato was gone. But she could still feel him...somewhere. That wretched link between then served more purposes that just simple annoyance. Millia could feel that Zato had intentionally knocked her into the air. Rather than wait and see what he was planning, Millia dove for the dusty floorboards of the abandoned training centre, and crashed down hard upon them.   
  
Millia coughed up the traces of dust that clogged her throat, and stood up. Stilling herself for a few seconds, Millia focused her mind's eye on the enemy. She had to predict where Zato was next going to appear. Millia focused her senses in the same way that Venom had previously done, and all of a sudden, everything around her fell out of focus, like Millia had fallen into a void of nothingness. Slowly that nothingness was replaced by spiritually virtual world, identical to her own. She felt of a drop of sweat trickle down her face, but she had to concentrate. Then at some point, Millia sensed three units of energy enter the world. Two were clustered together, those were obviously Baiken and Venom...and a third one was slowly creeping up on her...from behind.   
  
Millia had her man.   
  
Zato's shadow puddle slowly crept up on Millia's rear, and from that puddle arose the Assassin leader. Drawing his fist back to strike at a seemingly defenceless Millia, Zato gasped in shock as a translucent disk of rapid spinning energy formed around the Russian orphan. The disk that Millia formed around her body knocked Zato back with a surprisingly efficient force, and Zato was slammed hard into the far wall of the warehouse. Zato's living corpse then bounced off of it, and collapsed onto the ground. The Spanish killer smiled at that little stunt, and wiped the small trail of blood trickling down from his mouth.   
  
"Tch, not bad, woman..." Zato breathed darkly.   
  
Seeing that he could no longer confuse Millia by 'breaking the law', Zato chose a different route. But before he did, Zato looked over at Millia, quite a few metres away from him. But what was odd was the fact that she was standing in an odd position in one place. Zato was blind, but his senses were more than sharp enough to know that Millia was leaving herself open. Then he gritted his teeth in anger when he realized why she was doing this. Above Zato was a large sphere of powerful shining blue energy, something that Millia had obviously formulated psychically. Millia grimaced at Zato as tiny beads of sweat trickled down her face. This wasn't a normal part of her arsenal but if it meant Zato's defeat, she'd gladly use it. In fear of what might happen if he didn't, Zato brought his arms over his head and vainly called upon his shadows to protect him. However it was too little, too late as the sphere crashed down upon Zato's body.   
  
The former leader of the Assassin Organization snarled in fury as Millia's attack drilled into him. The psychic energy it took to create that drained Millia by a tad, and she put herself down to one knee to regain some energy.   
  
As the psychic sphere dissolved into nothingness, Zato fractiously stood up, recalling his shadow to his ankles. Zato directly summoned up his companion, weapon and possessor, the one known as Eddie, and this little shadow demon morphed itself into a sharp buzzsaw like being. Millia's eyes shot open at the same time as the cruel looking buzzsaw hacked and sliced through the dusty floorboards. With all her assassin skill, Millia elegantly bounded into the crisp air, and dashed aerially towards Zato. Zato grinned as he was ready to seize has chance, and called forth another giant shadow claw.   
  
{Dammit!} Due to the fact that she had thrown herself so recklessly at Zato, Millia did not have time or speed to avoid this attack, and her deep, seductive voice howled in pain as the shadow claw sliced at her stomach.   
  
Zato again grinned cockily as Millia's body came crashing down on the hard, dust-covered floorboards.   
  
"Heh, heh, heh! That new attack of yours surprised me! Who would have thought the great Zato-ONE could be so careless? Oh well, everyone has their own shortcomings. But it seems that yours have gotten the better of you, Millia."  
  
Millia groaned inwardly as she pulled herself to her feet. "You always were too egotistical to think straight..."  
  
The unwilling assassin charged again at Zato, running towards him with a sharp quickness. Zato chuckled at Millia's blind arrogance and the shadow puddle instantly formed into the shape of a snapdragon to punish Millia for this conceit. Then, with a mischievous glint in her eye, Millia preformed a quick forward roll, which allowed her to completely avoid Zato's attack. Zato sensed that his move missed its mark and could do nothing to stop Millia as her hair morphed into the form of a dagger and stabbed at his face. Zato felt his skin being sliced open by the attack, and angrily used his shadows to shove Millia away. Millia was flung back by Zato's sudden attack and Millia had to crouch down to slow herself into a stop.  
  
The blood on Zato's face darkened into a pitch black as his anger took over. "You'll pay for that, woman."  
  
Zato seethed as this woman merely stood up and adopted another fighting stance. All his life he had hated woman. But there was no woman he hated anymore than Millia. Whilst he stared at Millia, Zato recalled his old life. The days of when he was nothing more than a weakling. A pathetic underling that served under administrative imbeciles who cared more about the profit of an assassination, rather than the kill. Zato hated those. He was disgusted with his own lack of ability. So against all sense, he located the ancient books of the 'Forbidden Arts'. By invoking the powers that secrets that lay inside, Zato gained the power to manipulate shadows. His own and those of others. In exchange for this tremendous power, Zato lost his sense of sight. But all his other sense were so enhanced, that he had more than enough to perceive his surroundings, better than he could with sight alone. In a few weeks time, Zato was the leader of the Assassin Organization. Then...on the day of his biggest mission ever, Zato placed the key role of this mission to one woman. The one woman who he had ever trusted in his whole life. Millia Rage. But rather than accept that great honor, she abandoned her post. The whole mission was thrown into complete chaos and Zato-ONE was caught in the act. For his folly, Zato was imprisoned in the prison of dimension where he had to languish about the foolish trust he placed in Millia. Then, when Zato had begun to lose all hope of freedom, a tall man with a large scythe approached him and offered Zato's freedom if he entered some crazy tournament. Naturally, Zato agreed, anything to get out of prison, and planned his revenge against Millia. Then...on the day he finally faced Millia, Zato suffered the first defeat of he had ever received since he unlocked his shadow powers. And it was from this defeat that Eddie, the shadow Zato assumed he had control over, took possession of his body. Ever since then, Zato had been drifting, teetering on the very edge of madness.   
  
All his life he had craved power. And after so long, Zato finally achieved the perfection he yearned for. But for what? To be taken down by a treacherous runaway and his own shadow? There were very few things in the world that Zato had a grasp of, but he understood this...   
  
Even if he was just a living corpse, a wraith of his former self, no living thing had authority over his will. And Zato wouldn't let one impetuous woman contradict that belief. If Zato would die, then he would die as a king.  
  
Zato pointed fiercely at Millia. "I'm going to kill you!!"  
  
Defying his previous strategies, Zato wrapped himself in his shadow and dashed towards Millia. Millia was far too surprised by this change in approach to come up with a suitable counter attack, and was thrown back by the absolute force of Zato's ramming assault. Before long, Millia was pushed up against a well, but Zato's anger did not relent and his sneaky shadow influenced hands forged a strangle hold on Millia's neck. Millia felt herself losing her breath, and desperately tried to free herself from Zato's grip before she lost consciousness. Zato sensed that Millia's hair was going to form into something and before she could attack him, a large shadow hand grabbed hold of Millia's body, and brutally tossed her across the warehouse. Millia screamed as she was hurled into a well-stocked pile of crakes. The young assassin runaway groaned awkwardly from that mind-bending throw, but had no time to recover as a floor crawling shadow smashed into the crates and headed straight for her. Millia leapt out of the way to avoid the demon shadow, and landed a few metres away from Zato.   
  
She swore she'd never use the Living Lancer again, but...Millia crouched forwards and let her hair whip and thrash around her head in a circular motion, firing dart shaped projectile constructed from her own hair. The thin lance of hair directed itself towards Zato, but Zato had long since dropped the formalities. He was going to give this his all. Sinking his hands into his shadow, Zato pulled out a thin shield of shadow, that completely reflected the attack, and sent it back to towards Millia. The crystal-eyed woman shrieked in pain as the thin dart lodged itself in her shoulder in one fierce strike. Zato dashed at Millia, yelling out his world shaking rage and concentrating it into three demon-headed shadow dogs that knocked the wind out of Millia, and furiously flung her two one side.   
  
Zato sneered at his fallen rival. But was in no way willing to make any snappy commands about her power. The time for jokes had long past. Placing a weak grip on the Living Lancer in her shoulder, Millia's face grimaced in pain as she slowly withdrew the dart from the wound in had cleaved open. And with one strain of effort, Millia savagely pulled it free. She then tossed it to one side, and located her hair to the ground, pushing up. This gave her enough leverage to get back on her feet.  
  
Millia clutched her shoulder. {He's not playing around...he wants to finish this...} And narrowed her eyes. "Then so be it."  
  
Ignoring her injuries for the time being, Millia thrust herself into the air, bounding off the ground. Now that she high enough, Millia followed Zato's example and wrapped herself inside a shell of her own hair. This shell took on the form of a crescent shaped moon. This moon then revolved around and around and around, hurling itself towards Zato. That meant nothing to Zato, no matter how intimidating it may have appeared to be and once again he called upon the power of the mighty shadow swarming around his ankles. From that shadow materialized two massive shadow hands. These hands sought out Millia's crescent shaped moon assault, and held it fast. Due to so much pressure, Millia had no choice but to dissolve the Bad Moon and land before Zato's shadow hands could crush her. Millia landed, but oddly, and breathed in hard. She was starting to feel the weight of her injuries. Millia would pass out unless she made a good attack, and fast.   
  
Seeing the time ripe for a big attack, Millia held her arms out and span, causing three translucent disks to awaken and fire at Zato. However, Zato easily saw this coming, and sunk into his nightmarish pool of shadows to avoid all three of Millia's formidable projectile attacks.   
  
"It can't be!" Millia gasped as all her attacks sliced up the far walls of the warehouse and not Zato. She had installed all of her power into that attack and now...  
  
As Zato rose from his shadow puddle, he breathed in heavily. Although he hadn't sustained much damage, all of his efforts were drawing his energy. But his anger was enough to keep him going. Zato was going to finish this once and for all.   
  
Baiken glared angrily at this sight. Millia had previously warned her to stay out of the fight, even if Millia was losing. Baiken did agree to that. But following this request was not easy. In fact Baiken already had her hand on the hilt of her sword. And Baiken didn't care what Millia felt about the situation, if things got worse; the cerise haired samurai was prepared to step in. But whereas Baiken was infuriated, Venom's eyes were finally opening.  
  
Zato was in torment. Venom could see it in his every action. If Zato were ever to rest easy, then Venom had to take his life. He owed that much to his master. The English Assassin could not let a friend down. Baiken saw Zato hammer into Millia with some more of his shadowy attacks, and decided that she had to intervene, until Venom stood up and placed a staying hand in front of her.   
  
"You will stay out of this. This is assassin business. It is my responsibility."  
  
Baiken glared at Venom. "Didn't Zato tear you apart? Do you really think you can defeat him now, in your state?"  
  
Venom took a quick look at the injury he acquired whilst fighting with Zato. "I understand what I have to do now. It is up to me to save him."  
  
Over at the other side of the warehouse, Zato had his arms crossed condescendingly while a shadow hand held Millia by the collar. Zato gritted as he had Millia at his mercy.  
  
"To think my whole life has been destroyed by a worthless, cowardly assassin who ran away from her destiny. After all this time...you will finally pay for your betrayal..."  
  
"OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Zato's head swung around sharply as he heard someone scream a heart shattering battle cry. It sounded like Venom...The Zato coughed up a few traces of blood as a spherical ball rammed against his stomach. Tautening and adapting all of his soul to this one endevour, Venom rushed towards Zato and twirled his snooker cue at almost vicious speeds. The surprise of Venom's attack caught him off guard so efficiently, that Zato had no way of defending against them. The Spanish killer was knocked back with the momentary yet fierce strength of Venom. As he slowed to a stop, Zato grinned at Venom.   
  
"Looks like you've finally decided to come out of hiding, eh?"  
  
Venom pointed his cue at Zato. "No more games Zato-ONE."  
  
Zato snorted at that and rushed towards Venom, but this wasn't the same man who he had fought with a few hours prior. This Venom had his priorities in the right order. As Zato neared him, Venom created a snooker ball by hand, and positioned it into the air. Zato rushed quickly towards Venom, however the attack missed the bulls eye, as Venom completely disappeared, even from Zato's senses. The mysticism of Venom's teleportation ability allowed him to reappear in the positioning of the ball he previously created. And from that position, Venom fired another one of his deeply powerful balls of kinetic power, shot unswervingly at Zato, smashing into his open back. Gracefully, Venom landed, but when he did so, Venom felt a twitch in his body. The damage done from the previous fight was taking its toll. He wouldn't last long unless he put Zato away right here, right now.   
  
Remembering what was at stake and what would happen if he failed, Venom steadied his shaking body and held his ground. It fell to Venom to bring about Zato's reckoning. Once again, in one swift motion, Venom's hand made a wave motion with his free hand and created a temporal distortion that took on the form of a tear into another dimension. From this other dimension came a massive sphere of burning red energy. Zato gasped. He could feel its energy. And as instinct demanded him to destroy the thing, logic rejected the idea. He had been too tired out by his fight with Millia to either block of dodge it. In an instant, all of Zato's fears came true as the powerful globe of crystallized energy drilled and smashed into Zato's body. His defences drained by all of his battles. The tearing power of Venom's ultimate attack was enough to knock Zato off his feet and smash him into the further wall, erupting in a giant rumble, which echoed throughout the whole warehouse.   
  
Then there was silence. All that was left was the sound of a few bits of rubble clattering against Zato's unmoving body.   
  
"Have...have I...done it?" Venom asked himself tiredly. {I did it.}  
  
Venom fell to his knees, panting and whizzing for air. It had absorbed all of his remaining strength to pull off that little rampage. But he had done it. Zato was finally set free from his torture.   
  
"Heh, heh, heh..."  
  
Venom's head jerked up in attentiveness as he heard a maniacal chuckle. His blue eyes locked themselves onto the hole in the wall that the impact of his attack had created. He inspected the thing and gasped when he saw that Zato's body...was still moving.   
  
Laughing another set of chuckles as he half-heartedly stood up, pushing away the rubble. "Heh, heh, heh...this...is the power I saw in you when I first selected you to join the organization...too bad that power wasn't enough."  
  
Zato wiped the blood and dust away from his face and eye visor. "Now I'll show you...why you're nothing but an underling!"  
  
Zato sunk into the ground and raised two of his fingers into the air. Following his actions, a shadowy drill surged up from the ground below Venom. The young man moved to the right to avoid the attack, but that wasn't enough. Immediately the drill cut through a section of Venom's flesh at the base of his leg, and once again he fell to his knees again as it dissolve away.  
  
"Lesson No.1," Zato said. "Paralyse your target. Make sure he can't escape..."  
  
Venom glowered as he found he had a hard time moving his ankle.   
  
"Lesson No.2," Zato sharply kicked Venom's cue from his hand, then let a shadow fist grab his former right-hand man by the neck. "Disable any way for them to fight back."  
  
"And finally lesson No. 3," Zato grinned as he added, "Silently exterminate your target."  
  
Baiken pulled Millia up into a sitting position over at the other side of the warehouse, and wiped some of the sweaty gloss off of her face. "Are you okay?"  
  
Millia coughed a bit. "I'm...fine. Where...is he...?"   
  
Baiken nodded over at the two warring assassins. "Over there. Fighting Venom."  
  
Weakly Millia pushed herself up onto her feet, and Baiken gave her a hand up. "I...have to stop...Zato..."  
  
Just as she started to walk away, Baiken placed a hand on Millia's shoulder. "Millia."  
  
The unwilling assassin looked back. "Yes?"  
  
Baiken's eye accentuated the sternness of this command. "Don't hold back."  
  
Venom shut his eyes as he prepared for an end that was fast coming; He just wished it didn't have to end like this. Venom wished he had the power to help his friend. Then, as he was about to receive his final lesson, Zato's attention became focused on another.   
  
Millia stood firm, stern and in command, something that neither Zato nor Baiken had seen in her before. Millia had changed somehow. Her stone cold crystal blue eyes observed Zato-ONE with strong intent. This was it. The time for mercy was over. Someone had to die.   
  
"Put him down, Zato." Millia said calmly.   
  
Zato sneered and tossed Venom to one side. "So you're still alive?"  
  
Realizing that the saga had to come to an end, Millia dashed at Zato-ONE with almost inhuman speed. Not the type to be outdone, Zato answered that with another shadow drill to block her path. Millia simply darted around the drill and continued for Zato. Zato was infuriated with that blatant rejection, and made his shadow transform into a dagger like attack to fend off Millia's advances. Millia saw this and crouched over into a forward roll that tucked her under Zato's assault. Millia swiftly stood up, behind Zato, and her unusual hair darted and jabbed in a series of quick and sharp strikes, slicing at Zato's back. As the blows subsided, Zato fell to one knee. He was quickly weakening. But Millia gave him no time to rejuvenate himself, and knocked the king of shadows away with the translucent ring of pure energy that formed around Millia's supple body. Zato crashed into the a few metres from Millia, and struggled to get back onto his feet.   
  
"What...is...happening to...me...? AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Zato clutched his head in seething pain as Eddie's influence tried to take over. Then as Zato suffered this agony, Venom jumped at him from behind, grasped Zato by the neck. The English assassin had Zato in a lock.   
  
"Millia!" Venom yelled desperately. "Finish it! Now!"  
  
Millia nodded, taking one final look at her master before she brought about his end. In a blast of momentum, Millia leaned over and stabbed her hair into the ground. Seeing that the nexus of Millia's attack was about to com down on him, Venom quickly jumped back just before a beam of hot golden white light bathed Zato. His body then began to slowly rise into the air, as the shadow king was skewered by two blasts of seemingly golden hair.   
  
In a flash, the attack came to fruition, and Zato's shadow wrapped body fell down into an unceremonious pile.   
  
Zato-ONE was dead.   
  
**********  
  
Kaiser's Afterthoughts   
----------------------  
  
* Whoa! 20-page chapter! Betcha that'll put me well ahead of Zeronova in word count, eh?  
  
* Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I've just been working on one of my other stories. In fact I was writing a bit of it a few days ago and it was so boring! The minute I came back to DB, BS I was having fun. Wonder why that is?   
  
* And an added sorry for any errors, this is hot off the keyboard.   
  
* I made Jam's apartment messy because I kinda see her living her life like Misato Katsuragi of Evangelion fame. Don't ask me why.   
  
* I'm giving my regards to all you lucky devils in the US who are playing GGX2...does anybody have any idea when us UK Guilty Gear maniacs will get the game?   
  
* Oh and the song 'Sexy Boy' is not mine, it's Shawn Michaels theme and is property of him and...the WWE, I guess. I claim no ownership of it. 


	15. A prelude to love and ruin

Darkest Body, Brightest Soul part 15: A prelude to love and ruin   
  
"So this is China, huh? It's pretty."   
  
The sky flyin' captain of the May ship smiled as he and his younger crewmember, Dizzy, took in the sights of Fuzhou, China. Nothing particularly elegant, tall buildings, busy crowd, musky smell. It was slightly reminiscent of the old 20th century cities. Johnny loved the place. It blended well with his own sense of characteristic. It took him back to the days when he was still very young, the days when his father was still alive.   
  
When he was younger, his father always used to tell him stories about the world, before the Crusades. Of course his father knew nothing of this, he too was born during the Crusades, but his father, Johnny's grandfather, also told him about the 20th century. It had sort of become a tradition in Johnny's family. Johnny loved to hear stories about America in the 20th century. Johnny pictured old USA in the same way he saw Fuzhou. It was bright and magnetising, the kind of place you could get absorbed in very easily. Back in those days, things were simple and safe. He had his dad for security. Until some stinking Gear wiped Johnny's father off the earth. Still, that was a long time ago. Things had changed. More or less they had changed for the better.  
  
Dizzy on the other hand, was a little browbeaten by the amount of people here. She had never really experienced congestion of this magnitude before, so it was sort of awkward, but whatever the less, our blue haired heroine persevered. Dizzy had often wanted to get her feet on some soil once again, though she was a little fearful of the outcome. Since the Spain thing was a bust, Dizzy did have a few misgivings about coming onto the surface and facing the world of humanity again, but so far things had been okay. Of course, Dizzy had to conceal her wings and tail, beneath her sailor-ish pirate uniform to avoid unwanted attention. However she seemed to be getting a few stares anyway. At first, Dizzy thought that her cover might have been blown, but then she realized that they weren't angry stares. The people that were looking at her were smiling. Dizzy couldn't really understand this, but Johnny did. Dizzy may have been a three year old Gear, but aside from that; she was an incredibly attractive woman. And that fact didn't escape the notice of China's residence.   
  
Even though he hated to break the dreams of Dizzy's all-Fuzhou fan club, Johnny made sure they kept their distance. It was more for their good than anyone else's. If one of those guys got too close to Dizzy, then a certain scythe wielding Gear would have their heads.   
  
Dizzy herself had to admit it, she got a distinct feeling of warmth from these people and this town. It was a community, and the people here were not threatening even in the least. It gave Dizzy a better chance to adjust.   
  
The two pirates dodged their way through the large crowds of onlookers, drifters, shoppers and businessmen, all to reach their goal. A small shop that sold rare Japanese-style sushi, a delicacy that was often overlooked for the upper class. But Johnny knew this man to be anything but a snob, as he had recently moved to China to support his family.   
  
The purpose of this little trip was simple. To meet up with Johnny's old buddy, then evaluate the worth of the gold that May and April had busted out from Berlin. If it were in his power, Johnny would sell it to his old acquaintance, and reap the benefits of the sale.   
  
After a long half hour of trudging through wave after wave of commuters and consumers, Johnny and Dizzy finally reach the sushi shop of their desires. It wasn't exactly impressive, a rather small building lodged in between two larger buildings, but it had a quiet charm to it.   
  
Johnny nudged his hat up. "This is the place, Dizzy."  
  
"This is where you're friend lives, Johnny?" Dizzy asked quietly.   
Johnny rested a hand on Dizzy's shoulder and smiled. "Come on, let's make tracks. You've got the bar of gold that April polished up for me, right?"  
  
Dizzy nodded in conformation and pulled out the gold bar from the woven basket on her wrist. She had taken the basket to pick up some things for June, basically some Korean carrot and apricot sake, but nothing fancy. Anyway, Dizzy handed over the gold brick, and the captain of the May ship stuffed the thing into his pocket.   
  
"Okay Dizzy. Lets just take care of this, then we can go back to the Inn."  
  
**********  
  
May tiredly opened her eyes to the unwelcoming chorus of chirping birds, noisy yammering from the people outside, and June's disturbingly indelicate wake up call. The anchor-wielding pirate was sleeping (or at least trying to) in her mildly comfortable bed at the Inn. But June seemed to have something against that...  
  
"Come on, May!" June yelled sternly. "Get up!"  
  
Taking no notice, May growled lowly, rolled over, and smothered her pillow over her head to block out June's incessant yelling.   
  
"Oh gimme a break, June..." May stressed tiredly. "Just lemme have a couple...more...hours, then I'll...get up."  
  
June's eyes narrowed as she took in her friend's relaxed aura. May might have been as strong as an ox, but she wasn't a morning gal. Even for someone with her energy. Not wasting a second of time, June yanked at May's torso, and pulled her up into a sitting position.   
  
"May!" June said while she heaved. "Get up, already! It's no wonder Johnny and Dizzy left without you!"  
  
That pulled May into focus. Tiredly, May rubbed her eyes a bit. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I said Johnny and Dizzy left without you." June repeated.   
  
May stopped rubbing her eyes. "Dizzy left without me?"  
  
From then June remembered what was going on between May and Dizzy, and that they weren't exactly on the best of terms. "Well...yeah. Johnny asked Dizzy if she wanted to wait for you to wake up and she said no."  
  
May expression turned downcast as she looked away. "Oh. I see."  
  
June felt a sudden wave of guilt pass through her whilst she looked at May's sudden change in expression. The cook could really tell that this was whole situation was hurting May. She looked almost heartbroken. Some would say that it was her own fault, but June didn't see it that way. No one was to blame. But this whole affair had to come to a resolution.   
  
{Darn, I stuck my foot in it again...} June thought. "Are you okay?"  
  
May closed her eyes. "I'm fine."   
  
May didn't immediately answer, but her eyes said everything. June could tell that was a lie. May wasn't fine at all.   
  
**********  
  
About an hour later, May and June left the Inn where they were staying at, and went out into Fuzhou's large open-air market. June wanted to go see this new restaurant that everyone was going crazy over. It was important to June, she wanted to pick up some new tricks and taste some new foods. But before then, the cook wanted to buy some herbs, spices and seasonings to take back to the ship. One reason why June was so excited about this was because China stocked some of the rarest spices in the whole world. Even ones that were thought to be lost (Japanese spices for example) after the Crusades. None of these were cheap of course, but with the money the crew were likely to receive from the gold, the price would be no problem whatsoever.  
  
So June decided to do some herb hopping before she went to this new restaurant, and as a bonus of requirement, May just had to come along. The two girls were at present walking around the huge open market, and as June eagerly observed the dozens of spices and goods in one of the stalls, May just sighed and nodded along.   
  
For some reason, (A cute little blue haired reason, with a tail) May could not concentrate on what June was saying or doing. May was not in the mood for this at all.   
  
All May could think about...was Dizzy. This feeling was becoming so redundant. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Why couldn't May get Dizzy out of her head? Why couldn't she stop thinking about their kiss? And why was she so relived when she found out that Dizzy and June were just friends?   
  
Everything about this situation clouded May's mind. None of it added up. Not even in the least. It should be so simple, right? Johnny was her one and only love, nobody could break the bond that she shared with him. Then Dizzy came along and that whole theory was turned on its head. Did Dizzy really hold so much significance in May's heart?   
  
May sighed again. She wished that April were here. April could always make sense of these kinds of things. Rationality was always her strong point. June heard that distinctly perturbed sigh and turned her attentions away from the stall to centre her worries on May.   
  
"May..." June said tenderly. "Something's wrong. You're far too quiet. Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Well...I...no. I guess not." May said.   
  
The look on May's face indicated that she needed to talk to someone, and soon. So June nodded over to a small alleyway right behind the stall they were standing in front of. May and June then walked over to this alleyway and quietly settled down.  
  
June rested the basket in her hand on the floor, and walked over to May, placing an arm around her to ease the pirate girl's nervousness.  
  
That was all May required to open up, but June was the first to address it. "So what's up? Are you gonna tell me now, or what?"  
  
May took a deep breath to prepare herself to say this. "If I tell you this, June, do you promise not to freak out or get angry?"  
  
"Sure I-" June got cut off before she could continue.   
  
"Because if you're just gonna yell at me, then I'd rather not say anything at all. I mean everything that I say and I don't wanna feel bad about it, so if you're just-"  
  
This time June cut May off. "It's okay, May. You can tell me anything you need to. And if you don't feel like saying anything that's okay too. I don't mind. Whatever is fine with you is fine with me."  
  
"Okay...well...lately I've...kinda been feeling...different about someone. Someone who is really special to me." May whispered in sincerity.   
  
Now June began to understand. She had a feeling that April knew about this too. Something was defiantly going on between May and Dizzy, June was sure of it.  
  
June held on to May a little tighter. "Go on."  
  
"...I think...that I might be...interested in someone."  
  
June tried to hide her smile. "Is this someone...Dizzy?"  
  
May said absolutely nothing to that, but with the brief mention of Dizzy's name, the tiniest of blushes sprinkled upon her cheeks, in deep contrast to the maddening pounding of her heart. June noticed it. Dizzy was by far the issue.   
  
"It is Dizzy, isn't it?" June asked curiously.  
  
May nodded slowly. "I just...don't understand why..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
May stared blankly at June. "I love Johnny. I always have. I always will. How can one girl just change all of that?"  
  
"Well..." June started. "I know you love Johnny, we all do. But are you sure you're *in* love with him?"  
  
May looked down. "I dunno. I think so, I mean...I just thought that...y'know..."  
  
"You assumed that it'd all fit into place? Is that it? Be serious May. Nothing is ever that simple. Not in regards to love. It's unpredictable and at times, unfair. You're not sure of yourself, are you?"  
  
May shook her head. She actually wasn't. But then, very little made sense in her life nowadays. Being sure of what she wanted was no exception.   
  
A new thought popped into June's head. "Is that why you and Dizzy aren't talking? Because you think you have feelings for her?"  
  
"No." May said. "It's kinda complicated. Dizzy likes me too, but she and I...well..."   
  
"What is it?" June nudged for a response. "Why is that a problem? If you like Dizzy and Dizzy likes you, then why are you not talking to each other?"  
  
May's blush deepened. "She and I kissed a few days ago and I kind ran away from her..."  
  
The marble toned eyes in June's head thinned out. "You ran away from her? After she kissed you? You know how shy Dizzy is! Why the heck did you-"  
  
"I know!" May yelled. "April said the exact same thing, and I'm sorry. But she put me in an awkward position. I just couldn't think straight about it. I was confused. Dizzy had never shown an interest in boys. Aside from the Johnny and that guy with the scythe, Dizzy doesn't even talk about men. Yet, despite all that, I never saw it coming. I had no idea that Dizzy felt that way about me until she kissed me. If I could do something to change it, I would. I...I would have handled things so much better. But I can't do that. And now, Dizzy will barely even look at me."  
  
June now felt sorrow for May rather than anger. This whole thing was getting to May too. "I'm...sorry, May."   
  
May continued as if she hadn't heard June's apology. "And, after it all, I can't stop thinking about her. Her eyes, her voice, her smile, the way she moves, the cute way she always backs me up, even if I'm wrong. She's special, June."  
  
June smiled. "I know."  
  
May shut her eyes tightly as if to block out tears as she added, "And now she...I don't think...that Dizzy loves me anymore."   
  
June hugged May tightly, in an effort to cheer her up. "It's okay, May. Don't be sad. You don't know that for sure. I see the way Dizzy looks at you. I swear, the girl's crazy for you."  
  
May rubbed her eyes a bit. "Really?"  
  
June nodded. "Yep! Really. But you know what you have to do now, right?"  
  
May shook her head. She hadn't a clue.   
  
"You have to make a decision, May. You can't string Dizzy along if you think you love Johnny. You need to make a choice, and soon. Because as beautiful as you may be, Dizzy won't wait around forever."  
  
May nodded. June was right. She had to make a choice between Dizzy and Johnny. If anything, it would clear the air around the situation. It was finally time to settle the whole thing.   
  
Dizzy or Johnny.   
  
**********  
  
This was it.  
  
May stood inside the upper hallway of the Inn. It was around six hours since she had gone shopping with June, and Johnny and Dizzy had come back from the gold appraising thing. Apparently, the gold was worth quite a lot, but May wasn't really concerned about that right now. All day she had thought long and hard about this. On the one hand, May had Johnny, this wonderful man who had taken her in when she was nothing more than a kid, a man who she thought she had been in love with since then. On the other hand, May had Dizzy. This amazing girl who made May feel so...safe and warm and cared for. A girl she just could not get out of her head.   
  
Now it was time to choose between them.   
  
May had to make a choice. Dizzy or Johnny.   
  
May was now currently standing between two doors. One led to Johnny's room, the other led to Dizzy's room. In her hand, May held the love rose. The one she had picked up in Berlin. She was going to present to the one she loved.   
  
Taking a look at both doors, May caught her breath and finally made her decision. She was going to be with the one who made her truly happy. It was their destiny.   
  
May then turned to the left door and knocked on it quietly.   
  
"It's me, May. Can I come in?" She was called for to come inside. May's smile brightened, as she stepped into the room, May greeted the one she saw in there...  
  
"Hiya, Johnny."  
  
**********  
  
Ky yawned out loud, stretching out his arms tiredly. Despite all the thunder and rain last night, he got a good rest. Although the dreams he suffered were not as pleasing. Dreams of his first mission as leader. His first mission with Sol Badguy.   
  
Ky really couldn't find any simple way to describe what he thought of Sol. In all of his battle-filled life, Ky had met no adversary that was as powerful or as confusing as Sol was. Ky couldn't understand such a man. Or at least, why a man with such power would act in the manner that Sol does.   
  
In Ky's eyes, he was nothing more than a brute. A blasphemous ruffian who would dare to challenge the wishes of Him. A man that had the sheer audacity to go against God's will.   
  
Yet, Ky felt no greater simplicity within himself, then when he faced Sol in combat. Everything was easy then. Sol was the representation of everything that Ky needed to fight against. He was a thorn in the side of Ky's orderly world. A thorn that needed to be removed. The way Ky saw it, was that he was chosen by God to fight for righteousness. It was Ky's appointed task to fulfil. The very reason why he was placed upon this earth.   
  
But when it came to taking up the task of defeating Sol, the man who symbolized the corruption of God's Earth, Ky came up short. This confused him. Why? Why could he not win? And why did Sol continually hold back the brunt of his power? How could the combination of a failed knight, bounty hunter and thief, defeat the knight of God?   
  
Was Ky not worthy?   
  
The humiliation and shame of being defeated by Sol didn't shroud the main issue from Ky's eyes though. As much as he hated Sol for all of his crimes, Ky only felt real purpose or feeling of security whilst locked in combat with him. It disgusted Ky to think that he needed that man for anything, but Ky did not let that confuse him.   
  
Sol was own rival. And one of the goals Ky felt that he needed to accomplish in life was victory over his rival. It was his destiny.   
  
Ky growled lowly as his eyes narrowed. "The time to settle the score is near, Sol..."  
  
Just then, Ky heard the sound of jet, flying extremely fast. It made no sense though. Technology of that kind wasn't local to Fuzhou. Then Ky heard the sound a second time. Feeling that something was off, Ky quickly stood off of Jam's fairly delicate couch, and hurriedly strapped on the uniform of the Order. Not exactly the modest of garments, but it helped to focus Ky's mind on the issues. The uniform always gave Ky that dissimilar feeling of duty.   
  
Fully dressed, Ky clasped Thunderseal and made his way to the window. As he took a look outside, he was greeted to the brightest of sunny days, and that impact-borne sound. Ky looked up, and heard the sounds of a woman, yelling furiously.   
  
A woman that happened to be Jam.   
  
Ky began to think that maybe Jam was in trouble, but then he remembered that Jam had told him of her fighting skills. She was a martial artist, and one with a fairly decent following in Fuzhou. Even though he didn't want to intrude on what might be Jam's private time, Ky could not help be at least a little inquisitive about it.   
  
Ky slowly sauntered across Jam's apartment and out the door, walking up the stairs of Jam's apartment building to reach the roof. This is where he suspected that Jam was training.   
  
And sure enough, as Ky opened the door that led to the roof, he saw Jam just a few metres away, thrusting her beautifully sculpted leg into the air in a series of powerful kicks.   
  
Ky smiled as he saw this. The Chinese cook had not noticed him yet, so Ky was free to observe this scene. Although Jam struck Ky as a person with very few real concerns, she seemed to take her training seriously. You could see it in the sternness of her face. This was not a joke to Jam.   
  
And Ky couldn't help but feel slightly amused to see a more serious side to his newfound friend.   
  
With one final kick, Jam's workout session came to an end. The young martial artist bowed in respect of the power she used to accomplish that workout, and privately thanked herself for the power this workout would maintain. Then she wiped her face free of sweat. Even though it was tiring, it always felt good to just kick back and train for a while.   
  
"I can see that you've been working rather hard up here. I can see that you have a great deal of talent, Jam."  
  
Jam gasped and turned around to see Ky, staring at her with a look that crossed between satiated pride and quiet amusement. Then Jam blushed as Ky's compliments sunk in. It actually meant something to be praised by someone like Ky.   
  
"Thanks..." Jam said. "I guess I guy like you can recognise power when you see it, huh?"  
  
Ky chuckled. "I suppose so."   
  
"I was gonna wake you," Jam started. "But you just looked so tired, I thought that it'd better let you get on with your rest. Are you okay?"  
  
Ky simply nodded. "Quite. I always seem to find myself tiring rather quickly these days. I think it is due to the amount of travel I've been going through these past few weeks. And yet I still have a long way to go."  
  
Jam smile fell by a bit. "You're...leaving soon?"  
  
"Yes." Ky then walked over to the edge of the roof, and peered over it to inspect the busy city. A city that needed to be protected from evil. Just like the rest of the world. "I have to leave. I have to discover myself so that I can fully safeguard God's beautiful creation. That is why I travel."  
  
Jam looked confused. "Discover yourself?"   
  
"Sometimes...I...I feel as though I've lost my way." Ky said.   
  
"Well...y'know...you don't have to move around so much. I mean, my staff doesn't have enough male workers and plus I need someone I can rely on anyway. You could always stay here with...me."  
  
Ky turned around and smiled grimly at Jam. Even though it wasn't a particularly happy smile, Jam still felt butterflies in her stomach when Ky smiled at her. Ky just couldn't leave. Jam Kuradoberi wasn't the type to let her man go so easily...  
  
"Thank you, Jam. But this isn't a matter that I have any choice over. It's a responsibility that I have to take care of. I need to uncover the truth so that I can properly understand my purpose on this earth."  
  
"How can you do something like that?" Jam asked.   
  
Ky's smiled faded, and he tightened the grip his gloved hand had around his mighty blade, Thunderseal. "I must defeat the only man that I consider to be my rival."  
  
**********  
  
Millia stood quietly in front of a quiet stream, passing through the low cut grass of the ground. Though that didn't absorb her true attention. After all this time, after all the running, fear and doubt, Millia had finally done it.   
  
She had slain Zato-ONE.   
  
That man was no longer a factor in her life. No longer would Millia have to suffer while that man's dark shadow cast terror into her soul. All of it was over. The last overall tie Millia had to the dreaded Assassin Organization had been severed. Millia Rage was at last free.   
  
But Millia had to admit, this situation wasn't playing out the way she had pictured it before. Even though Millia was free of him, she still felt some slight guilt. Millia thought that by defeating Zato she would no longer feel that guilt. And now here she was, partly happy about her victory, and partly blameworthy for Zato's death. Still, the candle within Millia's soul had been sparked again. She was ready to continue her life. To embrace the things she couldn't have done before. To seek out new things that Millia could not have aspired to before. But more importantly, she would never have to unlock her power ever again. Her assassin abilities had at last come to the end of their use.   
  
As soon as Millia left this village, she would begin a whole new chapter in her life. And put the previous one behind her.   
  
Millia sighed. "Goodbye, Zato-ONE."   
  
"You've come a long way, Millia."  
  
The blonde assassin slowly turned around as a certain one eyed, one-armed Ronin strode up to her with an amused grin. She would never actually say this, but Baiken was proud of Millia. She had finally unlocked her true power. Yet Millia still had a long way to go before she realized that she was a warrior, not just a runaway assassin. This was something that Baiken would work on. Depending on where Millia saw her future.   
  
Baiken herself had her own aims to accomplish. 'That Man' was still out there. And Baiken's soul could never rest in peace until his life was put to an end.   
  
For the first time in a while, Millia geared her muscles into a slight smile. "Thanks to you. You've helped me out a great deal. Thank you, my friend."  
  
Baiken grinned and shut her eye. "It was no trouble of mine. You have power, but you're afraid of what it can do. And afraid of what it says about you when you use it. I just had to show you the error in you're judgement. No matter what you think, Millia, you are a warrior."  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Millia asked.   
  
"Yes." Baiken answered simply. "I do believe that. It's up to you to believe this, now. With Zato out of your life, you can begin anew."  
  
Again, Millia smiled. "And you'll be there with me. Because I have to help you achieve your aims now."   
  
Baiken opened her eye. "To kill that man...?"  
  
"Is that not what you desire, Baiken?"  
  
Baiken clasped her sword as she remembered the burning flames of her institution. The charred corpse of her father. The raw stink of rotting flesh. It was all down to him. He was the one who caused that great atrocity. In no way was his death enough to atone for his crimes, but it was a small step towards retribution for her family and friends. Their spirits couldn't rest if they weren't avenged.   
  
"It is." Baiken said. "My sword and I...that is our purpose."  
  
As Millia and Baiken continued to talk, a solitary figure walked over to them. The two women turned around from there positions to face this person. It was Venom.   
  
Though he disliked Millia for all the trouble she had caused for Zato, he was in her debt for defeating Zato. It was something Venom could never have done on his own. Venom could not bring himself to kill his own master. But now, his benefactor was finally at peace, and Venom could rest easy knowing that his friend would never have to suffer again.   
  
"Venom." Millia acknowledged him. She actually wondered if Venom might have held some kind of grudge against her, she knew that Venom cared a lot about Zato while he was commander. But Millia got what she least expected from him.   
  
Venom held out his hand. "Thank you, Millia Rage."  
  
After looking his outstretched hand, Millia put out her own gloved hand and shook accordingly. "I hope that you succeed in all that you have to accomplish, Venom."  
  
"I will. Farewell."  
  
Stepping back, Venom took one last look at Millia and Baiken, and turned around to leave. With his snooker case in his hand, Venom slowly began to walk towards the setting sun.   
  
Baiken held her hand to her chin. "What will happen to him now?"  
  
"Normally he would be executed." Millia started. "He directly went against the orders given to him by the Organization. However, I hear that the Organization is in disarray. If he keeps his activities to a bare minimum, and he tells no one of his exploits, then he might not be punished for it. It's up to him to decide which path he should follow now. As for me, I've had my last walk in the dusk. That section of my life is behind me. It's time to look to the future."  
  
Baiken smiled. "I agree. I know of a small city near here called Fuzhou. I think we should go there next."  
  
"Agreed. So, are you looking towards your own desires?" Millia enquired.   
  
Baiken simply nodded, staring deeply into the constantly moving rapids of the water stream. "Correct. I think its high time I continued my search for 'That Man'..."  
  
**********  
  
A dark cloud of reckoning circled around the skies of Fuzhou. The birds hovering in the sky scattered and flew away from the city. A cool breeze strolled through the streets, leaving behind an eerie sound of dread. As if the planet itself was worried...  
  
Deep, deep in an underground laboratory, a group of scientists crowded and worked around a large test tube. All of these said scientists had respective looks of intent and glee. After months of backbreaking effort and struggle, they had finally reached their goal...  
  
Project J2 had ultimately reached a conclusion.   
  
One of the scientists walked over to the cold incubator of a test tube, and tapped in a few codes on the computer below it. He looked over to the other scientists.   
  
"His BP level is at 90,000. Should I release the restraints and begin the conversional energize process?"  
  
One of the other scientists shook his head. "No, no, no. You're still too young to understand the magnitude of what we have done. In more ways than one. We have made history. Just be sure to hold down the restrains until our subject knows its purpose."  
  
"Now...release the cryogenic lock on our subject."  
  
As the scientist tapped in the codes to release the cryogenic lock, inside that chilly test tube, the beast that slept within began to awaken...His black talon like claws clutched together in the form of a fist and his blood red eyes finally began to adjust to the world after so long...   
  
**********  
  
Far, far away from Fuzhou, deep in a place some regarded as hell, Testament stood. But not for long. In an instant, Dizzy's scythe carrying guardian fell to his knees, and clutched his chest in maddening agony.   
  
His teeth clutched together and his heart raced as this dark feeling enveloped him. Testament's crimson red scythe was tossed to one side as he struggled to gain control of himself. If his revelations and suppositions were correct...then...  
  
"It...it...can't be...!?" He yelled confusedly.   
  
In a few seconds, Zio transformed from its crow form into its sprit form, and placed a concerned hand onto Testament's shoulder.   
  
"What? What is it, Testament?" Zio asked.   
  
"Can't you feel it?!" Testament yelled furiously. "It's...it's..."  
  
**********  
  
Sol's brown eyes widened in shock when he felt a surge of aura run through him. Aura he hadn't felt in almost a year. A familiar aura, of the darkest and most diabolical of all creatures...  
  
And small trail of steam leaked up from Fireseal as Sol's grip tensed around its hilt. Then suddenly all the pieces of 'Project J2' started to make sense...  
  
"...Justice..."  
  
**********  
  
Kaiser's Afterthoughts  
----------------------  
  
* Holy crap! What's this!? After all that, May picks JOHNNY!? Or did she...heh, heh, heh...you'll just have to wait till my next chapter to find out!  
  
* Now, before anyone chucks rocks at me for being cheesy enough to bring back Justice, just let it be known that I think it's a good idea. It explains why Justice is a secret character in Guilty Gear X2. And since Justice is my favorite boss ever (next to Sephiroth and Dizzy) I'm going to put a lot of effort into this.   
  
* I made this chapter mostly Dizzy/May to make up for the recent lack of it, but Dizzy/May fans should know that Dizzy's scenario will be taking a back seat to the Sol scenario for the next five chapters. But don't stop reading!   
  
* My first site is up! Go and visit my new site, Michael Sword! Nothing special, but it's a fansite to everyone's favorite Gear commander, Justice! Just follow this URL.../t editing DB, BS.   
  
* 12 Pages...hmm. This should keep me above Zeronova, I think. 


	16. King of Gears

Darkest Body, Brightest Soul part 16: King of Gears  
  
"Hiya, Johnny."  
  
Both Johnny and Dizzy turned to stare at May as she slowly entered through the door to the bedroom. May smiled bashfully with the love rose in her hand, and silently turned her gaze to the floor. This wasn't going to be easy.   
  
Dizzy was strangely silent, so Johnny was the first to address May's presence. "What's up, May?"  
  
May blushed. "Um...nothing...could...you leave me and Dizzy alone for a minute. We kinda needed to talk."  
  
Johnny looked between Dizzy and May, and nodded accordingly. "Sure."  
  
Feeling that he was best not intruding on May and Dizzy's private time, Johnny heaved himself off the chair he was sitting on, and walked over to the door. Then just as his hand reached the doorknob, he remembered one last thing.   
  
Johnny looked back at Dizzy. "Hey, Dizzy."  
  
Dizzy herself was finding it hard to speak. "Yes?"  
  
"Me and June are going to check out a few things before we head out to this new restaurant that she keeps talking about. If you wanna come with us, then just give a knock on my door. I'll be waiting in my room, okay?"  
  
Dizzy nodded slowly. "Okay."  
  
"Same goes for you, May."   
  
May smiled gently, and tried to hide her impatience. "Um...okay?"  
  
With that said and done, the captain of the sky flyin' May ship left Dizzy's room and made his way to his own. As soon as the door clicked shut, another cloud of thick tension surrounded the two girls.   
  
May couldn't stop admiring Dizzy's childlike and innocent beauty, and Dizzy could not stop herself from feeling some slight form of comfort. It had only been a few days ago since they were last alone together, but to Dizzy it had felt like...a lot longer.   
  
It was a missed feeling for the both of them. No matter how awkward the situation was, Dizzy just didn't feel complete without May in her life. And May simply couldn't get Dizzy out of her head.   
  
Dizzy was sitting rather timidly on the edge of her bed, while May slowly walked over to her, no words being spoken. The situation could be ruined. That was what May thought. She had decided shortly after her confession to June, that things would be handled a little better between she and Dizzy. Neither one of them had to suffer anymore.   
  
May took a seat next to Dizzy and drew in some breath. It was time.   
  
"So..." May started. "How have you found China? Do...do you like it?"   
  
Dizzy blushed a bit and looked downwards towards her feet. "It...was nice. Mr...Johnny and I took care of the gold. I like China. It's very beautiful."  
  
{Not half as beautiful as you are, Dizzy.} May sweatdropped when she realized how corny that sounded in her head. But yet she sighed as she felt how true it was.   
  
May really couldn't explain the feeling she felt as she gazed lovingly at Dizzy. The pirate girl fell victim to Dizzy's innocent charms. For the first time, May did not look at Dizzy as a Gear, or a pirate or a friend. She looked at her...for what she was.   
  
A woman.   
  
A graceful, charming, sweet, caring (and damn well sexy) woman. With silken sapphire hair framing her face, twin jewels of crimson tinted eyes acting as gateways to her soul, a delicately crafted body, so alluring she looked as though she had been sculpted by the gods.   
  
Dizzy was in effect, a blunt definition of a term we know as perfection. Dizzy was perfect. And for the very first time, May realized it. The pounding of her heart and the flames dancing along her cheeks was veritable proof of that.   
  
There was no mistaking the truth that existed within her soul.   
  
May was in love.   
  
"...T-that's...nice," May was finding it hard to speak. "I'm...glad you're okay with...that."  
  
Again, silence descended upon the two. Both pirates were finding it hard to express their thoughts on the situation. May just couldn't find the words for it, nor could Dizzy. But then May decided that this was the problem. She was a woman of action, not talk. And before the sun was out, she was gonna get her girl.   
  
May quickly presented the love rose to the one who truly owned her heart. "I-I got this for you."   
  
Dizzy blushed slowly took the rose into her hand, and stared at it's rich petals and inhaled its sweet fragrance. "It is lovely, May. Thank you. Where did you get this?"  
  
May scratched the back of her head and chuckled nervously. "Oh that? April and me picked it up in Berlin. I just...I thought that you might like...it. It's okay, right...?"  
  
Dizzy nodded. She liked this. Not the rose by itself, but rather the way she and May could talk like this. And needless to say, May felt the exact same way. Slowly, May shifted closer to Dizzy on the bed, and clasped onto Dizzy's soft hand. Then May's dark ebony eyes glazed over as she felt herself drowning in Dizzy's twin scarlet crystals.   
  
May finally had the courage to face this. "I...I missed you, Dizzy."  
  
The Innocent Gear couldn't help but blush. "I missed you too."  
  
"It...was wrong, what I did. I had no right to just run away like that. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I was...confused I guess. You just shocked me and I didn't know how to act."  
  
May took a pause and continued on. "...You...really don't know how much you mean to me, Dizzy. You're my best friend...you always have been. Ever since I first met you..."  
  
Dizzy sighed as she felt May's delicate grip tightening around her hand. "I...I need you, Dizzy."  
  
May had to lighten the mood before a tear slipped out of her eye. "Besides, it's been a nightmare without you around. Nobody else in the crew gets my jokes!"  
  
Dizzy giggled lightly. May always did have that amazing ability to console Dizzy and her cheer up. It was an ability that the brunette longed for the chance to use.   
  
May's hand released Dizzy's and travelled up to her delicate, pouting cheeks. "You're still just so cute when you smile."  
  
Dizzy's cheeks flushed. "You compliment me too much..."  
  
"But it's true." May said. "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. You're so cute, Dizzy..."   
  
Dizzy's eyes looked down. "I wish...I could be more like you. You are so bright. You are not like me...I am...I-"  
  
The sapphire haired girl could only gasp in surprise as her soulful words were sharply cut off. Cut off as May forcefully pressed her velvet lips against Dizzy's. Then as quickly as her surprise arose it faded, Dizzy's eyelids closing slowly as May kissed her.   
  
Dizzy sighed helplessly with every second spent under the shade of May's desire. And the butterflies in her stomach made an unscheduled return. Finally she was in the arms of her one true love.   
  
Her May.   
  
Slowly, May disengaged from her impetuous lip lock, and gazed generously at the scarlet eyed goddess before her...  
  
"I love you, Dizzy."  
  
Dizzy smiled brightly from hearing that. She had waited so long to her those words from May. Now Dizzy had finally heard them. And their caring warmth gave Dizzy a security of which she had never experienced before.   
  
"May..." Dizzy began. "...I..."  
  
May put a finger to Dizzy's lips. "None of that matters now. Just kiss me."  
  
If that was her wish...The gap between Dizzy's lips and those of May's slowly disintegrated into nothingness, as their souls intertwined once again.   
  
Finally.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni,  
  
furue ta kokoro  
  
Hoshi ga nagare kobore ta,  
  
yawarakai namida  
Suteki da ne,  
  
futari te wo tori aruke ta nara,  
  
Iki tai yo,  
  
kimi no machi ie ude no nake  
Sono kao,  
  
sotto furete,   
  
asa ni tokeru,  
  
yumemiru  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Two hearts became as one.   
*********  
  
"Heh, heh, heh!"  
  
The huddled crowds of scientists smirked and mused over the fruits of their effort and hard work. They had done something that literally transcended the boundaries of rational science. Something that God himself could not have done.   
  
They had resurrected life.   
  
A living entity redelivered into this world via the magic of mankind, science. A creature that had plunged the world into total darkness, violence and bloodshed for a century.   
  
They had brought back Justice.   
  
As the other scientists ogled their work and discussed silently about this unheralded revelation, Justice's eyes finally began to focus on his surroundings. He was somewhere...in a laboratory. Inside a cryogenic test tube, with energy charged bonds clutching fiercely to his wrists and around his neck.   
  
Outside of the test tube, from what he could see, were around 20 human scientists in traditional white clothes. He had very little knowledge of his surroundings, but the place reeked of typical human stink. A stink that Justice had longed to be rid of.   
  
The King of Gears gave a tug at his restraints with a fierce pull, but it was to no avail. Whatever it was made of, these energy bonds were strong and had him in a very controlled position.   
  
Then memories of Justice's death came flooding back. His defeat at the hands of Type-00, the prototype, the only Gear to be fully sentient from his will.   
  
Sol Badguy.   
  
Justice knew that he had perished in that battle. He died just after he discovered the truth behind the identity of the 'Corrupted Flame'. There was no way that he could be living amongst the air and trees once again.  
  
Unless...  
  
Suddenly the situation started to make sense to Justice. He was inside a test tube, in bondage, surrounded by herds of human scientists. These fools had...had actually brought him back...  
  
Justice chuckled mentally at the paradoxical humor of the situation.   
  
{I was right about the human instinct all along.} He thought.   
  
Suddenly, one of the scientists walked up to Justice's test tube and crossed his arms in amusing contempt. Justice had the sinking suspicion that this man was the ringleader of this whole charade.   
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the demonic, nightmarish demon who cost the whole world a cataclysm beyond belief. The commander in chief of the entire Gear army. The King of Gears..."  
  
Justice spoke out, but his voice was slightly muffled due to his containment inside that test tube. "Who are you? Release me now!"   
  
The scientist chuckled. "Heh! You are in no position to be barking orders. I am the one who will decide your fate. I hold your life in the palm of my hand."  
  
"Fool!" Justice bellowed. "I am in full control of my own destiny! I am a being who autonomous from any human's will!"  
  
"Don't be so sure of that." The scientist said. "You should be grateful. I have restored the life that was robbed from you nearly one whole year ago. Do you remember?"  
  
Justice thought about that. {A year?}  
  
"You see...a short while ago, I was robbed by three unknown assailants. They stole a rather valuable supply of gold that I had refined from some secret mines in South Africa. As you can imagine I was very...annoyed with this. So I decided that I needed to put some money in an investment that would prove to be...lucrative in the long run. And when these scientists offered me investment in a secret project...I jumped at the chance...to join the bandwagon. I funded and headed the Project that would bring you back into this world. Project J2, as it is known. But...as you can imagine...your revival comes at a price. From this moment forward...you will do my bidding!"  
Even though the scientist scathed that last comment, the King of Gears merely chortled at him. Not even Justice could believe how imprudent human will really was.   
  
The lead scientist didn't take that lying down. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You." Justice stated simply. "I am laughing at how ridiculous you are. Do you honestly believe that I would bow down to a human after spending a hundred years locked in combat with your kind?"  
  
The lead scientist waved a finger at Justice. "Ah! But you see, it's not that simple. We had a feeling that you would go against our wishes, so we added a little something which would...assure us of your undying loyalty."   
  
Justice's blood red eyes shined. "And what might that be?"  
  
One of the younger, less experienced (and somewhat frightened) scientists moved forward to explain the situation to the Gear commander.   
  
"Well...you see..." The young scientist gulped. "We added a small bullet-sized cartridge of liquid nitrogen inside your body. If...if you try to go against us...we can...freeze your internal biological components."  
  
The lead scientist laughed. "So you see, you have no choice but to follow my orders! You are about as helpless as a bomb collared Zepp slave! Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
Justice still couldn't believe this. {After all of the tireless battles they fought, they still had the audacity to bring me back into this world. What fools. The disease of humankind...they truly are unfit to rule the world.}  
  
"So what do you say, Justice?" The scientist quipped. "Will you follow or commands or must you be...liquidated?"  
  
"Human...I must thank you." Justice said coolly.   
  
"For what? For bringing you back?"  
  
The eyes of the King of Gears took a darker turn as he responded,  
  
"No...I must thank you...for reminding just how unworthy mankind really is."  
  
In an instant, Justice ripped apart the energy bonds around his wrists with minimal effort. Then in a second motion, he thrust his talon-like hand into the reinforced glass tank, in one quick smash, the test tube smashed apart under sheer force of the attack. All of the other scientists then trembled in fear as Justice continued to brake free of his restraints.   
  
"You brainless fool!" The lead scientist screamed. "We can kill you in an instant! You will follow my orders!"   
  
Justice took no heed in this man's words, and smashed away the last traces of the test tube. The majority of the scientists in the lab ran for their lives. Only the lead man and his understudy stayed in place.   
  
The lead scientist looked over to his younger pupil. "Quickly you fool! Insert the liquid nitrogen into his internal biological systems before he destroys anymore of my work!"   
  
The younger scientist made a desperate scramble for a computer to the right of the lab, but before he could step even five paces, Justice's intuitive senses caught wind of it. Justice whipped his arm around his body, so fast that thin blue streak of nightmarish energy cut through the stinking air. That wave of sapphire energy sliced into the far computer with deadly accuracy, the units exploding instantaneously upon contact.   
  
The two last humans in the lab fell into a terrified silence, as Justice stepped out of the last shards of glass and liquid.   
  
Justice's voice was no longer muffled as he stepped forward to the two trembling scientists. "You made one fatal mistake, human..."  
  
The King of Gears grabbed the lead scientist sharply by the neck, and with little to no effort, lifted him off the ground. "And that mistake...was attempting to control life...because you see..."  
  
Justice pulled his fist into air to prepare to for a final attack.   
  
The lead scientist wriggled in Justice's grip. "Please! No! I...I can give you money!"   
  
Justice seethed with darkly amused anger when he added, "Life always finds a way to break free..."  
  
**********  
  
Jam sniffed in the sweet, sweet fragrance of her delectable culinary powers. The powers she was more than willing to exorcise if it meant catching her man...  
  
Right now, the Chinese master chef was working a mile a minute over the oven in her kitchen, preparing the greatest meal she had ever cooked in her whole life. For one man, and only this man.  
  
Ky Kiske.   
  
As long as Jam had breath in her lungs, she'd find away to get into Ky's heart. He was really nice, but kinda naive. If Jam was going to get anywhere with him, she'd have show Ky that she was the one. And the ring haired girl was going to start by preparing a sumptuous meal for her knight in waiting.   
  
After all, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.  
  
Jam stepped over to simmering pot on the stove, dipped a wooden spoon in delicately and tasted a small sample of the flavour.   
  
"Hmm." Jam judged the taste. "Needs a little more tare*. But this should be okay. Oh man, I really stuck my hand in this one. I know that Ky will love it..."  
  
2 hours later...  
Ky took a seat on the medium sized dining table, and waited eagerly for Jam's meal. She had called him up a while ago and he couldn't help but be excited. After all, Jam's cooking was legendary throughout the world. Not to mention her strength. Jam was the great martial artist who took down the second self reliant Gear.   
  
{Miss Kuradoberi is so perfect!} Ky thought. {If only she could see me as something more than just an ex-soldier! If she could only see that...that I-}  
  
Before Ky's thoughts escaped him, Jam slowly sauntered into the dining room, with a plate of freshly cooked Japanese-style Yakitori* in one hand, and a bottle of sake in the other.   
  
"Hey there, Ky." Jam said sweetly. "I'm glad you could come."   
  
Instantly Ky stood from his seat and gracefully nodded to heed Jam's acknowledgement. "I am delighted that you invited me to your home, miss Kuradoberi! Please, let me relieve you of those plates!"  
  
Jam winked at Ky as she placed her masterly crafted meal on the table. "Oh it's okay, sweetie. You just sit back and try my cooking. I just hope that you'll like it..."  
  
Ky firmly held his hand to his chest. "I am sure I will like anything you cook, miss Kuradoberi. Nobody on the face of this earth can rival the power you hold in the kitchen."   
  
Jam blushed and waved Ky off. "Oh you flatterer, I'm not that good. My multi-chain of restaurants across the world aren't that great either. You just try my Yakitori and see what you think."   
  
Ky was prepared to defend Jam's culinary skills, but took a seat anyway. He would first sample her brilliant cooking. Taking a long fork into his hand, (Jam ran out of chopsticks) Ky partook of Jam's meal.   
  
Jam looked on in expectancy as Ky's neutral face chewed on the Yakitori leisurely. "Is it okay? Oh no...it's bad isn't it? I'm sorry, Ky. I tried..."  
  
With a final munch, Ky swallowed it down. And what was his reaction?   
  
"Whooooooooo!!!!!" Ky yelled happily. "My taste buds have died and gone to heaven!"   
  
Jam beamed as her food was so well received. "Oh you like it? I'm so glad. Did you really like it?"  
  
Ky quickly stood upright, and gently held Jam by the arm, his eyes piercing into her own with a strong devotion and an equally endless passion. "It was perfect. Only one thing would taste more wonderful..."  
  
Jam saw stars as she gazed into Ky's crystal blue eyes. "I'm willing to cook anything you want, Ky..."  
  
Ky grinned devilishly and pulled Jam closer to him. "That one thing...is the taste of your sweet lips..."  
  
Jam giggled playfully as Ky's lips descended on her own. "Oh Ky..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Huh...wha...wha?"   
  
Slowly, Jam faded back into reality from her couch-induced sleep. Adjusting her eyes a bit, Jam pulled herself up and yawned out loud. Then she sighed with memories of that beautiful, hauntingly perfect dream.   
  
{Ahh...man, I should have known it was only a dream. I'd never run out of chopsticks...oh well. I'm still cooking for Ky, so...Oh damn!}   
  
Jam cursed under her breath when the scent of burning chicken attacked her nostrils. And a black cloud slowly formed from the kitchen to accompany it.   
  
Jam's eyebrow twitched. Things were just not going her way...  
  
**********  
  
The smell.  
  
That musky smell.   
  
That musky smell...of death.   
  
Surrounded by icy Gear foetuses...clouds wrenching in the sky. On top of those hundred steps leading toward the gates of heaven...  
  
There knelt the great commander of the Gear forces. The sentient Gear that demanded the destruction of all mankind. The omnipotent creature that brought a reckless nightmare to the earth and all of its inhabitants.   
  
The King of Gears known as Justice.   
  
Kneeling on the dusty floor, beneath the victor of the fight. The victor that was called Sol Badguy. As Justice knelt on the floor, he let his mind wander to acclimate his thoughts. The sash that covers Sol's forehead had been ripped off in their battle. And it revealed...the symbol. The symbol that Justice knew as the mark of the Gears.   
  
"It's the same..." Justice mumbled weakly. "The same as that time, long ago...Once again I kneel prostrate at you feet, Corrupted Flame!"  
  
Sol looked away. "Right...I won't stop until all the Gears have been wiped out."  
  
Justice still could not be anymore confused as he stared at Sol's sash, lying broken beneath his hand. "Why? You are a Gear as well! You have the emblem on your head! The mark on your forehead is proof! Then how did you disobey my orders?  
  
Sol chuckled ironically. "Why? I ask you the same question. Why should I do what you command? What binds me to you?"  
  
Justice sneered. "I am Type-01...The first Gear ever produced. The only Gear to be fully self-aware...to have a will of their own! Because of that, I wield the power to command all other Gears!"  
  
"My word is law!" Justice bellowed.   
  
"Every Gear manufactured after you, the first," Sol started. "...Is a production model. They can do nothing but obey you. So, then, why do you think I don't follow you like a mindless doll?"  
  
"Exactly!" Justice could not hold back his curious rage. "Why? HOW can you disobey!?"  
  
Sol sighed. "Isn't it obvious? I'm the prototype Gear."  
  
"...!!" That simple statement smashed into Justice's mind. Now it all made sense. Now he knew how Sol could claim autonomy from his will...  
  
"Heh, heh...now I see..."  
  
Sol brought his animalistic hand vehemently into the air as his flowing locks of brown hair ran freely around his shoulders. The Gear inside was showing...  
  
"We were forged by the will of greedy human beings...and so, we are nothing more than a symbol of all that's wrong with the world. For that reason, I will never stop until I have destroyed every Gear."  
  
Justice chuckled as his last breaths were leaving him. "...So that's why...I seem to recall the G...Gear project...long, long ago...!?... That's right...heh, heh...h...how could I have forgotten you?"  
  
Justice's life force began slipping away as he added, "If only we could have talked one last time...just the three of us..."  
  
And with a rattling chuckle, the Ultimate Gear breathed his last.   
  
Sol turned back to face Type-01's carcass. "...Justice...?" But Sol's concerns turned to a different agenda when Justice's final words sunk into his Gear brain...him...  
  
"That's right...the man who created us..." Sol seethed. "Our boss! I won't rest until you lie writhing in agony before me!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sol recalled those faint memories with pinpoint accuracy. The day he killed Justice. Now...that raging Gear was loose in the world again. Thanks to the foolish ambitions of some idiotic human. Once again, Sol had to put an end to Justice's life.  
  
Once again the Corrupted Flame had to enter the battlefield.   
  
{I know how he thinks.} Sol mused. {I know what he'll do next. He'll summon the Gears that are left in the world to his side. But...how will it effect the girl?}  
  
Sol hadn't an answer to that question. But then he really didn't need one. The only logical thing to do was simple. Kill Justice.   
  
And as Sol walked along the gentle grassy countryside of China, his intent took over as he veered upon a new city...  
  
{Justice...I'll take you to the grave with me!}  
  
There was going to be one hell of a showdown in Fuzhou, China.   
  
**********  
  
Kaiser's Afterthoughts  
----------------------  
  
* Whoo! Finally! May and Dizzy are finally hooked up! But so many things are happening at once. Sol reaching Fuzhou, Justice being revived. What will happen next? Wait for my next chapter to find out!  
  
* There is a reason Ky wasn't in the Ky scenario (well, outside of Jam's dream) but I can't say, otherwise I'll spoil the scenario. And eh, if you're wondering where the Millia scenario is, I skipped it this chapter because it's nothing important. They were just travelling to Fuzhou. I dumped it this chapter because it really adds nothing to the story, but Millia and Baiken will be back next chapter.  
  
* The flashback in the Sol Scenario was a ruff version of his GG1 ending, if anybody is speculating about it.  
  
* If you're reading this, then do me a favor and read my other story that I cooked up just recently, Marlene's Iron Maiden. I made a promise that if it gets more than ten reviews I'll continue it. But eh, I-No's in it so expect some bad language.   
  
* And before I forget, Suteki Da Ne is not mine, it's property of Square and Nobuo Uematsu, probably. But it suits Dizzy and May a whole lot better than it does Tidus and Yuna, don't you think? ^_^   
  
* Oh and I was wondering. After I'm finished with DB, BS (I only have about three chapters left) does anybody want to co-write a Guilty Gear fic with me? Nobody has to, but I always wondered what it would be like to do something like that. If anybody's up for it, just give me a bell, ya? 


	17. Scramble to hell

Darkest Body, Brightest Soul part 17: Scramble to hell  
  
Flames...  
  
Smoke...  
  
Dust...  
  
Flesh...  
  
Blood...  
  
A strange feeling of nostalgia washed through Justice's senses as he took in this sight. So familiar to his old life. His true purpose in this world. The laboratory at which Justice had been resurrected was in ruins. Once it was proud and strong, filled with computers and machinery, bio-experiments and soulless data. Now it lay in shattered pieces. All the machines had been mercilessly crushed. Tall flames danced along the charred floor. The corpses of all the scientists were strewn across the ground in pools of their own fermenting blood.   
  
Yes...this gave Justice a striking sense of nostalgia.   
  
The King of Gears walked over to the test tube that had resurrected him, taking a keen look at it. It was in pieces, leaking of a strange liquid, probably used to incubate and restrain Justice.  
  
He let out a small chuckle, and clasped a small computer chip under the broken glass. "How...interesting. Technology of this sort was banned from this world many, many years ago. I was a life form that was designed to destroy humans. My Crusade brought this world to what it is today. Yet humans are willing to utilise something they are forbidden to use, to resurrect the thing they hate the most...the human mind is the most fascinating thing in existence."  
  
In one powerful grip, Justice crushed the computer chip within his hand. And as he looked around the smoking lab...his mental agenda returned to his true goal.   
  
The destruction of mankind.   
  
But before that, he would purify this twisted sanctuary of madness. This laboratory was a distinct emblem of human foolishness. A simple but correct representation the human instinct's desire to play God.   
  
"God created man in his image." Justice mused. "And as man developed into what he is today, his sense of discovery enveloped him. He desired to know what lay beyond the skies. Humans sought to reach heaven. And in man's desire to become one with his creator, he fashioned a organism that was on par with God himself."  
  
The massive twin hubcaps over his shoulder blasters unlocked and shifted backwards, gathering energy inside for his ultimate attack.   
  
"That organism..." Justice said quietly. "Was known as the Gear."  
  
Instantly a chain reaction triggered something in Justice's body, and a furious blast of destructively powerful energy was released from his shoulder blasters. It took on the form of an energy beam. And that potent discharge of energy shot through the far walls of the laboratory, blasting through it with sheer ease. The beam cut through wall after wall after wall, until it reached its final epoch.   
  
An energy generator.   
  
Justice's attack nailed this generator with pinpoint accuracy, accuracy only the King of all Gears could attain. The generator reached a critical overcharge of energy from this blast, and started to overload. In a short few seconds, it was going to explode.   
  
Just as he predicted. Somehow, those human scientists had actually enhanced Justice's powers. Now he had a very clear feel of his surroundings. Anything that was even a short distance away from him was wholly detectable in the vast network of Justice's brain.   
  
The sentient Gear took one last look around the laboratory before it was blown to eternity. What a pitiful sight.   
  
Satiated with this, Justice crossed his arms and a mystical chain of translucent runic symbols surrounded his body. In a short instance, a vaporous energy shifted Justice through time and space, and repositioned him outside the lab, in the quiet streets of Fuzhou.   
  
As Justice looked on at the building, the generator finally attained critical level, and exploded in a furious tornado of rubble, glass and flame. Singed and blackened chunks of debris rained over the skies of Fuzhou, smashing into shop windows and injuring random people.   
  
But the uproar did not end there. A large fire sprung up from the ruins of the laboratory, accompanying the black clouds of smoke rising into the starry night sky. And the few passers by who happened to witness this unfolding event, gasped in terror at the figure standing proudly amongst the flames of destruction.   
  
The nightmare of six years ago...would begin again.  
  
**********  
  
"Hmm...I missed this..."  
  
May sighed delicately as she and Dizzy held each other on Dizzy's bed. This was all May really wanted now. It was weird. May never really know how much she loved spending time with Dizzy until the sapphire haired girl started to avoid her. It holds firm to the saying, 'you never know what you've got until you lose it'. But now...Dizzy was with her.  
  
May never had to feel like that again. May looked at Dizzy for a second, just enough to partake of her beauty once more. With a bashful smile she tucked on of Dizzy's stray strands of hair back into place. Dizzy said nothing, she just smiled back at her love.  
  
After it finished its task, May's hand came to rest on Dizzy's faint cheek. {Man...Dizzy's so pretty. I don't know how I never noticed it before...but now she's mine...she's mine...}  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Dizzy asked inquisitively.  
  
May only smiled. "I was...thinking about how pretty you are."  
"Stop, May..." Dizzy said bashfully. "You are too much of a flatterer."  
  
May snuggled herself into Dizzy's shoulder, tracing patterns with her finger along the outside of Dizzy's leg. "It's not my fault! I can't help how I feel when I see someone as sexy as you are."  
  
Dizzy blushed again. She never felt as safe or as special then when she was with May. The hybrid Gear had always felt that. Nothing on this earth could console her as well as May could. In fact, Dizzy had been at her happiest when she was with May and the rest of the crew. From the moment she left her adoptive parents, the forest was her only form of happiness. But it was only that Dizzy realized...that she wasn't happy back there.  
  
Sure, she felt safe being defended by Testament, and she loved playing with and taking care of all the animals at the Devils Living Place...but that was not happiness. That was isolation.   
  
Only by living with other people...could Dizzy have enjoyed her life. The delight of living was a sacred gift. A gift that would no longer be denied to Dizzy. Being with May and all her friends on the May ship. Those were simple but important treasures that Dizzy valued and would never relinquish.   
  
"Thank you, May..." Tears formed in Dizzy's eyes. She really meant that. She was deeply in May's debt.  
  
The moment she saw Dizzy's tears, May became worried. "Hey, hey, hey. What's this?" May wiped a solitary tear from Dizzy's eye. "Why are you crying?"  
  
Dizzy smiled a bit, even though her eyes were filled with tears. "Am I crying? I'm sorry...I am happy. Happy to have met you. I was so alone...In my old life. I never knew what it was...to have a true friend...and now I...I have you and all of the crew. I am so thankful to have met you all."  
  
May sighed happily. Dizzy was okay. Without a second thought, May tightened her arms around Dizzy's body, giving the girl a reassuring hug. Nothing like that mattered anymore. They had each other.   
  
"Forget about those times. You're with me now, Dizzy. You're a Jellyfish Pirate. No more tears now, okay?"  
  
Dizzy nodded. "Uh huh."  
  
May thought for a second. "Hey, wait a minute. The ship is coming to pick us up tomorrow isn't it? That means we'll have to get some sleep. I don't feel like traipsing around without a little shuteye."  
  
Dizzy was confused. "Okay...so..."  
  
Then May grinned deviously at her girlfriend. "I was thinking that...before we go to sleep...we could spend some time together..."  
  
Dizzy was still very much confused. "But we are spending time together..."  
  
Another sneaky smile crossed May's lips, and slowly, she nuzzled closer to Dizzy, placing the tiniest and sweetest of butterfly kisses along Dizzy's neck.   
  
The Gear breathed in, a fierce blush across her cheeks. "May..."  
  
May snickered maniacally. "You're my girlfriend now...I'm free to have my way with you..."  
  
Dizzy said nothing more as May's lips sought out her own. Dizzy sighed gently with this tender display of affection, May's soft lips kissing her with all their worth. Dizzy was unfamiliar with this, but even she couldn't ignore the butterflies churning in her stomach. May had so much power over her...  
  
Then, a knock came at the door. Dizzy's scarlet eyes shot open, but May either didn't notice or didn't care, because her devouring of Dizzy suffered no relent.   
  
Dizzy gently pulled away from May's advances, gasping for breath. "...May..."  
  
May was also drained. "...What's wrong?"  
  
Dizzy pointed over to the door. "Someone is knocking."  
  
The orange clad pirate girl scowled and waved whoever it was off. "Forget them..."  
  
By now, Dizzy was lying back first on the bed, with May strapped over her. And she couldn't in good conscience deny May her wishes. It was like she wanted to. Then, just as May was about to press her lips against Dizzy's again, the door creaked open.  
  
It was June. And the incredulous chef sweatdropped as she took in this...sight... "Um...did I come at a bad time?"  
  
Both May and Dizzy turned beet red and reluctantly, May peeled herself off the lovable Gear with an irritated scowl on her face.   
  
"Geez, June, you really know how to pick your moments, don't you?" May said mock angrily.   
  
June couldn't believe it. Dizzy and May were together. Somehow, Dizzy understood what June was thinking, and nodded in confirmation of it.   
  
June pointed to the two of them. "You guys are a couple now?"  
  
The two smitten girls smiled at each other earnestly. But May was the one who answered the question. "Yep. We are."  
  
June couldn't help but smile. "I'm happy for you guys."  
  
**********  
  
"We are here."   
  
Baiken and Millia's slow, scenic journey to the town of Fuzhou came to an abrupt end. After travelling along for the last day non-stop, they had finally reached this quiet but significant municipality. Millia had to admit, since they separated ways with Venom, she and Baiken had been able to move a lot faster. Now the time was right. Not specifically for Millia, but for Baiken. This proud woman had put her quest on hold for the past few months to satisfy Millia's desire to end the life of Zato-ONE. Now it was up to Millia to repay that debt by helping Baiken with her own quest.  
  
To eliminate 'That Man'.   
  
The Russian blonde felt that she owed it to Baiken. She had helped Millia in more ways than anyone could imagine. Behind her furious behaviour and arrogant segregation, Baiken was kind woman. Needless to say, she had put these feelings aside. Femininity was something Baiken had discarded a long time ago. But some of it was starting to shine through again.   
  
Millia could see this, even if Baiken could not.   
  
As the two warriors walked through the silent streets of late night Fuzhou, Baiken studied their surroundings. Something was...off.  
  
Millia noticed Baiken's anxiety. "Is there a problem?"  
  
Baiken's eye dotted from side to side. "Something just doesn't...feel quite right...it's too quiet, even for a small town like this."  
  
Millia was about to say something to that, until she smelt some very distinct. It was the scent of...burning. Baiken realized it too. She knew that aroma far too well.   
  
Baiken looked around. "Something is on fire...what is it?"  
  
Whatever was happening was happening very close, Millia could feel that. Then her sky blue eyes saw something over at her right.   
  
Millia pointed to it. "Baiken, look."  
  
Baiken observed what Millia was pointing to. A towering pillar of smoke climbing into the midnight sky. And the flames below the large clouds of smoke were growing larger and larger.   
  
Millia's eyes narrowed. "Something is going on."  
  
"Let's go!" Baiken yelled feverishly.   
  
The two women made a dash towards the rising smoke. Something was going down, they had to at least know what it was. They couldn't directly get to the centre of this raging fire, they had dodge through certain alleyways fairly randomly. After a prolonged search, Baiken and Millia stumbled along to the site of this fiery chaos.   
  
Fire was stripped along the streets, burning brightly, contrasting the feel of the night. Black pieces of rubble littered across the pavement like grass. Black clouds of smoke enveloped the street, surrounding Millia and Baiken. Millia had to cover her eyes to keep them from watering with the dust, whereas Baiken was accustomed to this. It was one of the few resilient powers that she regretted acquiring.   
  
And unsurprisingly, the street was sprinkled with the broken and burnt carcasses of innocent people. Baiken's fist clutched with anger. She wasn't stupid. This was no mere accident.   
  
It was done intentionally. And a morbid feeling of familiarity touched Baiken's heart through seeing this. Just like her home...her institution...  
  
Her friends and family, ripped apart by the bastard war machines called Gears. Everything she had ever known or loved had been razed to the ground. All for nothing.  
  
Baiken shut her eye and fell to one knee. This was...bringing back too much for her. Millia was still flabbergasted by this raw burning carnage, until she saw Baiken literally on her knees.  
  
Millia held out a hand for Baiken to pull herself up with. "Baiken, are you..."  
  
Baiken sharply batted Millia's hand away. "Don't! I don't need anyone's help..."  
  
The cerise haired samurai stood up under her own power, and her eye searched along the flames. Something or someone had to be around...  
  
Then both Millia and Baiken froze in place after hearing an eye piercingly loud and shrill battle cry. Suddenly the silhouette of a powerful figure materialised in the tongues of thrashing fire. Both the samurai and the assassin looked on in astonishment as they identified this bizarre apparition.  
  
Baiken was near speechless. "J...Justice...?"  
  
Even Millia was knocked for six by this. "That is the commander of all Gears? But...I thought that..."  
  
Suddenly the only sound Millia concentrated on was the slithering unsheathing of Baiken's fierce blade. "How dare you!?"  
  
Baiken rushed forwards, charging mindlessly through the scathing flames and smoke. Millia ran after her, wondering why Baiken was acting so strangely, but she could not get past the fire. It was far too violent to protect herself.   
  
Baiken gritted her teeth hard as she passed through the walls of this blaze. She could tell that she had sustained some minor damage, but Baiken didn't care enough about it to pay it any mind. All that mattered now was revenge. Revenge for the bloody ancestry left by that demon.  
  
Baiken's dash slowed to a stop. "I'll destroy you!!"  
  
Justice looked back at Baiken with his arms crossed and his tail thrashing around. He had...no idea how someone had survived all of this anarchy, so this human woman had to be...fairly significant.   
  
"You survived through all this." Said Justice's synthetic voice. "I am impressed at your resilience to the power of natural forces. It is beautiful, is it not? To be able to feel so much splendor within the flames of destruction."  
  
Baiken grimaced at her enemy. "You...enough of your garbage! I'll kill you!"  
Justice chuckled. "Death shouldn't be rushed. One should savour it and enjoy the release it brings to us all. If logic would serve you as it has me, then you would understand this."   
  
"Arrgh!!" Baiken's sheer anger erupted from Justice's remarks, and instantaneously she darted at the leader of the Gears. This Gear was twice her height and many levels above her power, but Baiken would not let that stop her.   
  
The last of the Japanese swung her blade at solely sentient Gear, however it did next to no damage to him. Justice raised his dark talon to protect himself from Baiken's attack, nullifying any possible damage.   
  
Baiken did not let that affect her, and slashed again at Justice. This time Justice made no attempt to dodge or block this attack. Baiken's mighty blade slashed along Justice's metallic chest plate, leaving a trail of static in its wake.   
  
But no damage.  
  
Justice created a sound that resembled a sigh. "How can you expect to win? Your body reeks of untold battles, but is far too withered to stand any chance. Stand aside, human."   
  
Baiken tightened her grip on her sword. "Never!"  
  
Instead of directly attacking Justice, Baiken thrust her foot into the ground, creating a large mat of a green Tatami variety to smash into Justice's body. Justice dropped his guard as an insult to Baiken, then brutally knocked the Tatami mat back at Baiken with the back of his iron fist. Naturally Baiken was not prepared for such a skilful counter, and dove out of the way to avoid the wrath of her own attack.   
  
Baiken came to a crash on the dusty pavement. Justice was juts as powerful as she had heard, maybe even more so. But no matter how strong this Gear may have been, Baiken would not rest until...it was destroyed. The spirits of all her people were demanding it.   
  
Baiken managed to pull herself on her feet, and stood off against her Gear commander nemesis. "...I'll slash you...apart."  
  
Justice said nothing in response; he only waited for Baiken's next attack. And Baiken was pushed over the edge by his arrogance. Yelling out a heartfelt and sheering cry of anger, Baiken lunged at Justice once again, losing all feeling of concern for her life. But no matter how much emotion one could summon into an attack, it held no match of absolute power.   
  
Pulling his arm back for a pure motion, Justice viciously swung his arm around his body creating a sleek wave of bright azure energy. And this lethal attack smashed into Baiken's ribcage, sparing no relief.   
  
The last swordswomen of Japan was knocked back, metres away from Justice, smashing to the hard stone pavement. Baiken tried desperately to pinpoint Justice's location, but the smoke was too thick, and her own senses were becoming blurry.   
  
Baiken threw up a portion of blood, and dropped her sword. Now she realized that she was completely out of her depth. And her people... were going un-avenged.   
  
"I'll...I'll..." Baiken could barely hang on to consciousness long enough to complete a sentence. "I...will..."  
  
That was it. Baiken had no more. With a desperate gasp, Baiken passed out from the damage she had sustained. Damage done even though Type 01 had only landed one attack.  
  
Justice looked down at Baiken's mangled body. "Intriguing. I thought that all those of Japanese blood had been destroyed during the Crusades. It is strange that someone of Japanese descent is still living. I wonder what other secrets lie in this world."  
  
At that point, Justice decided to employ some of his new powers. He had always possessed to ability to sense Gears around him, the only person to ever contradict that was Type 00, Sol Badguy. But with the enhancements given to him by the Project J2 scientists, he felt that he could magnify this ability to new heights.   
  
He just might be able to assert his command over any Gear within China in mere seconds. Despite the sender, Justice was thankful for these gifts. Justice quickly began the process, all of his latent focus directed on this one task. But...  
  
"Gaaah!" Justice clutched his head in shock. "What...is this? I can feel a powerful...powerful force...someone is out there...someone who has an enormous amount of power...so be it."  
  
Justice steadied his body, and once again, a chain of shining runic symbols surrounded him. If there were someone out there who wielded this kind of power...Justice would be there.   
  
**********  
  
"So...you're leaving..."  
  
Jam looked away from Ky harshly. Despite all of her efforts, Ky still wanted to move on. But Jam couldn't understand why? Why did he need to go? They did have some fun and a bit of a laugh while they were living together. Ky could always stay. There was a place for him at Jam's restaurant no matter what, so money wouldn't be an issue. Yet he was still leaving...  
  
Ky sighed. He thought this might get a little difficult. The two were just outside Jam's apartment building, unaware of the events that were revolving on the other side of town.   
  
"...Yes...I am afraid I must leave." Ky said.   
  
It may not have seemed like it, but Ky was really thankful for all that Jam had done for him. Jam didn't have to let Ky stay with her. It was a choice she made as a good friend and a decent person. It made the situation easier knowing that Ky had a friend to rely on.   
  
"Where will you go from here?" Jam asked. In truth...  
  
Ky flapped a piece of paper. "I met someone yesterday. He issued me with an entry pass to a tournament. I usually do not enter such things unless they have any real significance or merit, but I do feel that I need to sharpen my skills. Then...I will leave China to continue my journey."  
  
Jam sighed. Ky *did* say that he was not planning on saying anywhere for a long period of time. Maybe it was meant to be this way. Jam's father had always told her that things happened for a reason.  
  
"So I guess there is nothing I can say that'll keep you here, huh, Ky? Well...I did enjoy spending time with you..."  
  
Ky smiled. "I also enjoyed it. Thank you, my friend."   
  
Jam couldn't help but blush. As abrasive as she was, Jam was struck by Ky in ways she really didn't understand. She had always thought that Ky was cute but...more was there. He possessed a kind of substance that many men lacked, no matter how naïve Ky could be. But Jam only seemed to realize this now that he was leaving.   
  
Well, no sense in going out without a bang.   
  
The Chinese master chef stepped in front of Ky, leaning forwards on the tips of her toes. Jam caught her knight in shining armour off guard as she gently kissed his cheek.   
  
"I know you're gonna come back one day. Just make sure you come back in one piece, okay?" Jam looked deeply into Ky's eyes, expressing the point.  
  
Ky was still surprised by Jam's action. But could not stay. Not even if he wanted to. If he were ever to discover himself...then he would need to face new challenges and new experiences.   
  
Ky nodded. "I will. I am certain that we will meet again. Until then, please take care of yourself."  
  
Then, with Thunderseal in his gloved fist, Ky slowly walked away to continue his journey of self-discovery.   
  
{Damn.} Jam thought. {I never thought I'd find myself missing a guy this much.}   
  
Jam was about to go back inside and train for a while, until an unusual man came running up to her. Jam looked the guy up and down. She had seen him before, but from where.  
  
The man rested his hands on his knees and breathed in deeply, wheezing from what was one hell of a run. Jam was not in the mood for any games today though.   
  
"Do you need something?" Jam asked absently.   
  
The panting man leaned up and looked at Jam, tapping his dual kusari game on his shoulder. "Are you by any chance, Jam Kuradoberi?"  
  
Jam's eyes rolled. "Yes, you have the great honor of being in her presence. What do you want? And what's your name?"  
  
The man smiled. "The name's Axl Low. And I think we need to talk..."  
  
**********  
  
Sol stepped through charred rubble and cinders of ruined buildings. Whatever happened here was really big. Something tore through this place like a rabid wind. And in Sol's opinion, this place had the divergent stink of a Gear.  
  
Namely Justice.   
  
But what Sol was going now was searching for clues to his possible whereabouts. Justice wasn't a fool. He instigated a war against all of mankind. Although Sol had defeated Justice before, he was no longer willing to underestimate Justice's ability. There was something about this whole situation that seemed...too convenient.   
  
Maybe it was paranoia or nerves, but Sol knew the feel of marionette strings when he saw them. Whatever was going on here was being authored by a higher power.  
  
{Who's pulling the strings here?} Sol thought. {Why is it that the deeper I get into this...the more I feel like...my moves have been predicted three steps earlier?}  
  
While thrashing through more of the rubble of this chaotic event, Sol caught sight of two women. One of them he had seen before, the other was near enough a stranger. Still, if they knew something...  
  
Sol walked over to the two women. One of them was lying lifeless on the ground, while the other was tending to her damages. Sol stood before the two women, catching the attentions of the woman who was awake.  
  
"You there." Sol said indignantly. "Can you tell me who did this?"  
  
The woman sitting beside her fallen friend laughed scathingly. "You would not believe me if I told you."  
  
Steam leaked from the Fireseal. {Bang. He's been here.}   
  
Sol turned to walk away, until the woman called out to him. Sol halted in place as the woman spoke. "Hey! I know you. I saw you at the tournament. Are you involved in this?"  
  
Sol smirked. "I am now."  
  
"Well...if you are chasing that creature...tell it that my hair is baying for its blood."  
  
**********  
  
May, Dizzy and Johnny were at the leisure room of the Inn they were staying at. June was upstairs, getting some sleep. The ship would be landing tomorrow, June was the only on that felt like sleeping in. There wasn't any Karaoke tonight so the three pirates just decided to talk over things. May would have preferred to spend some 'alone' time with Dizzy upstairs, but suspected that being too close might let on something to Johnny.   
  
Dizzy wasn't ready to tell people about her newfound relationship with May. Not just yet.   
  
"Well anyway guys," Johnny said. "We'll leave tomorrow with the money we got from the gold. We may as well stock up on supplies before we leave, you got it?"  
May nodded. "Sure Johnny. We understand. Me and Dizzy will...Dizzy?"  
  
Both May and Johnny stared at Dizzy concerned, when the young girl grasped her head in pain. May put her arms around Dizzy reassuringly.   
  
"What's up, Dizzy?" May asked quietly. "Are you okay?"  
  
Dizzy struggled to form words. "...My head...something...calling..."  
  
Johnny was about to say something to Dizzy also, until a loud crash rattled the walls of the Inn. Johnny stood up abruptly. Something was not right here. Placing his hand by his sword, Johnny's eyes darted from side to side. Something was here and whatever it could be, was trying to hurt Dizzy...or...  
  
"May." Johnny said quickly. "Grab Dizzy and get her upstairs."  
  
By now, pain of Dizzy's headache was too much for her. She was close to passing out if May didn't do something for her. The pirate girl nodded in acceptance of Johnny's request and tried to shift Dizzy onto her feet.   
  
But attempts were cut short by the implosion of the further wall. Johnny covered his face as stray pieces of brick were thrown across the room, smashing up furniture and delicate Chinese ornaments. Then both May and Johnny gasped in shock, as a figure stepped through the large hole created through the wall.   
  
Johnny was incredulous. "...Justice...?! It...it can't be!"   
  
Justice pointed directly at Dizzy, who was half-unconscious. "I want that child."  
  
Johnny drew his sword. "Then you'll have to cut through me to get to her."  
  
Normally Justice would have allowed these humans to enjoy their little attempt to stop him, but right now he was too concerned about Dizzy's power. A power that was so strong Justice could feel it burning within his own mind. It had to be within his possession.   
  
With a mere flash of his hand, both Johnny and May were blasted across the room, away from Dizzy. The cerulean haired girl was stable enough to see Justice walking towards her methodically, with an aura of stern intent.  
  
"Now, my child." Justice said calmly. "Show me the power I sensed."  
  
**********  
  
May slowly shook her head, trying desperately to remember what happened. All she could remember was...something just smashing in and...wrecking the place.   
  
"Whoa...what happened?" May said.   
  
The pirate girl looked to her side. Johnny was lying down, obviously he had taken a bad hit from whatever busted through the wall.   
  
"Johnny?" May said concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
Johnny managed to nod. That was all he felt he had the power to at the moment. Then May looked around again. But couldn't find her...  
  
"Dizzy...where is she? Dizzy...Dizzy!!"  
  
**********  
  
Kaiser's Afterthoughts   
----------------------  
  
* Blast that Kaiser! Dizzy and May are finally together, but now Dizzy's been kidnapped by Justice! The scenarios are starting to intersect! What will happen next? Wait for my next chapter to find out!  
  
* I just got GGX2 last week. I love the game. Bridget and Slayer kick all kinds of ass.   
  
* Hey Chibi Chan. If you still wanna write a Guilty Gear fic with me, e-mail me and we can talk over the details.  
  
* This chapter was only 12 pages. But I swear Zeronova, the battle ain't over yet. Not by a long shot!  
  
* Once again, sorry for any errors. I really was too tired to check this chapter, but I felt guilty about making everyone wait so long for the next chapter. Chapter 18 should be finished by next Sunday. 


	18. Meet again

Darkest Body, Brightest Soul part 18: Meet Again   
  
An eerie chill went down Ky's spine as his final step placed him at his destination. Or...that which seemed to be his destination. In front of him was the steel bolted door to an extremely tall tower, just outside the town of Fuzhou. Ky took a second look at the tournament invitation he had been given just a few hours ago. This whole situation seemed so...unusual.   
  
Ky had left Jam's place a few hours ago. But before he left, a strange man appeared before him. The strident man donned very unusual clothes of someone in China. A monocle over his eye, a living cape and a pipe in the corner of his mouth...but what bothered Ky was the latent strength he felt within that man. Ky really could not explain it but...he felt a power inside of that mysterious man that was near overwhelming. He offered Ky an odd invite to a fighting tournament at an arena in the clear grasslands outside of Fuzhou. Ky was at a loss to explain why he had been given this invite, but deep down a part of his noble soul wanted a test for his skills.   
  
A suitable test before his inevitable confrontation with Sol.   
  
That was part of the reason why Ky was so adamant about competing in this tournament. If his fighting skills were to keep their razor edge, then the French knight had to find a worthwhile challenge.   
  
But then as Ky looked at this elevated tower, it seemed nothing like he had pictured it in his mind. The place was...dark in a fairly simplistic term. Thick cracks streamed across the walls, climbing up to the higher levels of the tower. Dark grey clouds filled the night sky, streaks of lightning crackling with a thunderous beat.   
  
That however, was not the thing that bothered Ky. What bothered him was that this place did not look anything like a fighting arena. It seemed...barren. Then Ky got the feeling that this whole thing could have been an elaborate trick. A fool's idea of a good joke.   
  
{I do not believe...} Ky started. {That I was foolish enough to trust a total stranger about a tournament...}  
  
The shame of being tricked by someone with such a bad sense of humor struck into Ky. This was a waste of his time. But as he turned to leave abruptly, the steel doors barricading the tower's entrance slowly opened up.   
  
"What?"   
  
The movement of the loud metal doors came to an end, and Ky looked over his shoulder at them. The doors were around eight feet tall and around fifteen inches thick, but inexplicably they were open. Ky peered inside. Within the tower was a large hall, more or less empty, devoid of literally anything, but at the far corner was a large stairway. And as Ky looked up to see where it led, his crystal blue eyes widened at the sheer magnitude of their height. These stairs seemed to climb up for a long distance, maybe even to the top of the tower. Ky stepped in the hall to better inspect this place.   
  
Something just didn't feel right about any of this. Why was this large building empty? Why did the doors open when no one seemed to be in here? It was his conspicuous sense of curiosity that kept Ky within this tower. He was going to get to the bottom of all of this. Ky's eyes scanned the hall for any shred of life, but nothing appeared before him whatsoever.   
  
{Somebody must be inside this tower.} Ky thought. {I will find out who this person is...}   
  
With a quick tightening of his grip on the mighty Thunderseal blade, Ky walked over to the flight of stairs at the other side of the room and began the journey upwards. Kliff's successor climbed flights upon flights of stairs, slowly inching his way to the top at a snail's pace. The spiralling stairs just seemed to go on and on forever, like a stairway to heaven or something...  
  
Ky sighed as the staircase ascended to new levels again and again, but breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that his efforts were reaching a well-received conclusion. Around a half an hour later, the staircase finally reached a new room. Ky stepped into the room breathing a sigh of relief, and his blue eyes scanned this room over.  
  
Like the grand hall below, there was nothing of any noteworthy significance to mull over. But Ky did see a second flight of stairs that when straight up. Ky was incensed by the idea of making a second pitch up the spirals of this tower, but then realized something.  
  
{This feels...familiar somehow...I feel like...I've been here before...something about this whole situation seems...}  
  
Ky cut off his own thoughts when he looked up. There was a flat ceiling to the room that showed the tower was at its final epoch. Feeling that a finale would be reached soon, Ky rushed over to the stairs and climbed up. Before long Ky ascended to a whole new room that was nothing the previous one. Unlike the previous rooms, this was the last area to the tower. It was open, no walls or ceiling, the clouds screaming out with lightning and cool night air filling Ky's nostrils as he stood. However Ky's anxiety over this whole situation was not unfounded...his thoughts became more urgent as he looked around this place.   
  
Marble-like rubble beleaguered the dusty floor. A blood red carpet was draped over a hundred-step stairs leading to two broken gates. Gears were encased like ice within the surrounding area...the most noticeable of all was the body of a young woman, brandishing a pair of wings...  
  
Ky was hit with the deepest feeling of reminiscence seeing this whole setting. This was all just like...  
  
The knight gasped. "Oh my God..."  
  
Ky's diamond blue eyes widened his pure shock as he took a better look at those two broken gates. Standing before them...was someone that was supposed to have died nearly a whole year ago...  
  
Shock bled through Ky's bones. "...It is not...possible..."  
  
The back of the Gear King was turned, but he knew full well who had just arrived. His senses were as sharp as ever. "Salutations, young knight."  
  
Ky was still frozen by astonishment. "...J-Justice...? It cannot be...he is..."  
  
"Dead?" Justice filled in. "But yet, here I stand before you. On a grand stage laid out by another. I must say they have done an excellent job. Everything seems to be as it was one year ago. What nostalgia I feel."  
  
Ky's eyes narrowed. "You cannot be alive."  
  
Justice's head peered over his shoulder to inspect Ky, his young incarcerator. "Your eyes...they still reflect the woes and malignant joys of the battle. But...not the truth it seems. Do you realize that this is the forth time we have faced each other in battle?"  
  
Justice chuckled darkly. "Your tenacity is almost as splendid as that of your master's. It is strange. The Crusades seem so long ago. Things were simple back then, were they not? Battling each other relentlessly was so simple. We spilt each other's blood and felt the passion and bliss that emanated from such feverish combat. And yet...times have changed greatly. The concentration is on life not fighting. Combat is straightforward...it is living that is difficult. Perhaps that was why the Crusades lasted so long. Mankind seems to be comfortable within the battlefield. To take a step in the dark and love one and other is too hazardous for them. So maybe that was why they revived me. As a bringer of what human nature desires most. Absolute destruction."  
  
Ky was angered. Pretender or not, this creature infuriated Ky just as much as Justice had done one year ago. "What are you babbling about?! I will hear no more of this!"  
  
Again, Justice laughed and looked away. "You see. Your anger gives rise to an extremely quick desire to take up arms against me. Even when it is more than obvious that the scenario is playing out in the exact way someone desires it to be."  
  
Ky's muscles trembled. This *was* Justice. Ky didn't even realize that he had raised the Thunderseal in his hand. The Gear commander always had the frightening power of omniscient perception.   
  
Ky lowered the Thunderseal a little. "What do you mean...playing out?"  
  
"That is irrelevant." Justice crossed his arms. "Regardless of the reason...I exist once again. My duty must be fulfilled."  
  
This was Justice all right. Nobody else had that blatant streak of annihilation in their system. "Your duty?!" Ky bellowed rhetorically. "The destruction of humankind?! You are just as insane as you were one year ago! How can the obliteration of an entire race be so casually accepted by anyone with any real sense of obligation?!"  
  
A calm wind blew through the stairway to heaven. "You still do not understand. I do not wish to crush humanity. Only the dark path that lies before them. You realize how much of a danger I am to your kind, don't you? Yet humans used prohibited technology to author my unexpected revival. Is that the act of a deserving race? A race that will secure the future of the earth?"  
  
"...I..." Ky was at a loss of words to counter that statement. If someone took that perspective, it would be no surprise that Justice would follow this path. But Ky could not accept that. Mankind may have free will, but it had the choice to exorcise it in a righteous way. It was humanity's decision to direct itself towards God's path.   
  
Ky constricted Thunderseal with his vice grip. "I will not allow you to enforce your own personal brand of justice on the world! You have no right to disarm the autonomy of human desire!"  
  
"Is it not humans that currently control the earth? How am I at fault when your breed rips this world apart day by day? I am doing nothing more than what your kind created me for. What is your excuse?"  
  
The wielder of the Thunderseal scowled at Justice's words. "Excuse?"  
  
"Do not feign puzzlement. You know exactly what I speak of. Look at the history of your kind. It is written in blood. The tears you shed on the battlefield may show your guilt...but they cannot justify, compensate or amend your crimes. The only thing that will protect the interests of this planet are the deaths of the ones who enslave it. I am a weapon that was designed to kill humans, and so I do. My assignment is the purification of humanity. I only follow that command. That is the true essence of my existence."  
  
Ky could not believe what he was hearing. "Damn you, Justice! You are not God!"  
  
Justice's arms untangled his arms and his powerful eyes cast over his human enemy once again. "Enough. Satisfy your blind hatred. Strike me down. We shall see which of us is more deserving. Only the winner will ever know the truth."   
  
**********  
  
"What?! Dizzy's been kidnapped?"  
  
June gasped, shocked by what she had just learned from Johnny and May. She was upstairs at the time, but it seemed that Justice, or some clever pretender who looked like him, burst through the walls of the Inn she and the others were staying at. He knocked May and Johnny away as if they were nothing at all, and stole Dizzy. Now she was missing, and there was no trace of her.  
  
Johnny sighed. He and June were setting nervously at the couch in the lower room. The glaring hole made by the King of Gears was dented into the wall. It was shocking, to see the raw brutality and strength that a Gear could muster. It gave Johnny sullen memories of the Crusades. Luckily, he was able to keep the majority his crew from experiencing the true horror of the Crusades. But now...that bloody war could be re-ignited with vengeance. Johnny was not confused though. The world had only sustained peace for around six years. Even Johnny was not optimistic enough to have believed that the current peace could have lasted. But...he could not help but feel disheartened. If Justice was alive...that meant that even more innocent lives would be lost...and more guiltless children would be orphaned as a result.  
  
{That bastard.} Johnny thought sternly. {I swear he won't get away with this. I won't stand back and watch like I did six years ago.}  
  
June took note of the stern look on Johnny's face. The cook of the May ship could see that Johnny was holding back a lot of anger.   
  
"Johnny..." June was cautious in addressing him. "Are you okay?"  
  
Johnny closed his eyes. "Don't worry about me, June. Go check on May. I think she is really broken up about Dizzy's capture."  
  
June scolded herself. {Oh no! I forgot about May!}   
  
June was just about to ask the captain of the May ship about May's whereabouts, but he seemed to pick up on her thoughts and saved her the trouble of asking. He pointed to the gigantic hole made in the wall. Outside was May, standing solitarily on the street, surrounded by the wreckage of Justice's wrath. Quickly the cook stood up, and walked over to check on her friend. June was seriously worried about May's reaction to all of this. Even May herself didn't realize how much she cared about Dizzy. If anybody made a comment about Dizzy that was in the least bit derogatory, May would be down there necks like a lightning bolt. May was very protective of Dizzy and now...  
  
June stepped through the massive tear in the wall, and walked up to May. The cook had a concerned look on her face. May was shivering. But not from the cold.   
  
"May?" June tried to make contact. May would say nothing.   
  
June tried again, putting a sympathetic hand on May's shoulder. "Are...you...how are you doing?"  
  
May managed to speak, but her voice was breaking. "I...couldn't protect her..."  
  
"Don't blame yourself for this, May. It's not your fault. You-"  
  
May scowled and tugged her arm back from June's touch. "Yes it is! That was the whole reason I came on this trip to China! To look after Dizzy, and I couldn't even do that! Now she's out there with some sick maniac and I can't do anything about it...she should be here...with me...its all my fault!"   
  
The anchor girl fell onto her knees, weeping and sobbing into her gloved hands. June felt her own eyes tearing up from seeing this. May was always so strong and brave. But here she was, crying. It was scary to say enough. June had always relied on May's confidence and strength for support.   
  
"May..." June stressed. She had to be May's strength now. "...This isn't your fault...stop talking like its over. We can find Dizzy if we keep it together."  
  
May shifted outside her own feelings of despair to recognise that. June was correct. Dizzy wasn't gone. No way. Not unless they gave up on her. She had to keep it together...there was no other way. The pirate girl rubbed her marble eyes free of her tears, and stood up off the ground.   
  
May managed to turn around and face June. "You...you're right. Thanks...June."  
  
June said nothing as she pulled May into a hug. The Jellyfish Pirates were a family, and a family look out for each other. That was the beauty of the love that friends share. They will go out of their way to console one of their own.   
  
Johnny walked up to the hole Justice had created and stared at a teary eyed May.  
  
{Don't worry, May.} Johnny thought. {We'll get Dizzy back.}  
  
**********  
  
Baiken gritted her teeth as her eye slowly opened up, and focused on her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was her unfruitful charge on Justice. That battle was a complete write-off. Never before had Baiken actually felt such a significant gap between her power and the power of another. She was out of her league. And that thought was the one that tore apart Baiken's heart. All of the time and suffering it took to master her powers, to learn the way of the sword. And in the end it all amounted to nothing. What was it all worth, if she could not avenge her people?   
  
In her lament, Baiken tried to ignore the pain in her body to mumble a few words. "I...should have...died alongside my people..."  
  
"Well now, I wouldn't have said that, sis!"  
  
Baiken's eye shot open at the sound of that voice... "Anji Mito?"  
  
The Japanese colonist smiled and took a seat next to Baiken on the chair next to her bed. "Hey. Look what happens to you when you're out of my protection for so long."  
  
Baiken grimaced, as tough as that was to do. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Anji smiled generously. "Where ever there is a trace of That Man, there I shall be. I can sense his hand in all this. Can't you?"  
  
"This is none of your...arrgh!" Baiken yelled in pain as she tried to heave herself off the bed. The Japanese woman collapsed back when the pain overpowered her.   
  
"You better not try moving for a little while." Anji said concernedly. "A lot was taken out of you. You might worsen the injuries you have if you try to put strain on them."  
  
Baiken groaned a little as she lay down. Everything was going haywire. First Justice rears his ugly head even though he should have died a year ago, now Anji appears out of nowhere. Nothing about this situation made any sense.   
  
Baiken looked at Anji. "Where...am I?"  
  
"This is a small house I rented. I was actually just passing through Fuzhou to get to Mainland China. I'm looking for someone. But then I heard about an explosion in the city, so I left to investigate the situation. Then I ran into you and your friend."  
  
"My friend...?" Baiken's memory was fuzzy. "You mean, Millia...?"  
  
Anji nodded. "I think that's what her name is. Anyways, she was hesitant to let me near you, but I explained that I knew you, and she allowed me to take you back to my place to recover."  
  
Baiken looked around. "Where is she?"   
  
Anji just shrugged. "I don't really know. My guess is she went after Justice. She seemed pretty angry."  
  
{Damn! Millia can't fight him alone!} Baiken struggled to pull herself up from the bed. Her injuries were too painful to overcome, but she had to help Millia. In an instant, Anji stood up to prevent Baiken from leaving.   
  
"You're in no condition to be fighting right now, Baiken. It would be better for that girl if you weren't there. If you go, that would be another thing for her to worry about."  
  
Baiken hated to admit this, but Anji was right. If she did go there, Millia would be at a disadvantage. She hoped that Millia wouldn't do anything rash though. Despite how powerful she was, Millia had very little faith or respect for her own power.   
  
The ultimate paradox of Millia's situation was that her powers were designed to kill. Yet Millia did not have the heart to follow a life of murder. Baiken could accurately predict Millia's future. It wouldn't end happily unless Baiken could do something for her.   
  
Baiken leaned back onto the bed. "I...suppose you are...correct."  
  
"Don't worry, Baiken." Anji said confidently. "I think your friend is strong enough to take care of herself."  
  
**********  
  
This was it. The time for talk had passed.  
  
Feeling that time was right to strike, Ky charged up the hundred steps leading up to the gates to heaven. And the leader of the Gears. Ky darted towards Justice, who himself had full notice of Ky's power. Human or not, Ky was extremely gifted.   
  
As Ky reached Justice's proximity, the valiant knight leapt into the air, soaring above the hundred steps. Justice looked up at Ky. He had no idea what this boy was going to do. But Ky answered that question himself.  
  
The blue-eyed officer crossed his arms over his body, closed his eyes and focused his attention on the Thunderseal blade. All of Ky's focus empowered the blade in his hands, streaks of sapphire lightning passing along its finely crafted edge. Seeing that the time was ripe to strike at his enemy, Ky spread his arms out evenly, and a crescent shaped wave of compressed lightning shot down at Justice's direction.   
  
Type 01 smiled at this attack. In his battles with Ky he had come to be very familiar with this sort of technique. The Gear King scurried to one side of the wave, and Ky's attack easily carved into the carpeted steps of one hundred. Justice avoided it so easily that he began to question Ky's abilities on the battlefield. Until he looked up to see that Ky was no longer airborne.   
  
Justice was confused, and looked around for any trace of the sacred knight. But his questions were answered when Justice looked below his current field of sight. Ky skated along the ground with his long left leg branched out, and struck Justice's knees. Justice staggered forwards, caught off guard by Ky's strategy, and was thrown back as Ky made a lightning tinted slash at his legs. That was the one that got to Justice. He stumbled backwards, and toppled to the ground, his massive weight too much to sustain balance.   
  
Ky covered his face as a wave of dust clouded up from Justice's descent, but he did not let that get in the way. Again, Ky launched himself into the air, and centred his mind's eye on the fallen Justice. This time the Stun Edge would be for real.   
  
Ky crossed his arms across his body again, concentrating his power into the Thunderseal, then branched out his arms accordingly. The motion produced a second wave of thunderous, hemispherical shaped energy that smashed into Justice, shocking his body with the latent power of the sky.   
  
Satisfied with the outcome, Ky landed from the air and maintained his fighting position. Slowly the electrified dust around Justice died down, to reveal his magnificently designed Gear body getting back onto its feet. Justice stood up and formed a curious chuckle of approval.  
  
"Brilliant strategy." Justice said. "But you didn't actually expect that level of attack to finish me, did you?"  
  
Ky smiled also, not dropping his guard. "No. If things were that simple, the Crusades would not have lasted so long. You cannot fool me, Justice."  
  
Ky then gave Justice no time to respond as he charged at the Gear. Justice would probably have another way of countering a third projectile, so Ky chose to meet his Gear enemy face to face. Ky expertly swung his sword at Justice's chest area, whereas Justice thrust his claw sharply at Ky. Thunderseal and Justice's claw clashed with epic proportions, sparks of static electricity splaying around them.   
  
Justice pressed hard on Ky's sword. He was finding the challenge of this man to be more serious than he first realized. With his blade in a fierce power lock with Justice's claw, Ky forced more pressure via his wrists. But the more he tried, the more he realized that he was gaining no ground. In fact, Ky felt his feet sliding backwards slowly from Justice's awesome strength.   
  
"Argh..." Ky tried desperately to hold back Justice's claw, but it was not working in the manner he expected. In a desperate bid to prevent Justice from landing a blow, Ky crudely shoved Thunderseal forwards, and dashed backwards to escape an impending blow. The black talon of Type 01 thrust into the ground with fierce force, a force that Ky counted himself lucky to escape.   
  
But Justice gave Ky no time to gather his bearings, and drew back his arms to the left of his body. In a powerful motion, Justice swung his arms around his techno-biological body, giving birth to a circular blast of curvaceous blue energy. Ky was totally unprepared for such a method, and breathed out a gasp of shock and pain, as the wrath of Justice's Michael Sword attacked cracked into Ky's body.   
  
The young Frenchman was thrown back by Justice's attack, crashing into fragmented pieces of rubble dotted along and around the stairway to heaven. Ky gritted his teeth as the demolished stone scraped along his back. Still, Justice rushed towards Ky, drew back his fist and prepared to strike. Ky's sky blue eyes widened at the incoming attack and he desperately rolled away to avoid it. Justice's dark fist came crashing into the rock that Ky had been knocked into, and upon impact the rock shattered into thousands of shards of chipped rock.   
  
Ky recklessly rolled along the steps, just barely escaping the authority of Justice's fist. Something had to be done soon, or Justice would claim dominance over him. Ky steeled himself for a new attack. The former leader of the Sacred Order clamped down on the hilt of his Thunderseal sword, and jumped into the air. Ky swung his magnificent blade around his body as he somersaulted at Justice, a sequential trail of lightning coloured blades. The sharp edge of the Thunderseal came screaming towards Justice's head, but that did not intimidate the King of Gears. As the blade descended, Justice bolted to one side in order to avoid it, and Ky's attack slashed into the ground, creating a wave of static shock in its wake.  
  
Ky growled at the failure of his newly crafted Greed Sever. However Justice was not as ashamed of its performance. Justice could tell that Ky had been improving his skills since their last battle. For such commitment, Justice would gladly show Ky a first-rate portion of his power.   
  
Justice glided towards Ky, letting out a cool laugh of appreciation for this fight, then brutally back flipped, spinning his gigantic body backwards. The force of his tail slicing through the air caused an electric chain of static to blast up into the air, and Ky yelled out in with pain as the static flare jolted and propelled his unprepared body into the air. This was the perfect set up for one of Justice's new attack abilities. Justice swerved his body to the side, and projected a small, slow travelling ball of golden light. The ball leisurely travelled over to a now falling Ky, and Justice smiled as Ky body came into contact with the Nitro Bomb.   
  
A huge explosion boomed around the ears of Ky, explosive fire searing his body and charring his uniform. Ky collided with the dusty ground, particles of that dust filling his senses. Then in a blinding flash of truth, Ky remembered just how powerful Justice really was. During the Crusades he was ranked as the most powerful fighter ever. And now Ky was trying to defeat him on his own. But he could not give up. No way. Justice took no notice of the hardening of Ky's resolve, and the hubcaps on the back of Justice's shoulders reversed backwards. They charged up with energy and provided enough force to push Justice off the ground. Like magic, Justice flew through the air and projected himself foot first at Ky's grounded torso. But Ky was aware of that. Screaming a yell of momentum, Ky thrust himself into the air, swinging the Thunderseal over his head, creating a trail of thick, powerful lightning energy. Justice was unaware of such a response to his movements, and crudely defended himself with both arms. It was enough to put some space between Ky and Justice, as the force of the collision knocked both fighters back.   
  
Ky's feet slid to a stop, and he realized the truth. Justice was far too powerful. Unless he did something soon, Ky would die. Ky then shot out another blast of crescent shaped energy that cut through the air. However Justice was well prepared for this, and crossed his arms mockingly, bringing his tail over his head. The Stun Edge bounced off Justice's tail, and reflected back at Ky using a lethal accuracy. Ky was shocked. He hadn't seen an evasion of that skill in years. To nullify his own attack, Ky fired another wave of thunder energy that crushed his previous blast. A flash of lighting streaked along the ground and the air, emulating the bolts of lightning crackling in the skies above.   
  
Now Ky was worried. Justice seemed to be even more powerful then before. Something had to be done. Something extreme. Ky stood still for a moment, letting his senses fall out of focus. For a brief moment, let all of his anxieties go. He remembered the things Kliff had told him about concentration and attentiveness. That was the key to obtaining immeasurable power. Ky let these memories envelop him, and unbeknownst to Ky, streaks of ferocious thunder energy snaked along the floor, signalling the severity of Ky's resolve. Even Justice saw this for what it was, and prepared of something big.   
  
As the maelstrom of momentum reached its peak, a perfectly clear sphere of crystal-like lightning energy instantly surrounded Ky. This sphere was delimited by four other globular shaped energy balls, and Ky yelled out 'Ride The Lightning!' as he was propelled forwards at The King of Gears.   
  
Justice was shocked at the amount of power that Ky could muster in such a short period of time, and covered himself as Ky's thunderous barrier of energy pressed against his defences. Ky held nothing back from Justice, enforcing all of his strength and power into this one last attack. And Type 01 growled in fury as the chest plate of his armour-like body was chipped under the sheer force of Ky's power.   
  
Now he was actually angry. Justice had been driven to anger by this human. Nothing could push Justice away from that scathing thought. The human would pay for this...as Ky's ultimate attack continued to drill into Justice; the hubcaps over his shoulders opened up and gathered energy. The Gear had qualms about using this much power when he really did not need to, but the insolence of Ky scraped at his mind. The energy in these compartments gathered up quickly, and as it reached its peak, Justice let loose a blast of utter devastation. Ky screamed in torture as the force of Justice's supremacy made itself known. Ky was blown back like nothing at all and Type 01's beam cut through the knight's spherical barrier with ease. As the energy dissipated, Ky tumbled down the hundred steps, and came to rest in an awkward pile. The blonde man groaned and wrapped his hands around his waist. From the feeling, it seemed like Ky had broken a rib. Then he looked up the stairway to heaven, and saw Justice standing there once again, with that condescending laugh.   
  
Ky coughed. "...J-Justice..."   
  
**********  
  
Johnny sighed. Things didn't seem right about any of this. The good captain was leaning on the inner wall of the wrecked Inn. The owner and the other people living there had all scampered away for fear of their lives. It was understandable. A disaster like this would frighten anyone. Thankfully, Johnny had become accustomed to this level of destruction. May and June were sitting at the couch across from Johnny. May was in a bit of a state, but June was there to cheer her up. That was the key thing about this situation. To support each other and stay calm. If they acted irrationally, Dizzy would be put in even more danger.   
  
June looked over at Johnny. He was deep in thought, but a plan had to be drawn out, and quickly. "Johnny...?"  
  
The blonde man looked up. "Okay, guys. I've thought about this. This is what we need to do. We are going to search for Dizzy. High and low, it doesn't matter how long it takes, we're gonna find her."  
  
June nodded. "Yeah. Lets get started."  
  
"No, June." Johnny said firmly. "It's gonna be me and May who search for her. You're going back to the ship."  
  
June looked shocked. "But...I can help. I wanna help."  
  
"I'm sure you can. But sweetie, you can't fight. Wherever Dizzy is, she's likely to be with Justice. If you come with us, you're bound to get hurt. I don't want anymore harm to come to any of my crew."  
  
"But Johnny-"  
  
June was cut off by a stern look from May. "Johnny's right, June. It's better if you go back to the ship. Anyway, someone needs to tell April and the crew about this situation. We'll be okay."  
  
She understood the message but June still looked at Johnny of conformation. The look that Johnny threw back was all she needed.   
  
The shoulders of the cook slouched in defeat. "Okay. I'll go back to the ship and tell the others."  
  
Johnny made a grunt of approval. "Good. Now...the only problem is, where do we begin the search...Justice can't have gone too far. They have to at least be near Fuzhou."  
  
"I think I can help with that!" Johnny, June and May all looked over to the left as a cheerful male voice called out to them from the savage hole Justice had blown into the wall.   
  
And Johnny was surprised at who he was seeing. "Axl?"  
  
The happy British Bulldog tapped his dual kusari-game on his shoulder and smiled at Johnny and his crew. "From the looks of things, I'd say you've had a pretty big party! Any unexpected guests?"  
  
Johnny adjusted his shades. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well..." Axl started. "I have a few things to iron out. Lets just say it's a debt I own to someone in the near future. I've come to tell you the location of the girl you're looking for."  
  
May was the first to address this. "You know where Dizzy is?"  
  
Axl nodded. "Uh huh. Everyone could use a helping hand every now and again. That girl is at a large tower in the southern grasslands outside of just outside Fuzhou. It should take you about a hour to get there by foot."  
  
The flame of hope within May's heart just got that little bit stronger. "That's where she is? Thanks, mister!"  
  
"No problem. Like I said it's a debt I owe to someone. Just make sure you get there as soon as you can. Ciao!"  
  
Just as Axl turned to leave the Inn, Johnny called out to him. "Hey, Axl! I find it strange that you're this willing to help us. What's your real angle?"  
  
Axl shook his head. "I haven't got one, my friend. Just make sure you find the girl. More things depend on her then you realize..."  
  
With that last mysterious statement, Axl disappeared into the deserted night streets of Fuzhou. And the three pirates were left with a renewed faith in recovering Dizzy from Justice's clutches.   
  
Johnny smiled at the two girls. "You ready? Lets go."  
  
**********  
  
Ky struggled to keep himself on his feet, using Thunderseal for leverage. His knees were shaking and faint droplets of blood were speckled across his Holy Order uniform. Ky could not believe it. Despite all the improvements that he had made to his technique, Ky was still being beaten. Even more shocking was the fact that Justice was even more powerful than he had been one year ago. His strength was incredible. And Ky had to admit...he would have held a deeper respect for that power if Justice were not such a monster.   
  
The King of Gears looked down upon his fallen adversary. A worthy match. Ky seemed to have developed somewhat since their last battle, but the young man was still no match for Justice's raw Gear strength.   
  
"Your skills have increased, young knight." Justice said respectfully to Ky. "I see you have not let your powers wither away with time. It is a respectable accomplishment."  
  
Ky wiped the trail of blood from the side of his mouth. "Don't patronize me!"  
  
Justice crossed his arms arrogantly, much to the annoyance of his human rival. "It is as I said all those years ago. Humanity possesses techniques that are far greater in potential for fighting than Gears do. That is the strength of your kind. Kudos."  
  
"Silence!" Ky screamed, barely able to hold himself up. "I...will not allow you...to sacrifice my fellow man for your...sick ambition."  
  
This was it. Do or die for Ky. After a massive strain of effort, Ky somehow managed to stand up on his own two feet. Ky gathered up the last bit of energy he had left in his body, and prepared his final attack on the King of Gears.  
  
"S-Stun...E...uhhh."  
  
Justice looked at a weakened Ky. That was it. That was his limit. With a sad groan of tire and fatigue, Ky's destabilized body slowly toppled onto the ground. Ky hit the ground with a loud grumble, dust blowing along the floor from the pressure. And slowly...ever so slowly, the ex-knight turned police officer faded into an unfathomable unconsciousness.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Where...am I?"  
  
Ky looked around...he seemed to be within an endless void. Nothing but drifting space and dust. But then, just as it seemed like Ky was the only existence within this strange universe, and dark shadowy figure appeared before him.   
  
Ky was shocked. Not at the indistinct man specifically, but because this man possessed a striking resemblance to himself...  
  
A darker version of Ky smiled at his counterpart evilly. {Greetings, brother.}  
  
"Who...or what," More correctly, "Are you!?"  
  
{Is it not obvious? Face the pool of life and see the reflection it casts. The reflection is of you. And I am a paralleled depiction of that reflection.}  
  
Ky was still confused. "You are I?"  
  
The darker Ky nodded. {Yes. In a way. We are similar...but different. As different as the night is from the day. We are twin souls, you and I. You feel what I feel and I see what you see. A somewhat shared subsistence.}   
  
"I have no idea of what you speak of. But I need to defeat Justice! The current peace depends on it!"  
  
Dark Ky chuckled. {Even though you know you cannot win?}   
  
"That will be for God to decide!" Ky said sharply. "His wishes are those that move the earth. I will not stand by and let a Gear defile the desires of God!"  
  
{...You think Gears are evil?} Dark Ky asked.  
  
"With beings like Justice stalking the land once again, can you hold me to scorn for my feelings?"  
  
Dark Ky shook his head. {You have learned nothing, have you? A machine is only as useful as the person that creates it. A weapon is only as destructive as the one who wields it. Tell me, what does that say about us?}  
  
Ky was again being angered by such talk. "What are you talking about? I follow God's path! The correct path!"  
  
{God...God?} Dark Ky seethed with a cocky smile. {Come now, Ky! Your God is nothing more than a fictional apparition. The culmination of centuries of disillusionment and fear...}  
  
"That's enough! Blasphemous heathen!" Now that did it, with unbridled anger, Ky slashed at his dark double with Thunderseal. But before Ky's blade could even get near him, Dark Ky's body dematerialised and reformed to avoid the attack.   
  
{Fool!} Dark Ky bellowed. {Accept reality. Your beliefs and ideals are only a safety net. A meaningless tool designed by humanity to trick them into believing they have some significant importance over life itself. You know as well as I do that the ideas of God and religion serve only human desires. The bloodshed and wars fought by humanity show that human will is drawn to destruction. The only reason we fought the Gears so fiercely was because humanity finally met an enemy that could transcend our own power.}  
  
"...T-that's not...true..."  
  
{Do not walk away from the truth. Accept it. Accept the actualities that it gives to your heart. The Gears are the creation of us humans, Ky. Yet you blame *them* for the state that the world is. If you cannot see the erroneous nature of that, then you are either incredibly pathetic or foolishly ignorant. You call violence and crime disgusting yet you are prepared to slay thousands of living beings for benefit of your own race. Tell me; is that God's word? Killing one group of people is okay because they do not follow His will?}  
  
"..." Ky could say nothing.  
  
However Dark Ky would not let up. {Everything you've ever believed in is a lie, my brother. An enormous lie tossed to and devoured by the blind cattle of humanity. You consider yourself to be a brave crusader do you not? But in truth...you are just a delusional child fed from birth with the deceitful lies of your own people.}   
  
"How dare you make a mockery of everything that I hold dear?! Are you telling me that the protection of my people is wrong? That it is unjustified? You are as twisted as Justice is!" Ky's tone was strict, but his resolve was faltering.   
  
{Maybe not...but is you perception of justice and truth universal? Or does it apply to humanity alone? You can ponder that, as we flow deeper and deeper into the darkness...}   
  
"No!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Justice kneeled down to pick up an unconscious Ky. The King of Gears gripped Ky by the collar of his uniform, and observed the young knight. His face was contorted in anger and terror. Justice brooded over his adversary's thoughts. It was always a fascinating experience to delve into the human mind. The depth that existed within the skull of a human was unparalleled.  
  
"Goodbye, young knight." Justice brought up his claw to finish off Ky once and for all. Until a commanding and gruff voice called out to the God of Destruction.  
  
"That's enough."  
  
Justice chuckled, looking over that the figure across from him. His arms were crossed and a chain of fire blustered around his body, whipping his ponytail of chestnut brown hair up into the air. With no further use for him, Justice tossed Ky's inert body to one side. The battle of one year ago...was coming back to life.   
  
"So..." Justice said tranquilly. "We meet again...Corrupted Flame..."  
  
**********  
  
Kaiser's Afterthoughts  
----------------------  
  
* Whoa! Here we go! Now Sol's in the mix, eh? What will happen in the upcoming fight between Sol and Justice? Will May and Johnny free Dizzy? And how will Millia get involved? Wait for my next chapter to find out!  
  
* I'll get cracking on Loop the Loop as quickly as I can, but you may have to wait a while for an update. Sorry about that.  
  
* Sorry for any errors, and Nova, before you start cackling at your impending victory, let it be known that I will not give up! I'll close that word gap, damn you!  
  
* Chibi-chan seems to have gone off somewhere, so if anyone else wants to write a GG fic with me, then feel free to get in touch with me. I might be a little busy though. 


	19. Prototype vs God

Darkest Body, Brightest Soul part 19: Prototype vs. God  
  
Dark black clouds seeped over the stormy skies of Fuzhou, China. Bolts of lightning cracked across the vast grasslands, frightening deer and other members of China's vast wildlife. This fear was only amplified by the deafening bang of twilight thunder, joining the lightning in a chorus of destruction.   
  
This tempest was a signal to anyone who possessed a form of intuition. The nature order of life had been disturbed. Any caring soul could feel it. The earth was calling out for a return to its rightful direction. And as destiny would have it, this distortion manifested itself in the form of a battle.  
  
A battle that would decide the fate of the earth and its entire humble offspring.   
  
May and Johnny dashed through the tall up growth of grass in the plains of outer Fuzhou. Their destination was the place that Axl had pointed out to them. The tower that was just a clear distance from Fuzhou. Everything was set now. June had been picked up by the Mayship, and promised to inform the rest of the crew about the situation. Johnny had decided that the time was right to get Dizzy back. He and May would sneak into the tower, and then Johnny would do his best to distract Justice while May escaped with Dizzy. Soon as May and Dizzy got out of the tower, Johnny would find a way to escape as well. The crew would land the ship in around an hour's time to pick up the three up, and then they would get out of China as soon as they could.   
  
Well that was the plan.  
  
Johnny decided this, but he had his own feelings toward this situation. There was no way that he was going to allow Justice to defile the earth once more. When Johnny could get inside the tower, he didn't just want to distract Justice...  
  
Johnny was going to kill him.   
  
The sentiments of hatred burning within the master of Iai were not to be underestimated. It was a result of Justice's war that his father had been killed. Nearly all of the crew were orphans, because of Justice and his ambitions. The thought of more suffering of innocent children drove Johnny to a shadowy anger. His father had always told him that revenge was never an answer, but right now, Johnny couldn't contain the fury within him. This change was so guileless, that even May had noticed it. But she wasn't focused enough to concern herself about it.  
  
Dizzy was the issue at the moment.   
  
Johnny and May ran through the tall grass, ploughing anything out of their path. And before long, the massive tower that Axl had described to them verged into their sights.  
  
"Johnny!" May shouted. "I think that's the place!"  
  
The Mayship's patriarch inspected it. Bang. "You're right. That has to be the tower. Dizzy...and Justice are inside that place. Lets move."  
  
May nodded and picked up the pace. The two pirates made a clear dash across the grassy fields, and slowed to a stop as they came face to face with the massive door leading into the dark bowels of the tower.   
  
"Good. The doors aren't locked up. We should be able to get this over with soon. You remember that plan, right?"  
  
May nodded. "Uh huh. I go and search for Dizzy while you distract Justice, and then when I get Dizzy back, we blow out of there."  
  
"That's right. Now lets go-" Before he could finish, Johnny was cut off by the cold and seductive voice of a certain Russian woman...  
  
"I am afraid I can't allow that." Millia said sharply.   
  
May and Johnny swerved around sharply to meet the cool stare of Millia Rage. The ex-assassin had just walked up from the dirt path leading to the south side of Fuzhou. And by the look on her face, she was in no mood to play games.   
  
"...I am going to have to ask you to leave." Millia spoke out. "You have no idea what lies within that tower."  
  
"Of course we do!" May yelled. "What does any of this have to do with you?"  
  
Millia shut her eyes slowly, and stepped closer to May and Johnny, breathing a sigh of impatience. "None of this is any of your concern. Just walk away, before you dig too deep."  
  
May felt as though she had been slapped in the face. Dizzy was trapped with some freaky maniac, and this total stranger was telling her that it was none of her concern?  
  
"This has everything to do with me! My girlfr-" May cut herself off before she said too much, Johnny still had no idea about her relationship with Dizzy.   
  
"My friend," May said correctively, "Is in there and she's in danger. I'm gonna save her, even if I have to go through you to do it!"  
  
Millia was very much indifferent to May's threats, much to May's anger, but Johnny attempted to cool things down before anybody got started. The captain stepped in between Millia and May, and put on a patented Johnny-charm face.   
  
"Listen, miss." Johnny adopted his smooth talk. "I understand that you have some sort of business inside that tower. But so do we. So rather than bicker about who should go in, how about you leave this to us?"  
  
Millia's hair got restless with that. Her hair had been calling out for retribution ever since Justice had injured Baiken. Or maybe it was Millia's worry about Baiken that had been making her so agitated. The blonde woman really couldn't place it, but...she knew one thing. The Gear commander would pay for his actions.  
  
It was this drive that was giving Millia such a short fuse about all of this. "I'm sorry, but I'm not playing around here."  
  
Millia pulled the hood off her cloak and her hair sharpened with intent. "If you don't get out of here by will, I'll have to take the initiative and force you away."  
  
May clenched a fist and gently pushed Johnny to one side. "Just try it, you-"  
  
"RAY_DIVIDER!!"   
  
A compressed wave of pulsating sapphire energy gathered between Millia and May, a cluster of dust, sliced up grass, and leaves were blown around under the three fighters. Millia coughed and coughed, as did Johnny, but May waved her arms around to clear away some of the dust clouds. One of her midnight black eyes opened up to see a man a few metres away from her. It was obvious that he was the one who created that attack.  
  
May coughed as more dust scratched at her throat. {Who is he?}  
  
Soon the dust settled and Millia and Johnny turned to look at whomever it was who did that. He was an unusual character that was for sure. His head was hung lowly, his shoulders were slumped, and the regal clothing he was wearing was not suited to his attitude. This man's head quickly jerked up, and his eyes shown brightly amidst the metal plate that formed his face.  
  
Johnny took a closer look at him. "...The cops are here? But why would he attack us? Unless...wait...he's not..."  
  
Robo Ky pointed the 'Thunderseal' at May.   
  
"THIS_PLACE_IS_UNDER_THE_JURISDICTION_OF_THE_POST_WAR_ADMINISTRATION_BUREAU. HAND_OVER_THAT_GIRL_AND_LEAVE."   
  
Millia sighed. {Not another one...How many more people need to get in my way before of all this is over with?}  
  
May pointed to herself and looked at Johnny. "He wants me?"  
  
Robo Ky pulled his sword and took on a fighting stance with a striking similarity to one of Ky's.   
  
"ASSIMILATING_DATA. FIGHTING_POWER_AND_COMBAT_STRATEGIES_ANALYSED. CONVERTING_TO_LEVEL_SIX_ATTACK_MODE."   
  
Millia scowled, faced Robo Ky, and yelled out at May and Johnny. "For the last time forget about this and get out of here!"  
  
However May was still so confused. {Why does it want me?}   
  
But before May could even give those thoughts a good run over, Johnny grabbed May by the arm and made a dash for the doors of the tower.  
  
"Johnny?" May said confusedly.   
  
"Forget about that, May!" Johnny said. "We need to get out of here, and find Dizzy before anybody else gets in the way."  
  
May nodded. Johnny was right. Dizzy was still trapped inside the tower with Justice. If they didn't get her out soon, who knows what could happen. With a renewed resolve, May and Johnny quickly ran inside the tower.   
  
Robo Ky saw this, and began to give chase, until a golden, dagger shaped dart of Millia's hair was hurled in his direction. Millia ripped off her ashen cloak and faced off with Robo Ky.  
  
"You are not going anywhere."  
  
**********   
  
Sol observed his surroundings. Everything was just like it was one year ago. The marble statues withered through time were smashed, the crimson carpet draped over the steps to the gates of heaven. Gears frozen in ice. The sky was screaming with fury in the celestial form of lightning and thunder. A broken roar of the Gods.   
  
Ky was knocked out, wounded and bruised. Dizzy was frozen in a block of ice, just above the broken gate, and Justice was standing superior atop the one hundred steps, already confident over his victory. Even Sol couldn't help but smirk as the stench of the place invaded his nostrils.   
  
This filthy hole even smelled the same.   
  
Justice took note of Sol's reaction to all of this. The nostalgia was not lost on either of them. Someone, whomever they might have been, had done a good deal of homework. But that was not the key issue on Justice's calculating Gear brain. What struck Justice was the fact that third time he had faced Sol on the battlefield. The other two times, Type-O1 had been defeated.   
  
Now here they were once again. On the grandest of all stages, both prepared and honed to do battle. Finally.  
  
Justice called out to Sol, from the top of the one hundreds steps of the stairway to heaven. "Welcome, Corrupted Flame. It is so similar is it not? I am reborn, and after the defeat of that human, your fiery shadow crawls in from the darkness. All too familiar. Don't you agree?"  
  
Sol took no notice of Justice and posted a question of his own, taking a fleeting glance at an unconscious Ky. "Why were you toying with him?"  
  
Justice looked at Ky also. "Eh? And what do you mean by that?"  
  
The Prototype growled at the perfect model, and stamped Fireseal in the ground. The power of such an action created a cluster of blazing flame that shot up the steps of stairway to heaven. Justice did not move nor flinch, as the blast of fire crashed against his body. But neither Sol nor Justice were surprised when the flames dispersed, leaving behind virtually no damage.   
  
"That's what I mean." Sol barked indignantly.  
  
Justice crossed his arms. "Maybe doing battle with a weaker human gave me a fragile sense of superiority...or at least, that is what you believe. But even so, why should you care about the fate of this human? He is beneath our positions."  
  
Sol smiled, for the first time in a while. "I don't." But that humor did not foreshadow the burning question inside of Sol.  
  
And he was going to bring it up. "Who brought you back?"  
  
Justice was amused. Sol may not have had the same feeling of priority as Ky had, but he could clearly recognize the issues that mattered.   
  
"Ah! You are not as blind as him I see. You realize the strings of a puppet when you see them. We can see that I am nothing more than a tool for a higher power."  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
Justice's synthetic, echoing voice chuckled. "Unfortunately, Corrupted Flame, even I have no answer to that question. Maybe it was the actions of my creator...you are familiar with him, I believe."  
  
Sol snarled with anger akin to a lion. The very mention of 'That Man' drove him insane. If it took decades, centuries, or even a whole millennium, Sol would hunt down and kill that man. Nothing else could put Sol to rest.  
  
Justice continued to speak. "The human will is amazing, isn't it? They hate us...yet they use us to destroy the things that the claim to protect. But they underestimated the effects of building a weapon with a mind. For their arrogance...mankind was punished, in the form of my fist. To enforce destruction upon mankind was my purpose as of birth. I was given dominion over all Gears...except you, Prototype. Your shining flames have stood against me time and time again. Now...we are here. Mankind faces the judgement it so rightly deserves and yet...you stand against me yet again. I cannot say that I am not impressed."  
  
The prototype gritted his teeth. Justice was the culmination of everything he hated about the Gears. Their intentions, purpose and life were all a consequence of Justice's will. Unless Justice's soulless body was in the grave once again, Sol's oath would never be fulfilled.   
  
Justice had to die.  
  
And this time...he had to stay that way.  
  
"I've heard enough of your nattering." Sol said. "Let's finish it."  
  
Once again, just as it was one year ago, two forces would collide in a battle that would define the very existence of mankind. Sol charged up the hundred steps towards Justice, the thoughts of intent and anger placed solely into his inner flame and the Fireseal.   
  
A proud feel for battle permeated inside Justice's heart as he saw Sol running towards him. Though fighting was a standard of life for Justice, even he could feel joy in doing battle with someone of great strength. The Flame of Corruption was a living embodiment of power, courage and strength. To be able to fight someone of such a calibre was a great delight. But even so...revenge for his defeat one year ago was Justice's priority. Not matter what the rules of prestige may say; repayment for the robbery of life was the aim of the God of Destruction today.   
And in light of such an occasion, Justice would not hold back one shred of his power.   
  
The absolute second that Justice came into Sol's range, the prototype Gear thrust his fist forwards, and as it travelled through the air, twisting flames surrounding it. With his fist enveloped in fire, Sol fiercely punched Justice square in the chest, striking accurately.  
  
However, Justice shed no ground or damage, and stared at Sol. But Sol didn't take that lying down. Sol hopped up for a brief second, and leaned over, splaying out his left leg and revolving the right around his body. This unique rotating kick smashed into the left side of Justice's cranium, but as he landed, Sol realized that that move also had no effect.   
  
Justice continued to stand there, not willing to move at all. A low growl of annoyance brimmed in Sol's throat. No longer content to just play games with Justice, Sol slashed at Justice's biomechanical body with the Fireseal. The quick and shallow attack scrapped at Justice's waist, and unlike the previous attacks, Justice was wary of this. The King of Gears swung his tail around his body, and this influx of defence shattered Sol's momentum, and the Fireseal blade was caught in the grip of Justice's tail. Justice sharply tugged his tail back, reversing Sol's impulsion, and Sol was hurled back. Justice then ran forwards at Sol's airborne and dazed body, and thrust his dark fist at Sol's ribcage. And as Justice's fist came into range, Sol swerved out of its path, and rolled to one side of Justice's body. For a short moment, the focus of Justice was distracted. Enough for Sol to get serious. Sol crouched to the ground and dragged himself along the dusty floor towards Justice's knees. As Type-00 slithered over the ground, his body was set alight with a furious, mighty flame. Even Justice (who was using his full power) was unprepared for such an action. At the height of his rush, Sol yelled out wrathfully and heaved his flame-ridden blade along Justice's body. Justice made a noise parallel to a gasp as the Fireseal knocked him back with raging fire. Justice stumbled backwards, and Sol's body spun in the air, gradually relinquishing the cinders and stray embers.   
  
As Sol descended, Justice looked at the prototype. He had grown to be much stronger than before. The world had not frozen in his absence. Justice yelled out to declare his intent, and gathered energy more a more punishing technique. Justice brought his arms to one side of his body, and roughly swung them both around his body. Sol's eyes widened a gigantic wave of slashed around Justice's body. The circular motion of this wave was difficult to avoid, even for Sol Badguy, and much to Justice's delight, the pressure caught Sol before he could even attempt to defend himself.   
  
Sol was thrown back by this attack, so crudely that he was pushed to the edge of the stairway to heaven. As the sounds of the collision came to an end, an eerie silence settled around the area. Justice lowered himself to one knee, still feeling the effects of Sol's previous assault. Sol was managing to stand, just a little woozy from Justice's power.  
  
As the two Gears stared at each other, Sol forgot the situation and smirked cockily. Justice may have been stronger than ever before...  
  
...But there was one thing he couldn't stand against...  
  
Again, Sol smiled, stamping on Justice's already frustrated ire. "Heh...maybe we'll see each other in hell some day..."  
  
Sol did not take his eyes off Justice; he just wiped his mouth free of blood, and placed a tighter grip on the Fireseal sword. The grey clouds in the sky threw out fiercer bolts of lightning as an epic aura descended onto the earth once again. Sol yelled out a guttural yell, echoing across the stairway to heaven. As he splayed his arms out and bellowed, a bright light of crimson surrounded his strong muscular toned body. Justice looked on curiously as Sol's Gear body flashed with scarlet light. Then waves of dust blew across the floor and Sol's screams continued to bounce around the nightmarish scene. The sky's howling claps of thunder set a perfect rhythm to the madness taking place below, and matched Justice's own misgivings when he sensed the truth.   
  
Sol's power was increasing. Or, more accurately, unlocking.  
  
The fists of Sol Badguy clenched and the honed muscles on his body tightened, adapting to the new forces of pressure placed upon them. New waves of knowledge and new heights of accuracy slipped into Sol's brain. He felt his own blood boiling in awesome power, power that only a Gear of the finest eminence could attain. This skyrocketing boost in Sol's latent power came to a conclusion when he finally screamed out the words, Dragon Install.   
  
**********  
  
"ARRGGH!"  
  
Robo Ky slid across the grassy plains of outer Fuzhou as Millia's whip like hair lashed out at his chest. Millia scowled at the thing. All this android was doing was getting in the way. And now the two pirates she had met before had decided to get themselves involved in her business with Justice. If there was one thing that Millia couldn't tolerate, it was people who stuck their noses into things that didn't concern them.  
  
But they were not the issue at the moment. Millia darted her crystal blue eyes to Robo Ky. This thing just *had* to get in the way.   
  
Once again, Ky's robotic duplicate spoke in its strange, utilitarian, technological language. "BP_LEVELS_AT_SIXTY_SEVEN_PERCENT. LEVEL_TWO_DAMAGE_TO_LEFT_WRIST. SHIFTING_TO_PRIORITY_TWO_MODE."   
  
Robo Ky crossed his arms, and quickly spread them out again, projecting a sharp wave of lightning energy at Millia. The assassin has this move well scouted, and began a dash towards it. Robo Ky's data was at a loss to explain why Millia was pushing herself at this attack, so he was unprepared for what happened next.   
  
Millia dove to the floor and curled her body together in a ball, rolling clear under Robo Ky's wave of sapphire lightning. Robo Ky was too off guard to even think about a suitable counter-attack, and Millia was more than happy to exploit the confusion of this mechanical apparition. The hair of the 'Blonde Huntress' contorted into the form of a dagger, and slashed at Robo Ky's body. The force of Millia's sharp, thrusting blow not only pushed Robo Ky back a little; it carved a thin cut into the metal plate of his face.   
  
Millia lowered down to the ground and span her whole body around, branching her leg out. As Millia's leg came spinning round, it knocked straight into the heels of the Post War Administration Bureau's little gatherer. Robo Ky toppled over onto the ground, tearing it's uniform in the process.   
  
Now that it was grounded, Millia was free to try and perfect the technique she had developed from her fight with Zato. The Russian woman leapt into the air, ascending to a new height, then as she reached the peck of her jump, Millia span her body backwards in midair and while doing so, a thin, sleek kunai-shaped dagger was projected from Millia's nebulous tresses of platinum blonde hair. The dagger was sharp, and precise in aim, and it did a job Millia was proud of when it collided with Robo Ky's eye. The silent force of Millia's attack shattered the glass of the android's artificial eye, forcing it to produce more mindless babble.   
  
"RETINAL_SCOPE_PERCEPTION_DOWNGRADED_BY_FIFTY_PERCENT. BP_LEVELS... DOWN BY SEVENTY UNITS."  
  
Millia's graceful form landed elegantly, and the Russian Assassin took a look at her work. She was pleased with the results, but still, something did not feel right about this. It was a little...too easy.   
  
If Robo Ky was feigning damage, he was going a good job of it, as he had to slowly push itself unto its feet, using his fake Thunderseal as a boost. The strain that it took for Robo Ky to get on its feet suggested that he was on his last legs, but Millia was not so sure. Either way, she was going to destroy it.   
  
Robo Ky gave himself the first move and ran forwards towards Millia. Using all of its techno-quickness, the android crouched to the ground while still pushing forwards and slashed at Millia's ankles using his sword. Millia jumped back to avoid it, throwing caution to the wind a second time. But Millia's cat-like instincts of perception and surrounding enabled her to land on the green grass effortlessly.   
  
Robo Ky took no notice of the failure of his previous attack and fired another wave of energy to strike Millia down. This blast was strangely faster than the previous one; Millia did not have the time she needed avoid it. So she took the easier road and formed her hair into a defensive shield. This protective barrier shielded Millia from Robo Ky's attack successfully. And this still was not a concern for Robo Ky to bother with. The mechanized soldier ran forwards, daring to attack Millia. But she was more than ready to deal with anything this humanoid robot could dish out. While Robo Ky ran towards Millia, lightning gathered around his body, forming a spherical barrier of sapphire power. Four other rotund lightning balls surrounded this barrier. Millia was disturbed by the velocity and the inhuman speed of this technique, but was nowhere near intimidated. Rather than dodge or leap to avoid this, Millia stood in place, almost welcoming such an advance.   
  
Then, as Robo Ky's lightning-blazed sphere got close to Millia, the assassin runaway span on point, her hair whipping around her body. This action produced three translucent disks of emerald power, all three rammed into the thunderous globe surrounding Robo Ky. The disks cut all the way through like a hot knife through butter and knocked Robo Ky for six. Instantly the Mecha-knight was tossed back by the force of such an impact. Millia leered over the fallen Robo Ky and frowned.  
  
"Give it up. You can't defeat me."  
  
Even though Robo Ky fully understood the point that Millia was trying to convey, he took no notice, stood up, and ripped out the dagger that Millia had thrown into his eye.   
  
"INCORRECT. I_HAVE_POSSESSION_OF_ALL_YOUR_FIGHTING_DATA. YOU_MUST...  
SURRENDER."  
  
Millia rolled her eyes. "Do you expect me to listen to a mindless shell without a soul? Stand aside!"  
  
"SWITCHING_TO_LEVEL_ONE_BATTLE_MODE. COMMENCING_DESTRUCTION_OF... THE_TARGET. ASSASSIN_MILLIA."   
  
**********  
  
May and Johnny ran up the steps of the dark tower. Though they had been searching with all their hearts, Dizzy could not be found. But May wasn't giving up yet. Dizzy had to be here. The pirate girl really could not explain the sensation...but May could feel Dizzy's presence in her heart. Dizzy was here, somewhere, it was just a matter of finding her.   
  
After a long run, both Johnny and May stopped to catch a breath of air. This was way too exhausting. May rested her hands on her knees and slouched over, while Johnny took the chance to analyse their surroundings a little better.   
  
"Johnny..." May's voice was hampered by tiredness. "How...how much further do you think it is till the top?"  
  
Johnny stared upwards at the spiralling staircase. It looked like they still had a long way to go before they even got close to the top from this angle.   
  
Chick Magnet No.1 sighed. "I think we've got a clear journey ahead of us. It'll probably be quicker if we don't stop for anything."  
  
At that moment, Johnny stood in place. Something was not right about this. He and May were not the only ones here...Then at that point, Johnny heard another sound coming from...behind?  
  
"May!" Johnny yelled quickly. "Jump!"  
  
May was too shocked by the urgency of Johnny's voice to question the action, and just did it. Both pirates leapt into the air above the spiral staircase, and as May looked down, she saw a large demon travelling across the dusty steps of the stairway. As soon as the beast died away, Johnny and May landed on the stairway once more.  
  
That thing scared the life out of May. "What the heck was that, Johnny?"  
  
Johnny gritted his teeth, not really paying any focus on May's part. "Blast it. What the hell is next? If it isn't robotic cops and assassins, it's Gears!"  
  
May was still perplexed. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Filthy, stinking, bastard humans!!"  
  
May and Johnny heard the familiar, echoing voice of a certain someone, surrounded in darkness just below them, a few flights away.   
  
Johnny pulled his sword to his side and faced the figure within the shadows. Somehow, he had a fair idea of who it was...  
  
"May!" Johnny whispered. "You get to the top of the tower now, you understand me? Go find Dizzy. I'll take care of this."  
  
May was nowhere near as convinced as Johnny was about this situation. Even though May had realized whom she really loved, Johnny was very special to her. She didn't want to let any of her special people go. Johnny was no exception.  
  
"...Johnny..."  
  
"Look, I'll be right behind you, okay?" Johnny said. "If you stay here it just makes it harder for me. Go find Dizzy, take her out of here and then we can all go home. Once we get back, I'll even get June to cook us the best cherry pie ever. Deal?"  
  
May nodded. Even though she was hesitant to leave Johnny by himself, she trusted her captain enough to know that he could get himself out of this. "Yeah. Deal."  
  
With those final words, May continued the ascent of the tower in solitude. Johnny focused his attention on the shadow. If his guess was right, this could be a long one...  
  
"Come on out. I had a feeling I'd run into you."  
  
Slowly, a raven-haired man, accompanied by a dark crow stepped out of the shadows. With his blood red scythe in one hand, his eyes gleamed with a dark, possessive anger and hatred. Johnny recognised him clearly. Only difference between then and now was the fact that he was holding his scythe downwards, and his tone of voice was slightly more...ethereal.  
  
Testament bellowed at Johnny. "How dare human pestilence like you invade this sacred place?"   
  
Johnny sighed. He had expected this too. "You're under his control, aren't you?"  
  
Testament said nothing; he only jumped forwards at Johnny and brought his crimson tinted scythe in a downwards-slashing motion. With all the Japanese sword fighting skills Johnny had picked up over time, the sky-flying captain was able to see this, and quickly drew his sword to defend himself. The two weapons clashed. But however skilled Johnny was, nothing could match the raw power that a Gear could create. Testament pressed more pressure into his weapon and this forced Johnny back slightly.   
  
"Testament..." Johnny said in strain. "Dizzy...she's in danger...she needs to be protected..."  
  
The former knight-turned-Gear scowled. "Yes! From human scum like you!"   
  
"Her eyes have seen nothing but pain. Her heart has been touched by nothing but human hate and detestation. I swear, even if it takes me a hundred years...I'll sweep away your kind!"  
  
Just as Johnny was about to make an attempt at fighting back, Testament screamed in fury and dissolved into a bloody substance shifting from one position to another, a few metres away from where Johnny was standing.   
  
Johnny was more than prepared to attack, but the moment he attempted to move, he stumbled to one knee. The captain coughed up a little blood and felt his bodily system slowly deteriorating.   
  
"Did he..." Johnny coughed again. "...Poison me?"   
  
**********  
  
"Deiya!!!"   
  
Using lightning-quick speed, Sol dashed up the hundred steps of the stairway to heaven, storming directly at the King of the Gears. And needless to say, Justice was unprepared for the wave of impending destruction. Sol let a furious yell as he swung the almighty Fireseal at Justice's waist. The blunt sword sliced along the biomechanical abdomen of Sol's opponent. Justice created a sound that resembled a howl as the blade carved a gash into his body.   
  
Justice attempted to counter Sol's attack, and scrape d at him with his dark claws. Sol saw this from a mile away; his senses were now so in tune with his surroundings, he could feel the separation of molecules in the air as Justice's fist came steaming in his direction. Using some wild super-speed, Sol leaned back as Justice's fist passed over his chest. Sol's free hand then thrust upwards, catching Justice's hand instantaneously. The bounty hunter released a fierce growl and spun around, dragging Justice off his feet. Justice was pulled around full force, and Sol picked a steady rhythm as he span. When Sol's momentum achieved its maximum potential, he released Justice's wrist from his iron grip. The velocity of Sol's throw was more than the Gear commander could handle and even though Justice's body was nearly twice the weight of Sol's, Justice glided through the air like a bird on the breeze. Justice crashed into one of the further ruined marble statues, chiselled fractions of stone flying everywhere.   
  
The muscles in Sol's legs were pushed into action and he ran towards a stunned Justice. Sparks of molten flame sprang up around Sol's fist, and he branched out his arm. A wave of fire surrounded Sol's gloved hand in the vein of a thick gauntlet. Like the lightning streaking around the sky, Sol appeared before a downed Justice and Sol rammed his flame-encircled fist into Justice's stomach plate. Unlike the previous attempt, true passion and strength was forced into that attack and Justice's shrill, mechanical voice shrieked as the pressure damaged his internal biological systems.   
  
Then Justice realized just how much power Sol really had. As the prototype, Sol was a base reflection of the raw power that a Gear was founded on. However...Justice was Type-01. The first ever Gear commander...crafted by the hands of 'That Man'. No upstart of a Gear like Sol was going to destroy him. Not this time. Justice gathered his strength to prepare for an attack on a whole new level. His eyes began to glow with a frightening blood red, as a result, a fierce beam of thick, concentrated crimson energy shot out at Sol. The beam was awkwardly aimed, whittling a smoky trench into the ground as it stalked Sol's body. Sol saw that this was clearly a step up for Justice and slid to one side of the beam with ease, leaving Justice fully vulnerable from all sides. Seeing his moment to strike, Sol stamped Fireseal into the ground sharply. From the effects of unlocking his full and complete potential, Sol's attacks had changed dramatically. Rather than summoning a cluster of ground-based fire, Sol's action created a short wave blast of explosive flame. Justice was still strewn on a statue, and it violently exploded with contact from Sol's attack. Justice was knocked back. He didn't even realize that Sol had changed his positions. Justice was flung sideways, pushed a good distance from Sol.   
  
But that was not the end.   
  
Again Sol picked up speed, stamping his feet along the dusty carpeted floor, heading directly towards Type-01. Justice was still taken aback by Sol's newfound speed, and was too confused to attempt another high-level assault. Instead, Justice crouched down onto his knees while Sol approached him and span around, whipping his tail around in a circular motion.   
  
The Corrupted Flame hopped into the air instantly, with Justice's tail swinging clear under his feet. But Sol did not descend. He bounded above the ground and gathered his flame to his hand. Mystic surges of fire and brimstone echoed into his mind as Sol thrust his hand downwards. A spiked flare of fire blazed down at Justice, who quickly covered his face with his arms to smother the impact of Sol's new technique. Justice's senses we swallowed by flame and Justice was forced back once again by the furious power of Sol Badguy. Soon after, Justice lowered his arms and inspected his body. Sol had stained his polished white armour with patches of black ash. This was the true power of a Gear. But Justice was not willing to submit his crown without a fight. The Gear King took the initiative, and flung himself at Sol, whose demeanour was relaxed in every particular way possible. As he lunged at the prototype, Justice unleashed a ferocious chain of absurdly aimed slashes and punches with his deviously fashioned claws. Those raven-black talons had the capacity to rip apart steel, but even with all his deadly power, Justice couldn't land a single blow on Sol. The ex-knight dodged and ducked around Justice's attacks, leaving behind a shadowy trail of movement. Sol's unperturbed body avoided Justice's claws to no certain extent. At this point, Sol was unstoppable. It was only a matter of time before Sol went on a full offence, and then...  
  
After a few minutes of striking nothing but air, Justice sprang back to end his barrage before he wasted any more of his energy on a fruitless assault. But still, there was no way Justice would not let this...living blueprint make a mockery of him.   
  
Justice placed both of his singed arms to one side of his body, and focused his power once more. Justice shouted out at Sol, and swung his arms around his metallic body. The force of this Michael Blade was much more honed and directed than any other he had utilised in the past. Sol was bringing out the dormant skills within him. This was shown by the devastating wave of sapphire that Justice unleashed. Justice fully expected Sol to find a way to escape it, but he didn't. Sol stayed in place, and the wave struck beautifully into Sol's rock-hard chest. The bounty hunter grunted a little, and was forced back a few inches. The light from the Michael Blade prevented Justice from seeing the results of his actions, but he felt as though he had hit his mark. But then Justice froze in fear when he looked at Sol.  
  
His shirt was torn, and a little blood slipped off the side of his mouth, but other than that...  
  
Sol was unscathed.  
  
Justice was dumbfounded. This was impossible to believe. Sol killed Justice in their last confrontation and even then he was not nearly this powerful. His strength was...incredible...despite all of his crude manners and the unpolished nature of all his fighting techniques, Sol was still so astonishingly destructive.   
  
Even though he realized that the situation was not working out in his best interests, Justice was not willing to give. Punishment had to be delivered to the humans, and Sol was the only thing standing in his way.  
  
The insatiable anger seeping from Justice's body was growing in fervour. And the insulting appearance of Sol's laidback nature was only fuelling it. Justice could not take it. Sol had to die, here and now. The King of Gears froze in preparation for his ultimate attack. Everything around him dropped out of focus, nothing else mattered to the mind of the Gear. Slowly, Justice began to channel every ounce of power within his body. Every shred of strength his mind could reach. Sol noticed the focus that Justice was striving for, but did nothing to stop him. Sol continued to watch Justice charge up his power. The rocks around the stairway to heaven slowly rose and fell, and the lightning and thunder boomed into the cloudy night. Justice's power began to build to whole new levels; all of his might was being put in to one last attack. Soon the colossal power within Justice was becoming too much for even him to control and slowly, the dual compartments over his shoulders opened up. Sol grinned, not fearful of the deadly attack that was about to be let loose, angering Justice even further. The Gear commander screamed with a severe obsession, and instantly, the most powerful blast of focussed energy ever utilized by a living being was fired at Sol. The unearthly blast of energy streamed out in Sol's direction, firmly set on authoring his immediate death.   
  
But Sol would neither run nor hide.   
  
As the massive energy ray neared him, Sol gathered his own powers and flame. Sol clutched onto the Fireseal with both hands, and built up his power. Soon the raging fire in Sol's heart paved the way for a new echelon of strength. Sol brought up the blunt sword over his head and the Guilty Gear ignited a huge cyclone of drilling fire. At that moment, the godlike laser beam came into contact with Sol's tempest of rotating flame. The clash from the two colliding attacks rocked the very foundation on the tower. A feral wind stormed through the stairway to heaven, the debris and loose stone being blown around in the process. Two screams could be heard amidst the chaos, those of Sol and Justice. Hearty screams of passion and energy. Rays of light beamed across the stairway, even the chorale of lightning and thunder in the skies above were being drowned out by the ear-splitting rage of the two colliding forces. Cracks in the groundwork of the tower started to appear, streaking along the floor and shattering the marble statues laid out around the scene. The light that was emanating the chaotic room reached fever pitch, and it shined out around the frenzied tower. People as far as those in Fuzhou could see a twinkle of light, however they were unaware of the true force of such power. Soon, the brutal waves of light died down, and the tremor shaking of the tower came to a close, leaving behind the ghostliest of silences. The angry wind also began to subside, and ever so slowly, the whirlwind of dust created by the two ramming attacks withered into nothingness.   
  
Two figures were prominent in the post-impact stairway to heaven. One of them was Sol, standing proud amid the falling shards of rubble, and the other was Justice, floored by the sheer clout of his own attack. Justice slowly clawed himself to his feet, shaking from that overwhelming standoff. And he couldn't believe it.   
  
Sol had successfully managed to defend against, overwhelm and engulf the mighty Gamma Ray. Something that no one, human nor Gear, had ever been able to accomplish. And there, just a short distance away from Justice was Sol, with his arms crossed arrogantly, his muscled body flashing with the merciless power within him.   
  
Sol just frowned, seeing the once confident Justice being reduced to a quivering heap.   
  
"You're already dead, Justice." Sol said gruffly.   
  
On weak limbs, Justice began to pace over to Sol. Slowly, slowly, and slowly. Until he began to pick up speed. A walk turned into a dash and a dash transformed into a run. Soon the King of Gears was steamrolling towards Sol, unthinkingly and foolishly. Sol naturally was getting annoyed by Justice's tenacity, and ran towards the other Gear in retaliation. Quickly enough, Sol and Justice came face to face in the middle of the stairway. Justice let out his arm to strike at Sol, whereas Sol brought the Fireseal over his head to slash down at Justice. Fireseal came into contact with Justice's arm, and as fast as it came, the altercation ended, both Sol and Justice slid to alternate positions across the grounds.   
  
Sol looked over his shoulder and smiled at his adversary, who let out a mournful wail. Not out of pain, out of frustration. It came as Justice saw his own arm; dismembered from his body, go flying down the steps of the stairway. The metal limb clattered down the crimson-carpeted steps, and along with it went Justice's hopes of winning.   
  
Justice fell down again, onto his knees, and produced a sound that was parallel to a perturbed breath. Sol had bested him in all ways possible. For a third time, Sol was the victor.  
  
"So...Corrupted Flame..." Justice said seething with tiredness from his battles. "...You have...proven yourself to be the strongest of the two of us...you are...the winner."  
  
Sol frowned. It was high time this walking devastator meet his maker. The wielder of the Fireseal snarled at Justice in an uncultivated manner, and ran over to the Gear to deliver the final blow. Justice lowered his eyes to the ground. In a single bout with Sol...his whole plan to eliminate humanity was crashing down around him. The grave was calling once more.  
  
The end was at hand as Sol prepared to slice Justice in two, then brusquely, Sol screeched along the floor until he stopped running. A pounding throb ached in Sol's senses, and he lowered himself to one knee. At first, Sol couldn't understand what was going on, but then it hit him.   
  
That was the limit.   
  
It had been so long since Sol had needed to use his true powers, that he forgot about the limitations of time that they carried. His body could no longer sustain the strain of such strength.   
  
Justice was just as confused as Sol was, but then begun to understand the situation. Sol's ultimate power put enormous stress on his body. Now the path to victory was not as cloudy. Justice stood up from the kneeling position he had fallen into, and assembled all the traces of energy left in his body. Even though he was lacking an arm, Justice charged up more energy and the compartments over his shoulders had enough spare energy to fire the Gamma Ray another time.   
  
The substantial blast of white-hot energy engulfed Sol, who yelled a grunt of agony as he was shot back in his stunned condition. Sol was blasted across the stairway to heaven roughly, unable to defend himself. The energy settled down, and Sol's bruised body rolled along to ground till it reached a stop. He had been knocked unconscious by the force of Justice's desperation.   
  
The tides of battle had shifted once again.   
  
**********  
  
May stepped up the final staircase of the tower. That was one heck of a climb up, she felt her own sweat trickle down her cheeks. But it seemed now that the tower was finally drawing to a close.   
  
{Finally} May thought as she looked over her surroundings.  
  
She was in a large, echoing hall, dusty and old. There were many cracks along the framework of the walls and ceiling. May felt that it must have had something to do with that big rumble she felt just a few minutes prior. Still, it wasn't important now. May continued to look around, and in the far distance was a set of steps, leading to the top of the tower. May felt in her heart that she could find Dizzy at wherever those steps led to, and so she swiftly ran up them to find her special someone.   
  
May climbed up the staircase and reached a whole different one. A staircase much bigger in size and carpeted in red. The curious smell of blood and smoke polluted this place, with shattered statues of marble scattered across. May still saw no sign of Dizzy, until she looked up, at the end of the stairway to heaven.  
  
Above the broken gates, encased in a prison of ice, was Dizzy, the innocent victim of Justice's cryogenic suspension.   
  
Even though Dizzy wasn't exactly in the best of shape, May felt her heart pounding with the knowledge that Dizzy was with her at last.   
  
"Dizzy!" May yelled.   
  
But then, she froze in fear when she saw who was staring at her from above.   
  
The King of Gears.  
  
**********  
  
Kaiser's Afterthoughts  
----------------------  
  
* Holy Zen! Isn't this getting interesting! Justice has defeated Sol, Robo Ky is about to let loose a wave of destruction on Millia, Testament is bent on killing Johnny, and now...May is face to face with Justice! Can the young pirate survive? Will Dizzy be freed? To find out, you'll have to wait for the final chapter of Darkest Body, Brightest Soul!   
  
* Sorry for any errors, I'll take care of all of them next time in honor of my last chapter for this story.   
  
* Fans of Rival Rage and Loop the Loop, I'm sorry. I've been so caught up with DB, BS and my other projects, that I have been blatantly neglecting them. This might not get any better for a while, I have other stories on the horizon (This does include my two 'secret' projects) but I promise, when I get the time, I'll update.   
  
* My GG fanfic site is up! If you need an URL, just e-mail me or leave a request for one in a review and I'll hand it over. And if you want to submit any fanfics, I'll be happy to post them. And a thanks goes out to all authors who allowed me to post their great fiction. Thanks! ^_^  
  
* I have a feeling that some people might worry about whether or not the ending will be logical or a big mess. (i.e. May killing Justice, Robo Ky and Testament, then she and Diz get married. Tra, la, la!) Well don't worry. It may not seem like it, but the ending will be taken seriously and won't be a big old muddle...at least I hope so...  
  
* If anybody has a ruff idea of what the ending might be, keep it to yourself. Don't spoil it for anyone.   
  
* If anybody wants to give any comments by e-mail, give them to me now. I'll need them for the final chapter. 


	20. Stairway to Heaven Last Ride

Darkest Body, Brightest Soul part 20: Stairway to Heaven (Last Ride)  
  
--------------  
  
Kuroi no yoru,  
  
kurai no taiyo,  
  
yama ga naku,  
  
sora ga shukketsu suru,  
  
hakai to shi,  
  
hassei to tanjo,  
  
ken no Hikari,   
  
watashi no naka de desu.   
  
Kanojo o shinu desu...  
  
rei ni hitori de!   
  
--------------  
  
May blinked furiously as the menacing presence of Justice graced her dark ebony eyes. Though she had heard stories about Justice and his legacy from Johnny and some of the other members of the crew...she had always considered these stories to be nothing more than overblown fabrications. However May started to realize just how fearsome and frightening the Gear Commander really was.   
  
Even before, when Dizzy had been kidnapped, May had not gotten a good look at Justice. The whole incident was over in a flash. But now his clear, intimidating figure was standing firm right above her.   
  
May felt a bead of sweat trail down the side of her face, and her thumping heartbeat took on a stronger beat. The pirate girl was aware of the fear inside her...but Dizzy, her newfound love, was trapped by this beast's will. Dizzy had to be set free and right now, the only person who could do it was May.   
  
May wiped her brow free of sweat. {It's okay, Dizzy. I'll get you out of this.}  
  
In seconds, the pirate May was dashing up the one hundred stepped stairway to heaven, cruise-lining for the icy prison of Dizzy, just above those broken gates. Justice looked at this young woman as she ran up the stairway. In a very blunt way, May's disregard for him annoyed Justice. But then also, the King of Gears had to admit that he was impressed by her bravery. Not many people had the bottle, spirit or backbone to even challenge him. That was worth praise even in itself.   
  
May continued to run up the stairs towards Dizzy, almost stumbling along the path, that is until she was cut off by Justice's awesome figure, blurring in front of her. She gasped in shock as her feet came to a stop and Justice slowly inspected his quarry.   
  
"Human girl...why do you come here?" Justice asked inquisitively, "Surely you realize the fate that will befall you if you dare to cross me."   
  
May tried to hide the fear in her voice. "G...get outta my way."  
  
Justice chuckled. He always had the ability to sense fear in someone. This human girl reeked of it. But he also felt a strong determination within her. "Could it be that you are here to destroy me?"  
  
May's eyes narrowed. Her focus was still on Dizzy and the ice prison she was frozen in, but she was still incensed enough to get busy.   
  
"Let Dizzy go!" May yelled.   
  
Justice took that moment to look back at Dizzy. She was just above the broken gates, frozen. Though it seemed like he needed no one, Justice took a special interest in Dizzy. Her power, although dormant, was enormous. Even from the moment he was reborn, the leader of the Gears felt Dizzy's immense strength. It was a power only a being such as a Gear could possess. A strength that had to be isolated and controlled. And once Justice was done with this place, he would take a deeper study into Dizzy's powers.   
  
"She..." Justice breathed stiflingly. "...Is of precious blood. She is a unique entity chosen by destiny to fight for my cause. A Gear is a lifeforce that can transcend all levels of might a mere human could even hope to achieve. She is superior to you and your kind in every way possible."  
  
May scowled. "What are you talking about?! Dizzy isn't some kind of soldier you can just use when you feel like it!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Justice laughed loudly, his bellowed chortles echoing within the stairway to heaven. "We were designed to be nothing more than weapons by your kind, human. Look at her body."  
  
Justice pointed over to Dizzy's ice prison. Though seeing her was blurry due to the choppy build up of ice, May had a fairly good clear view of her imprisoned love.  
  
"In the eyes of your kind," Justice said. "She is nothing more than a weapon in a human shell. And in some respects, that child is a weapon. But her free will makes her special. No Gear created after me, living or dead, cannot be absolutely free from my will. But her...she is unique. And that makes her worthy of my quest. The elimination of your race. Soon...she will be your enemy."  
  
May gripped her fist together. "You can't do that to her!"  
  
Again, Justice laughed. It goes without saying that he was not taking May seriously. But it also goes without saying that Justice had every reason not to be cautious. Even in his current state, body his battered and chipped, his left arm dismembered, Justice was still extremely powerful. Defeating a small human girl was no difficulty to him.   
  
Justice steeled his body. "Your kind must be defeated."  
  
May stepped back a bit. She knew she was afraid but it was only now that the brunette actually felt that chilling fear, drilling at her from within the depths of her stomach.  
  
But Dizzy was in danger.  
  
And as long as Dizzy's safety was put in question, May would never let fear stop her. May stood silent for a second, then whipped her anchor around her shoulders, and took on a cadenced fighting stance. With all her might, May gripped the weighty anchor and firmly locked her eyes on Justice. "Get outta my way!" May yelled again.  
  
"You are wasting your life and my time, human. Stand aside or you will be the first to feel the anger of the Gear race."  
  
That was it. No more. May could not take any more of this. If she could not go around Justice to get to Dizzy, then she would go *through* him. It was almost as if May's feet did their own thinking, when the propelled her forwards at the dismembered God of Destruction and heaved her colossal anchor at his body.   
  
Justice merely tensed the grip he had on his fist, and smoothly swerved to one side as May's iron anchor thrashed around in his direction. The anchor clashed with the ground striking up fierce sparks of static. But May did not let that trouble her. The young pirate dragged and heaved up her unusual weapon, pitching herself at Justice once more. May ran towards her Gear enemy with quickening anger, and horizontally slashed at Justice's already damaged chest. Justice weighed his options. He could easily crush this girl like the measly little gnat she was, but then also, Justice had a liking towards toying with May's 'type'. She was no threat to him whatsoever.   
  
Justice pushed his body backwards through the crispy air and leaned back, May's anchor sailing clear over his body. May scoffed at this failed attempt to damage Dizzy's kidnapper. Quickly, Justice moved from his former position, and stood straight up, waving the back of his hand tauntingly at May.  
  
That did not help the chagrin of the pirate. With her teeth gritted and her body shaking, May was felt insulted by the simple fact that Justice was not taking her seriously.   
  
May's anger drove her into attacking for a third time, and May instantly charged Justice again. Foolishness and courage be damned, this maniac had to be taught a lesson. Catching sight of this, Justice made a shallow turn to the left, clattering his long metallic, chain-like tail against the carpeted steps. Because her advance was so blind in nature, May could not stop herself in time and tripped over Justice's tail.   
  
A haughty laugh bellowed around May's ears as she stumbled along the steps, and eventually fell over, raising up clouds of dust and dirt as her lithe body crashed against the ground.   
  
May felt her blood throbbing. {He's just laughing at me...}  
  
The electricity around Justice's body started to streak up again. The more he wasted his time with May the more time his body had to rejuvenate itself from his battle with Sol.   
  
"Human girl..." Justice was able to say as his laughter stopped. "You are not going to be able to defeat me."  
  
The next sound to follow Justice's declaration was the clashing metal sound of May's anchor ramming into the ground. The sky-flying pirate used her large weapon for leverage and pushed herself back onto her feet. In one swing, May pulled her anchor back onto her shoulders, and started another sequential dash at 'Daigyakusatsu no Kami'. Rather than swing her anchor, May slipped it between her arm and her waist and attempted to ram into Justice. However the Gear cleverly noticed this. The rocket-powered energy generators over Justice's shoulders charged up with propulsive energy, and heaved his techno-biochemical body off the floor and into the air.   
  
As May passed under him, Justice took a good look at May. At first glance, she was nothing more than a snivelling human child at best. But she was attacking again and again and did not seem to be losing energy at all.   
  
Something was odd about this child.   
  
It was the curiosity in Justice that motivated his next move, as he branched out his long, white metal arm, gathering a little energy from within himself.   
  
{Where the heck did he go?} May thought as her charge ended. Her black marble eyes looked around for any sign of her enemy. Nothing. But then, as May was about to turn around, a bright white-hot light surrounded her. May looked up to see what was going on, but before she even had the chance, Justice fired a blast of dense energy from the palm of his dark hand. May yelped as she was hit by that attack, and was knocked backwards slightly by it. That had caught her off guard so much that May had to pause herself for just a few seconds to think about what just happened.  
  
Without shifting his eyes from May, Justice landed gracefully upon the ground. Now he was concerned. A blast like that would have destroyed most soldiers the Sacred Order of Holy Knights would have had at their disposal. Yet May had taken a full on hit and survived. Not only that but she was standing up again. For the most part, Justice could not understand why such a young girl was able to resist him like this. Until he really thought about it...  
  
{Impossible!} Justice thought in severity. {Could this child be...? Japanese?}  
  
Justice looked at the scowl on May's face as she stood up. The resilience, the strength. It all added up. This girl was of pure Japanese blood.   
  
Justice was no less than incredulous. "So...there were...survivors."  
  
The more the God of Destruction thought about it, the more confusing it was. But all at once, it wasn't all that hard to accept. After destroying the lab that had brought him back from the grave, Justice had run into that fiery Japanese swordswoman whom he defeated easily.   
  
Justice clenched his fist as May attempted to attack him once more. If this child was truly of Japanese descent, then there was absolutely no need for him to hold back.  
**********  
  
Millia ran towards Robo Ky, lowly dashing through the high up growth of grass just outside of the tower. So far, contending with this bucket of bolts had been no great struggle for the disinclined assassin. The time had come to finish this little game off. Millia still had a date with another mechanical nightmare, high off the upper reaches of the tower. This pretending robo-soldier was doing nothing more than delaying Justice's comeuppance.   
  
As Millia came close to Robo Ky, the young blonde whipped her hair into the deadly shape of a blade and made a smooth set of hack and slash motions at the android's already damaged body. The mechanical knight let out a strangled robotic cry as Millia's razor sharp hair sliced at his chest and abdomen. Those fierce strikes continued, and eventually, Robo Ky's fake Sacred Order uniform was shredded into tiny ribbons. Quickly he waved his sword at Millia, who effectively dodged that, to overcome these attacks.   
  
Robo Ky jumped back to avoid Millia, and launched himself into the air. The assassin was proving to be more of a challenge than his data first indicated. It was clear that Millia had reached a whole new level since his database of info on her had been collected. But regardless, Robo Ky still held the edge. The robo-knight crossed his metal arms across his body, and assembled some power units from that small but potent energy generator within him. Soon he spread out his arms, and fired a crescent wave of lightning in a downward trajectory, heading straight at Millia. The Russian woman looked up at this. Whatever that attack was, it was standard form for Robo Ky. He had been using it continuously since the start of this battle. But it was different this time. This wave of blue energy was much faster than usual.   
  
Millia employed her brilliant assassin-trained agility to swing her whole body to one side, in a dazzling attempt at avoiding such a technique. But as the blast collided with the ground, a fierce explosion rocked the land, and the subsequent shockwave forced all of the balance out of her body. Millia topped over within a cloud of smoke created by the impact, batting away traces of ash with her hands. That last lightning wave definitely had more 'pep' than the previous ones.   
  
But before Millia put stock in that, Robo Ky lunged at her from her left. Robo Ky brought down his mighty sword to strike at the Russian, but she did not fear it. She formed her hair into the shape of an overhanging shield and fended off Robo Ky's assault. But even so, Millia could feel the jolts of electricity passing through her hair.   
  
Robo Ky was stepping up the game.  
  
As soon as Millia dissolved the form her hair had previously taken, Robo Ky threw himself at Millia, knocking the woman out of the dust and smoke clouds. Robo Ky reared back the fake Thunderseal, and lunged it at Millia's waist. Millia quickly ducked under the blade and curled her body into ball, rolling past Robo Ky's legs with ease. She had to put some distance between herself and that clunking machine. Millia quickly stood up and tried her best to study this situation. But before she could, Robo Ky fired another one of his unending arsenal of lightning waves. Millia picked up speed and ran out of the way, hoping to avoid the shockwaves of Robo Ky's technique before it hit. No such luck. Zato's nemesis was blown off her feet by the explosion, and Robo Ky saw this as his time to attack up front. The android jumped over from the reverse of his body, and struck up a cloud of lightning above his body as he somersaulted forwards over himself. Millia saw Robo Ky's body descending towards her own, and rolled to one side to avoid this. A loud crash echoed into the night as Robo Ky's legs rammed into the grassy ground, streaks of electricity passing along it as well.   
  
Millia coughed as more dust got into her throat. Something was off about this situation. A couple minutes ago, she was smacking Robo Ky around like a rag doll. Now he was starting to dominate her.   
  
But for what reason?  
  
Millia's winter cold eyes thinned out. "...How is he beating me?"  
  
Robo Ky stood up slowly, that last move had meant his whole body was on the line, but it did have pleasurable results.   
  
"ASSASSIN_MILLIA. I_HAVE_RECORDED_ALL_OF_YOUR_FIGHTING_TECHINQUES. YOU_HAVE_NO_CHANCE_IN_DEFEATING_ME. SURRENDER_NOW."  
  
Millia smirked. "For all your backchat and techno mumbo jumbo, you still have no idea about who I really am. I've been a recluse for the better half of my adult life. Nobody has known isolation like I have. And through it all I was hunted down like a miserable dog by a band of ruthless poachers. But not once did I surrender to the likes of you. You may know me better than anyone one on a physical level...but you still have a long way to go if you ever hope to understand the human soul."  
  
"SILENCE!" Robo Ky screamed. "STUN_EDGE!"  
  
Millia ducked over to one side of Robo Ky's blast. Which was even faster than the previous one. But then Millia realized something. Robo Ky was not getting stronger. It was his analysis of her that was giving him an edge. Something had to be done to put him away. Millia ran forwards at Robo Ky, hoping that her superior speed would be enough to throw the mechanized brute for a loop. But before Millia could get close, Robo Ky made a peculiar hand motion, and crouched down while doing so. A good distance from the android, a pulsating wave of striking sapphire energy broke out in the molecules of the crispy night air. The speed of Millia's run offered her no hope of avoiding this, and she let out a flat grunt of pressure as she slammed into that stationary lightning wall. A surge of electricity jolted through Millia's lissom body and out of reflex, Robo Ky seized his chance to strike his opponent down. For a slight second, Robo Ky fell still. Then lightning strong energy unhurriedly developed around Robo Ky's body, and soon the energy formed into a clear crystalline sphere of thunderous electric energy. Four other globes of power subsequently surrounded this spherical energy ball. Then without warning, Robo Ky, completely surrounded by his lightning shield, sprang at Millia and stormed along the cold grasslands.   
  
Millia was still too dazed from the Ray Divider to see this coming, and so more damage was inflicted as Robo Ky's cruising attack smashed against her body. The force was immense but the duration of the attack was lacking at best, and a few seconds later, the blonde woman was tossed back like so much rubbish. As her tumbling body stopped moving, Millia gritted her teeth and curled her left arm around her body.   
  
Internal damage had been done. And Robo Ky was not finished yet.  
  
**********  
  
"Arrgh!!"  
  
May yelled out as the firm back of Justice's iron fist struck her. Her pirate hat was blown right off her head, and May fell to her knees, with a superior Justice standing before her. She couldn't believe it. May had been kicking butt since she was a kid. Everybody on the crew had said before that she was freakishly strong. But compared to Justice, all of that meant nothing.   
  
Droplets of sweat fell from May's face onto the cold, withered floor. Never before had May put this much effort into fighting one person, it was a very rare occurrence for her to be this angry. All of this anger was fuelling her. But moreover, Dizzy was the real issue. It wasn't until recently that May had realized just how much Dizzy meant to her. All the feelings of love and attraction were never really acknowledged until now.   
  
May's heartbeat went up faster and faster, but not from her fight with Justice. In her eyes...her dark marble eyes, reflections of Dizzy ran rampant. Through separation, breathes the realizations of necessity. May started to fully understand the depths of her caring for Dizzy. Images of the young Gear doing anything...anything at all. They were worth something to May. To see Dizzy laugh, smile, speak. Even cry if need be. They all warranted a reaction from May. And they all reflected a section of May's heart that could only be understood by Dizzy herself.   
  
May loved Dizzy with every inch of her being. And right now, the only thing stopping them from being together was Justice. And it was that thought that gave May the courage, strength and patience to continue to fight. As long as Dizzy needed to be protected, May would be there to carry it out.   
  
May slowly drew in breath, and weakly placed her arms on the ground. Though her vision was blurry, May was sure that she could do this. Exploiting all the strength she had left in her body, May slowly stood on her feet, and clasped onto the anchor at her side. Justice just stared at this young Japanese girl. Even for a Japanese woman, she was extremely determined.   
  
But there was a fine line between determination and arrogance.   
  
Justice sneered. "Your fight is over, child. Go to sleep."  
  
In spite of the bleak situation she was in, May managed to form a grin from her lips and pulled her anchor over her head, to rest on her supple shoulders.   
  
"I'm not...giving up..." May said defiantly. "...Not until you...let Dizzy go..."  
  
Justice felt a feeling certain humans call as bewilderment. Since the moment of his creation he had never actually seen or heard of a human fighting to 'help' a Gear.  
  
"Why?" The Bio-technical weapon asked. "Why would you risk your life to save that of a Gear?"  
  
May scowled like she had just been asked the stupidest of all questions. "Because I love her!" The pirate girl shouted. "I won't let you take her away from me!"  
  
Justice was still clouded by such revelations. "You are...in love with a...Gear?" He asked, still confused by such talk.   
  
But whatever Justice's feelings on the situation where, May could not care any less than she already did. In a flash, the muscles in May's body tensed and contracted and her feet streamlined across the dusty carpeted ground.  
  
"Let her go!" May bellowed.   
  
Justice sensed the keen boost in May's momentum, and brought his arm to one side of his body. Although he really didn't think he needed this much energy to defeat May, Justice had seen the kind of powers that the Japanese had employed during the Crusades. It would be foolish to underestimate this child on the basis of her innocence. Glittering traces of energy surrounded Justice's sharpened hand, building up power for the next motion to come. Just as May got near enough to strike Justice, the Gear King violently dragged his arm around his body, and spread it in the region of his mechanical frame in a circular motion. A thin wave of azure blue energy sleekly cut through the night air, and struck harshly into May's lower abdomen.   
  
The young girl screamed in pain and things just went black and white for May at that point. From the moment of impact, from the instant Justice's attack made contact with her flesh, she took in just how big the gap between her power and that of Justice really was. Though she wasn't really aware of it, May was tossed clear across the one hundred steps of the stairway to heaven. In seconds her weakened body slammed against Dizzy's ice prison, the sickening blood from her mouth splattering against the glass-like frost. Though May had lost a sense of her surroundings, she could still manage to remember just whom she was protecting. And as a result, a wave of shame and hurt passed through the brunette. Of course the pain was physical, but there was also a deeper pain. A pain within May's heart.  
  
A heart-wrenching pain that existed simply because she couldn't defend Dizzy.   
  
That was the reason May came to China. To defend Dizzy from anything. But when it really mattered, May did not have the potential to protect her beloved Dizzy.   
  
Shining dewdrop tears shone through the air as May's body slowly fell through the air and landed crudely on the ground. May could only mumble a few words as the last of her energy left her.   
  
"...Oh...Dizzy...I'm...so...sorry..."  
  
May's energy was depleted. That was it. That was her limit. And Justice slowly advanced on her.   
  
"It sickens me to think there are survivors..." He said hatefully. "I will have to eliminate you, human...Japanese human."  
  
Unbeknownst to anyone, even Justice, Dizzy was not unconscious. Not in the least. Somehow she had woken up during Justice's battle with Ky Kiske, and had been watching everything that had taken place since then. It was tough to watch any of it; Dizzy had always been adverse to violence, but what truly horrified her was Justice's treatment of May.  
  
Sweet, innocent, loving May.  
  
Someone who had done nothing but protect others and had done her best for her crew. Justice had treated May like she was nothing more than soiled dirt. Like her life meant nothing. Never before had Dizzy seen such cruelty, not even by the human people who verbally abused her in Spain. That was the act of insecure, frightened people. Justice's actions were inexcusable.   
  
And he was not finished as it was. Justice stepped towards May's comatose body, stamping his large ashen metallic foot on her pirate hat as he neared her.   
  
Even though Dizzy could not move in her ice prison, she could see quite well what was going on around her, and tears welled up in Dizzy's crimson eyes as she saw May's blood stain the outside of the glassy ice.   
  
Dizzy couldn't take it. No more. No more suffering.   
  
On the outside, Justice stepped towards May, and brought his single fist into the air. The path of humankind had to be liquidated. And the only way to do this...was genocide.   
  
Whilst Justice was about to bring an end to the young pirate, he stopped himself and looked at the ground. There was a slight tremor passing through the stairway to heaven. The fragmented shards of rubble and smashed statues littered around the area were also shaking. Soon the sound of this shaking reached Justice, and the smaller rocks on the ground rose and fell, just like that.   
  
Justice was unable to explain what was going there. Something was obviously gathering power and was doing it quickly, almost in urgency. There was a presence within this area that was unlocking its influence. The Gear commander let speculation take over, and hastily looked back over at Sol. From the looks of it, he was still out cold. And just a short distance away from Sol was Ky, who was also out of it.   
  
So if it wasn't either of those two or the Japanese girl...then...  
  
Justice swerved his head back around to look up at the gates, or more specifically, the ice prison containing Dizzy. And correct to Justice's suppositions, the icy cage holding Dizzy prisoner was cracking apart. Through each new streaky crack in the ice, a new beam of light shone all the way through, beaming across the grim setting. Then, without so much as a forewarning, the light being emitted from Dizzy shattered her ice prison, filling the skies with scorching hot white light, forcing Justice to cover himself as masses of dust, ice shards and stone were tossed along the stairway.   
  
Then, amidst the burning light, Dizzy's unhindered sylvan form graced the stairway to heaven, her wings in their full span, adorned in light like an unholy Angel of Redemption.   
  
Slowly her feet touched the cold floor following the dissolving of the illumination and Dizzy's teary red eyes directed themselves towards her one true love.   
  
And the dark figure standing across from her.   
  
The 'Queen of Gears' came face to face with the King.  
  
**********  
  
Testament sneered deviously at Johnny. To be filled such a power, the heightened power of a fully functional humanoid Gear was no less than an unimaginable thrill to the senses. To be in touch with one's surroundings. To be able to feel every single vein pumping blood. To feel every molecule scattered across the body, filling with fervent clout and vigour.   
  
These were the gifts of a Gear. A higher link on the evolutionary chain than any human could be. In every way possible, Gears were superior to humans. And every time Testament looked at bastard human filth like Johnny, this fact was brought back to his mind with disturbing speed.   
  
Testament pointed his scythe at Johnny. "Your kind have walked along the earth for too long, human! The time has come for a purification of this planet. Everything within the world has become foul and rotten. This is nothing more than the result of mankind's corruption. The disease of humankind which plagues the earth...must be destroyed! It is my duty. The Gears might be nothing more than an extension of your existence, but I believe...that we are the next stage of earth's continual evolution."  
  
Johnny scowled, as rare as it was for him to do that. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"To grow and thrive is the indomitable function of this planet. But when humanity was born, it signalled the birth of a dangerous parasite that threatens that equilibrium. Fooled into believing that it could sustain its life and that of humanity, the earth accepted this development. But the earth was not strong enough to protect itself from humankind's darkness and so it was almost crushed. From that time, the earth realized that humans were unfit to claim dominion over the earth. They were too selfish and self-absorbed to even think that their actions had an effect on the earth. No matter how miniscule. From that realization, destiny gave birth to a highly developed life form called Gears. Beings that could fight humanity on an equal playing field. We were chosen to reclaim the world from human scum like you. It is my destiny to protect the earth from your kind's evil. Humanity is the enemy of life!"  
  
Johnny shook his head. "You're right. Human people are selfish. We are cold, we are egocentric. But does that give you any right to force your own wishes on the world?"  
  
"Silence, human!" Testament leapt into the air and, brought his scythe to the side of his body. Then, starting from a circular motion downwards, Testament swung his scythe around in spin, slashing at Johnny's presence.   
  
Johnny grabbed the edge of his hat and moved to one side of Testament's attack. He was pretty sure now that Justice had full control over him. But Testament's caring for Dizzy might be just the way to reach him. Still, Johnny placed a defensive hand on the hilt of his sword. He didn't want to have to hurt Testament since Dizzy did care for him, but if he had to, Johnny would finish it.   
  
"You think that's what Dizzy wants, huh?" Johnny said sternly. "To fight and kill? Battling in some crazy war that will bring her nothing but pain and anguish?"  
  
Testament yelled out again, just before bowing in respect. Johnny was curious about Testament's sudden change in attitude, and studied the Gear for a second. There was a hateful grin at the side of his mouth. Then that horrible sound of a ground-borne demon buzzed in his ears. Johnny quickly moved to one side as the demon beast tore up the steps of the staircase they were standing on. Johnny swiftly jumped back to avoid it and stared Testament.   
  
"How dare you say that girl's name?" Testament snarled. "Your people have done nothing but bully and terrorize an innocent heart that wished for nothing more than a quiet existence. She knows and feels the pain brought along by human inconsideration. Dizzy is superior to you in every way!"  
  
Johnny sneered. "You still didn't answer the question. Do think that would make her happy? Acting as Justice's lapdog? Living a life of destruction and warfare? Well I don't think so. This might sound rude, but...I don't think that's what she wants out of life. I think she just wants to live her life as a normal girl."  
  
Testament said naught, but stepped forwards slowly, and waved his free his hand in the air, eliciting a curious sound. Like a puncture of flesh. Johnny maintained his guard, kept his blue eyes trained on Testament's movements.   
  
Testament stood still, seemingly dropping his guard. Whether this was a rouse or not, Johnny didn't care, Testament was bent on killing him no matter what he did. Johnny ran toward the former knight, and pulled at the hilt of his sleek blade by just a fraction of a millimetre. But as Johnny came close enough to land a blow, he ran into a web of sorts.   
  
It was like a bloody net in the shape of a mesh, which held Johnny tight with the sticky substance it was coated with. Johnny gritted his teeth as he struggled to wrench himself loose, and this became even more desperate when he saw Testament making certain actions.   
  
The former knight bowed for respect once again, and then stamped his hand into the ground, screaming Nightmare Circular. The action unbolted a fissure in the channels of time and space, seemingly opening a gateway to the unholy underworld itself. Johnny blinked in shock as blood red spirits of the dead stormed against his body, knocking him out of the bloody web and down the staircase. As Johnny tumbled down those stairs, Testament stared downhill at him with his eyes full of dark loathing.   
  
"That blast was full of the angry cries and wails of the dead, human. You heard them for a split second and it had the force to rend your soul. I hear those voices everyday. I hear them when I sleep, and I feel their agony as I draw in breath. They cry out for an end to your race. And an end to their suffering. I will not fail the spirits of the dead, human."   
  
Johnny smirked, wiping the blood from the side of his face. And slowly a grin trailed on Johnny's visage. Despite all the fighting, his spirit would never die.   
  
"Heh..." Johnny scoffed, not even bothering to get up. "Those cries are for peace. And you should know that. Because Dizzy has that same cry."  
  
**********  
  
Dizzy rushed over to May. Not caring how Justice felt about it, Dizzy quickly went to her love's side and checked to see her condition. After rubbing the bangs from her forehead, and checking her pulse, Dizzy confirmed that May was okay. She had taken a beating, but May was more or less fine. Dizzy smiled brightly, a few of her tears dropping on to May's shredded orange uniform.   
  
The innocent Gear had no idea what she would do with herself if anything ever happened to May. Justice looked curiously at Dizzy and May. It was just so confusing for him. How could a Gear and a human...be in love?   
  
Humans hate Gears and Gears are superior to humans. They are natural 'Shukuteki'. Nothing could or would change that. So how was it that these two, human and Gear, could act in such a manner? It was one of the few things that Justice could not get his head around. And for that reason...he was driven to know more.   
  
"Child...why do you comfort the human girl?" Justice asked.   
  
Dizzy looked over her shoulder, tears staining her eyes, May's blood coving her hands. "How could you do such things to May? She is so kind and caring...she came all this way...put her life on the line to protect me...I love her...why would you want to do something to hurt that? To hurt her?"  
  
Justice shook his head. "Your experiences with the human in this time of peace has made you blind to them. To their true desires. It is regrettable...but understandable."  
  
Dizzy looked curiously at Justice, just for a second. It felt...very unusual but, Dizzy got an awfully nostalgic tingling when she looked at the other commander Gear. It was like looking into a dim mirror. Something was there...but Dizzy couldn't place it. But what she knew she felt, was disgust. When human people called her a second Justice, it hurt Dizzy a lot. But she knew in her heart that she was nothing like him. Justice only saw his true purpose and self-being within his weapon body. Violence is justified if that is what you were made to do. But to Dizzy, that was simply an excuse. Nothing justified death, killing and destruction. No living being, human or Gear, had the right to crush anything they so chose to do. And as long as Dizzy had life and breath within her, there was no way she would allow Justice to continue his rampage, despite of the reason.   
  
Dizzy placed the sweetest of kisses upon her May's cheek, and got to her feet slowly, turning to face Justice, her dim reflection.   
  
"You have no right to shape the world to the way you chose." Dizzy said. "You cannot stamp through life as though it were a toy to be used at your whim. You do not have that right!"  
  
Justice closely inspected Dizzy through his eyes. "It is humanity that I seek to destroy, young one. Life itself is a thing to cherish. I do not deny that."  
  
Dizzy tried to hold back her tears. "So then why...? Why would you attack innocent people? People who do nothing but care for each other? It makes no sense..."  
  
Justice felt himself become enraged. "It makes every bit of sense! I am a weapon...I was designed to destroy, and so I do. It is the fabric of my being! We are Gears! What consequence does their fate have on us? My mission...is genocide. And I exist...no, I function only to achieve that mission."  
  
Dizzy wiped the tears from her eyes. Though her body was shaking, her throat sore, and her body cold, the young girl knew what she had to do. Justice had to be stopped once and for all. Otherwise, more innocent people, just like May were sure to suffer. Justice looked at Dizzy. There was a new austerity in her eyes. Whatever resolution she had come to in her mind, she was deathly serious about it.   
  
"I cannot allow you to proceed any further!" Dizzy declared. "As a person...I...I will not tolerate it!"  
  
Justice shook his head. He was curious about this girl's power and would have liked for her to join his side, but her mind had become polluted by the taint of human influence. Such a flaw does not a good soldier make. At any rate, Dizzy's power had to be quashed. For the good of Justice's mission, this young Gear had to meet her fate.   
  
Justice slowly crouched over and then leaned back, opening the compartments over his shoulders. Two hot discharges of steam leaked out from them, and Justice stood back up. To do battle with a fellow Gear was always something of an honor.   
  
Wasting no time, the energy chargers over Justice's shoulders powered up and propelled Justice forward at Dizzy. He instantly brought his fist up and stuck it straight ahead, in a stabbing motion. Dizzy saw this, and zoomed to one side of Justice, before he could hit her. Justice slid a few metres away, and then Dizzy stole the opportunity to make her attack. She respectfully stood on guard as Necro materialized from his dark wing form, and projected a spinning staff, surrounded by flaming blue energy. Justice looked back, behind him. That unusual attack was slow moving but had the capacity to do some damage. Fearing what might happen if he didn't act, the King of Gears tossed his body upwards slightly and back flipped, thrashing his tail around the path of his movements in a rounded shift. This created an upward shooting jolt of lightning, of which Dizzy's attack knocked into.   
  
Justice slid back a little on all fours and watched Dizzy's movements. She was unsuited to fighting, that was for sure. Whatever her power, if she lacked the skill to properly use it then she was no real threat at all. Still, Justice would not underestimate the girl. The Gear commander dashed forwards once more, heading directly for Dizzy.   
  
{If he is allowed to get any closer, I might not be able to stop his attacks.} Dizzy thought pensively. {I have to keep him away.}   
  
Knowing this to be true, Dizzy leaned forwards and let Undine emerge from her light wing form. The young Gear crossed her arms as a symbol of intent, and Undine neatly spread her arms out, summoning the cold braces of ice and frost to her aid. Immediately a jagged javelin-like ice spike shot up from the scarlet-carpeted ground. In the nick of time, Justice stopped himself from being impaled by such a force, and halted in his steps.   
  
Justice simply scowled at the thing, and made three sleek, sharp chopping motions with the hand of his one arm. The ice spike was cut into four even pieces, all of which shattered the second they hit the ground. Dizzy blinked. Never before had she seen anyone resist her power like this. Something was just not right. However Justice did not allow Dizzy to mentally think about that, and charged at the cerulean-haired girl. Dizzy was far too unprepared to effectively think up a counter to this act and gasped as Justice's tail struck the side of her ribs. Dizzy stumbled to one side, grasping her ribs as she was pushed to one side. Type-01 wasted no time waiting, and struck Dizzy once again, with the back of his fist. Dizzy felt the air being knocked out of her as Justice's shadowy iron fist hammered her lower stomach. The young Gear desperately drew in air, and toppled onto her knees.   
  
Justice just looked at Dizzy. She did have some incredible strength, but her command of it was deficient.   
  
"I am in awe of she who can utilize such power." Justice uttered conceitedly. "But are you controlling it or is it controlling you, young Gear?"  
  
Dizzy desperately gathered in air. She was not up to fighting like this. The sheer force of her power was enough to see off most people, but against fighters such as Justice and Sol, brute strength was not enough. She was not accustomed to this kind of fighting. Dizzy lacked the proficiency to manipulate her powers in the way that Justice could. But there was still a way to win. Necro was in no way as timid or as unskilled as Dizzy was. If she took a chance and let him have control for a short while, it might tip the scales. But Dizzy was hesitant. Not only would it cause her a great deal of pain, but also Necro could be dangerous if he was out of control. Nevertheless, Justice was a greater threat right here and now. And he hurt May.   
  
That was the one thing Dizzy could not forgive.   
  
Gradually, Dizzy pulled herself back onto her feet, and stood off against her fellow Gear. Then, for a split second, Dizzy renounced the control she had over her body, and gave all of it to Necro. Dizzy's dark guardian wrapped his spiritual form around Dizzy's body, and from that second, the body of the beautiful Gear was flashing with a supreme dark radiance. Dizzy's head lulled slightly as it ended, but it arose straight back, with the darkest of grins attached onto her face. Necro now had full control.   
  
Justice was wordless. Such a change in disposition was rather odd to him. Although it didn't worry him. Until...  
  
A Necro-installed Dizzy spread her nimble arms out even to both sides of her body, and instantaneously an unstable wave of miniature volcanic explosions erupted along the ground. Justice roared as the volatile molten blasts surrounded and ravaged his already maimed body. The shock of such an attack prevented Justice from focusing properly, as Dizzy jumped through the clouds of smoke surrounding him. Dizzy's darker wing wrapped around her hand, and made a slashing motion at Justice with unbelievable strength. The chest plate of the Gear leader was chipped directly on contact with Dizzy's boisterous fist, and he screamed out a second time as another one rammed into his abdomen, piercing his battle suit. A short second later, Dizzy's hand reappeared as it cleaved through the small of Justice's back, covered in scrap metal, electricity and a black substance some might regard as blood. With a cruel smile, Necro-Dizzy roughly ripped out the hand impaling Justice's torso in addition to shoving him backwards with a violent push. Justice lurched backwards, holding his gaping wound with his only arm.   
  
{Where...did the child get this power from!?} Justice thought urgently.   
  
Dizzy didn't wait for Justice to make his comeback assault, and gathered up power in her hand. The connections between Gears run deep and Justice was about to learn just how immense that depth really was. Slowly, almost mechanically, Dizzy swung her arm around and over her body, but while doing so, Necro's wing wrapped around the arm once more. This formed a gigantic blade, so heavy and so powerful that Necro-Dizzy had to hold onto her arm to maintain control. The ancient scripted blade cut through the air itself, producing a golden wave of energy to strike Justice down. The King of Gears let out a frustrated cry from seeing that. Dizzy's attack distinctly resembled his Michael Sword. But rather than waste time thinking about it, Justice drew back his arm and swung it around his body in a similar way to Dizzy, creating his own wave of power. The two energy bolts collided with each other, sending powerful shockwaves across the stairway to heaven. As the light died down, Justice observed Dizzy. She was further away than she had been before. But then he looked at his feet. There were two trails; both of his feet were in one of them. Although Justice had defended against Dizzy's assault, he had been pressed back like a feather.   
  
Justice could not understand how the girl attained such power so quickly. He was sure that her strength had not increased; when Sol unlocked his true potential Justice could feel it. So then how...? How could Dizzy raise her power like this?  
  
Then it hit him. {She didn't increase her power...} Justice thought. {She focused it! This is the true scope of her abilities...}  
  
Justice snarled. Now there was no way he could allow this girl to live. Daigyakusatsu no Kami bent over forwards, crossing his arms over his body. If Dizzy's strength was allowed to exist within the world, there was no telling the kind of damage she could do to Justice's overall plan. Justice pulled together some of his spare energy, gathering and focussing this power in the compartments over his shoulders. Necro-Dizzy decided not to wait for the outcome of Justice's activities, but as she glided towards him, it became apparent that she was too late. Justice screeched once more as the dual partitions unlocked themselves and a masterful blast of pure white energy stormed out from within them. Necro-Dizzy grimaced at the blast and raised her hands to protect herself. The Gear cried in agony as the heat from Justice's powerful energy surge burned at her senses. Dizzy had to sharply close her eyes to prevent herself from being blinded by the awesome light. Tensing her muscles and pushing her left leg back was still not enough to fully defend against this power and Dizzy was forced rearward by it.   
  
Dizzy was smashed into one of the few standing statues left in the stairway to heaven and when the beam subsided, Dizzy's limp body crashed onto the ground, smoke and dust covering her over.   
  
Justice made a sound that sounded like panting, and lowed himself to one knee. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. Nearly all of his energy had been used up in his battles with Ky, Sol, May and Dizzy. But from the looks of it, Dizzy wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon.   
  
Necro freed Dizzy's body from his control; he was no longer able to prolong his command without doing serious damage to her. Then as Dizzy regained her senses, she realized how tired she was. That last attack from Justice took it out of her. If things went on like this, she was sure to die. But Dizzy was just so exhausted...  
  
Tears welled up in Dizzy's eyes again when the sweet memories of her time as a Jellyfish Pirate returned to her. "I'm sorry...everyone. I am...just so tired of it all...I cannot...defeat him..."  
  
Justice looked over at Dizzy's body. She wasn't moving, but she was still alive. He had to finish her off now, before anything could get in the way. One more direct hit from the Gamma Ray and Dizzy would be blown into oblivion. So again Justice bent over and assembled all the last scraps of power his body contained.   
  
The few speckles of her tears pattered on the floor, and with her sullen feelings of guilt and shame, Dizzy slowly lost consciousness.  
  
**********  
  
Dizzy looked around her environment. She was...floating. In a shapeless void, nothing around her but emptiness. In a colourless, faceless, forever shifting voice. Dizzy shut her eyes.  
  
ISOLATION   
  
That hateful feeling. The feeling of being alone. One thing I disliked was being alone. Especially now that I have experienced what it meant to have true friends. But...was the isolation where I really felt comfortable? Were having friends too much of a...  
  
FEAR  
  
Do I...fear letting them down? I...don't know...I am careful about it...I hate the idea of them being angry with me...but...I do not want to be afraid of them...they are my...  
  
TRUST  
  
I trust them...I love them...they have made me feel so welcomed on the May ship...I can never forget their kindness. They have real strength...I...am a Gear...is that all I exist as? A Gear? Or do I mean more? Should I mean more?  
  
"If you're asking the question, it shows that you know you're worth much more!"  
  
Dizzy looked around. To one side of her. Standing there were June and April. Her friends...two close friends who she felt she didn't deserve. Friends that had been so kind to her...  
  
Dizzy struggled to hold back her tears. "I don't deserve you."  
  
June rested her hand on her waist, and shook her head. "What are you talking about? You're our friend, Diz! Now and forever! Come on, win this one for the team!"  
  
Dizzy looked over at April. She was equally confident. "I believe in you, Dizzy. We all do."  
  
Over on the other side of Dizzy, both Johnny and Testament appeared. Dizzy looked at the two of them. Her protectors. The people that went out of their way to defend her.   
  
"Johnny..." Dizzy said quietly. "...and Testament..."  
  
Johnny winked at Dizzy from behind his shades. "It's all up to you now, cakes. Don't let us down."  
  
Testament looked at Dizzy, with that same cold but caring expression. "Ascend to new heights, my precious one."  
  
Then Dizzy turned her attentions to the woman that was in front of her. Her first real friend. The only girl who she felt comfortable with no matter how she felt...  
  
The girl she loved. "...May..."  
  
May smiled brightly, and drifted forwards toward Dizzy, clasping the scarlet-eyed girl's hand, and rubbing her tears away with her other one.   
  
"There's no need to be sad." May said sweetly. "I'm here for you. I know you can do this...because we are connected. We have been since we first met. I feel what you feel, you see what I see. I'm in love with you, Dizzy. I don't want you to ever believe that we don't have faith in you."  
  
Dizzy smiled a little bit. "...May."  
  
"Now..." May started. "Get up and show that walking tin can what a Jellyfish Pirate is made of..."   
  
**********  
  
Justice continued to charge up the final attack that would put Dizzy away for good. Her power was phenomenal, but under the raw strength and cunning of Justice, all that power meant nothing. Justice then snorted as he saw Dizzy move. The young Gear, struggling to stand on her hands and knees, was slowly getting up.   
  
Justice was able to speak, even though he was building energy for his final attack. "How can you have any power left?"  
  
Dizzy hauled herself to her feet. She wasn't scared anymore. There was no need to be. She had her friends, April, June, Johnny, Testament all by her side. And what mattered most, was the fact that she had May's love in her heart. With those tender feelings of affection giving her strength, there was no way she could lose.   
  
Not now, not ever.   
  
"Fine then young Gear!" Justice bellowed. "Your tenacity will be greatly accepted in the netherworld!!"   
  
Without further ado, the twin compartments over Justice's broad mechanical shoulders separated and opened up, firing another gargantuan blast of destructive force. Dizzy did not move or flinch. To look at her, you would have never guessed that any sort of change had occurred within the young woman but there had been.   
  
Dizzy was not afraid anymore.   
  
As long as she had the support of her friends and her love, nothing on this earth could stand against her. And Dizzy at last understood that. As the energy ray came near to her, Dizzy calmly set her hands forward and held the blast back. Though the energy of it was scorching hot, Dizzy's power had reached a whole new level. And she had finally the control to use it. The innocent Gear held the blast firm, even as the ground started to shake once more, cracking the foundation of the tower. Justice forced more strength into the Gamma Ray when he realized that Dizzy was shielding herself almost effortlessly, but it was not enough. Justice was too tired and Dizzy's power was growing by the second. Slowly, Dizzy began to step forwards, pushing Justice's energy beam back as she moved. He could not believe it. This child was resisting his attack even though she should have been drained of all her energy.   
  
Before long, Dizzy's hand moved away from the beam and fell to her side. Now the only thing standing between Dizzy and destruction was the raw force of her dominant Gear aura. Like the shield that defends the soul of a person, Dizzy's shining white aura held Justice's attack at bay. And with one final resolution, her feet began to slowly rise from the floor.   
  
This had to end.   
  
The lightning bolts and thunder claps in the dark night skies of Fuzhou took on a deeper pitch as a powerful new force began to emerge from the depths of destiny. Dizzy screamed while a mighty force filled her body. Streaks of golden power flowed through her veins and all the wounds and bruises on her body just disappeared, almost as if they were never there. Dizzy continued to rise until she reached a certain point above the ground. Then her body was enveloped with nothing but white light and she discharged everything her bright soul could muster. Instantly Justice's energy beam was dissolved under the absolute pandemonium of Dizzy's chaotic power. Rays of light overflowed the stairway to heaven, shining into the night skies as bright as any star could ever be. Justice shrieked while he was blasted by Dizzy's ultimate strength. As easily this, parts of Justice's body began to melt and erode away; the force of Dizzy's soul was like a corrosive acid. And it was then that Justice understood.   
  
He was going to die.   
  
But even more than that, the King of Gears saw the untouched purity of a mighty Gear's power. And as a result...visions of That Man, the Gear Maker, flooded through Justice's thoughts, just as they had done a year ago. And he fully appreciated the meaning of them.   
  
{Incredible...the true power of a Gear.} Justice thought. {I see...so that is...the next chapter, is it? Then my presence...it is not at all necessary...I see. Then I won't interfere. To die now...by the fist of a Gear...is...acceptable.}  
  
With a final shaky rattle, Justice, the leader and commander of the former Gear army, met his final end.   
  
**********  
  
Johnny held firm. Though he was losing ground to Testament, he was not going to give up. Though Johnny did wonder just how long he could keep this up without actually hurting Testament.   
  
Soon the dark scythe wielding Gear reared over Johnny with his foreboding presence, and pulled his weapon high above his head. Johnny was not going to attack just yet, but kept his hand on his blade.   
  
"Now human!" Testament said. "Feel the agony of a thousand souls of...of..."  
  
The former knight dropped his blood tipped weapon, and slowly fell to the ground. Johnny looked at him with a puzzled appearance on his face.   
  
"What happened?" He asked. "Did he...no...I don't believe it..."  
  
Johnny couldn't hide his good cheer and smiled. "Someone killed Justice!"  
  
**********  
  
Millia blinked as Robo Ky came closer and closer to her. Her ankle had been damaged by one of Robo Ky's lightning waves. This robotic faker had successful predicted all of her moves and abilities. It appeared that he wasn't lying when he said Millia was outmatched. Now that machine was going to destroy her.   
  
Millia looked away as Robo Ky advanced on her. All of her struggles against Zato and the Guild, she had overcome them all. Yet the final story would be concluded by a soulless android.   
  
Robo Ky lifted the false Thunderseal into the air to strike down a now helpless Millia Rage. "YOUR_FATE_IS_SEALED."  
  
"Fuujin!"  
"Youzansen!"   
  
Robo Ky yelled out as two attackers damaged the back of his body, and the robotic nightmare went sailing over across the grass into a nearby rock, smashing its metal cranium.   
Millia looked up from the ground she was lying on. To the cheery smiles of Baiken Seishino and Anji Mito. Millia couldn't believe that. They came to rescue her?  
  
"B-Baiken?" Millia stuttered, partly from her shock, and also from her fight with Robo Ky. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Baiken simply smiled, and Anji walked over to give Millia a hand up.   
  
"Baiken just wouldn't stop nagging me until we came over here to help you out. We would have been here sooner but we didn't know where you had gotten. Until we got some help from that Axl guy."   
  
Millia clasped onto Anji's and let him help her up. "Thank you. Both of you..." Millia turned her attention to Baiken. "But you were injured. Why did you risk hurting yourself again?"  
  
Baiken ignored the twinge she felt at her waist. "I decided not to let you have all the fun. I guess I missed most of the party though, eh?"  
  
The Japanese swordswoman began to walk over to her friends, until the pain from the injuries that Justice had inflicted set in. Baiken groaned and staggered a little, until Millia and Anji rushed to her side as best they could.   
  
The blonde assassin and the inquisitive fan carrier stopped Baiken from falling, holding both sides of her. For now, Millia forgot about her beaten ankle. "Baiken, are you alright?"  
  
Baiken nodded, not really looking up. "...Yes...I'm fine."  
  
"Sure, sis?" Anji asked.   
  
Again, Baiken simply nodded. "Yes...thank you both."  
  
Both Millia and Anji smiled. Baiken had changed a little. Normally she would have just told you to let her go, but now she was accepting help. Then as they both thought about that, Millia and Anji's attentions turned to each other.   
  
{What exactly *is* Baiken's connection to this man?} Millia thought curiously. And surprisingly enough, Anji's thoughts weren't much different. {What exactly *is* Baiken's connection to this woman?}   
  
**********  
  
"Uuuughh..."  
  
May groaned loudly, her ebony eyes opening up slowly. From the looks of things, she had been out of it for a while. Then she remembered the fight. Justice...and Dizzy...  
  
May looked behind her. The ice prison that Dizzy had been inside of had been crushed. Then May looked around desperately for Dizzy. If Justice wasn't here, then that meant he might have left again, taking Dizzy with him. Just when May started to panic again, the pirate took a look across from her, just down the one hundred stepped stairway.   
  
"Dizzy!" May yelled.   
  
The young girl ran erratically to Dizzy, who was lying asleep on the dusty ground with a withered blanket covering over her. May slid to a stop when she reached her girlfriend, and kneeled down to check that she was okay.   
  
Luckily, she was. "Thank god...she's okay."  
  
"She needs rest."  
  
May looked behind to see Sol standing just behind her. "Who are you? Did you take care of Justice?"  
  
Sol said nothing. There wasn't a shred left of Type-01. Justice was well and truly dead. Even though he hadn't seen any of it, Sol was pretty sure that Dizzy had been the one to take him down.   
  
"Well?" May prodded. "Did you?"  
  
"...Just take her out of here." Sol barked. With those last few words, Sol made his way down the steps of the stairway to heaven. The place was trashed enough as it was.   
  
May just forgot about Sol. At the moment, the only thing that mattered was Dizzy. May smiled brightly and ran her hand through Dizzy's lush blue hair. She was okay. And they were together again.   
  
"My Dizzy..." May stated dreamingly.   
  
**********  
  
Two days later, May, Dizzy, Johnny, June and April and a few of the other girls decided to spend a little more time in Fuzhou. The fires had been taken care of and all reports of Justice sightings had been dismissed by the Union of Nations as a hoax.   
  
Johnny, April, June and Dizzy were sitting on a wide couch in the main room of the Inn they had rested out. It had been fixed up pretty well considering Justice tore into the place, and they had even fixed the Karaoke machine. Which was what they were about to watch right now.   
  
Johnny looked at Dizzy who was sitting at his left. She had a slightly troubled expression on her face. Like she was worried about something.  
  
"You okay, Dizzy?" Johnny asked.   
  
Dizzy looked at Johnny. "I am fine...I just...I am worried about Testament...I have not seen him in a while...I hope he is okay."  
  
The captain of the May ship attuned his shades slightly. Testament had broken free of Justice's control after his death, but he wouldn't stay. He only made sure that Dizzy was all right and then left. It was probably for the best.   
  
"I'm sure he's fine." Johnny reassured Dizzy. "You know he can visit any time he wants to. I'm sure you see him again."  
  
Dizzy smiled. "Yes...thank you, Mr Johnny."  
  
Johnny scowled playfully. "Hey, hey, hey! Now what did I tell you about all that 'Mr Johnny' stuff?"  
  
The young Gear chuckled gently. "I'm sorry, Johnny."   
  
"That's better! Now...I wonder who is going to sing next?"  
  
Backstage, May was busy handling the lyrics for a special song. A song that she was going to sing for a special someone. Dressed in her favorite midnight black dress, and her hair loose and free, May felt more than ready to do this. As soon as the Inn's owner announced her, May stepped through the curtains to the small stage, to see the clapping of the crowds and the bewildered looks on Dizzy and the others.   
  
With a microphone in one hand and hope in the other, May smiled at her audience but fixed her attentions on Dizzy.  
  
"Hello everyone!" May said, her voice louder due to the microphone. "I'm gonna sing a song, for someone really special to me. I hope everyone likes it..."  
  
May got her feet tapping, as the speaker started to play her music. She really wasn't a 20th music fan but maybe it could convey the point. Something she didn't feel she could properly express any other way.   
  
"Baby, maybe, we can spend a little time together now that we're alone..."   
  
May moved around a little. "So long...I have been waiting...now can't you let me take you home?"  
  
"All these things we do will make our dreams come true..."  
  
"You want me, and I surely want you..."  
  
"Tell me where to go...tell me what I need to know...to take you on a little ride..."  
  
A blush appeared on May's face when she started to get whistles from some of the younger men in the room, but kept her focus on the one person that really mattered.   
  
May took a deep breath as she continued. "Hold me...control me...let me circumnavigate your body, mind and soul..."  
  
"Like a seed from a flower...I can grow and you must know..."  
  
"Sadness, don't mean a thing...'cause, you and me girl..."  
  
May suddenly got more passionate. "You know we're in the swing!"  
  
"All the things that I want to get with you on a midsummer night...in the evening light...sweet evening light..."  
  
"All these things we do will make our dreams come true..."  
  
"I want you, you want me... I surely need you, baby..."  
  
May turned to look at Dizzy. There was a pleading look in her eyes. A look of longing. Dizzy did not mistake it, and her face flushed with love when she realized just what May meant by singing such a song.   
  
"And so far what we've done...has made our live become...something more than...evening light to make it right!"  
  
"All, all I want from you baby, is sweet loving and I know...I know yes I know...I know what I want from you, girl!"   
  
"We can make it right. We can hold onto each other tight, lose our inhibitions...Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"  
  
As the music took a lower turn, May stopped dancing enough to expressed the true meaning of her song.   
  
"Every little thing we do is good, every little thing you see is sweet, every little part of you I'd like to meet..."  
  
"I want you girl, you know I want you...I want you in the evening light..."   
  
The funky backbeat tune died down, and May clammed up when she received a standing ovation, people cheering with all their hearts. May then looked back at the front row. Johnny, April and June were all cheering and praising her and so was Dizzy. May felt her heart pounding as Dizzy watched her. Somehow, she got the feeling that Dizzy understood her sentiment. Because it was returned with equal passion and affection.   
  
May beamed at her girlfriend. {I love you, Dizzy.}  
  
**********  
  
"Hey, Axl! You done yet?"   
  
Axl, clad in a pasty white apron, washed the dirty, soiled dishes of Jam's customers, trapped inside that confining kitchen. Axl could not stand it. He had bust his back to help out Dizzy, May, Johnny, Jam, Sol, Baiken and Anji, yet at the end of the day, he was washing dishes.   
  
{So I couldn't afford to pay for Jam's meal, big deal!} Axl thought annoyed. {She charges through the roof!}   
  
Jam poked her head through the doors to the kitchen. "Well? Are you done with those dishes yet?"  
  
Axl sighed. "No ma'am..."  
  
"Well then get back to work!" Jam yelled. "I'll take care of things out here..."  
  
Jam pulled her head back and walked through the main dining area over to Ky's table. He had cracked two ribs while battling Justice, and he had no other place to go, so Jam happily offered Ky somewhere to stay until he got back to full health.   
  
"Hiya, Ky!" Jam said cheerily, putting down his order on the table. "I have your tsukimi soba right here!"  
  
Ky graciously accepted that. "Thank you, Jam. How much do I owe you then?"  
  
Jam shook her head. "Free of charge! After all, you really need to build your strength up. And what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't take care of you?"  
  
Ky looked puzzled. "But...I thought we were just-"  
  
The French knight's question was cut short when Jam fed him some of the tsukimi soba. Axl poked his head through the kitchen doors and regretfully saw that.   
  
{...If Megumi was doing that for me...what a lucky stiff. Sometimes it just doesn't pay to be a background hero...}   
  
**********  
  
Millia, Baiken and Anji looked out over the cool windy grasslands of Fuzhou. Justice had been defeated, and the town had been saved from destruction. The only question left was what comes next. Both Baiken and Anji had their futures set. They both wanted to confront That Man; the only difference was their objectives. But Millia didn't have that same aim. Her mission was fulfilled with the death of Zato.   
  
Anji sighed as the wind slowly blew his locks of hair. "So...where is it that we go from here? I was on my way to Mainland China on a hunch about That Man's location..."  
  
"Then that's where we'll go." Baiken said firmly. She then looked back at her assassin companion. "Millia?"  
  
The blonde chuckled. "You saved my life. I have a debt that I owe you. And until I pay it back, I think our paths are intertwined."  
  
Baiken grinned, her ponytail of peachy pink hair flocking in the breeze. "Excellent. Then let's go."  
  
The trio then began their slow journey towards Mainland China. But as the three warriors walked away, two figures watched them from above on a small cliff. One of them had an antiquated pipe placed at the corner of his mouth, a seemingly living cape over his shoulder, and a monocle over his eye. This wise man had his arm swathed around the shoulder of a younger looking woman, outwardly innocent, but overflowing with underlying power.   
  
The older man looked over at Millia, Baiken and Anji. "The passage of time never ceases to create interesting things. There was always a characteristic of peculiarity within the human world. Or maybe I think in such a way because I have spent so much time in the darkness. What do you say, Sharon?"  
  
Sharon smiled. "I agree, my love."  
  
A resolute look was masked on Slayer's face as he looked down upon the trio. Or more specifically, Millia.   
  
"Let it be so..." The Ishu said calmly. "As the wheel of life is maintained...a new chapter begins."  
  
**********  
  
wasurekaketa nanika wo sagashinagara  
kegare no nai tsubasa wo dakishimetai   
  
namiuchigiwa ni umoreteta kanashimi no kaigara  
hirotte aruita hibi wa mou sutete shimaou   
  
suna no nemuri ga sameru koro shiawase no hana taba  
kaze ga hakonde kite kureta mou furikaeranai   
  
kono hoshi no  
dokoka de   
  
egao ga umareteru saa kimi to yukou te wo tsunaide   
  
wasurekaketa nanika wo sagashinagara  
kegare no nai tsubasa wo dakishimetai   
  
sorairo ni somaru hitomi kira kira kagayaite  
sugisatte yuku ano hibi wa mou tooi maboroshi   
omoide no kawa wataru tabi okubyou ni natteta  
  
kedo kimi ga ite kureta kara  
mou yuuki wo daseru   
  
kono hoshi wa   
itsu demo   
yume ga afureteiru  
  
saa kimi to yukou donna toki mo   
  
kowaresou na kokoro wo mamorinagara  
kimi no atsui manazashi wo miteitai  
  
wasurekaketa nanika wo sagashinagara  
kegare no nai tsubasa wo dakishimetai   
  
**********  
  
THE END  
  
**********  
  
Kaiser's Afterthoughts  
----------------------  
  
* (Sniff) That's it folks...the end of the DB, BS saga...I dunno whether to laugh or cry...we've had some fun though, haven't we? Yeah it's been a long road, but we've finally made to the end. But don't worry! A sequel will be coming soon, that will tie up some of the loose ends of the Darkest Body, Brightest Soul storyline (Ky vs. Sol, Venom's fate, Slayer, May/Dizzy as a couple, etc).   
  
* Before I go anywhere, I want to thank all these people.   
  
Deathsythe  
Zeronova  
Asuka  
Dezz  
Nik  
Axl Gear/green fire  
Depression  
Dark Paladin  
Saikaku Makioka  
iczer6  
anjimito  
Ice-God  
Grand Master Shoma  
Katzy. H  
Shahnida  
Wing  
Hybrid  
Tallulah, Grammar Songstress  
Samuraiter  
Talon Harvilicz  
janis  
Ky Kiske  
Chibi Chan, the Fluffy Bunny  
Mr. Grim  
Eagle  
Gouf  
TrickCard  
TheArchimage  
Ellie Vyle  
Kebinu  
Mimi  
Devin Daniels  
XenoMark  
Jun  
Sammy  
Darkheart  
Accursed  
Tian^2  
Shingo Yabuki  
Tumbleweed  
RocK M  
Kevin Chu/Person with many aliases  
Jay Funk  
Dethlord  
(??) Dotlsg@aol.com  
adam phillips  
mr_omega_007  
Nauveta  
Z Lord  
Dean Garrison  
Minku/Pierce Fraser  
  
Your support/comments/advice/criticism made this fic possible. I also want to thank my family and friends, whom I shamefully ignored while writing chapters of DB, BS and all the people who read my story. Many thanks, you guys.   
  
* The songs Sexy Boy, Everyday and Pure Again are property of their individual creators. I own none of them. But the little Japanese poem at the start of this chapter is mine; it's called Dead Earth Crescent Life. If you wish to use it, go right ahead.   
  
* Sorry to all the people waiting for e-mails from me, I've been really busy and I haven't checked my inbox for damn near a week. I'll get back to all of you as soon as I can.  
  
* And...an added sorry for taking so long to update Loop the Loop and Rival Rage. But I have written two new chapters to Rival Rage by this time, and I'll get cracking on a new chapter to Loop the Loop as soon as possible.   
  
* Somebody IM me so we can talk about Guilty Gear! I'm always in a mood to discuss storyline these days. 


End file.
